


Soulmates

by ally_holmes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gay Sex, M/M, Relación no explícita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_holmes/pseuds/ally_holmes
Summary: Derek vuelve a Beacon Hills como policía después de haber estado ausente cerca de cuatro años. Al regresar descubrirá que la vida sexual de Stiles es demasiado abundante e intentará moderarlo sin intervenir él directamente, pero al final acaba por ceder a su sentimiento de posesión. Un sentimiento que se aleja mucho del tono humano que desea aparentar. Porque Derek Hale es un hombre lobo y Stiles no lo sabe.----Es un fanfic diferente de manera que si en algún momento el lector piensa que necesita saber qué pasará más adelante, pero no sabe si merece la pena seguir leyendo, le recomiendo que vaya al último capítulo del fic directamente ya que aquí encontrará unas notas aclaratorias de la historia y puede que resuelva sus dudas a pesar del spoiler. Gracias por la comprensión.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba mucho tiempo sin publicar aquí por temas de plagio, pero quiero darle una segunda oportunidad a la página aunque puede que me arrepienta.  
> Esta historia sólo está publicada aquí y en Wattpad (donde uso mi nombre real: AkaneAMR). Es una historia por y para fans, no me lucro con este trabajo, pero preferiría si no se difundiese sin mi consentimiento, mucho menos si se va resubiendo haciéndose pasar por el autor.  
> Mi Twitter es @AkaneAMR, para futuras referencias.

— **Capítulo 1 —**

El sol se escondía entre las copas de los árboles del bosque del pueblo mientras él sacaba las llaves del contacto de su Camaro. Observó por la luna cómo del coche de delante salían dos hombres de uniforme y le hacían señales para que los acompañase. Miró aquella casa quitándose las gafas de sol con cuidado metiendo una de las patillas por el cuello de su camiseta para dejarlas colgando en su ropa. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche notando la humedad calurosa de septiembre en el ambiente, remangó su camiseta negra por los antebrazos hasta que quedase en los codos mientras caminaba al encuentro de aquellos dos hombres. El más joven le pasó el brazo por los hombros con ánimo y cariño conforme avanzaban, él sólo pudo seguirlo a trompicones.

– Ya verás, sobrinito, será genial trabajar conmigo – apretó más el brazo alrededor de su cuello.

– No me tientes, Peter – resopló él intentando zafarse.

– ¡Venga, pasad de una vez! – regañó el mayor sosteniendo la puerta abierta ya dentro de la vivienda.

– Lo siento, Sheriff – murmuró él arreglándose la ropa ya en la entrada.

– Derek, puedes llamarle Noah cuando no estés de servicio – ofreció Peter.

– De eso nada. Dentro y fuera del trabajo soy el Sheriff – resopló el dueño de la casa con una mirada cómica.

Un fuerte gemido bajó por las escaleras incomodando al dueño del Camaro. El Sheriff sólo puso los ojos en blanco resoplando mientras Peter Hale reía con fuerza.

– Parece que alguien se lo está pasando bien.

– ¡Stiles! – gritó el mayor asomándose por las escaleras – ¡Stiles Stilinski baja inmediatamente! ¡Tenemos visita!

– Esto es incómodo – sentenció Derek con nervios.

– Es, más bien, normal – resolvió su tío Peter –. Stiles se ha vuelto muy activo sexualmente desde el pasado mayo. Creo que estará con su novio… ¿Raeken? – le preguntó a su compañero de trabajo, y superior.

– Theo Raeken – confirmó el Sheriff –. Pero no es su novio – explicó a Derek –. Son más bien “amigos con derechos” – hizo comillas con los dedos –. Han pasado más de dos años desde que te fuiste, Derek – sonrió con nostalgia –, las cosas han cambiado…

Un amasijo de nervios, descalzo y abrochándose los pantalones fue bajando con prisa la escalera mirando el suelo, hasta llegar al último escalón quedando boquiabierto al ver frente a él al mismísimo Derek Hale. Aquel Derek Hale a quien conocía desde que nació, al que había perseguido desde que aprendió a andar y al que había echado de menos cuando se marchó de Beacon Hills. Boqueó un par de veces mirando de arriba a abajo a aquel Derek Hale mucho más musculoso, alto y guapo que cuando se marchó, con una barba oscura la mar de sexy.

– Joder… – suspiró sin aire – ¿Te has dopado o algo en Nueva York? – preguntó acercándose para palpar con sus manos abiertas todos los músculos del mayor, incluyendo los del pecho – ¿Cirugía plástica? Me cago en la puta, estás buenísimo.

– Se llama pubertad – respondió Derek con su seriedad habitual, pero completamente feliz de verle en su interior –. Algún día la alcanzarás.

– Dos años sin hablar conmigo – reprendió –, ¿y eso es lo que me dices? Eres cruel, Hale – le golpeó el brazo con el puño seriamente para luego envolverle en un caluroso abrazo con una gran sonrisa –. ¡Te he echado de menos, amargado!

– Has crecido – obvió.

– Naturalmente, Derek. La gente crece. Tengo diecisiete años ya – movió las cejas de forma seductora –. Soy todo un rompe-corazones.

– Un rompe-braguetas es lo que eres – bromeó Peter.

– La próxima vez podrías irte tú en vez de Derek – resopló Stiles alejándose del _recién_ llegado –. Le tolero diez veces más que a ti.

– El sentimiento es mutuo – declaró adentrándose en la cocina.

– ¿Y eso que has vuelto? – preguntó con sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de ilusión – ¿Vas a quedarte o sólo vienes de visita? ¿Y Laura? ¿Cómo está Laura? Supongo que terminó la carrera el año pasado y tal… ¡Pero no lo sé! Porque no me llamaste ni una sola vez. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Hiciste amigos allá donde fuiste o te portaste como un capullo? Tienes que hacer amiguitos nuevos, Derek – reprendió con voz de madre –. ¿Y novia? ¿Te echaste novia? ¿Laura tiene novio? ¿Novia? En realidad las ataduras sentimentales no están echas para todo el mundo, uno debe aprender a estar sólo y quererse a sí mismo. Aunque un polvo ocasional de vez en cuanto es definitivamente más placentero que una paja. ¿Cuantos años tienes ya? ¿Treinta y cinco?

– Stiles – le cortó poniéndole las manos en los hombros –. Cállate.

– Pero no me contestas…

– He vuelto de forma definitiva para trabajar en la comisaría con tu padre y mi tío. Laura no ha venido. Hice amigos. No tuve novia. Laura sí tuvo novio. Y no, Stiles, no tengo treinta y cinco años, tengo sólo veinte.

– ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – reprochó serio – Ni siquiera te despediste, Derek…

– He vuelto. Lo demás no importa.

– ¿No importa? ¿Y si ya no quiero ser amigo tuyo? – declaró cruzándose de brazos.

– Eso es absurdo, Stiles – rió Noah Stilinski, quien seguía a la espera de ver bajar al amigo de su hijo por las escaleras –. Derek y tú habéis sido uña y carne desde siempre. Bueno, más bien como el perro y el gato… Ahí, ahí – balanceó su mano hacia los lados para dar énfasis a sus palabras –. No puedes enfadarte con la familia.

Antes de que adolescente pudiese responder, un avergonzado chico bajaba las escaleras completamente sonrojado y abrazando su mochila como escudo. Stiles se sintió incómodo por primera vez ya que poco le importaba quien supiese de su carrera sexual, siempre y cuando no fuese Derek. Sin embargo, Hale le había escuchado gemir desde la puerta y ahora estaba viendo a la persona en cuestión siendo asesinada por los ojos de su padre.

– Buenas tardes, Sheriff – saludó tartamudeando el chico –. Hoy ha llegado temprano…

– No me recuerdes que usáis mi casa de picadero, Raeken – se frotó la frente.

– Tampoco lo llames _picadero_. Uso mi cama para lo que está hecha – respondió resuelto Stiles ganándose una mala mirada de su padre –. Nos vemos mañana en clase – le dijo a su amigo antes de que su padre respondiese a sus palabras.

– Sí… Buenas noches, Stiles. Buenas noches, Sheriff – hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Derek como saludo y despedida. Se marchó.

– ¡Papá! – rió Stiles cuando Theo se fue – Se lo haces pasar muy mal – emprendió el camino descalzo hacia la cocina.

– Yo no hago nada. ¿A que no, Derek? Tú lo has visto, el muchacho ha reaccionado solo.

– ¿Has visto al _no novio_ de Stiles? – le preguntó Peter bebiendo cerveza subido a la encimera de la cocina.

– No lo llames _no novio_ , queda muy mal – respondió Stiles sacando dos cervezas de la nevera para tenderle una a su padre y otra al invitado –. Somos amigos.

– Un amigo al que te follas – picó el mayor de los Hale.

– Podrías irte a tomar un poquito por culo, Peter – espetó el adolescente abriendo una lata de refresco.

– Escuchando como gimes, parece bastante placentero…

– Peter -regaño el Sheriff esta vez –, estás hablando de mi hijo.

– ¡Pero es gracioso!

– ¿Si yo dijese algo similar de Malia te haría la misma gracia?

– Touché -masculló con mala gana.

Técnicamente Derek no podía beber alcohol porque no tenía veintiún años, pero técnicamente no podía hacer muchas cosas y ahí estaba, así que simplemente abrió el botellín y pegó un trago, ninguno de los otros policías dijeron algo al respecto, posiblemente porque sabían que no le pasaría nada por beberse una cerveza. Estaba nervioso por culpa del tiempo que había estado lejos ya que toda aquella cercanía con Stiles con la que había crecido parecía haberse desvanecido en esos más de dos años. El chico había crecido en ese tiempo. ¿Le había llamado guapo a él? ¿Acaso Stiles no se había mirado en el espejo últimamente? Había crecido por lo menos seis centímetros desde la última vez que lo había visto, había dejado crecer su pelo — siempre rapado — y había perdido la _grasa infantil_ además de haber ganado músculo, posiblemente gracias al esfuerzo que ponía en el lacrosse, según le había contado el Sheriff en sus últimas llamadas. Porque sí, Derek había llamado todas las semanas a su tío Peter y al Sheriff — quien era prácticamente como su padre — para preguntarle por todos aquellos que le importaban. Pero no, desde que se había marchado no había hablado con Stiles. Y no, tampoco se había despedido de él cuando decidió irse a Nueva York al acabar el instituto.

La familia Hale era de las más antiguas del pueblo, habiendo quien dice que pudieron ser los fundadores, mientras que los Stilinski habían aparecido siendo una pareja joven de recién casados. Las circunstancias de la vida hicieron que sus caminos se encontraran.

Cuando Noah y Claudia Stilinski se instalaron en el pueblo, él no era más que un novato en la comisaría de Beacon Hills con mucha ilusión y demasiado que aprender, y ella una estudiante de enfermería. Al llegar conocieron rápidamente la historia de la familia Hale — o al menos lo que los vecinos conocían — por ser la familia más rica y longeva del pueblo, además de la más abundante. Poco tiempo después el camino de Claudia se cruzó con el de Thalia Hale, embarazada de ocho meses de un niño la mar de intranquilo al que llamaría Derek.

Según las habladurías del pueblo, Thalia Hale estaba casada con un militar cuyo nombre desconocían, pero que había aceptado gustoso el apellido de su esposa al contraer matrimonio — cosa para nada normal en aquella época —, habían tenido una hija maravillosa llamada Laura y un hijo estaba de camino. Los Hale tenían una gran mansión en mitad del bosque de la reserva donde habían vivido generación tras generación. En ella no sólo residía Thalia, también lo hacía su hermano menor Peter Hale con su novia, y varios hermanos y primos más, incluso estaba su tío Cornelio con su mujer y sus hijas, de seis y cuatro años. La verdad es que aquella gran mansión parecía quedárseles pequeña, sobre todo cuando tres años después del nacimiento del pequeño Derek nació Cora, y a los pocos meses Peter tuvo una hija llamada Malia. No fueron los únicos niños de la familia, fueron multiplicándose como si fuesen una camada de cachorros. Se supo por el pueblo que el padre de los chicos falleció en combate cuando la pequeña Cora tenía apenas cinco años. Lo supieron al verlos vestidos de luto un domingo.

Thalia Hale y Claudia Stilinski se hicieron amigas. Fue fantástico para ellas compartir el embarazo cuando la mayor estaba embaraza de Cora y la otra de un pequeño manojo de nervios — cuyo nombre se desarrollaría como Stiles —. Los Stilinski pasaban en la Mansión Hale gran parte de su tiempo y eso sólo empujó a que sus hijos se criasen juntos.

Desde que Stiles había cumplido el tiempo suficiente como la distinguir los rostros y las voces de las personas a su alrededor se había enamorado de Derek Hale. Seguía al pequeño niño de tres años con la mirada cuando estaba cerca, y movía sus pequeños bracitos balbuceando para llamar su atención. Conforme fueron creciendo su amistad lo hizo con ellos. Fue Derek quien enseñó a andar a Stiles, a usar el orinal y a leer. Fue _Derek_ la primera palabra que salió de la pequeña boquita del niño. Stiles había adorado a Derek desde que había nacido y había seguido sus pasos molestándolo sólo porque le hacía gracia, porque disfrutaba de su compañía incluso cuando el otro se creía demasiado mayor para jugar con él.

Derek no era el único amigo de Stiles, en ese momento Scott ya ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón, pero el mayor siempre sería especial para él.

Cuando cumplió los nueve años, Stiles estaba en el porche de los Hale junto a Cora y Malia cuando vio aparecer a uno de los primos segundos mayores de Derek por la puerta con uno de sus amigos de la mano, para su sorpresa se besaron en los labios, se dijeron que se querían y se despidieron. Era la primera vez que Stiles veía a dos chicos darse un beso en los labios, nunca pensó que eso fuera posible — sobre todo porque su abuelo paterno solía gritarle hostilidades a la televisión cuando algo de eso se insinuaba — e inmediatamente pensó en Derek. ¡Él también quería besar a Derek! Al decírselo a las chicas con las que jugaba ninguna de ellas se inmutó, Malia le comentó que tal vez también quería besar a Scott, pero Stiles sintió dos sentimientos completamente diferentes al respecto.

¿Besar a Derek? Le apetecía.

¿Besar a Scott? Le daba asco.

Pero no fue hasta que cumplió los trece años que fue consciente de lo enamoradísimo que estaba de Derek. Claudia Stilinski había fallecido de una larga enfermedad y Derek había estado con él el tiempo suficiente como para que el pequeño se enamorase locamente por él, pero ninguno de los dos lo supo hasta un año más tarde cuando Stiles vio a Derek besando en los labios a una chica llamada Paige. Al principio se sintió triste y enfadado, tras ver a Derek feliz no le quedó más remedio que apoyarle; se sintió culpable cuando Paige falleció por el ataque de un animal al poco tiempo.

Luego Derek tuvo otra novia, una mayor llamada Kate Argent, que escondió de su familia. Y entonces la Mansión Hale sufrió un incendio donde fallecieron todos los Hale a excepción de Peter, Derek, Laura, Malia y Cora. Fue entonces el turno de Stiles de mantenerse al lado de Derek, apoyándole y ayudándole a superar el dolor, o al menos lo intentó hasta que el chico acabó el instituto y se marchó a Nueva York junto a su hermana Laura, quien estaba en tercer año de arquitectura en la universidad.

O al menos esa era la historia de los Hale que Stiles conocía. Siempre le parecía demasiado ensayada y calculaba cuando la escuchaba, incluso las partes que él mismo había vivido las sentía a medio hacer, como si hubiese un código secreto que todavía no había descubierto y que necesitaba para conocer _toda_ la historia.

– Sabes que sigo enfadado contigo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Stiles a Derek cuando iban a despedirse en la puerta mientras Peter Hale se adentraba en el Camaro de su sobrino – Te despediste de todo el mundo, hasta de Scott… pero no de mí.

– Olvidas miles de cosas del pasado y _esto_ es algo que sigues repitiendo. Dejalo pasar. ¿No podemos ser amigos como antes? – inquirió el mayor.

– No. Porque si hubiésemos sido amigos te hubieses despedido de mí.

– Stiles, pensaba que ignorabas todos los problemas que te molestaban.

– Ignoro todo lo que **no** tiene que ver contigo – confesó sin querer –. Y ni siquiera te has disculpado o me has dado una excusa.

– Es una larga historia…

_“Es una larga historia”_ era la frase que empleaban para decir que no querían hablar de aquello en ese momento, que les resultaba demasiado doloroso o humillante hacerlo y pedían por favor que no se les insistiera. La primera vez que lo usaron fue en el hospital, cuando Derek llegó corriendo al conocer la noticia de la muerte de Claudia y al preguntarle a Stiles — roto por el llanto — éste sólo le contestó _“es una larga historia”_. Y desde entonces era su código.

– ¡Está bien! – cedió con una fuerte exclamación – Si me invitas mañana a cenar en la hamburguesería de Cassandra haré borrón y cuenta nueva. O al menos dejaré de sacar el tema cada cinco minutos. ¿Trato? – extendió la mano.

– Trato – la estrechó con fuerza –. Pásate por la comisaría a las ocho.

– ¡Tendrías que pasar tú a buscarme! – se quejó – ¿Qué clase de cita es esa?

– No es una cita, Stiles – bufó divertido andando de espaldas hacia el Camaro –. A las ocho.

– Sí – alargó la vocal con cansancio –. Nos vemos a las ocho en la comisaría. ¡Pediré patatas rizadas y un batido de los caros! – advirtió.

El mayor movió la mano para comunicar que lo entendía y se subió al coche. Stiles cerró la puerta con un suave clic dejándose caer sobre ella y deslizarse hasta el suelo. Derek Hale había vuelto a su vida después de más de dos años y él no era el chico complaciente e ingenuo de entonces… Había cambiado y ahora sólo era un desastre andante, un adicto al sexo y pensó en qué idea tendría Derek de él al ver en lo que se había convertido.

Fue la primera vez que se sintió incómodo con sus decisiones.

* * *

Como estudiante veterano del instituto había cosas que a Stiles le gustaba hacer y cosas que no. Pasearse por los pasillos viendo el _miedo_ y la envidia de los novatos le gustaba. Elegir universidad, no tanto. Apenas llevaban una semana de clase y ya les estaban dando caña con la orientación. ¡Él ya sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida! Sería millonario, naturalmente. Y su plan be, por si acaso el primero no funcionaba, era entrar en el FBI. Cuando le decía eso a la orientadora ella le deslizaba folletos de universidades pensando en quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza. Puede que porque supiese lo torpe que era, pero Stiles lo tenía claro desde hacía mucho tiempo. El FBI era su meta y la conseguiría. No le había dicho nada a su padre al respecto porque no quería que pensase que prefería seguir los pasos de Raphael McCall que los suyos, pero le resultaba mucho más estimulante resolver un crimen federal que uno local.

Llegó a su taquilla para cambiar los libros de biología por los de lengua cuando vio a lo lejos a su amigo Scott hablando con Isaac Lahey. Era raro que hablasen porque no solían hacerlo. De hecho, Scott había estado raro desde el mayo pasado y no sólo porque Stiles hubiese estado _ausente_ , sino porque había algo que le escondía. Era incapaz de adivinar el qué. Que se hablase con Lahey tampoco era tan extraño porque formaban parte del equipo de lacrosse — donde el asmático de Scott había mejorado con creces —, pero es que también se hablaba más de lo normal con Boyd y eso ya era demasiado raro.

Unas manos pellizcaron sus costados haciéndole saltar del susto y darse la vuelta para recibir la sonrisa aniñada de Theo, el brillo juguetón en sus ojos azules. Antes de poder hablar el chico besó su boca una y otra vez con cortos besos que sólo le hicieron sonreír.

– Para no ser novios te portas mucho como uno, Raeken – susurró Stiles contra los labios del ajenos mientras con sus manos le acercaba de la cintura encarcelándose a sí mismo entre el cuerpo del chico y las taquillas.

– No es que me porte como un novio – meditó volviendo a besarle, esta vez con lengua y empleando más tiempo –. Es más bien una adicción – le besó de nuevo –. No puedo separarme de ti.

– Deberías intentar contener tu adicción en el instituto – intentó apartarle recibiendo otro beso como protesta –. Todo el mundo habla a nuestras espaldas, y como nos pillen los profesores estaremos en problemas… – recibió otro beso –. ¡Theo! -rió.

– El otro día Harris pasó por delante de Mary y Clark. Se estaban metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla y había más manos que personas. Ni se inmutó. Si nos dijese algo por hacer lo mismo sería pura homofobia – alegó.

– Más bien sería un reflejo de su odio hacia mí.

– Odio bien merecido – recortó la distancia que Stiles le había ido imponiendo, y volvió a atraparlo contra la taquilla devorando su boca haciéndole temblar. Toda su piel estaba erizada y le costaba un poco respirar.

– Vas a asfixiarlo – bromeó Scott obligándolos a separarse con sonrisa de cachorro –. ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a su amigo.

– Jodidamente excitado – confesó haciendo la sonrisa de Raeken todavía más brillante –. Dios, se me va a salir el corazón del pecho. ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto en el instituto, Raeken!

– Luego te quejas de Allison y de mí – murmuró Scott apartando la vista cuando Raeken volvió a besar a su amigo para despedirse –. Al menos Allison y yo somos novios. Tú, no sé a qué esperas.

– Theo y yo somos amigos. Sí, nuestra amistad es rara – sonrió viendo como el otro se marchaba –, pero ni yo tengo sentimientos románticos hacia él, ni él los tiene por mí. Cubrimos nuestras necesidades sexuales. ¡Es simbiosis! Un acuerdo diplomático – declaró feliz.

– Es absurdo – y quedó en silencio antes de soltar un _pero lo entiendo_ , porque sabía que Stiles no quería pensar en _aquello_ y le había prometido que nunca lo mencionaría –. Pero siendo tú es comprensible.

– Créeme, Scotty – le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras andaban –, este cuerpo está hecho para el pecado. Puede que Danny no me encontrase atractivo, pero te puedo asegurar que Theo y yo pasamos un buen rato, muchas, muchas, muchas veces.

– ¡Imagen mental no deseada! – se alejó con asco – ¡Borrar! ¡¡Borrar!! – se apretó los ojos con violencia haciendo reír más a su amigo.

Sintió una mirada penetrante a su espalda antes de entrar en clase, al girarse se encontró con los ojos de Jackson Whittemore más centrados en él que en la preciosa Lydia Martin que le hablaba a menos de un metro. Eso era algo que le pasaba a menudo, desde que habían empezado las clases y su _relación_ especial con Theo había salido a la luz, en cada pasillo de la escuela la mirada de Whittemore se había pegado a su cogote. Vale que sólo llevaban una semana de clase, pero era muy molesto, sobre todo en los vestuarios. Stiles sabía que no era asco o repugnancia ya que Danny seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Whittemore, pero algo había…

Acabadas las clases hizo lo mismo que hacía todos los miércoles — y todos los días de instituto desde que había empezado —, condujo hacia su casa en el Jeep acompañado de Theo Raeken, lo invitó a pasar y lo guió hasta su habitación donde, al entrar, se quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa antes de encarar al invitado. Era algo habitual sabiendo que el Sheriff no estaría en casa, Stiles llevaba a Theo y mantenían relaciones sexuales, lo habían hecho desde principios de junio y no iba a cambiar porque Derek Hale hubiese regresado al pueblo.

Raeken se quitó los zapatos y se apresuró a encontrarse con la boca del castaño devorándola con gula sintiendo cómo la excitación crecía dentro suyo. Las manos de Stiles pelearon con la camiseta para poder quitársela al otro y sentir piel contra piel mientras caían en la cama con la respiración acelerada. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo desabrochando el vaquero de Raeken, lo quitó con prisa antes de romper a reír cuando el otro lo tiró de espaldas a la cama para ponerse sobre él y besarle el abdomen. Con sus uñas arañó los hombros del ojiazul. Stiles se quitó sus propios pantalones arrojándolos bien lejos, agarró con fuerza las caderas del otro y lo pegó a las suyas disfrutando de la forma en la que sus miembros se encontraban y apretaban mutuamente.

– Joder, Stiles – gimió contra su boca tratando de alcanzar el lubricante y los condones del primer cajón de la mesilla –. No llego…

– Si te quitas de encima lo cojo yo – rió el castaño recibiendo tres besos cortos antes de que finalmente Raeken se apartase tumbándose boca abajo en la cama. Stiles alcanzó un condón y el bote de lubricante mirando a su amigo con una ceja alzada –. ¿Qué haces?

– La última vez te la metí yo, esta vez te toca a ti – contestó haciendo que él rodase sus preciosos ojos castaños con hastío.

– ¿Podemos olvidarnos de nuestro trato por un momento? – preguntó obligándole a darse la vuelta, quedando con la espalda pegada al colchón – Lo que me apetece ahora mismo es que me la metas, Raeken – se sentó sobre él frotándose contra su erguido miembro.

– Pero quedamos en que iríamos alternándonos – recibió un beso para que se callase.

– Theodore Raeken, como vuelvas a abrir la boca te largas de mi casa – reprendió poniéndole el condón en la polla –. Ayer no estuvo mal – explicó aplicando un poco más de lubricante por encima del condón –, si mi padre hubiese llegado antes no hubiésemos podido acabar, por lo menos yo. Yo si tuve un orgasmo satisfactorio, tú no – se echó hacia adelante besándole con tranquilidad mientras se iba introduciendo el miembro ajeno en su interior –. No me malinterpretes, sabes que me gusta mucho estar dentro de ti – sonrió burlesco sentándose por completo sobre el otro –, pero ahora mismo lo que _necesito_ es esto. Así que deja en paz el puto trato y fóllame de una puta vez, Raeken.

Obedeció.

Aunque tuviese todo el autocontrol del mundo no hubiese podido negarse. En el instituto no había mentido, Stiles era completamente adictivo para él, y verle empalarse siempre era placentero. Acarició los muslos del castaño moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo mientras el otro se movía en círculos apretándose completamente contra él. Paseó una mano por el pecho de Stilinski llegando a su cuello, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido disfrutando de esas manos que trataban de quedarse marcadas a fuego, disfrutando del hinchado miembro que golpeaba su próstata sin descanso.

Stiles adoraba el sexo.

Tras un orgasmo arrollador, envueltos en semen y sudor, los chicos trataron de tranquilizarse mirando el techo tumbados en la cama del castaño.

– Creo que Jackson me mira raro últimamente – mencionó Stiles poniéndose unos pantalones de deporte –. ¿Tú lo has visto?

– En realidad creo que tienes razón – asintió viendo desde la cama cómo se sentaba en al silla de ordenador y encendía el aparato, seguramente para hacer ese trabajo por parejas que Harris les había mandado y que habían decidido hacer juntos aquella tarde –. Pero no creo que sea algo malo…

– ¿Y eso por qué lo dices?

– Creo que te mira con _deseo_ – ante sus palabras el castaño se giró para echarse a reír.

– Venga, no seas gilipollas. ¿Cómo va a mirarme Whittemore con deseo? ¿Estamos locos?

– Stiles, he estado ahí. Yo te he mirado igual – recordó saliendo de la cama para quedarse a su lado –. Creo de verdad que se excita cuando nos ve besándonos. Creo que quiere besarte.

– Jackson es hetero.

– Puede tener dudas… ¿Sabes cómo lo resolveríamos? ¡Deberías besar a Jackson!

– ¡No pienso besar a Jackson! ¿Estás tonto?

– ¿Acaso no te gusta? Es guapo…

– No he dicho eso, pero es un capullo y un pijo de mierda. ¡Además de que sale con Lydia! ¿Por qué iba a besar a Jackson? Si tuviese alguna clase de dudas acudiría a su mejor amigo Danny, no a mí.

– Piénsalo. Si te excitases cada vez que ves a Trevor besar a Danny, ¿besarías a Scott?

– El símil no tiene sentido, pero entiendo tu punto de vista.

– El viernes, después del amistoso con los de Sacramento, Whittemore va a hacer una fiesta en su casa. Podemos arreglárnoslas para que os beséis en la fiesta, si veo que le gusta puedo pincharle un poco. Admitamos que conmigo no es tan hostil como contigo, y creo que eso es porque le excitas.

– La imagen mental es repulsiva.

– De eso nada – rió poniéndose de rodillas al lado de Stiles, quien seguía sentado en la silla mirándole raro –. Eso es porque no lo has imaginado bien. Yo lo estoy pensando y es muy excitante. Cierra los ojos… Venga, Stiles, hazme caso y cierra los ojos – el chico obedeció sin esperanza –. Ahora piensa en Jackson – susurró en su oído –. Jackson se va acercando a ti, poco a poco, coloca una mano en tu cintura para que no te puedas escapar, aunque no quieres marcharte, y sigue acercándose hasta que puedes sentir su respiración – Stiles tembló dejando escapar un suspiro –, y tú cortas la distancia probando sus labios. Él sigue el movimiento e introduce su lengua en tu boca. Tienes a Jackson Whittemore besándote con lengua. Piensa en lo que podrías hacer con él. Imagínate frente a Jackson, imagínate que le _ordenas_ que se ponga de rodillas y te haga una mamada.

– Jackson no lo haría – musitó excitado.

– Pero Jackson está confundido y se siente completamente excitado por tu culpa. Así que obedece, y tienes al puto Jackson Whittemore chupándote la polla como si fuese un caramelo.

– Joder – jadeó aún con los ojos cerrados al sentir que Theo le sacaba la erección de los pantalones y empezaba a masturbarle.

– ¿Y si vamos más allá? ¿Y si Jackson se vuelve tan vulnerable contigo que cuando le pidas que se quite los pantalones lo hace sin pestañear? ¿Y si Jackson se apoya sobre la mesa, con el culo en pompa deseando que tu polla se adentre en él? ¿Y si tú, Stiles Stilinski, fueses capaz de someter al capullo de Jackson Whittemore? ¿Y si fuese tu polla la primera en adentrarse en el culo pijo y virginal de Whittemore? ¿Y si le hicieses gemir suplicando por más?

– Theo… -gimió a punto de correrse, porque sí, se había imaginado todo aquello y era profundamente excitante.

– ¿Qué me dices, Stiles? – le mordió detrás de la oreja recreándose con su lengua – ¿Te gustaría?

– ¡Oh, Dios! Theo, sí.

Se corrió violentamente manchándose su abdomen y el pecho del ojiazul que lo miraba excitado y sonriente. Lo que más le excitaba a Stiles de la situación que Theo le había descrito era la posibilidad de que el mismo Theo estuviese en la habitación mirándolo todo, participando en todo. Había decidido disfrutar del sexo sin ataduras sentimentales — aunque indudablemente con protección — y si eso podía incluir a Jackson Whittemore no iba a negarse.

Raeken se levantó del suelo con su polla erguida desafiando la gravedad. Stiles no dudó en levantarse de la silla, terminar de bajarse los pantalones de deporte y apoyar las manos en el escritorio ofreciendo su trasero, del mismo modo que Theo no dudó en adentrarse en él moviéndose violentamente con una mano férreamente cerrada en su cadera y la otra en su hombro.

Aquella tarde no hicieron ningún trabajo.

* * *

Hizo un ritmo pegadizo con los pulgares de sus manos sobre el volante mientras esperaba frente a la comisaría a las ocho, como le había dicho a Derek. No estaba nervioso por irse a cenar con Derek, no sólo porque hubiese aumentado la dosis de adderall, sino porque correrse tres veces con Raeken había sido esfuerzo suficiente como para dejarle relajado. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo de la rápida ducha que se había dado para no llegar tarde a la comisaría, y sin embargo era Derek el que no salía.

– Como el amargado ese tarde más en salir no le dirigiré la palabra lo que me queda de estancia en Beacon Hills – se dijo en voz alta cuando el chico uniformado salió por la puerta –. ¡Milagro! – le gritó.

– Oye, sólo han sido quince minutos – reprendió Hale entrando en la parte del copiloto del Jeep.

– En mi mundo, eso son dos horas. ¿Te haces una idea de lo aburrido que estaba?

– Podrías haberte traído a Rikaen.

– Raeken – corrigió con gracia –. Theo Raeken.

– Eso – espetó con desgana –. Tienes un chupetón en el cuello – señaló tocándolo con dedos. Tan cálidos…

– Ya, bueno – murmuró incómodo alejándose del contacto por la reacción que su piel había tenido –. Son cosas que pasan. ¿Has traído dinero? Te dije que pienso pedirme el batido de los caros.

– Sí, Stiles, he traído dinero – bufó ocultando su risa.

– ¿Cómo te va en la comisaría? – preguntó cuando ya estuvieron en la hamburguesería de Cassandra.

– Bastante bien. Ya sabes que todos allí me conocen. Siguen tratándome como a un niño y trabajar con mi tío es bastante incómodo, pero voy bien.

– ¿Quien es tu compañero de patrullas? – inquirió mirando la carta por segunda vez.

– Jordan Parrish. No lo conozco muy bien todavía, pero parece ser de la confianza de tu padre.

– ¡Ah, Parrish! Está bueno que te cagas – declaró sin pensar –. Quiero decir… Parrish es un buen tipo, sin duda.

– ¿Te gusta Parrish? – inquirió con una ceja alzada.

– Es sólo una observación. Objetivamente está bueno que te cagas. ¿Le has visto sin camiseta? ¡Joder, lo que daría por pasar mi lengua por esos abdominales!

– Es incómodo escucharte hablar así – aseguró con cierto miedo.

– Han pasado dos años, Derek. Yo ya no sueño con pasar mi lengua por helados de todos los sabores… ahora quiero que pase por _otros sitios_ mucho más interesantes.

– Hablas como un salido.

– ¡Soy un adolescente! Está en los genes. Además, ¿tú nunca has sido adolescente o qué?

– No iba por ahí diciendo por donde pasar mi lengua.

– Cierto, siempre has sido un chico reservado en ese aspecto. ¡Hey, Cassandra! – saludó cuando la mujer se acercó para tomarles nota – Yo quiero lo de siempre, pero triple porque paga el amigo – señaló –. Y una pregunta… ¿Conoces a Jordan Parrish?

– ¿Ese bombón de policía? Claro.

– ¿Pasarías tu lengua por sus abdominales? ¿Sí o no? Yo lo haría – confesó –, pero Hale piensa que estoy siendo demasiado obsceno.

– Yo también lo haría – declaró ella tomando el orden de Derek –. Creo que medio restaurante lo haría.

– Eso no ayuda – murmuró Derek cuando la mujer se marchó –. Ahora cada vez que vea a Parrish me imaginaré a medio pueblo _chupánole_ el estómago.

– Lamiendo abdominales – corrigió –. Y que no te siente mal, medio pueblo también lamería los tuyos.

– Muchas gracias, eso es justo lo que necesitaba – dijo sarcástico.

– Estás muy bueno, Derek, aunque seguro que eso ya lo sabías. Tienes una pose chulesca en todo momento, más aún que cuando vivías aquí, así que creo que por las mañanas te miras al espejo y te dices _“¿quien es el tío más sexy de Beacon Hills? Tú, Derek, tú eres el tío más sexy de Beacon Hills”_.

– Quiero arrancarte la garganta.

– Dime algo que no sepa.

Pero Derek sólo se quedó en silencio mirándole con detenimiento. Algo incómodo sí se sentía en presencia de Stiles, pero no sólo por la conversación, sino por como era… Había cambiado y Derek no sabía si serían capaces de volver a como estaban antes.

– ¿Tengo un moco en la cara? – preguntó tocándose la nariz al ver que Derek sólo le miraba sin decir una palabra.

– Has cambiado mucho – declaró –. Me siento algo incómodo.

– Es normal, Derek, yo también me siento incómodo hablando contigo. ¿Crees que hablar de los abdominales de Parrish es un tema de conversación que suela sacar a menudo? ¡Estoy nervioso! Hace más de dos años que no hablamos ni siquiera un poquito, así que la situación está siendo bastante incómoda. Intento ser el _yo_ que recuerdes, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera yo me acuerdo de cómo era antes de que te marchases. No creo que haya mejorado o empeorado, sólo sé que he cambiado. Y tú también – acusó.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Dejamos de ser amigos?

– Tal vez sólo deberíamos empezar de cero. No me refiero a borrar catorce años de amista de un plumazo, evidentemente, pero tendremos que trabajar en nuestra amistad para descubrir y comprender los cambios que el otro ha hecho.

Estuvieron meditándolo en silencio cuando Cassandra les llevó el pedido y Stiles lo atacó como una bestia, el sexo siempre le daba mucha hambre.

– Veo que a la hora de comer no has cambiado, sigue dando puto asco mirarte.

– Adoro cuando haces bromas con esa cara de chucho pulgoso – confesó bebiendo de su refresco con necesidad –. ¿Donde estás viviendo? ¿Con Peter? Si llegaste hace poco no te habrá dado tiempo de buscar un apartamento.

– En realidad llevo aquí desde junio – Stiles dejó de comer ante esa confesión.

– ¿Perdón?

– No te enfades – pidió calmado –. Simplemente llegué en junio y me incorporé hace tres días al servicio.

– Has estado aquí tres putos meses. ¿Por qué no viniste a verme?

– Stiles, pasaron cosas y…

– Me importa una mierda. Esto es alucinante… ¿Mi padre lo sabía? ¿Sabía que estabas en el pueblo? Espera, no me lo digas… Lo sabía todo el mundo menos yo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tanto me odias Derek? – preguntó con dolor.

– No te odio, Stiles.

– ¿Y por qué parece que sí? Cuando te vas no te despides, y cuando vuelves no me lo dices hasta que pasan tres putos meses.

– Volví en junio, pero luego he estado viajando mucho, Stiles. No he estado en Beacon Hills todos los días de estos tres meses. Además, ayudé a Peter con los papeles para tirar los restos de la Mansión Hale. ¡Lo siento si no me apetecía demasiado ver a mis amigos! – espetó para volver a serenarse – Sólo mi familia y tu padre sabían que había vuelto – a Stiles le sonó a mentira, y por la forma con la que desviaba su mirada supo que lo era.

– Y donde vives – demandó.

– En un loft en las afueras. Está hecho una mierda – confesó –, pero lo he estado arreglando. Tiene una pequeña habitación al final de unas escaleras, ahí es donde duerme Cora. Yo lo hago en la planta principal.

– Seguro que Cora está encantada por no tener que seguir compartiendo habitación con Malia.

– Stiles…

– Déjalo estar.

– Lo siento. No te enfades conmigo…

– ¿Hay algo más que quieras confesar ahora para que con esta comida no pueda volver a echártelo en cara?

– No, no hay nada – suspiró tras un largo silencio. Stiles supo que mentía.

– Entonces estaré enfadado contigo hasta que termine de comer, y luego ya no – declaró. Después de haber echado tanto de menos a Derek (y de haberle odiado tantísimo al marcharse) no iba a seguir enfadado con él si podía evitarlo.

– ¿Cuando perdiste la virginidad? – le preguntó cuando el chico estaba terminando sus tres hamburguesas, sus tres raciones de patatas rizadas y su segundo refresco.

– Vaya una pregunta -tosió por la sorpresa.

– Es sólo que cuando tenías catorce años estabas muy _traumatizado_ con ser virgen, querías perder la virginidad antes de los dieciséis – recordó –. Y ahora…

– ¿Ahora soy una puta? – preguntó.

– No he dicho eso.

– No soy tan promiscuo como parece. Sólo me he acostado con Theo este año, por ahora. No descarto acostarme con alguien más si sale la ocasión. Lo hago porque me gusta. El sexo es sumamente placentero, se descarga mucha energía y el cerebro desprende oxitocina con cada orgasmo.

– Así que, ¿has perdido la virginidad con Theo?

– No. La perdí cuando te fuiste. A finales de octubre.

– Tenías quince años – recordó –. ¿Esperaste a que me marchase para echar un polvo? – alzó una ceja divertido.

– Es una larga historia, Derek – se acogió al código, el mayor alzó las manos en son de paz y cambió de tema.

– Así que perdiste la virginidad a los quince, ahora tienes diecisiete y tienes un follamigo. ¿Cómo llegaste a liarte con Theo? Sé que seguramente entres sin permiso a _La Jungla_ con tus amigos, pero no parece que os conozcáis de ahí.

– Theo siempre ha ido a mi clase, desde el colegio. ¿Sabías que el primer beso de Cora fue con Theo cuando tenían siete años? Yo sí, lo vi – sonrió con diversión –. Y sí, Theo y yo no nos llevábamos del todo bien de pequeños. El pasado junio me lo encontré en el supermercado y le besé.

– ¿Ya está?

Stiles sonrió, suspiró y empezó a darle todos los detalles que sabía que no quería, pero que parecía demandarle, tal vez para tratar de entenderle.

* * *

_Dos de junio y Stiles estaba en el supermercado, en la sección de frescos mirando qué yogures llevarse. Desde el pasado mayo estaba bastante decaído y deprimido, no había querido ir a jugar con Scott y había hecho todo lo posible por reprimir los recuerdos de_ aquello _como si fuese Sherlock Holmes borrando cosas innecesarias de su mente. Parecía haberlo conseguido ya que era incapaz de recordar nada sobre_ él _o sobre el tiempo que había estado en su vida, aunque tampoco pensaba mucho en eso. Aún así era incapaz de eliminar el sentimiento de culpa, de dolor, de abandono… Había intentado cubrir ese sentimiento aumentando la dosis de adderall, pero no había funcionado así que volvió a la dosis normal. También había decidido emborracharse para cubrirlo, pero sólo lo había acentuado y ya no sabía qué más hacer._

_O al menos así se sentía hasta que p_ _ercibió_ _que alguien le miraba el culo con descaro. Giró su cuerpo extrañado con el ceño fruncido sólo para ver a un Theo Raeken, sonrojado y sorprendido saltar sobre su eje f_ _ingiendo_ _de mala manera que miraba el estante de los frutos secos. Al principio pensó en dejarlo pasar, después dejó la cesta en el suelo, se acercó a Raeken, le cogió fuerte de la muñeca y lo arrastró a la salida de emergencia del supermercado, lo estampó de espaldas a una pared mohosa del callejón y atacó sus labios con necesidad. Theo Raeken respondió al beso de forma torpe abrumado por la necesidad del castaño._

– _Pensaba que… – empezó a hablar, pero fue callado por otro beso._

– _Callate, Raeken – regañó desabrochándole los pantalones._

– _¿Qué haces? No es que esté en contra. Voy a tope, pero… – fue callado por otro beso mientras la mano de Stiles se introducía en su ropa interior sujetando con fuerza su miembro semierecto._

– _¿A qué esperas para tocarme, Raeken? – jadeó contra su cuello antes de morderlo._

– _Nunca me he liado con un chico. Nunca he tocado la polla de otro tío – respondió nervioso._

– _Hoy parece un buen día para que aprendas – le besó violando su boca con su lengua –. S_ _i quieres hacer algo de verdad en vez de imaginar guarradas mientras me miras a lo lejos._

_Y Theo lo hizo. Deslizó la mano dentro de los calzoncillos ajenos, de forma tímida y nerviosa masturbó a Stiles. Ambos se masturbaron mutuamente devorándose en aquel callejón._

_* * *_

– Así que utilizas el sexo como un alcohólico el alcohol – declaró Derek cuando salían del restaurante.

– Sip. Soy un _adicto_ al sexo y no me molesta reconocerlo. Bueno, técnicamente no soy un adicto porque eso significaría que quiero acostarme con todo el mundo y en todo momento. ¿Utilizo el sexo para dejar de pensar? Sí, eso sí lo hago. No me avergüenza decirlo, se lo conté a mi padre y parece que él lo entendió. No sabe por qué exactamente quiero dejar de pensar, creo que piensa que lo hago porque te fuiste ya que a fin de cuentas todo el pueblo sabe que he estado toda mi vida colado por ti, pero en realidad no es por ti. No quiero que le hagas cambiar de idea, porque entonces empezará con el interrogatorio y será súper incómodo. Soy un adolescente de diecisiete años sano y sexualmente activo que disfruta con el sexo como actividad deportiva. ¿Podría irme a jugar los domingos al baloncesto? Puede ser. Pero no es igual de placentero, te lo aseguro.

– Puede que no seas un adicto como tal, pero emplear el sexo para evitar los problemas sigue siendo un problema. Igual que lo es emplear el alcohol o las drogas. Si tienes un problema debes encararlo y superarlo, no… no _esto._

– Pero yo no quiero encararlo, Derek, porque puede que no sea capaz de superarlo. Así me va bien. Estoy bien.

– ¿Eres feliz haciendo lo que haces?

– Derek…

– ¿Eres feliz o no?

– Yo no quiero ser feliz.

– ¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

– Es una larga historia…

– No puedes seguir usando eso cuando tocamos un tema delicado, Stiles.

– Tú lo haces. Yo lo hago. No quiero hablar del tema, Derek – respondió molesto –. Dejame en paz.

– Puede que tú no quieras ser feliz, Stiles, pero eres mi amigo y yo sí quiero que tú seas feliz.

– Sube al coche, Hale.

Stiles condujo en silencio hasta la comisaría donde Derek debía regresar para continuar con su turno, pero el mayor no bajó de inmediato.

– Si estás a gusto así no me meteré en tu vida – concedió entonces –. Pero si veo que te estás pasando intervendré.

– ¿Qué más te da si me follo a uno, a dos o a mil, Derek?

– Eres mi amigo, Stiles.

– Ese no es el argumento de autoridad que crees que es, Derek.

– Para mí sí.

Stilinski suspiró relajándose en el asiento de su coche, Derek le apretó el hombro con la mano como despedida y bajó del Jeep adentrándose en la comisaría. El adolescente echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose numerosas veces la cabeza con el asiento. Se sentía repulsivo. Sentía que le asqueaba a Derek. Sintió tanto dolor que antes de volver a su casa pasó por la de Theo y sí, follaron.

* * *

La casa de los Whittemore era majestuosa con una piscina enorme, y normalmente estaba vacía por viajes de negocios dejando que Jackson hiciese y deshiciese a placer, por eso las fiestas solían realizarse en su casa. Y con más razón cuando habían ganado el amistoso contra los de Sacramento. Scott había estado alucinante en el partido y no había necesitado el inhalador en ningún momento, así que Stiles estaba muy orgulloso de él.

– Oye, Stiles – le dijo su amigo quitándole el brazo del hombro –. Voy a ir a por algo de beber – anunció nervioso –. Tú quédate aquí.

– Vale, Scotty, pero no tardes. ¡Quiero celebrar el éxito de mi amigo! – gritó haciendo que varias chicas cercanas vitorearan su exclamación, pero el tiempo pasó y Scott no volvía así que acudió al lugar de las bebidas no viéndolo por ningún lado –. Oye, Miranda – se acercó a la chica de su clase de química –. ¿Has visto a Scott? Le he perdido de vista hace un rato.

– Sí, lo he visto marcharse con Boyd, Lahey, Erica, Cora y Allison -respondió ella.

– ¿En serio? – la miró extrañado.

– Sí, hará unos quince minutos. Yo estaba en la puerta y ellos han pasado por mi lado.

– Vale, gracias.

Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa obligada y huyó a la cocina, medio desierta. ¿Por qué Scott iba a marcharse con Isaac y Boyd? ¿Erica, Cora y Allison con ellos? ¿Desde cuando Erica y Allison eran amigas de Cora? Algo en su interior le hizo entender que si Malia hubiese acudido a la fiesta también se hubiese marchado con ellos y él no lo entendía. ¿Acaso Scott le estaba dando de lado? ¿Ya no lo quería como amigo? ¿Por qué iba a engañarle para dejarle tirado en aquella fiesta?

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz conocida acercándose a él con cuidado – Parece que vayas a tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento.

– Scott se ha largado – respondió –. Miranda dice que le ha visto irse con Isaac y Boyd. No sólo eso, también iban Erica, Cora y Allison. ¿Tú entiendes algo? ¿Por qué se iría con ellos?

– Últimamente se llevan mejor – asintió –, pero no tienes que preocuparte – le dio un beso en los labios –, seguro que no intenta cambiarte por alguno de ellos.

– Tal vez se ha cansado de mí…

– Stiles, no digas eso.

– No soy una persona normal, Theo. Y ahora que estoy… – señaló el espacio entre ambos – No me extrañaría nada que sintiese asco de mí.

– Has estado toda tu vida pensando en lo que los demás quieren, en lo que los demás necesitan y en lo que pensarán según tus acciones. Desde el día del supermercado eso te ha dado igual. Haces lo que quieres, lo que tú necesitas y lo que los demás piensen de ti te da igual. Hemos vuelto al instituto y te da algo de vergüenza lo que Scott pueda pensar, es comprensible. Pero, Stiles, estás mucho más raro desde que viste a Derek Hale.

– Ya lo sé… Es una mierda.

– ¿Quieres abortar la misión? – le abrazó por las caderas – Dejamos la fiesta y nos vamos a mi casa a hacer maratón de Star Wars. Tú, yo, manta y palomitas. Sin sexo. Sólo dos amigos pasando la noche.

– Como Scott siga dejándome tirado para irse con Mr. Bufandas Fashion te adoptaré como mejor amigo y a él le van a dar mucho por culo – respondió enfadado.

– Tomo nota.

Se pegó un poco más a él y le besó lentamente de forma deliciosa, degustando sus labios y su lengua con devoción cuando escucharon un carraspeo que los hizo separarse. Jackson Whittemore les miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Stiles se limpió los restos de saliva con los dedos.

– Mi cocina no es un picadero, _Stilinski_ – gruñó dándose media vuelta.

– Está cachondo – declaró Theo –. Te lo aseguro. A ese tío le pones mogollón.

– En ese caso me parece que el plan de Star Wars queda aplazado. La misión _“follar al pijo”_ sigue en pie – bromeó.

De algún modo Theo, con su particular encanto, consiguió que un grupo de gente — que incluía a Jackson — se concentrase en el salón sentados alrededor de una botella vacía de cerveza. Alegó que las normas era simples y que la persona que girara la botella tenía que besar a la persona que señalase la boca de la botella, si esa persona se repetía se tendría que dilatar el tiempo de beso y la intensidad. La verdad es que en el grupo sólo eran siete personas, así que las vueltas iban a ser rápidas. Para decidir quien empezaba -y después sería en sentido de las agujas del reloj- jugaron a _piedra, papel, tijeras_ ganando Zach. Cuando giró la botella ésta se detuvo en Miranda y se dieron un corto beso, aunque él hubiese querido dilatarlo. Stiles se fue besando con quien la botella señalaba, igual que Theo y los demás hasta que llegó la décima vuelta y el botellín girado por Jackson señaló a Stiles. Raeken, sentado al lado de Whittemore, sonrió inmediatamente levantándole el pulgar a Stiles. El castaño se puso de rodillas para acercarse al centro del círculo donde se suponía que iba a besar a Jackson.

– ¡Quiero tirar otra vez! – se quejó el rubio – No quiero besar a Stilinski.

– Te aguantas, Whittemore – replicó Miranda, algo borracha –. Hay que besar a quien señala la botella.

– ¡Eso es! – animó Raeken – Y como castigo por tratar de oponerte a la voluntad de la botella, tendrá que ser un beso de sesenta segundos – la gente vitoreó ante su iniciativa.

– Tío, voy a besar a tu novio – insistió Jackson.

– Tío – imitó acercándose a él para que nadie más escuchase –, Stiles no es mi novio.

– ¿Qué pasa Whittemore? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste o qué? ¡Venga, no seas miedica! – jugó Stiles completamente nervioso.

El dueño de la casa no tuvo más remedio que arrodillarse y acercarse a Stiles. Cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, Jackson intentó echarse hacia atrás cosa que sólo hizo sonreír a Stiles y susurrarle _“no tengas miedo”_ antes de juntar sus labios suavemente, se separó y volvió a besarle, esta vez colocándole una mano en el cuello para que no pudiera recular.

– ¡Uno! ¡Dos! – empezó a contar Raeken y todos los siguieron, algunos hasta los estaban gravando con el móvil.

Stiles movió su boca con tranquilidad obligando poco a poco a que el otro se soltase y buscase más contacto siendo Whittemore quien sacó la lengua primero encontrándose con la de Stiles. El castaño se estaba excitando y quería más. Consiguió sacarle un gemido ahogado al rubio, quien alzó su mano para arrimar más al castaño. Las ovaciones de los espectadores se juntaron con la cuenta de los sesenta segundos y varios gritos de _“con lengua, con lengua”_.

– ¡Cincuenta y siete! ¡Cincuenta y ocho! ¡Cincuenta y nueve! ¡Sesenta! – gritó Theo explotando en un aplauso fingiéndose más borracho de lo que estaba.

Jackson no se separó de Stiles inmediatamente, sino que fue él quien dejó su boca excitado al ver cómo un fino hilo de saliva se rompía al alejarse. Whittemore parecía completamente acalorado y desubicado cuando volvió a su sitio, fue el momento de Raquel de girar la botella. Todos habían parecido olvidar el beso que se habían dado Jackson y Stiles. El castaño se colocó la erección en sus pantalones sin pudor sabiendo que los ojos azules de Theo y Jackson estaban puestos en él. Stiles observó cómo Theo cuchicheó en el oído de Jackson poniéndolo más y más nervioso, estaba rompiendo a Jackson Whittemore.

– ¡Piscina! – gritó Lisa corriendo en ropa interior por el salón de los Whittemore – ¡Todos a la piscina!

Evidentemente la siguieron todos sin dudarlo arrojándose a la piscina con ropa o sólo con ropa interior, cosa que a Jackson le hubiese importado si no se hubiese quedado a solas en el interior de la casa junto a Theo Raeken y Stiles Stilinski.

– ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilamente, Jackson? – le preguntó Theo.

Whittemore los guió hasta la habitación de invitados que estaba en la planta baja, una habitación amplia con una gran cama y alguna estantería en la pared, pero sin decorar en exceso lo que dejaba claro que no había cámaras — al parecer una de las condiciones de Raeken para poder hablar con Jackson —. Stiles caminó por la habitación sabiéndose observado mientras Theo quedaba tranquilamente custodiando la puerta apoyando su espalda.

– Le he hablado a Jackson de nuestro trato – informó Raeken –. Al parecer pensaba que teníamos una relación y por eso le daba _cosa_ acercarse a ti.

– ¿Y por qué quieres acercarte a mí? – le preguntó directamente al rubio.

– No lo sé – confesó.

Stiles jamás había visto tanta fragilidad en los ojos de Jackson. No era idiota, sabía que todo lo que Jackson reflejaba por fuera no era más que una coraza llena de miedo e inseguridades que ser adoptado con padres tan exigentes le había provocado, pero verle vulnerable frente a él era algo completamente nuevo e inesperado. Se acercó poco a poco al rubio poniéndolo más y más nervioso.

– No soy una puta – explicó Stiles con severidad viendo cómo el otro asentía al comprenderlo –. Me gusta el sexo como actividad para pasar el tiempo, pero no voy a consentir que se me falte al respeto en ningún momento. El respeto debe ser mutuo, igual que la confianza – el chico siguió asintiendo –. Todo lo que tú quieras hacerme a mí, también te lo haré yo. ¿Lo entiendes?

– Sí – musitó moviendo sus ojos de los labios a los ojos de Stiles, nervioso por su cercanía.

– ¿Seguro que lo entiendes, Jackson? Porque significa que si quieres que yo te haga una mamada, _tú_ tendrás que hacérmela primero. Y si quieres follarme, yo también te follaré.

– Lo entiendo – repitió.

Por primera vez en toda su vida Stiles estaba viendo un Jackson completamente diferente, y su corazón se encogió con ternura cuando al rozarle la mejilla con los dedos el otro cerró los ojos suspirando por el contacto. El castaño se acercó un poco más pudiendo sentir la respiración de Jackson chocar contra la suya, paseó su mano por el rostro ajeno hasta colocarse tras la oreja, con el pulgar sobre el lóbulo, y cerró la distancia tocando suavemente los labios. Le miró, esperando que se arrepintiera, pero los orbes claros de Whittemore le transmitieron todo el nerviosismo, la inseguridad y el deseo que lo inundaba en ese momento, sin embargo, lo que más le golpeó fue la inocencia escondida en esa mirada.

Le volvió a besar y entonces comprendió que los tres chicos que estaban en aquella habitación compartían la misma necesidad: no pensar. A los tres les pasaba algo constantemente por la cabeza, algo que no podían o no querían compartir con los demás y no habían encontrado nada que pudiera mantener ese pensamiento alejado, hasta ese momento. El sexo era la mejor de las distracciones y estaba claro que Jackson no podía hacerlo como quería con Lydia, no porque ella fuese una chica, sino porque a ella la quería y todo se teñía de sentimiento aunque fuese de forma involuntaria; le hacía vulnerable.

Las manos temblorosas del rubio se colocaron en las caderas de Stiles atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo del beso. Era muchísimo mejor besarse sin el griterío de la gente de la fiesta. Ser observados por Raken era un punto excitante que nunca venía mal, pero el beso en sí era perfecto. Al separarse, con los labios mojados de saliva, la nariz de Jackson acarició la suya anhelando volver a besarle, Stiles sonrió haciendo gestos con la mano a Raeken para que se acercase y entonces le besó a él sintiendo que estaba mucho más excitado. Rió por el beso demandante de Theo mientras se separaba de él. Tiró de la camiseta de Jackson pegándolo a Raeken y, entendiéndolo, ambos se besaron dejando que Stiles disfrutase mirándolos hasta que al separarse besó a los chicos alternándose.

No iba a mentir, nunca había estado en un trío y nunca había pensado en hacer uno, pero en esos momentos no había ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

Jackson se atrevió a meter las manos por debajo de su camiseta subiéndosela lentamente hasta quitarla y dejarla caer suavemente a su lado en el suelo, le miró el cuerpo plagado de lunares mordiéndose el labios inferior. Theo le sujetó la mano y la condujo al cuerpo de Stilinski dejando así que el nuevo se familiarizase con el cuerpo del hijo del Sheriff.

– ¿Desde cuando me excitas tanto? – preguntó Jackson, más para sí mismo que para Stiles, pero el chico sólo sonrió besándole.

Quitarle la camiseta a Whittemore y tocarle el cuerpo de gimnasio hizo burbujear la piel de Stiles. ¡Estaba tan jodidamente excitado que podría correrse en cualquier momento sin siquiera haberse frotado! Besar a Jackson. Piel con piel. Las manos de Theo acariciando su cuerpo. Los dientes de Theo mordiendo su cuello. A Stiles le estaba gustando muchísimo más de lo que había imaginado.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolos.

– Mierda – suspiró Stiles tapándose la cara con las manos al ver a Derek Hale, vestido de uniforme, mirándole severamente desde la puerta.

Escucharon que había varios policías desalojando la casa de los Whittemore, posiblemente los vecinos se habían quejado del ruido de los chicos en la piscina. Pero de todos los coches patrulla que llegaron, fue Derek Hale quien abrió la puerta viéndole en medio de dos chicos sin camiseta mientras se besaban. Toda la excitación se marchó.

– Sal ahora mismo, Stilinski – gruñó Hale.

– Nos vemos el lunes – murmuró él a los otros dos recogiendo su camiseta del suelo, colocándosela mientras seguía al policía a la salida.

– Sube al coche – le abrió la puerta de la parte trasera del vehículo policial.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – espetó – No estaba haciendo nada malo.

– ¡Te has pasado! Te dije que no me metería en tu vida a menos que pensase que habías llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Eso es demasiado lejos!

– ¿El qué? ¿Un trío? ¡Si me hubieses pillado con dos chicas pensarías que soy un campeón! – reprochó – Pero como eran dos chicos ya tiene que ser malo. ¿Qué problema tienes? ¡Me lo estaba pasando bien!

– Sube al coche – respondió con voz grave y mandíbula apretada.

– No pienso subirme al puto coche, gilipollas.

Trató de alejarse, pero Hale le asió del antebrazo con una fuerza desmedida y lo lanzó dentro del vehículo con violencia antes de cerrar de un buen portazo. Stiles, adolorido, se remangó el brazo por el que Derek le había cogido descubriendo como rápidamente se formaba un gran hematoma morado. ¿Desde cuando Derek tenía tanta fuerza?

Continuará... 


	2. Chapter 2

— **Capítulo 2 —**

El silencio en el vehículo policial sólo podía cortarse con una sierra eléctrica, era denso y tirante con fuertes vibraciones de odio desde la parte trasera donde Stiles miraba al conductor con el ceño fruncido y rabia. Derek conducía fingiendo no darse cuenta de esas fulminantes miradas mientras a su lado, Jordan Parrish, se movía incómodo en su asiento mirando por la ventanilla.

El dolor en el antebrazo de Stiles iba creciendo conforme se acercaban a su casa. Por un momento Stiles pensó que le llevarían a la comisaría, no para detenerle – ya que no tenían nada para poder hacerlo – sino para que su padre le castigara. No entendía el revuelo. Entendía el hecho de que no era sano emplear el sexo para despejar la mente, igual que no lo era usar las drogas o el alcohol, pero él tampoco estaba completamente loco, es decir, vale que le gustaba follar y que empleaba el sexo para un objetivo mayor, pero eso no quería decir que se bajase los pantalones cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien que le atraía. ¡Derek debería de tenerlo en cuenta! Se suponía que eran amigos, ¿no podía entenderlo? Siempre escuchaba a la gente hablar de la fantasía del trío, pero ahora que estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche patrulla tuvo claro que los problemas iban a amontonársele. Su padre podía entender que él era gay y que, por lo tanto, era algo más laxo con los lazos sentimentales ya que en el imaginario colectivo reinaba como una verdad universal la promiscuidad de los homosexuales, pero el realizar un trío o ‘algo peor’ era un camino que el Sheriff no estaría dispuesto a entender. ¿Lo peor de todo? Estaba seguro de que si fuera heterosexual y hubiese estado a punto de hacer un trío con dos chicas – pleno consentimiento – en la comisaría le hubiesen entrado a hombros. Podía tolerar microhomofobias de su padre porque hacía el esfuerzo de parecer moderno, aunque estaba claro que se había criado en otra época y con una sociedad campestre muy cerrada de miras; no tenía por qué aguantar la mierda de Derek.

Vio la parte trasera de su Jeep en el garaje de su casa y supo que habían llegado. Las puertas de delante se abrieron dejando que los dos agentes saliesen del vehículo. Él miró su puerta sabiendo que tendrían que abrírsela desde fuera ya que las puertas traseras de los coches patrulla no tenían manilla interior. A pesar de estar sentado en la zona trasera del copiloto, fue la puerta trasera del conductor la que se abrió de mano de Derek Hale. Bufó con desagrado reptando por el asiento para salir de una forma algo torpe para luego mirar con el mismo odio a los ojos claros del agente Hale. Parrish, que había salido del coche, sólo se había apoyado contra su puerta encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

Derek envolvió su mano en el brazo derecho de Stiles, por encima del codo, para llevarlo hasta su casa, pero en cuanto sintió el contacto el chico se negó a moverse.

– Quítame las manos de encima, Hale – espetó con dureza recibiendo un alzamiento de cejas.

– ¿Tan enfadado estás porque no te he dejado hacer _quiensabequé_ con esos dos? – arrugó la nariz con asco apretando ligeramente la mano en su posición y tirando el joven, que inmediatamente se quejó.

– ¡Basta! Me haces daño, joder – con su rodilla empujó la parte interior de la rodilla del mayor haciéndole flaquear y soltarle. En cuanto estuvo libre de su agarre se alejó algunos pasos y sobó la zona que había sido agarrada matando a Derek con la mirada –. ¿A ti qué coño te pasa? ¿Tienes pensado llenarme de hematomas o qué?

– No te he agarrado tan fuerte – bufó pensando que el menor estaba exagerando, entonces éste se levantó la manga del antebrazo que le había cogido para meterlo en el coche y mostró un moratón de colores horribles. Su tez palideció. Se miró las manos –. Stiles…

– Ahorrate las excusas – escupió yendo hacia la puerta de su casa manteniendo la distancia con Derek, que aún así le seguía –. Deja de involucrarte en mi vida sexual, Derek. Dijiste que sólo me molestarías si me pasaba, ¿un trío es pasarse? Un trío es una fantasía sexual. Una orgía, eso sería preocupante. Que me bajase los pantalones en los callejones oscuros a cambio de dinero, eso sería preocupante. No he hecho nada para que te portes así conmigo. Entiendo que en tu cabeza todavía soy el adolescente de hace dos años, ya te dije que eso ha cambiado. Ahora soy _así_ y si no te gusta no te juntes conmigo, no vengas a controlar con quien me puedo acostar y con quien no, porque no eres nadie para hacer eso.

Dicho lo cual cerró la puerta con fuerza en las narices del policía llenándola de cerrojos. Se aguantó las ganas de gritar y fue hasta el baño de la planta superior para darse una ducha antes de dormir, eran las dos de la mañana así que su padre todavía tardaría algunas horas en llegar del trabajo. Tal vez Derek le contase lo que había estado a punto de hacer y, en caso de ser así, podría tener dos reacciones: una era la misma reacción exagerada como si hacer un trío fuese a convertirle en un muñeco de feria, y la otra era la total y absoluta indiferencia.

* * *

El trasteo desde la cocina le hizo abrir los ojos asustado llevándose la mano al pecho donde su corazón latía apresurado. Quitó las legañas de sus ojos con asco y alborotó su pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha que se había dado de madrugada. Se tumbó alargando el brazo hacia su despertador descubriendo que eran las siete de la mañana. Era sábado y él quería seguir durmiendo. Al regresar el aparato a su lugar apreció el gran hematoma que brillaba multicolor en su antebrazo, colocó su mano encima tal y como Derek la había colocado y se dio cuenta de que el color era más intenso en la zona de los dedos. Recordó de golpe lo ocurrido con el menor de los Hale y saltó de la cama revisando el brazo por donde el mayor le había sujetado para intentar llevarlo a la puerta de su casa encontrando otro hematoma colorado.

Descalzo fue escaleras abajo con algo de miedo por la información que hubiese podido recibir su padre. En la cocina de su casa, su padre trasteaba sin cuidado en busca del café para preparar una cafetera de descafeinado mientras Peter Hale ordenaba en un plato sobre la mesa unos apetitosos donuts. Derek estaba sentado en una de las sillas sin separar los labios.

– Ya nos ha contado Parrish lo de tu fiesta de anoche – rió el Sheriff poniendo el café en la cafetera – . ¿No deberías de estar durmiendo la mona?

– No estaba borracho – declaró, todavía sin saber lo que su padre conocía.

– Bueno, la fiesta se tuvo que desmadrar un poco para que fuese la policía a desalojar la casa de los Whittemore – rió Peter con humor.

– Era una fiesta bastante ordinaria, pero algunos decidieron bañarse en la piscina y parece que el ruido hizo que los vecinos se quejaran – respondió precavido –. Y me hubiese gustado poder dormir un poco más, por lo menos hasta las nueve, teniendo en cuenta que es sábado y que vosotros vais a estar durmiendo hasta el medio día – se acercó a su padre –. Deja, tú no sabes. La cafetera tiene truco.

– Tiene truco significa que está rota – explicó Peter a Derek con tranquilidad llevándose un donut a la boca, pero el sobrino no contestó.

– Dios mío, Stiles. ¿Qué te ha pasado en los brazos? – inspeccionó entonces el Sheriff sorprendido por los hematomas. Derek se tensó sobre su asiento.

– Derek no fue muy delicado en el manejo del ciudadano – explicó. Noah miró directamente a Derek de una manera indescifrable para Stiles –. Estoy bien. No me ha roto nada – esa información, en vez de ayudar, pareció hundir más en la mierda a Derek Hale.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Derek? – masculló el Sheriff señalando la puerta trasera de la casa que se ubicaba en la cocina. Stiles parpadeó sorprendido por la actitud de su progenitor e intentó impedir aquella charla, él no lo había dicho para buscarle una bronca a Derek.

– Papá, estoy bien.

– Tú siéntate aquí, Stiles – pidió Peter con tranquilidad descorriendo la silla para que tomase asiento a su lado.

Quiso protestar, pero Derek ya se había levantado y encaminado a la puerta trasera. Stiles pensó que Derek no debía de haberles dicho cómo le habían encontrado y que, por eso, no había recibido burlas de Peter, y se sentía algo intranquilo pensando que como _venganza_ por la bronca que Derek recibiría por parte del Sheriff, él decidiera contarle ese ‘secreto’.

Peter, a su lado, cogió el bote de azúcar y lo miró atentamente como si se estuviese concentrando en contar los granos de azúcar que había dentro. Él, por su parte, alzó el cuello todo lo que pudo tratando de vislumbrar algo de la conversación por la ventana de la cocina que había al lado de la puerta trasera. Su padre hablaba calmado, no se le oía nada así que no estaba gritando, pero sí se le notaba firme en los gestos de sus manos mientras Derek, con la mirada gacha, asentía con los labios apretados y sin separarlos en ningún momento. ¿Ni siquiera intentaría justificarse, excusarse o chivarse de Stiles?

El olor a café precedió al sonido que informaba de que la cafetera había hecho su trabajo, el café descafeinado ya estaba listo.

Sacar la cafetera pareció ser la señal para que la charla que estaba teniendo lugar en el patio trasero de su casa llegase a su final. Peter desenfocó la mirada de los granos de azúcar colocándose más cómodamente en su silla dejando atrás el rasgo tranquilo pero serio que había dibujado cuando Derek había salido con el Sheriff. Durante el desayuno Stiles estaba inquieto y, en cierto modo, se sentía culpable por la rigidez del menor de los Hale, quien permanecía como una sombra en su asiento, desayunando en silencio y sin alzar la mirada de su taza de café descafeinado.

– ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy, hijo? – preguntó el Sheriff de manera casual apurando su café con el cansancio de haber tenido un aburrido turno de noche en su despacho con montones de papeleo.

– Había pensado en ir a casa de Scott mientras estás durmiendo – explicó tranquilamente moviendo con pereza la cucharilla en su café.

– Eso no podrá ser – contestó automáticamente Peter. Alzó la mirada sorprendido por lo que había dicho mirando a la cara a los tres hombres con quien compartía la mesa de desayuno. Derek le devolvió la mirada despegándola de su café. Él carraspeó acabándose su café y echando su silla hacia atrás, tal vez preparándose para salir corriendo –. Escuché decir a Melissa que Scott tenía algo importante que hacer durante el sábado.

Stiles alzó una ceja copiando el estilo Hale que tan bien conocía y que tan bien había asimilado desde que era apenas un niño de pañales. Había pillado la mentira al vuelo por la forma en la que vibraba la voz de Peter.

– ¿Y a ti qué más te da el horario de Scott? – espetó esperando otra mentira.

– No es que me importe – replicó encogiéndose de hombros –, pero soy policía y nosotros nos quedamos con toda la información que escuchamos. Somos almacenes andantes – se golpeó la cabeza suavemente con el dedo índice. La sospecha creció aún más en el adolescente.

– Si has terminado de desayunar será mejor que nos vayamos ya, tengo sueño – atajó Derek pronunciando las primeras palabras de aquella mañana mientras se levantaba con tranquilidad y prisa al mismo tiempo. Stiles no era capaz de explicar cómo unos movimientos tan calmados y lentos podían transmitir tanta prisa.

– Sí, yo también estoy cansado – imitó la operación. Los Stilinski miraron a los Hale colocarse sus bártulos para marcharse –. Descansa, Noah – estrechó la mano de su amigo –. Nos vemos luego en el turno. Stiles… – le revolvió el pelo con el cariño de un tío – no te aburras mucho. Vamos, Derek, yo conduzco.

De nuevo no salió ninguna palabra de los labios del menor de los Hale, que volvieron a pegarse. Al pasar por su lado, Stiles le cogió por la muñeca con mucha más delicadeza y menos fuerza de la que había empleado Derek la noche pasada con él. El mayor se detuvo a la espera de escuchar lo que fuese que Stiles quisiese decirle, así que él le miró desde su silla abriendo la boca. La cerró con vergüenza. ¿Por qué se sentía tan afligido después de haber hecho que Derek recibiese una bronca por parte de su padre? La noche pasada Stiles estaba dispuesto a echar a Derek a los leones si se le ocurría hablar más de la cuenta, pero tal vez el saber que Derek no le había delatado aunque para él estuviese actuando de una forma deplorable le hacía sentirse un poquito traidor. Apretó los labios bajando la mirada. Soltó su agarre con lentitud.

Derek se marchó, pero el silencio ya no era tan pesado.

* * *

Peter estrechó la mano de Noah a modo de despedida, caminó por su lado para salir de la casa de los Stilinski cuando una mano débil y titubeante envolvió su muñeca. ¿Cómo seguir andando ante aquello? Esperó. Miró a los ojos castaños del menor, éste abrió la boca para hablar sin emitir ningún sonido, volvió a cerrarla apretando los labios, bajando la mirada para alejarla de la suya y dejándole libre de su agarre. Derek levantó su otra mano para tocarle, pero un helor le recorrió la parte baja de la espalda. Apretó su mano en el aire cerrándola en un puño antes de apartarla y salir de la casa de los Stilinski. Después de los hematomas que le había hecho a Stiles no se sentía capaz de volver a ponerle las manos encima. ¿Y si se repetía? ¿Y si se volvía peor?

Cerró la puerta del coche de su tío con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar la carrocería y golpeó el techo del vehículo expulsando la rabia contenida. Peter ni siquiera le miró, esperó en su asiento observando los árboles a través de la luna, con las manos apoyadas en el volante.

– Si me rompes algo, lo pagas – fue lo único que dijo cuando él se hubo calmado.

Vio un destello rojo brillar en su reflejo del retrovisor en la zona de sus ojos, los cerró presionándose los párpados con los dedos índice y corazón de cada mano. Peter llevó la mano al contacto del coche y encendió el motor encaminándolo a la carretera mientras él terminaba de calmarse. Era difícil controlar esa nueva situación. Si tan solo Laura…

– ¿Cuando vamos a decirle a Stiles lo de Laura? – preguntó Derek, calmado después de un rato largo en el coche viendo como ante él se alzaba el bosque.

– Cuando sea oportuno.

– Se enfadará. Cuando lo sepa todo se enfadará.

– Noah no quiere que Stiles lo sepa, _nunca_ – advirtió con tono severo –. Pero lo que le pasó a Laura es algo que, inevitablemente, habrá que contarle.

* * *

El brillo de la pantalla era bastante molesto para su ojos. Parpadeó y se los apretó arrugando la nariz antes de volver a enfocar la mirada en las letras de la pantalla de su ordenador. Había empezando investigando sobre aquel trabajo que tenía asignado con Theo, pero al final el aburrimiento había podido con él y de los vampiros había pasado a investigar sobre las hadas y los hombres lobo. ¡Como si algo de eso fuese a existir!

Apartándose del escritorio dejó que las ruedas de su silla giratoria se deslizasen torpemente y en zig-zag por la habitación hasta chocar con la cama, se levantó tirándose de mala manera con un quejido sobre el mueble. Alcanzó su teléfono móvil y revisó los mensajes; nada de Scott. ¿Por qué le evitaba? A él no le había dicho que tuviese ‘algo importante’ que hacer el sábado, tal y como aseguraba Peter, y sin embargo no le cogía las llamadas ni se dignaba a leerle los mensajes. Chascó la lengua y dio la vuelta en la cama quedando boca arriba con el teléfono sobre el pecho. ¿Habría hecho algo para molestar a Scott? Era esa Allison. Desde que había aparecido en el instituto su mejor amigo se había ido despegando de él y se había adherido a esos imbéciles: Lahey y Boyd. ¿Quien llevaba bufanda a treinta y cinco grados centígrados? Sólo Lahey.

Chascó la lengua de nuevo.

Noah Stilinski se asomó por el marco de la puerta con el pelo húmedo por la ducha que se acaba de dar, volvía a estar uniformado y se notaba que no tenía ningunas ganas de irse a trabajar. Stiles le devolvió la mirada con pena y aburrimiento.

– Me ha abandonado. ¿Soy un cromo repetido? ¿Es eso? ¿Tengo el mismo valor que un tazo de Pokémon descolorido? – le preguntó a su progenitor.

– Si te escuchase otra persona pensaría que te sientes abandonado por tu novio – rió el mayor acercándose a su hijo.

– ¡Es mucho peor, papá! Scott es mi otra mitad. Somos como Peter Pan y su sombra.

– Tú eres la sombra.

– ¡Eh! – se hizo el ofendido – Pero es cierto – se extendió cuan largo era en la cama –, la sombra es mucho más traviesa y divertida que Peter Pan. Soy la sombra. Pero Scott McCall es mi amigo. ¡Mi amigo! No el de Isaac Lahey. Mío.

– ¿Has retrocedido en el tiempo y vuelves a tener seis años? ¿Tengo que enseñarte lo que significa compartir? Porque igual que sirve con los juguetes lo hace con los seres humanos, Stiles. Scott es tu amigo y no puedes apresarlo contigo sólo porque tú no tengas más amigos.

– ¡Tengo más amigos! – sintió herido su orgullo porque era cierto, él no tenía más amigos. ¿Para qué los quería? Tenía a Scott. Antes de eso también había tenido a Derek y le había abandonado sin siquiera despedirse. ¿Para qué quería otros amigos? ¿Para que le abandonaran?

– Pues si tienes más amigos queda con ellos. ¿No has probado a hablar con tu _no novio_?

– Claro que sí, me ofende la duda. Pero vendrá ahora, cuando te vayas a trabajar. No querrás que estemos dale que te pego y tú al otro lado del pasillo.

– Me pone los pelos de punta que hables tan abiertamente de _esos_ temas – se frotó la cara incómodo.

– He perdido la vergüenza. La cosa es que yo quiero a Scott, a **mi** Scott. A **mi** mejor amigo. A **mi** hermano. Y él está pasando de **mí** …

– Haz más amigos. Que se joda – se encaminó a la puerta después de su resolución.

– ¡Papá! – se alarmó ante sus palabras – Para empezar, Scott no puede reemplazarse; y después… ¿Desde cuando dices palabrotas?

– He perdido la vergüenza – le imitó marchándose. Gritó algo conforme bajaba las escaleras, algo referente a la hora en que volvería y algo sobre condones, pero Stiles no alcanzó a oírlo por lo mucho que se reía.

Todavía buscando recuperar el aire en sus pulmones tecleó algo rápido en su móvil. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Sentado en las escaleras de su casa se sentía sacado de una serie de finales de los ochenta, los noventa y principios del dos mil, cuando todo grupo de adolescentes que se preciase tenía escenas de reunión sentados en escaleras. No es que fuese un sitio particularmente cómodo para sentarse, aunque las de su casa por lo menos estaban limpias cosa que no podía decir de las del resto de zonas de la ciudad. Pipas. Eso era lo que le faltaba para adentrarse de lleno en una serie del pasado, una bolsa de pipas de girasol. Apoyando los codos en el escalón superior a su espalda se echó hacia atrás pensando en sí mismo comiendo pipas y escupiendo las cáscaras chupadas, cuanto más lejos mejor. Esas alfombras míticas de cáscaras de pipas chupadas en las zonas públicas. ¿Dónde estaban ahora?

Miró su camisa de cuadros, remangada hasta los codos, abierta mostrando una camiseta de manga corta de un grupo de rock que le gustaba escuchar. Si fuese fácil conseguir camisetas oficiales de grupos internacionales poco conocidos posiblemente llevaría otro tipo de camisetas, pero no era fácil. Sus pantalones vaqueros tenían una rotura en la rodilla, aunque no tan extravagante como la de su acompañante en las escaleras, y llevaba las clásicas _C_ _onverse_. Él podría pasar por un estudiante de instituto de los noventa, sólo le faltaba la carpeta forrada con fotografías de Brad Pitt. Arrugó la nariz al pensarlo. ¿De quien se forraría él una carpeta? De Derek Hale, por supuesto, pero dudaba que pudiese encontrar fotografías suficientes para ello, a menos que quisiese utilizar las fotografías de cuando eran pequeños. Perturbador.

– Jackson está tardando – informó Theo mirando su reloj.

– ¿De quien te forrarías una carpeta? – le preguntó sin mirarle, todavía perdido en su universo de los noventa.

Era cierto que ese tono erótico creado en la fiesta se había esfumado y que quedar los tres en la casa vacía de Stilinski era provocar la situación, tratar de invocar el erotismo y, en cierto modo, forzar esa lascivia que les había invadido la noche anterior. Puede que Jackson nunca se presentase. Puede que Jackson llevase tiempo esperando al otro lado de la puerta con miedo de llamar. O puede que Jackson ni siquiera hubiera elegido qué ponerse para la maravillosa ocasión de ponerle los cuernos a su novia, descubrir el sexo homosexual de mano de Stiles Stilinski y lanzarse de lleno a un trío. ¿Quien podría saberlo?

Stiles prefería pensar en su carpeta de los noventa. Evidentemente él era un niño de los noventa así que a finales de siglo tenía la edad suficiente como para estar obsesionado con los Pokémon, pero no para decir correctamente la palabra _P_ _okémon_. Una carpeta forrada de pokémons no era lo que un adolescente de los noventa debería buscar. Tenía que ser una actor que le atrajese, o un cantante. Muchas fotografías de revista. Y si no llevaba camiseta o estaba mojado, mejor.

¿De quien se haría él una carpeta? ¿Tenía que elegir con una persona solamente? ¿Actor o cantante?

Lo meditó un instante sacando los labios en forma de trompeta. Si él hubiese sido un adolescente en los noventa que decora sus carpetas, si la capeta hubiese tenido que ser monotemática hubiese tenido una colección de carpetas decoradas. Más carpetas que apuntes, eso estaba claro. Así que su carpeta sería politemática. ¿Una carpeta decorada de chicos guapos? Derek quedaba descartado. Sólo gente famosa. ¿Famosa de ahora o de los noventa? Arrugó la nariz apretando los labios mientras lo pensaba. No le interesaba demasiado hacerse una carpeta de chicos que fueron _sex-symbols_ en el siglo pasado, así que tenían que ser chicos que le gustasen ahora.

¿Y si se forraba su carpeta del instituto? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle, que Harris se sintiese ofendido por las fotografías? Ni que fuese a pegar fotos de rabos.

¿A quien pondría?

A Derek no, no tenía fotografías recientes. Benedict Cumberbatch le resultaba atractivo y hacía un buen Sherlock Holmes, cosa que le daba puntos de atractivo, así que ese fue el primero en aparecer en su mente. Si estaba Cumberbatch tenía que estar Robert Downey Jr. ¿Acaso alguien podía pasar por alto ese culo? Los Hemsworth, aunque fuese un cliché. Wonho. ¿Wonho? Sí. ¿Por qué no? Puede que no encontrase camisetas oficiales de k-pop en la tienda del centro, pero su carpeta podía tener fotografías. Wonho, con esa espalda y esos brazos.

Cerró los ojos un momento visualizando su carpeta.

Jinyoung. Jaebum.

Se mordió el labio y siguió pensando.

No, Derek no.

Ryan Reynolds era un Deadpool demasiado bueno como para no ponerlo. Park Seojoon, actorazo.¿Quedaría raro si se ponía fotografías de hombres que le atraían cuando eran jóvenes pero que actualmente eran demasiado viejos? Si no fuese raro se pondría a Harrison Ford, puto Indiana Jones al ataque.

Su carpeta era grande y aunque pusiese varias fotografías iba a necesitar más gente.

– Jensen Ackles.

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó Theo, pero Stiles siguió pensando.

Jensen Ackles. Misha Collins. ¿Por qué pensaba en gente que estaba casada? Se sentía algo mal fantaseando con los maridos de alguien más.

De Derek no tenía fotografías de adulto así que no podía ponerlo en su carpeta.

Los Chrises. ¿Acaso iba a ponerse a todos los actores de Marvel? Por Dios, a todos no porque entonces en vez de ser una carpeta de chicos que le gustaban sería una carpeta de superhéroes. Hiddleston no contaba como superhéore, claro, Loki era un villano.

Cuando empezó a repasar en su mente cada grupo de música, cada película y cada serie que había visto para elegir al chico que más le había gustado el timbre de la puerta sonó sacándole de su pensamiento. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y Theo de pie en las escaleras, ansioso porque abriese, se percató de que mientras había estado divagando intentando alejar a Derek de su pensamiento su mente había ido dando vueltas volviendo a él una y otra vez, como si no tuviese forma de huir de él.

Dudó un momento sobre lo que iba a hacer una vez abriese la puerta, pero cuando ésta estuvo abierta y vio a Jackson con las orejas sonrojadas supo que _quería_ que aquello pasara. ¿Qué más daba si su mente no podía dejar de vueltas alrededor de Derek? Jamás iba a estar con él, y ya estaba acostumbrado a ese amor platónico. Mientras su mente no recuperase los recuerdos de _aquella persona_ que había querido suprimir — como Sherlock Holmes con el conocimiento que ya no necesitaba — estaba bien.

Escuchó voces. Tal vez Theo y Jackson hablasen sobre algo. Tal vez incluso le concerniese a él. ¿Quien podría culparle por no prestar atención? ¿Cómo prestar atención teniendo al machito y prepotente Jackson Whittemore reducido a un manejo de nervios, sonrojado y tembloroso? Si sólo supiese las cosas que haría con él…

Lamió sus labios y acalló las voces juntándolos con los del recién llegado. Acarició suavemente el cuello del rubio atrayéndolo hacia él mientras sus labios se masajeaban mutuamente. Las manos de Jackson se sintieron imantadas al cuerpo de Stiles apresándolo, palpándolo, estrechándolo contra su propio cuerpo. La punta de la lengua de Stiles emergió juguetona tanteando el terreno, Jackson perdió toda la fuerza ante el contacto con un sonoro suspiro dejando que su boca fuese invadida, llevando su lengua a dar la bienvenida. Separó sus labios de Whittemore, entreabrió los ojos, torció la cabeza ligeramente al lado opuesto y volvió a besarle. Cerró un instante los ojos dejando que su piel se erizase antes de separarse con la sonrisa de alguien que controla la situación, que domina lo que pasa y lo que no. Se lamió los labios limpiando los restos de saliva conforme Jackson, frente a él, dejaba de ser Jackson para convertirse en un vasallo más para él. Si le hubiese pedido que se lanzase delante de un autobús, el rubio dueño de un _Porsche_ lo hubiese hecho sin siquiera pestañear.

Cogió su mano sin decir una palabra. El rostro de Jackson completamente sonrojado, sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el deseo, las manos le temblaban y los pantalones empezaban a apretársele. Manteniendo su sonrisa de superioridad, Stiles se dirigió hacia las escaleras cruzando una mirada con Theo. Iba a pasárselo bien y lo mejor de todo era que su mente quedaría en blanco.

Raeken conocía de sobra el camino a la habitación de Stiles y, muy posiblemente, Jackson no necesitaba que Stiles le cogiese de la mano para guiarlo hasta ella, pero en cierto modo las sensaciones eran tan abrumadoras para el rubio que sólo podía moverse si así se lo indicaban. Raeken esperó a que pasasen por delante suyo para caminar por detrás subiendo tras Jackson, cortándole el paso de una hipotética huida. Theo sabía que por mucho que Jackson desease al hijo del Sheriff, era bastante difícil deshacerse de esa fachada que se había construido – sobre todo ahora que no tenían alcohol en la sangre – .

En la habitación, el dueño de la misma condujo al rubio de la mano hasta la cama donde le instó a sentarse. Los ojos claros de Jackson se alzaron encontrándose con los castaños orbes de Stiles, su nuez se movió escandalosamente al tragar saliva, y entonces se posaron en la erección apresada en los pantalones frente a él. Se lamió los labios de forma instintiva. Eso era buena señal. Jackson sabía lo que Stiles quería y no parecía reacio a la idea, aunque sí tímido y puede que temeroso por no haberlo hecho antes. De todos modos, Stiles no forzaría la situación.

– Desabrochalos – ordenó, porque ordenarle cosas a Jackson iba a convertirse en su nuevo hobby, uno que no podría practicar a menudo.

Los largos dedos de Jackson temblaron al llegar al vaquero del castaño, se detuvieron un momento armándose de valor y luego acataron la orden. Botón a botón desabrochó el pantalón y alzó la mirada esperando instrucciones.

– Bajalo.

Hecho. No tuvo que insistir demasiado porque los vaqueros le quedaban un poco grandes, de manera que a medio muslo cayeron ellos solos hasta el suelo con un sonido amortiguado. Los calzoncillos de Batman azules le hicieron sonreír un poco, era justo lo que Jackson esperaba de Stiles. Justo lo que Jackson había fantaseado de Stiles.

– Si quieres marcharte, estás a tiempo – advirtió Stiles, divertido por la hambrienta mirada de Jackson sobre su erección. El rubio sentía curiosidad y la curiosidad le arrastraría hasta el final, independientemente de cual fuese –. Bajalos – ordenó entonces.

A pesar de ser la última capa el titubeo fue menor. Esta vez llevó hasta abajo la prenda ya que no sólo no cayó sino que se hizo un nudo sobre sí misma mientras intentaba bajarla. Stiles apartó con los pies las prendas alegrándose de haberse quitado las zapatillas pisando la parte trasera de las mismas, sin desabrochar los cordones, en la puerta de su habitación aprovechando que sus acompañantes estaban más ocupados en otras cosas. Le quedaban los calcetines de cintura para abajo, ¿pero a quien le molestaban unos calcetines?

– Sólo con mirar no haces nada – se burló Theo, desde la puerta donde observaba.

Esa intervención pareció sacar a Jackson de su ensoñación ya que desde que el miembro de Stiles se alzaba a palmo y medio de su rostro parecía haber quedado hipnotizado, no sabiendo bien qué hacer. Miró a Stiles esperando instrucciones, pero él sólo sonrió. Le dejaba solo. Le dejaba elegir. Se lamió los labios de manera instintiva.

Antes de acercar su boca prefirió tocarlo con sus manos o, mejor dicho, con el dedo índice. Presionó suavemente la yema del dedo índice sobre la erección sintiendo el calor. Lo movió de arriba a abajo acariciándolo sin ser consciente, provocando que el miembro se moviese buscando más contacto. Sintió intriga por el tacto del glande de otro hombre y presionó ahí su dedo índice ante la divertida mirada de Stiles. ¿Podía ser más ridículo?

– Usa la lengua, Jack – apremió divertido pero ansioso.

Un ‘ _¿dónde?’_ quedó atrapado en la garganta del rubio no pudiendo salir. Era evidente de donde tenía que poner la lengua. Cerró los ojos un momento apretándolos con fuerza, Stiles pensó que era su manera de espantar las inseguridades, y tuvo razón.

Colocó una mano en la cadera de Stiles subiéndole un poco la camiseta del grupo de música, con la otra envolvió la erección ejerciendo un masaje que le daría valor a él y excitaría aliviando al castaño. El primer sitio donde pasó su lengua fueron los testículos de Stiles por una simple razón: le gustaba cuando Lydia se lo hacía.

Stiles jadeó sintiendo un calambre en su vientre bajo y un hormigueo que se concentraba en su erección mientras la lengua de Jackson le lamía los testículos con cierta devoción. Él mismo con una mano se sujetó la camiseta cerca del pecho para dejarle la zona de trabajo libre al rubio, y la otra la llevó a su hombro para apoyarse en él más que para guiarle. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la lengua y los labios de Jackson sustituyesen a su mano sobre su miembro. Primero entreteniéndose alrededor, el tiempo suficiente para espantar los últimos resquicios de vergüenza y ocuparlos con la lujuria, entonces lo introdujo poco a poco en su boca sin tratar de creerse un experto o un actor de películas porno. Con una mano le sostenía la base para tener un apoyo y lo iba introduciendo en su boca como un polo de hielo.

En sus mentes ya no había nada. Ya no importaba quienes eran, el dolor que intentaban ocultar, las corazas que se construían, los coches que conducían, los goles que metían en los partidos de lacrosse… Todo había dejado de existir porque en su mente sólo había un gran espacio en blanco donde rebotaban los jadeos que hacían eco en las paredes de su habitación. Punto.

Otro par de manos se hizo con el borde de su camisa de cuadros quitándosela. Theo ya no podía quedarse observando, ni debía. Levantó la camiseta de música por la espalda haciendo que Stiles la sostuviese bien, con besos en la nuca y conocidos movimientos en la espalda baja le hizo separar las piernas echando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante. Segundos después la lengua de Raeken humedecía su entrada con devoción mientras Jackson seguía con su labor. No era algo que se sorprendiese, de hecho para momentos como aquellos llevaba la higiene personal a límites insospechados. Estaba tan limpio que se podía operar en su trasero, por lo menos hasta que Theo empezó a pasar la lengua y a introducir sus dedos para dilatarle. ¿Para qué el esfuerzo? Él se había preparado bien a conciencia antes de que llegasen, estaba bien listo para visitas, pero entendía que su manera de desesperarle. ¡Y vaya si le desesperaba!

– ¡Joder, Theo! ¿Me vas a follar ya o tengo que pedir cita?

Con un condón y aplicándose un extra de lubricante – ambos sacados del escritorio –, se introdujo en Stiles. Cuando sus manos se colocaron sobre las caderas de Stiles para tener un punto de apoyo, una de ellas se encontró con la de Jackson, que la bajó para dejar que él se pusiese cómodo. Los jadeos de Stiles pronto pasaron a ser gemidos acompañados del perturbador y sensual sonido de su piel chocando con la del ojiazul a su espalda. El vaivén hacía algo complicada la tarea del novicio, pero no por ello se dio por vencido ofreciendo con su boca todo el placer que era capaz ya que al hacerlo él también se excitaba más y más.

Su tono cambió una octava. Un ligero cambio en su respiración y Theo supo que el clímax iba a alcanzar pronto a Stiles así que apartó a Jackson y masturbó a Stiles susurrándole cosas que el rubio era incapaz de oír. El orgasmo se manifestó con un gemido contenido y una eyaculación potente que alcanzó la ropa de Jackson. Para la próxima procuraría desnudarse antes, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera pensó en cómo explicaría la mancha de semen en su camiseta de marca, ni se preocupó de tener que limpiarla rápidamente para que no se resecase. Simplemente se la quitó. Levantándose besó a Stiles tan intensamente como en la entrada de la vivienda. Una mano en su nuca le hizo apartarse y sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Theo, por encima del hombro de Stiles. Stilinski se apoyó en Jackson mordiendo su hombro y chupando su cuello mientras recibía unas cuantas embestidas de Raeken más.

Fuera de él, Theo se deshizo del condón usado. Stiles – manteniendo el control y siendo consciente de ello – se arrodilló frente a Whittemore liberando la erección de su horrible prisión mientras pensaba qué haría con él. Por el momento le apetecía chuparlo, luego ya vería. Alzó los ojos, con sus largas pestañas, y se encontró con una expresión sumisa por parte del rubio. Le estaba derritiendo los sentidos. Estaba claro que Lydia Martin le hacía felaciones a su novio, pero no parecía ofrecer la misma dedicación que Stiles. Pequeños calambres en las piernas del rubio hicieron comprender al castaño que iba a correrse vergonzosamente rápido, así que se levantó y acabó el trabajo con la mano. El Jackson Whittemore que conocía se deshizo entre sus dedos. El Jackson Whittemore que conocía ya no estaba. _Ese_ Jackson Whittemore era mil veces más frágil, mil veces más inseguro y le caía mil veces mejor.

* * *

Con pesadez abrió los ojos encontrándose desnudo encima de su cama. ¿Ese olor a fresa? Cierto, el lubricante. Estiró la mano hacia el reloj de su mesilla, todavía no eran ni las nueve. Se levantó y estiró mirando a su alrededor, condones usados, envoltorios vacíos y ropa entremezclada. Un trío era demasiado cansado, no sólo por el esfuerzo físico que suponía sino porque luego le tocaba limpiar todo el estropicio. Miró a los dos cuerpos desnudos en su cama, uno al borde de la misma y a punto de caerse mientras el otro estaba con la cabeza en la zona de los pies, roncando. Era incapaz de recordar cuantas veces lo habían hecho y cómo. Tal vez no quisiera recordarlo. Tal vez no le importaba. Su mente estaba en blanco y eso era lo importante.

Chocó sus manos dos veces en sonoras palmadas sobresaltando a sus amantes que rápidamente se sentaron en la cama tratando de ubicarse. Al descubrirse desnudos el sonrojo y la vergüenza los cubrió a ambos por igual, lejos quedaban ya la lujuria y la lascivia. La incomodidad se instaló entre los tres.

– ¿No tenéis una casa a la que ir? – les preguntó poniéndose sus calzoncillos de Batman. ¿Qué más daba? Cuando ellos se marchasen se ducharía y se pondría ropa limpia antes de limpiar su habitación y cambiar las sábanas. ¿Eso de la ventana era semen?

– Estoy hecho mierda – replicó Theo gateando fuera de la cama recibiendo sus calzoncillos en la cabeza por parte de un lanzamiento de Stiles –. Tengo ganas de seguir durmiendo. Me duelen todos los músculos.

– ¿Y tú qué? – le preguntó Stilinski a Whittemore, pero él no contestó. El chulo y repelente había vuelto y no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación. Stiles cogió la ropa del rubio del suelo y se la dio acompañada de un beso en los labios, apenas un toque – ¿Te sientes bien? – el sonrojo volvió.

– Mi camiseta está manchada – manifestó Jackson cuando fue a ponérsela –. ¿Puedes dejarme algo? Te lo devuelvo el lunes.

No sólo le dejó una camiseta, sino que además le dio una bolsa para meter su camiseta sucia. La próxima vez debería quitarse la ropa antes. Puede que no tuviese que dar por supuesto que habría próxima vez, pero conforme acompañaba en calzoncillos a sus invitados a la salida y se despedía de ellos supo que su próxima vez sería pronto. Tal vez no en forma de trío, pero Jackson volvería a deshacerse con Stiles.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en la madera. Los recuerdos llegaron entonces. Había sido follado por Jackson. Se había follado a Jackson. Había convertido a Jackson Whittemore, dueño de un _Porsche_ , en un amasijo de gemidos incoherentes, espasmos y sudores que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo conforme él se adentraba rítmicamente.

Había sido una tarde provechosa.

* * *

Los primeros acordes de una canción sonaron escaleras abajo. Stiles, mirándose al espejo, recién duchado quedó petrificado. ¿Por qué sonaba una canción? Asió la toalla con firmeza en su cadera y salió del baño. Le costó hacerlo porque el pomo se resbalaba entre sus dedos, o tal vez éstos le temblaban demasiado. Bajó descalzo los escalones encontrándose con Derek frente al aparato de música revisando sus discos. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió tragar saliva. El Sheriff apareció entonces apagando el reproductor de música con cierto pavor en la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Derek sin entender.

– No vuelvas a encender ese aparato – ordenó Stiles con voz temblorosa.

– ¿A qué viene eso? Sólo es un aparato de música.

– No puedes encenderlo estando Stiles delante – explicó Noah tranquilamente –. Y menos _esa canción_.

– ¿Stiles? – buscó una explicación.

– Vete de mi casa – el ataque de pánico se avecinaba y él luchaba porque los recuerdos, _sus_ recuerdos, no saliesen de la mugrienta caja en la que los había encadenado –. ¡¡LARGATE!!

¿Rompió el aparato de música? Puede que lo hiciera. Puede que cogiese entre sus manos el viejo y costoso aparato y lo estrellase contra el suelo. Tal vez por eso su padre le ponía una tirita en la pierna, porque un cristal del aparato le hubiese cortado al saltar contra el suelo. ¿Por qué no quería escuchar música? No quería recordar el motivo, pero era el mismo por el que usaba el sexo para no pensar. Necesitaba alejar el pasado mayo todo lo posible de él ya que le hacía sentir nauseas.

– No estoy loco – aseguró a media voz. Su padre le miró con una sonrisa cansada.

– ¿Por qué has estallado? – preguntó.

– Ha sonado música. No puede sonar música.

– ¿Por qué? - -conocía ese estado en Stiles, era el estado en que había estado sumido desde mayo hasta que había empezado a verse con Raeken.

– Porque entonces pensaré. Recordaré. No… – suplicó.

  
Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

— **Capítulo** **3** **—**

Con un movimiento suave de sus manos el volante se deslizó por las palmas acariciándole, guió el vehículo para quedar entre las líneas blancas del aparcamiento y apagó el motor haciendo que el dócil ronroneo que le había acompañado cesase quedando en silencio. Observó la radio, apagada y sin uso desde el pasado mayo. Con el dedo índice le quitó un poco de polvo que se había acumulado sobre los botones. Apretó con el pulgar el enganche de su cinturón y quedó liberado con un chasquido, torpemente la correa empezó a recogerse ayudada por el dueño.

Todavía no quería salir del coche. Tan solo era lunes por la mañana y ya quería darse media vuelta para enterrarse a dormir. Su ánimo había cambiado desde que el sábado escuchó música, no había llegado a _pensar_ realmente ni a _recordar_ , pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y respirar le era difícil. Que su mente quedase en blanco en lugar de con ese pesado runrún, eso era lo único que pedía, ¿acaso era demasiado?

Un _Porsche_ plateado se adentró en el aparcamiento del instituto, se deslizó con elegancia y chulería por la zona y aparcó a dos filas por delante de Stiles; de él salieron Jackson Whittemore y Lydia Martin. Él los observó apoyado en el volante. Sólo había pasado una tarde con Jackson, follando, pero sabía que le conocía mejor que la pelirroja porque él había sido capaz de desarmarle. Sintió pena por él. No era idiota, sabía que Raeken y Whittemore también habrían apreciado su cambio de ánimo cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales, y era plausible que también sintiesen pena por él. Tal vez por eso toda la operación había salido bien, porque eran tres penosos chicos envueltos en fuertes escudos, aterrados no sólo por que su interior fuese visto por los demás, sino por verlo ellos mismos.

Sonrió quitando la llave del contacto para guardarla en el bolsillo de su mochila. Era realmente patético y, ciertamente, esa situación era mil veces peor que la que vivió cuando Derek se marchó ya que no podía comparar a un amor platónico con… con _él._

– Tengo que decorarme la carpeta – se dijo en voz alta para no pensar.

Abrió la puerta del Jeep y saltó fuera sin gracia, volvió a coger las llaves de su mochila para cerrar el vehículo y las guardó de nuevo. Caminó sin ganas hacia la puerta de entrada siendo interceptado por Scott que le sonreía como si hiciese media hora que no se veían.

– ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Te conozco? – le empujó sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos. ¿Tanto tiempo pasaba en el gimnasio? Scott no solía tener ese cuerpo.

– ¡Stiles! – rió – Sé que he estado un poco ausente, pero no te enfades.

– Me tienes harto – declaró alcanzando su taquilla –. Me dejaste tirado en casa de Whittemore el viernes, McCall. Me dijiste que te ibas a por unas bebidas y cuando pregunté por ti te habías ido con Lahey y _los bufandas_ – se burló molesto.

– Allison no se encontraba bien y la acompañé a casa – respondió como si lo tuviese ensayado. Él bufó abriendo su mochila para meter en ella el libro de matemáticas –. Si el resto salió a la vez que yo no fue cosa mía – aseguró.

– ¿Y el sábado? No hice otra cosa más que llamarte. ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?

– Con Allison – parecía un resorte, daba igual lo que le preguntase, él sólo respondería con el nombre de su novia.

– Estoy empezando a hartarme de Allison también, Scott. Si ya no quieres ser amigo mío, dímelo, pero no me apartes de tu vida de esta manera.

– Te pareces a esas chicas de las telenovelas.

– ¿Me estás llamando exagerado? – se puso la mano en el pecho – ¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO EXAGERADO? – alzó la voz agudizando el tono comportándose mucho más femenino y sobreactuado, sabiendo que eso incomodaba a su amigo quien, como esperaba, se puso rojo como un tomate pidiéndole que bajase la voz. Chascó la lengua cerrando la taquilla para apoyar en ella su espalda –. Discúlpate – el moreno le miró interrogante –. Por haberme dejado tirado en la fiesta sin un triste mensaje y por no haberme respondido las llamadas el sábado. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no pasa nada con que quieras pasar tiempo con Allison, incluso si quieres par tiempo con tus nuevos amigos y pasar de mí porque no soy tan _guay_ como ellos, está bien. Lo que no está bien es que lo hagas sin decirme nada. Si ves que te llamo, en vez de ignorarme, con mandarme un mensaje diciéndome que estás ocupado a mí ya me vale.

– Lo sé. Lo siento – lamentó agachando la cabeza regañado.

– Me siento excluido de tu vida ahora, Scott… Y desde que no me contestas las llamadas, peor.

– Ya. Ya… Pero tú… – intentó echarle la culpa al castaño, sin embargo él le puso una mano en la boca impidiéndole hablar.

– Aún cuando yo estuve _ausente_ , siempre te devolví las llamadas y siempre estuve para ti. Escuchame bien, McCall, **siempre**. Así que no me eches la mierda que no es mía.

El más bajo quedó en silencio porque sabía que tenía razón. Emprendieron el camino al aula de matemáticas.

– He oído que aunque te _abandoné_ en la fiesta de Whittemore tú supiste cómo entretenerte.

– ¿Qué has oído? – rió.

– El morreo que Jackson y tú os disteis jugando a la botella – le picó las costillas con el codo.

– Querido Scott… – pasó el brazo por los hombros de su amigo acercándose a su oído – Te has saltado varios capítulos de mi telenovela porno personal.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? – siguió a su amigo dentro del aula completamente intrigado, sentándose a su lado y echando el cuerpo hacia adelante para seguir escuchando.

– ¿Después del morreo con Jackson no te han dicho nada más? – el moreno negó – Theo y yo intentamos montarnos un trío con él en su habitación de invitados cuando todos estaban ocupados tirándose a la piscina – susurró sin que nadie más les escuchase o les prestase atención.

– No jodas – parpadeó perplejo –. Pero no lo hicisteis – adivinó –. Whittemore es Whittemore. No… No – le entró la risa nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba.

– No – confirmó –. En la fiesta no porque Derek _Tontodelculo_ Hale me lo impidió – explicó lo de la _‘redada’_ policial como lo había denominado, aunque en realidad había sido un desalojo –. No obstante, el sábado por la tarde (después de pasarme toda la mañana intentando contactar contigo para no morirme de aburrimiento sin conseguirlo) Whittemore y Raeken vivieron a mi casa.

– No – negó sorprendido –. ¿Lo hicisteis de verdad? ¿Los tres?

– Sí, Scott – puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Y… qué tal? – inquirió curioso.

– ¿Quieres detalles? – jugó.

McCall enrojeció todavía más llevándose las manos a los oídos negando vehementemente con la cabeza. Stiles, satisfecho por haber roto a su mejor amigo como venganza por su soledad, sacó las cosas de su mochila y se sentó mejor en su asiento.

Se sentía con más energía.

* * *

El sonido metálico de la puerta de su taquilla al chocar para cerrarse le hizo suspirar, apoyar la cabeza en la misma y desear que existiese el teletransporte. El día había terminado y podía volver a casa, aunque haber perdido de vista a Scott después de la hora de la comida le había vuelto a bajar el ánimo. ¿Dónde se había metido? Tampoco estaban por ahí sus nuevos amigos ni su novia. Para cualquiera podría estar exagerando su actitud, pero empezaba a estar cabreado de verdad, con todas las letras.

Un beso en su nuca le hizo saltar soltando la mochila, que cayó al suelo, y darse la vuelta.

– Me has asustado – golpeó el pecho de Raeken.

– Si no me has escuchado llegar es culpa tuya. ¿Decaído? – le besó en los labios.

– Mi cabeza no deja de funcionar y es exasperante. Estoy deseando que vayamos a mi casa a _jugar_ – le pasó los brazos por el cuello recibiendo cortos besos en los labios.

– Y a mí me encantaría, pero hoy no va a poder ser – declinó el ojiazul apartando suavemente las manos de Stiles de su cuello.

– ¿Perdón?

– Tengo una entrevista de trabajo. Si quiero ir a la universidad el septiembre que viene tengo que ahorrar algo de dinero, ¿no crees? – Stiles bufó con resignación recogiendo su mochila del suelo – No te preocupes, tengo un sustituto – le sonrió con sorna.

– Raeken – se apretó el puente de la nariz a punto de darle un golpe.

– Le he preguntado a Jackson si quería pasar un rato por la tarde contigo, y se ha mostrado mucho más entusiasmado de lo que querrá admitir – sonrió más ampliamente.

Al salir al aparcamiento, todavía discutiendo el tema, los ojos castaños de Stiles se encontraron con los ojos claros de Jackson que estaba a punto de subir a su lujoso _Porsche_ sin rastro de Lydia Martin porque ella, seguramente, se hubiese marchado después de la hora de la comida como los demás del grupito de las _bufandas_.

Sintió calor.

Raeken le empujó suavemente para que reemprendiera su camino saliendo de la ensoñación y se despidieron frente al Jeep azul de Stiles. Antes de que el más bajo se marchara, él le jaló de la camiseta, le beso en los labios lenta y profundamente, sólo separándose cuando respirar le resultó un problema. Con una sonrisa le limpió los restos de saliva con los dedos a su _no novio_.

– Suerte en la entrevista – deseó.

– Pasalo bien, Stiles – bufó vencido.

* * *

La casa vacía le dio la bienvenida. Recogió los restos de la comida de su padre para hacer tiempo a que llegase Jackson Whittemore, si es que realmente iba a aparecer. Haciéndole un nudo a la bolsa de basura para sacarla al contenedor de fuera escuchó varios golpes titubeantes en la entrada. Whittemore apareció llevando en una bolsa la camiseta que Stiles le había prestado el sábado para regresar a su casa.

– Hola.

– Hola.

Era mucho más incómodo y vergonzoso siendo sólo ellos dos que cuando tanto el viernes como el sábado tuvieron a Theo de espectador y de tercer participante. Ambos lo notaron en seguida. También era cierto que los ojos de Jackson desnudaban con mucha más hambre y un mayor descaro a Stiles que cuando se sabía observado. Era divertido.

– ¿Subimos a _jugar_? – preguntó Stiles sabiéndose deseado.

– ¿Jugar?

– _Jugar_.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado asintiendo.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda haciéndole estremecer. Se mordió el labio inferior mirando a Whittemore que se acercaba a él más confiado que la última vez, pero con mucha más presión sobre sus hombros. Todavía era un novicio. Acogió al chico entre sus brazos al llegar a él y le besó degustando su boca con cuidado, mordiendo sus labios y dejando que los suyos fuesen mordidos, lengua con lengua, sin saber de quien era el aliento que los envolvía. ¿A quien le importaba?

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó con pupilas dilatadas, teniendo su trampa esperando que el rubio cayese de lleno en ella, cosa que hizo.

– Quiero follarte – confesó mientras su piel pálida se teñía borgoña.

– Oh, Jackson… Todavía estás muy verde – rió, había sido fácil –. Si quieres hacerlo tienes que pagar prenda – le mordió el labio inferior –. ¿Recuerdas? Si quieres follarme…

– Tú me follas primero – completó sin estar disgustado por la idea. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Era una idea que le atraía.

– Me gusta que aprendas rápido – se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reír, pero no pareció funcionar porque el rubio puso los ojos en blanco vencido por lo adorablemente pervertido que era Stiles. Cosa que Stiles sabía.

Jackson se quitó la camiseta arrojándola con gracia sobre la silla de escritorio, otra cosa que había aprendido era a desnudarse antes de mancharse de semen. Con el torso desnudo de Whittemore a su alcance no dudó en palparlo descaradamente con sus manos mientras le volvía a besar. Le hizo gracia que el rubio flexionase el abdomen para que notase más sus abdominales, pero no lo mencionó porque pronto Jackson dejó de ser el imbécil del instituto y pasó a ser el verdadero Jackson, el que necesitaba dejar de pensar y lograba hacerlo entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación del hijo del Sheriff. Ese Jackson le caía bien.

Desnudos los dos se tumbaron en la cama, las manos ajenas deslizándose por su piel, la boca ajena buscando cualquier rincón que poder besar y degustar. Aunque la presencia de Theo había sido un punto a favor para cuando hicieron el trío, en esos momentos agradecían su ausencia porque la forma de tratarse era mucho más íntima. Querían mucho más el uno del otro y no tenían prisa por conseguirlo.

Whittemore había dejado atrás la vergüenza de tocar a otro hombre, cosa que hasta Stiles no había hecho nunca, y aunque titubeaba no lo hacía por un dilema interno sino porque se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien y si a Stiles le estaba gustando. En vez de buscar su propia satisfacción olvidándose de su compañero de cama, se empleaba a fondo en satisfacer a Stiles porque sabía que si lo hacía bien tendría su recompensa.

Apartándose del rubio se hizo con el bote de lubricante aplicando una buena cantidad en sus dedos y en la entrada ajena bajando a atender su erección conforme introducía el primer dedo para que la intromisión fuese más fácil. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de visitas en su interior, al igual que Raeken, por lo que no solían tardar demasiado en la preparación si es que no se habían preparado con antelación; pero con Whittemore era diferente, un paso en falso y huiría para siempre. Con cuidado y sin descanso se hizo hueco en su interior conforme se relajaba, había tardado menos que la primera vez porque sabía lo que tenía que esperar y como la sensación no había sido diferente (para mal) la adaptación había sido mucho más rápida. Un giro de muñeca y la espalda del rubio se arqueó contra la cama jalando las sábanas con sus torpes manos de niño pijo. Ahí empezaba, el proceso para deshacer a Jackson Whittemore. Le mordió en el abdomen volviendo a presionar contra la próstata y las piernas del rubio temblaron.

Cuando sacó los dedos Jackson estaba mucho más relajado y dispuesto a obedecer cualquier orden que le diese. Ahí mismo podría haberle pedido que saliese a la calle a correr media maratón y él lo hubiese hecho si a la vuelta le esperaba la ansiada recompensa. Con un beso en los labios alcanzó la caja de condones abriendo uno para colocárselo en su erección, más que preparada para la acción. Jackson jadeaba, sonrojado y con las piernas abiertas, empezando a tensarse sabiendo en lo que consistía el siguiente paso.

– Date la vuelta, de espaldas será más fácil entrar – le recordó Stiles.

– No. Esta vez no – trató de oponerse haciendo reír al castaño.

– Hazme caso, Jackson. Cuando te acostumbres de verdad podremos hacerlo como quieras. Ahora – hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se diese la vuelta y el rubio lo hizo vencido – . Tranquilo, cuando te costumbres te doy la vuelta.

Sólo pasar sus manos por las nalgas de Jackson fue suficiente para que se tensase otro poco, así que cuando presionó la punta de su miembro contra la húmeda entrada ésta se contrajo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se sujetó e inició la penetración procurando que el ángulo fuese cómodo. Instintivamente el interior se contrajo tratando de expulsarle y Jackson aguantó la respiración; cuando las caderas de Stiles se pegaron a las nalgas del rubio, éste fue soltando lentamente el aire dejando por fin que su cuerpo se destensase sintiendo que hasta había encogido los hombros. Stiles le había prometido que cuanto más practicara más rápido se acostumbraría, pero que teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza y tantas expectativas era normal que su cuerpo se tensase esperando ese horrible dolor que había leído en tantos sitios.

Se deslizó hacia afuera para volver a adentrarse. Repitió la operación lentamente varias veces hasta que el interior no se comprimía con intención de expulsarle, y entonces apretó la velocidad buscando entonces el placer de ambos. Con los primeros gemidos de Jackson, Stiles salió de él dándole la vuelta como le había prometido y volvió a penetrarle, echándose sobre él dejando que le abrazara buscando un punto de apoyo. Incluso dejó que le arañase la espalda, ¿por qué no?

Su nombre siendo gemido por Jackson era un gran regalo para sus oídos.

* * *

Dejó de teclear en el anticuado teclado acercándose a la pantalla demasiado brillante para leer lo que acababa de escribir. Todo parecía correcto y sin faltas así que guardó el documento e imprimió todo el informe bien cumplimentado sobre el robo en la ferretería. Inventarse la resolución de los casos le costaba un poco, sobre todo cuando la realidad superaba la ficción pero tanto su tío como el Sheriff le habían dicho que no pensase demasiado, que pusiese cualquier excusa en el informe por si era necesario presentarlo a alguna persona ajena a la comisaría y listo. Hasta su compañero de patrullas, Jordan Parrish, había creado un personaje al que cargarle varios de los delitos que investigaba.

Definitivamente no había estudiado en la academia de policía para eso, y no había vuelto a Beacon Hills para hacer aquella pantomima.

– ¿Has terminado? – le preguntó su tío sentándose sin ningún reparo en su escritorio, sobre algunos papeles que todavía tenía que ordenar. Le miró con una ceja alzada – El Sheriff nos invita a cenar a su casa. Está bien que por fin hayamos dejado atrás el turno de noche, ¿no crees?

– Prefiero la noche.

– Seguro, así al menos tenías una excusa para hacer su _segundo trabajo_ – le sonrió altivo.

– Hay veces en las que te arrancaría la garganta.

– ¡Qué violento! – fingió escandalizarse –. Le digo a Noah que vamos con él. ¡Eh, Parrish! ¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros? – preguntó al chico sentado en la mesa frente a Derek, él alzó la mirada para mirarle.

– ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – inquirió.

– No lo sé – se encogió de hombros –. Lo que haya. Lo que Stiles esté dispuesto a cocinar. O lo que pidamos a domicilio.

– Stiles no es tu chacha, Peter – reprendió Derek.

– Pues le quedaría bien el uniforme. Estaría muy sexy.

– ¿Quieres que te arranque el corazón? ¿Aquí y ahora? – gruñó él haciendo reír a su tío con una sonora carcajada.

Llevaba más de un mes en el pueblo (oficialmente) y su relación con Stiles se había vuelto bastante tirante desde aquel viernes en que impidió que hiciese un trío con Theo Raeken y Jackson Whittemore, sobre todo porque él no se acercaba al menor temiendo que su _temperamento_ incrementase y por un simple roce acabase haciéndole otro hematoma. Aunque sus intentos por mantener las distancias no resultaban del todo fructíferas debido a los constantes compromisos con el Sheriff que le llevaban a su vivienda.

Levantándose se puso su chaqueta de uniforme, listo para salir de esa horrible comisaria que apestaba a sudor. Durante el trayecto siguiendo el coche del Sheriff con su Camaro, Parrish a su lado jugaba con una cajetilla de tabaco deseando salir del coche para fumar. ¿De donde salía ese vicio? Parecía que desde que sabía que no _podía_ enfermar Parrish había decidido hacer todo aquello que había declinado por cuidad de su salud. A él le parecía una gilipollez, fumar sólo porque podía, porque sí. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?

Todavía no había apagado el motor cuando de la casa salió Raeken abrochándose la bragueta del pantalón, al ver al Sheriff inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante con respeto a modo de saludo pero siguiendo su camino hacia su coche. Peter se reía con ganas pasando un brazo por los hombros de Noah, que parecía de acuerdo con la situación, incluso divertido también.

Jordan abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez para mencionar que apretaba con demasiada fuerza el volante, en vez de hacerlo salió del vehículo encendiendo su preciado cigarrillo.

En la casa de los Stilinski se deshizo de la pesada chaqueta de uniforme escuchando sin prestar atención las banales charlas de sus compañeros de trabajo cuando otro chico bajó por las escaleras, y no era Stiles. El rubio de ojos azules encontró su mirada con la del Sheriff, tartamudeó un saludo y se marchó con los zapatos en las manos.

– ¿Ese no era Jackson Whittemore? – preguntó Peter intentando aguantarse la risa.

– Whittemore es el novio de la chica de los Martin – recordó Noah –. Es heterosexual.

– Das por sentado que se ha acostado con Stiles, a lo mejor sólo estaban haciendo un trabajo – trató de mediar Parrish encogiéndose de hombros echando las cenizas de su cigarrillo en el fregadero.

Para sacarlos de dudas, Stiles hizo acto de presencia, descalzo y vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones de pijama de Hulk. En su torso desnudo se apreciaban marcas de chupetones no muy colorados y de uñas. Estaba sonrojado, despeinado y cansado pero sonriente. Había follado.

– Buenas noches, caballeros – saludó yendo a por un vaso de agua –. No pienso cocinar, que lo sepáis. La próxima vez que querías que yo os haga una cena en condiciones me llamáis con antelación. Podemos pedir del pakistaní, está de muerte.

– Stiles – empezó su padre.

– ¿Qué? ¿Has visto la nevera? Tengo que ir a comprar mañana que es cuando cobras, pero si queréis os puedo hacer medio plato de arroz blanco cocido y un huevo frito a cada uno. Creo que tenemos mostaza caducada también.

– Stiles – siguió Noah señalando con el dedo índice la puerta de su casa –, ¿ese era el chico de los Whittemore?

– ¿Jackson? Sí.

– ¿Te has acostado con Jackson Whittemore? – desarrolló su pregunta. Peter se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar romper a reír mientras Derek, por su parte, sólo estaba apoyado contra la pared, serio y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

– Sí – respondió con sinceridad y ningún rastro de vergüenza.

– ¿No es el novio de Lydia? – insistió el mayor.

– Una cosa no quita la otra. A ver – alzó las manos antes de que le atacaran –, tienen una relación abierta. Lydia se acuesta con quien quiere también, no es sólo Jackson. Así que no hay nada _inmoral_.

– ¿Y Raeken? – habló entonces Derek sabiendo la respuesta. El menor le miró un momento con seriedad y se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué pasa con él?

– También estaba aquí – recordó Noah entonces –. ¿Qué hacían aquí los dos?

– Espero que esa pregunta sea retórica – rió Stiles –. No quiero darte detalles, sería muy incómodo para los dos.

– Al final has hecho un trío con esos dos – espetó Derek arrugando la nariz haciendo que Stiles pusiese los ojos en blanco.

– Lo hice el mismo sábado, después de la fiesta en casa de Whittemore – explicó por encima cómo se había desarrollado la situación.

– Esto es demasiado -negó su padre –. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

– Vivir mi vida. ¿No puedo? ¡Si fuesen dos chicas no estarías tan enfadado!

– Cierto – alzó la mano Peter, a favor de Stiles –. Un trío no es algo tan importante. Yo he hecho varios. Cansan mucho porque hace falta energía, pero no es nada del otro mundo. La gran mayoría de la población ha tenido alguna vez una fantasía de un trío, otra cosa es que vayan a hacerlo, pero si quieren hacerlo ¿por qué no?

– No te metas en esto – le ordenó Noah.

– ¿Por qué? Estás exagerando.

– ¡Es mi hijo de quien estamos hablando! Si fuese Malia…

– Si fuese Malia diría lo mismo. ¿Usas protección? – le preguntó a Stiles, él asintió – ¿Todo es consentido? – volvió a asentir – Entonces no veo el problema.

Derek gruñó como respuesta.

– Papá – intentó mediar Stiles.

– Mi casa, mis normas. Creo que te he dado demasiada libertad – el menor bufó como respuesta –. La forma en la que usas el sexo, no creo que sea saludable. No quiero que hagas más tríos. No quiero que folles por follar. Búscate un novio, Stiles.

– Que aburrido… que antiguo eres – masculló.

– ¿Pero tú te oyes? Tienes suerte de que no te castigue.

– ¿Suerte? – tuvo que morderse la lengua para no seguir hablando. Apretó los labios – Se me ha quitado el hambre, que os aproveche la cena.

Pasó por delante de Derek dirigiéndole una mirada de odio y subió las escaleras de dos en dos camino a su habitación. Peter siguió insistiendo con su punto de vista ante Noah mientras Parrish se mantenía al margen acabándose su cigarrillo. Derek tomó partido sentándose en la mesa.

– Stiles está descontrolado – dijo –. No le hace ningún bien portarse de esa manera.

– Tú cállate – le ordenó Peter –. Noah, piensa antes de hacer las cosas. Stiles sólo está explotando su sexualidad, no hay nada de malo en eso. Tiene oportunidad. Y el chico tiene razón, su hubiese hecho un trío con dos chicas, cumpliendo una de las fantasías de todo heterosexual, tú estarías dándole la enhorabuena.

– No frivolices la situación – pidió el Sheriff.

– Es cierto – acusó –. Estás siendo corto de miras porque no terminas de aceptar que tu hijo sea gay. Te haces el moderno, pero los prejuicios los tienes muy incrustados dentro de tu cabeza. ¿Qué piensas que va a hacer? ¿Crees que se meterá en una orgía? Para empezar, si quisiera hacerlo puede hacerlo, no tiene por qué darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su vida sexual; pero Stiles sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber donde se mete. ¿Por qué no confías más en él?

– Porque se está destruyendo – interrumpió Derek –. Es lo que está haciendo. El Sheriff tiene razón, lo que Stiles debería hacer es buscarse un novio en vez de andar fornicando por ahí con el primero que pasa.

– No es eso lo que hace, y lo sabes – reprendió Peter –. Además, ¿no dijo Stiles que necesitaba el sexo para no pensar? ¿No es eso mejor que el alcohol?

Ante esa mención, Noah le miró dolido, había sido un golpe bajo y todos lo sabían.

* * *

El sonido de la impresora le acompañaba a las cinco de la mañana de aquel lunes. Cogió la hoja que acaba de imprimir con diferentes fotografías encontradas en Internet y con unas tijeras largas las fue recortando poco a poco y con cuidado. Al tenerlas recortadas doblaba un trozo de celo transparente poniéndolo en el centro de la fotografía impresa, y ésta la pegaba en su carpeta siguiendo el esquema que había ideado en su mente. Imprimió la última hoja de fotografías y repitió la operación no dejando un sólo hueco en su carpeta, luego cogería el forro de libros transparente autoadesivo para cubrir la carpeta y fijar las imágenes.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Noah entrando en la habitación de su hijo con un humeante café bien cargado.

– Me decoro la carpeta a estilo de los noventa, pero con chicos que me gustan – explicó centrado en recortar una fotografía de Park Seojoon –. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó con frialdad.

– Quiero que sepas que estoy preocupado por ti.

– No hace falta. Yo estoy bien.

– No, no lo estás, y no me dices por qué. ¿De verdad crees que me molesta tanto que te acuestes con dos chicos a la vez porque soy una persona anclada en el pasado?

– Puedes llamarlo así si quieres – se encogió de hombros pasando a recortar otra fotografía.

– Stiles… Ha llegado a un punto en que te estás descontrolando. Vale, usas el sexo para no _pensar_ , para tener la _mente en blanco_ según me dijiste. ¿Por qué no intentamos otra cosa? – deslizó una tarjeta sobre las fotografías de Mathew Daddario, Jensen Ackles y Sebastian Stan que todavía no había recortado.

– ¿Quieres que vaya a un loquero? – inquirió alzando una ceja.

– No puede hacerte mal.

– ¿Sabes en lo que consiste el psicólogo? – empleó el sarcasmo en su tono de voz – Vas para hablar de tus problemas. Es completamente lo opuesto a lo que yo quiero hacer.

– No puedes seguir de por vida con la técnica de evitar el problema hasta que desaparece.

Stiles cogió la tarjeta y la cortó en pedazos pequeños con sus tijeras.

– Vete. Dejame en paz.

– Stiles – regañó.

– Déjame – repitió con tono serio.

Un enfadado Noah Stilinski abandonó la habitación. Él cerró los ojos un momento para calmar el cabreo y volver al estado ausente con el que realizaba aquella mecánica tarea. Terminó de completar su carpeta y le aplicó el forro autoadesivo. Contento con el resultado introdujo en ella sus pertenencias y la metió en su mochila, era hora de arreglarse para ir a clase.

* * *

Enterró sus dedos en el pelo engominado de Raeken mientras la cabeza de éste subía y bajaba al ritmo con el que le realizaba una felación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás clavando los pies en el colchón de su cama retorciéndose deliciosamente dejando que los sonidos saliesen de su garganta con la intensidad y el ritmo que deseasen. Separó los labios jadeante lamiéndoselos con sequedad por la respiración agitada.

Un par de dedos se enterraron en él empezando a jugar. Stiles echó su cuerpo hacia abajo buscando más contacto perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. No sabía donde estaba el techo ni donde estaba el suelo. Se había olvidado hasta de que estaba sobre su propia cama. Él sólo se retorcía con placer sintiendo la humedad juguetona de la boca de Raeken alrededor de su erección. El clímax estaba tan cerca…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sorprendiéndole. Por un momento creyó que los ojos de Derek eran de color rojo, pero eso era imposible. El menor de los Hale, uniformado, llego hacia Theo – petrificado – con dos zancadas y cogiéndolo por el cuello lo lanzó fuera de la habitación para luego arrojarle la ropa que intuía suya y que descansaba en el suelo. Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras haberle gritado que se fuese a la mierda.

Stiles, lejos de asustarse o avergonzarse se sentó en la cama, cabreado. Derek apoyó su espalda en la puerta cruzándose de brazos mirándole con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

– Estaba a punto de correrme – se quejó Stiles.

– ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? ¿Que te había dicho tu padre?

– Estaba a punto de correrme, Derek. Me quedaba esto – juntó los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha – y me lo has fastidiado. ¿Qué coño haces en mi casa?

– No me puedo creer que desobedezcas a tu padre de esta manera con algo tan serio, Stiles.

Él bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco levantándose de la cama sin ninguna vergüenza por su excesivamente húmeda e hinchada erección. Tal vez en otro momento se hubiese sentido cohibido, pero ahora estaba cabreado y quería hacer sentir incómodo a Hale, que no tardó en apartar la mirada de él cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

– ¿Ahora qué hago yo con esto, Derek?

– Vístete, Stiles.

– No. Es culpa tuya. Yo estaba tan a gusto recibiendo una mamada de Raeken y tienes que entrar en mi habitación, sin ser invitado – recalcó – y me impides tener un orgasmo en condiciones. ¿Qué hago yo ahora? ¿Ando por el mundo con una erección? ¿Me hago una paja como un adolescente salido? No es justo, Derek. Yo no soy por ahí jodiéndole los orgasmos a la gente, es de mala educación.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

El adolescente caminó hacia él quedando muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y la abrió obligando a que Derek se moviera de su sitio. Con el camino abierto, Stiles miró hacia el pasillo y le hizo un gesto con la otra mano y las cejas alzadas.

– O te largas o me compensas.

– ¿Perdón? – le asaltó una pequeña risa de incredulidad, pero el menor sólo se encogió de hombros.

– Esto no va a bajar solo, o me ayudas tú o me ayudo yo solo.

Lo había dicho para incomodar a Derek, para ganar esa extraña batalla en la que se habían enzarzado desde septiembre, lo único que esperaba era que Derek saliese corriendo de su habitación, de su casa y, tal vez con suerte, que no volviese a molestarle.

¿Por qué le pasaría algo tan surrealista?

Hale le observó de arriba a abajo y con una mano le empujó suavemente del hombro empujándolo hasta chocar con la pared, cerró la puerta con un fuerte sonido y acortó toda la distancia con el menor. Stiles se sintió mareado. Sus piernas flaquearon, podría haber perdido el equilibrio si el fuerte cuerpo de Derek no se hubiese pegado al suyo. El moreno acarició la nariz del menor con la suya, rozó sus labios pero no le besó ni le besaría. Deslizó su mano por el cuero del adolescente para envolver la erección, bombearla con ganas y maestría. Stiles se aferró a sus hombros intentando por todos los medios no gemir aunque su cuerpo respondiese de manera mucho más sincera que unos cuantos sonidos. Apoyó la frente en el hombro del mayor dejándose masturbar. Puede que Derek no besara sus labios, pero sí besó y mordió y oreja, su cuello y su hombro.

No hizo falta mucho para el orgasmo arrollase a Stiles, y cuando eso pasó, Derek cubrió la salida del espeso líquido con su otra mano para que no le manchase. El menor, jadeante estiró el brazo alcanzando un paquete de pañuelos sobre el escritorio tendiéndole un par al policía, que los aceptó limpiándose las manos.

Él no dijo nada. Apoyado contra la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento después del orgasmo observaba en silencio a Derek tratando de descifrarlo sin conseguirlo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué había pasado? Los ojos de Hale chocaron con los suyos y volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con ellos así que él hizo lo mismo apreciando la erección apresada en los pantalones de uniforme.

Volvieron a encontrarse sus miradas en los ojos. El moreno se acercó, rozó sus labios pero se apartó antes de que pudiera besarle. Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza delante de Stiles. Le devolvió la mirada y sin decir nada se marchó dando portazos allí donde había una puerta.

– ¿A qué ha venido eso? – se echó el aliento en la mano pensando que le olería mal, pero era menta lo que olía por el dentífrico. Se contó los dedos de las manos – Un sueño no ha sido, en los sueños las manos tienen seis dedos – se dijo.

  
Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

— **Capítulo** **4** **—**

El tiempo en California no solía cambiar drásticamente manteniendo siempre una temperatura agradable en invierno, sin frío más allá del anochecer, aunque con un arenoso calor debido a la localización montañosa del pueblo. En la época del año en la que estaban era normal que las temperaturas descendieran por la noche, es por eso que su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia después de haber sacado el segundo cubo de basura, de la parte trasera de su vivienda a la acera de en frente sabiendo que el camión no tardaría en pasar a recogerla. Se abrazó para tratar de mantener el calor y regresó a torpes saltitos hacia el porche. Perdió la zapatilla de estar por casa en el camino así que tuvo que desandar un tramo para recuperarla y, por fin, adentrarse en la calidez silenciosa de su vivienda.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta después de haberla cerrado y bajó los párpados disfrutando del momento en que su cuerpo se adaptaba a la temperatura de la habitación. El sonido de la cafetera, acompañado de un fuerte olor a café, le hizo despegarse de aquel lugar para ir a la cocina donde apagó el fuego retirando la cafetera italiana a un lado con cuidado de no quemarse. En su casa tenían dos cafeteras, una cafetera italiana para hacer el café que él denominaba ‘real’, que tenía una buena textura y un gran olor siendo un sacrilegio emplear otro tipo de cafetera a su parecer; y en la cafetera de goteo hacían el café que él denominaba ‘falso’, que era descafeinado más aguado y con un olor menos intenso. Al principio su padre había vivido únicamente con una cafetera por goteo como la mayoría de los americanos, pero Stiles insistió en hacerse con una cafetera italiana y desde entonces según el tipo de café se hacía en una cafetera o en otra.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se puso de puntillas tratando de alcanzar el preparado de masa para tortitas que compraba muy de vez en cuando y que guardaba en la parte más alta del armario. Consiguió bajarlo al tercer intento, o más bien se lo tiró encima ya que el bote se deslizó por el estante hasta el borde perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre la cabeza de Stiles para luego llegar al suelo. No se abrió o rompió, pero se molestó igual. Lo recogió mascullando insultos en un idioma inventado y preparó la masa de tortitas mezclando el preparado con el resto de ingredientes. Cuando tuvo toda la masa cocinada cortó piezas de fruta como aderezo de las tortitas y lo dejó todo preparado en la mesa de la cocina.

No había terminado de subir las escaleras cuando los ronquidos de su padre resonaron por el pasillo. Acercándose hasta su puerta la empujó con suavidad sabiendo que no estaba cerrada, el pobre hombre debía de estar muy cansado. Le despertó intentando ser considerado, pero el mayor despertó con un sobresalto igualmente, era un daño colateral de quien duerme siempre alerta de posibles enemigos. Stiles realmente no entendía el estado constante de vigilia de su padre. ¿Qué enemigos? ¿Carteristas? ¿Los que le robaban los sillines de las bicicletas? Beacon Hills no se caracterizaba por tener grandes crímenes y, que él supiera, ni siquiera había habido allanamientos o robos en las casas de los vecinos en los últimos siete años.

Suspiró viendo cómo su padre se deslizaba en el baño y él se adentró en su habitación, recién ordenada ya que había pasado toda la noche con insomnio y había aprovechado las horas para limpiar el cuarto, reorganizar sus estanterías, arreglar el armario, cambiar las sábanas de la cama… Dentro de su habitación fue directo a su mesita junto a la cama, en el segundo cajón tenía un gran almacén de condones y lubricantes varios mientras que en el primer cajón tenía sus medicinas y poco más. Se tomó el adderall sin necesidad de agua. Debía tomarlo para concentrarse en las clases, para bajar los efectos de su TDAH, pero lo cierto era que se sentía mejor cuando no lo tomaba porque era capaz de hacer varias cosas a la vez, con el adderall sólo se centraba en una única cosa y el resto le daban igual.

Lástima que no le ayudaran a dejar de pensar como el sexo.

Llevaba tomando adderall mucho tiempo así que los episodios de insomnio como los de aquella noche eran bastante habituales, y lo cierto es que le daba miedo pensar qué sería de él cuando dejarse de tomarlo porque, a diferencia de algunos estudiantes que lo tomaban para sacar mejores notas, él lo hacía porque el médico se lo había recetado. ¿Cómo se comportaría sin el adderall? Se suponía que el fármaco debía relajarle y aunque él podía notar los efectos también era cierto que necesitaba una dosis muy elevada para parecer un chico normal, y ese tipo de dosis se negaba a tomársela. ¿Y los efectos secundarios? No dejaba de ser una droga que podía crear adicción. ¿La habría desarrollado ya? ¿Sería como un drogadicto en proceso de desintoxicación cuando dejase de tomar el adderall? Eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Antes de salir de su habitación miró la puerta y tragó saliva. Derek realmente le había masturbado, ¿verdad? Hacía dos días de aquello y no sabía nada de él desde entonces, pero aunque sonase completamente inventado era cierto. Derek Hale le había masturbado. ¿Por qué?

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó a desayunar.

– ¿A qué hora entras hoy a trabajar? – le preguntó a su padre mientras comían escuchando al camión de la basura hacer ruido frente a su calle.

– A las diez – respondió –. Stiles, estas tortitas saben raro… – movió la lengua en su boca tratando de encontrar el sabor exacto para decírselo – No están dulces.

– Claro, no llevan azúcar – ante su confesión el mayor le miró dolido dejando los cubiertos con los que estaba cortando pedazos de las tortitas a un lado y se dejó resbalar en la silla.

– Has jugado con mis sentimientos – acusó con pena bebiendo un poco de su café para apartar el sabor a esparto de la boca.

– Malas no están – declaró Stiles –. Lo que pasa es que no están dulces. Tienes que comerlas con la fruta.

– Es como comerse un trozo de cartón con fruta – sacó la lengua con asco.

– Cartón esponjoso – puntualizó Stiles –. ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes? ¿Sabes lo que me hacías a mí cuando no me quería comer las judías? Me las guardabas para que me las comiese al día siguiente.

– Las judías tienen muchas propiedades buenas para el cuerpo, Stiles. Los niños tienen que comer de todo, no es lo mismo.

– No, no es lo mismo. Los niños tienen que comer de todo y los _señores mayores_ deben entender que no pueden comer de todo.

– ¿Me acabas de llamar ‘señor mayor’? – imitó la voz de su hijo haciendo que sonriese ampliamente como única respuesta – Eres el peor hijo del mundo.

– Sí. Sí. ¡Qué pena! – exageró – Ahora come. ¿No dijiste que querías tortitas? Pues come. Además, hace poco te pillaste un buen atracón de donuts – él bufó y Stiles le guiñó un ojo.

Noah pinchó la tortita que tenía empezada, y se la llevó a la boca mordiendo la pieza sin cortarla con el asco reflejado en sus expresiones. Stiles terminó su desayuno mezclando la fruta con las tortitas, pasando los pedazos con sorbos de café.

* * *

El coche se detuvo en su lugar en el aparcamiento del instituto. Divisó a su amigo Scott a lo lejos, cogió su mochila y su carpeta forrada con chicos guapos yendo hacia él antes de que volviese a desaparecer ya que no le había visto por clase desde el lunes.

– ¡Scotty! – llamó alcanzándolo al atravesar la puerta de acceso al edificio.

– Hola, Stiles – respondió él –. He estado enfermo – mintió descaradamente.

– Haré que me lo creo. Necesito ayuda.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – se interesó.

Stiles trató de recuperar el aliento cuando Isaac Lahey se acercó a ellos relegando a Stilinski a un segundo plano.

– Ha pasado algo – dijo el rubio.

– Voy – asintió Scott.

– ¡Eh! Espera, Scott – empezó a quejarse Stiles.

– Lo siento, Sty. Luego me lo cuentas, ¿vale?

Su mejor amigo desapareció entre la multitud de estudiantes del instituto. Apretó la mandíbula con ganas de golpear lo primero que se pusiese delante suyo. No obstante, la persona que apareció frente a él le inspiró otro tipo de _necesidad_.

– Ven conmigo – le dijo cogiéndole por la muñeca, abrió la puerta de uno de los pequeños almacenes del conserje e introdujo ahí a Raeken cerrando la puerta tras él.

– ¿Y las clases? – preguntó el ojiazul.

– A la mierda las clases, fóllame – ordenó desabrochándose los pantalones.

Llegaron tarde a clase, pero cuando lo hicieron Stiles estaba más relajado. A la hora de la comida, mientras escuchaba a Theo hablar sobre su nuevo trabajo como camarero se dio cuenta de que Lydia Martin hablaba de manera preocupada con Allison Argent, hasta el punto de que su infalible maquillaje no podía ocultar las bolsas y ojeras bajo sus ojos.

– ¿Le ha pasado algo a Whittemore? – preguntó a Theo – ¿Has escuchado algo?

– Sólo que está enfermo – se encogió de hombros –. Danny se lo ha dicho al profesor de historia.

– Es raro…

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque ayer no vino, hoy tampoco y Lydia está hecha una mierda.

– Yo creo que está buena – se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

– ¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese puñetero gesto? Está claro que Lydia se ha pasado la noche sin dormir, ha estado llorando y está preocupada. No ha terminado de alisarse el pelo por la parte de detrás y por eso lo tiene un poco encrespado. Además de que nunca antes ha combinado esa falda con esos tacones.

– Joder, que gay.

– ¡Tío! – le tiró un trozo de pan con indignación – No lo digo como algo de moda. Que aunque así fuera tu comentario sigue estando fuera de lugar. Sino porque ella es muy estricta con lo que se pone y cómo se lo pone. Soy una persona observadora.

– Yo creo que está normal.

– Porque tú eres un simple.

– ¿Te crees Sherlock Holmes?

– Sí – respondió sin más.

– Jackson estará bien, te preocupas por nada. Por cierto, ¿has hablado ya con Hale? – Stiles le miró entonces negando – ¿Cuando vas a hablar con él?

– No ha venido a mi casa.

– ¿Y? ¿Desde cuando te detiene eso? Se supone que sois amigos de toda la vida, puedes ir a verle a su apartamento o a su trabajo y pedirle hablar.

– No sé donde vive. Me dijo más o menos donde vivía, pero no sé donde vive. Ir a la comisaría para decirle _‘oye, Derek, me masturbaste y quiero saber el motivo’_ me parece un poco incómodo. Nuestra amistad se torció cuando se marchó hace dos años sin decir una palabra, pero parece que él no se dio cuenta.

– Y vuelve esperando encontrarse con el mismo chaval de entonces encontrándose con _esto_ – le señaló con la cabeza haciéndole rodar los ojos –. Entiendo que al principio le chocara, pero ponerse en plan sobreprotector de más, añadiendo la masturbación… yo creo que le gustas y que se muere de celos.

– Ya… – espetó sin creerse una palabra.

– Si sigues sin hablar con él para aclarar las cosas seguro que no vas a pasar página. ¿Lo de esta mañana? Stiles, nunca te había visto así.

* * *

El gimnasio de la comisaría se encontraba en el sótano de la misma, tenía una pequeña zona con colchonetas, unos cuantos sacos de boxeo, unas máquinas tipo elíptica, bicicleta, cinta o remo, y algunas máquinas para pesas. No había mucho, pero era suficiente ya que entrenaban ahí dos o tres policías a la vez antes o después de empezar su turno para mantenerse en forma, sobre todo los reclutas más jóvenes o Peter Hale ya que los agentes más veteranos preferían hacer lo menos posible.

Cuando Stiles llegó a la comisaría preguntando primero por su padre le informaron que había salido a un aviso con Peter Hale, así que preguntó por Derek que desde el principio había sido su objetivo.

– Su turno acabó hace un rato, pero no lo he visto pasar por aquí y su coche sigue en el aparcamiento – observó la agente a través de la ventana desde la recepción –. Supongo que estará en el gimnasio – le sonrió, le conocía desde que era pequeño así que le tenía cariño –. Puedes ir, si quieres – algo que ningún otro ciudadano podría hacer.

– Gracias, Claire – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Para no detenerse demasiado procuró pasar desapercibido por el resto de agentes de policía llegando hasta la puerta del sótano que daba al gimnasio, le costó un poco abrirla porque era vieja, pero luego pudo bajar las escaleras con cuidado encontrándose a Derek empapado en sudor con ropa de deporte con el logo de la comisaría y unos cascos en los oídos reproduciendo música.

Sus ojos se encontraron así que Derek bajó la intensidad de la cinta para no parar drásticamente, y se quitó los auriculares de los oídos. Quedó en silencio esperando que fuese Stiles quien hablara. El chico se puso nervioso de repente, se arrepintió de su idea, aún así se acercó hasta la cinta y se cruzó de brazos también en silencio queriendo que fuese Derek quien empezase a hablar. El duelo silencioso de miradas duró varios minutos.

– ¿Qué quieres, Stiles? – lo rompió Derek bajando de la cinta por fin.

– Me masturbaste – acusó directamente.

– ¿Y?

– Pues que no es algo que se haga así porque sí – movió exageradamente las manos.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Stiles?

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Tú lo pediste. ¿Recuerdas?

– No. No. No. No. No. No – negó repetidamente siguiendo al policía que se acercaba para coger una toalla con la que secarse el sudor –. Perdona, pero te equivocas. Yo te vacilé – confesó –, y te dije claramente que te marchases. Si me masturbaste fue porque tú quisiste hacerlo. ¿Es que si Peter te hice que le limpies el culo después de cagar se lo limpias?

— Eso es asqueroso.

Stiles no respondió porque sabía que Derek intentaba que él siguiese hablando olvidándose del tema principal hasta que alguien les interrumpiera y fuera imposible seguir hablando, pero Stiles había crecido y no caía tan fácilmente en sus trampas. Así que esperó mirándole con el ceño fruncido y al final Hale bufó dándose por vencido.

– Me gustas. ¿Quieres que te diga eso? ¡Pues ya está! ¿Y qué? Te masturbé porque me apetecía. Porque te me pusiste delante diciéndome que lo hiciera y todo mi cuerpo hervía en ganas de hacerlo. ¿Ya estás contento?

– ¿Te gusto? – sonrió sin creérselo de verdad.

– Claro que me gustas, Stiles. ¿Por qué te crees que me da tanto asco que estés con esos dos gilipollas? – masculló. El chico pudo apreciar cierto sonrojo en las orejas del mayor que trataba de mantener su rostro alejado de él.

– Estás celoso – adivinó no necesitando respuesta –. No tiene sentido lo que dices, Derek. ¿Desde cuando te gusto? ¿Desde que volviste de Nueva York? ¡Venga ya!

– ¿Por qué crees que no me despedí de ti, Stiles? ¿Realmente crees que no me despedí de ti porque no me importabas? No lo hice porque si me hubiera acercado a ti en ese momento no me hubiese podido ir, y **necesitaba** irme.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos de nuevo, esta vez no se retaban para seguir hablando sino que simplemente se habían quedado congelados y ninguno de los dos sabía como seguir la conversación.

– ¿Sabías que me gustabas? Cuando te fuiste… ¿Sabías que me gustabas? – ante sus palabras, Derek asintió – Así que pensaste que cuando volvieras yo seguiría colado por ti como cuando te marchaste – volvió a asentir y Stiles bufó con frustración –. Mira que eres imbécil, Hale. A mí me sigues gustando – confesó –. Vale, es cierto que en dos años han pasado muchas cosas, pero a mí me sigues gustando.

– ¿Entonces qué?

– ¿Tienes miedo de no poder salir conmigo porque soy menor de edad? – alzó una ceja – Joder, para ser menor de edad… – se calló porque sabía que lo que seguía en esa frase no sería del gusto de Derek, carraspeó – Que tampoco falta tanto para que cumpla los dieciocho – corrigió –, así que eso sumando a que no me sacas mucho años no es ningún problema.

– Tu padre es el mayor problema.

– Sí, él sí. Cuando decía a los trece años que estaba colado por ti mi padre me decía que era una fase y que yo no era gay, pero como con el tiempo no se me pasaba aceptó de aquella manera que tenía un hijo gay aunque siempre me dijo “puedes salir con quien quieras, menos con Hale”. No sé por qué porque a ti te tiene cariño.

– Tal vez sea por eso – respondió tras un silencio escondiendo algo en sus palabras, algo que no quería decirle a Stiles o tal vez algo que no podía decirle.

– Así que… ¿Qué? ¿Nos quedamos así? A ti te gusto yo, a mí me gustas tú, pero no estamos juntos así que cada uno va por su lado.

Derek pareció gruñir ante sus palabras con claro desagrado.

– Quiero estar contigo – declaró seriamente Hale –, no quiero estar con nadie más y no quiero que tú estés con nadie más.

– Vale – tanteó –. ¿Entonces, quieres salir conmigo? – le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior haciendo que Hale pusiese los ojos en blanco.

– Tengo unas condiciones. Tienes que dejar a tus _no novios_ bien claro que no volverás a tener relaciones sexuales con ellos.

– Hecho.

– Ni con nadie más.

– Hecho.

– Ni siquiera conmigo.

– ¿Perdón?

– Estarás treinta días en pura abstinencia sexual.

– ¿Estamos en el siglo XVIII? – miró a su alrededor exagerando su reacción.

– Piensa en las situaciones en las que te he visto, Stiles. Sé lo que has hecho y me da mucho asco pensar en besarte sabiendo donde has puesto la boca.

Sí, ese golpe le dolió, pero sobre todo le dolió porque tenía razón así que se quedó callado y sumamente avergonzado.

– Treinta días – recordó Stiles y Derek asintió –. Eso es fácil. Aunque tengo una duda, ¿eso significa que nosotros no podemos vernos en esos treinta días o…?

– Nos veremos, Stiles – le sonrió.

– Bien. Eso está bien. Un detalle – quiso matizar antes de marcharse –. No te echarás para atrás, ¿verdad? Si una vez pasados los treinta días mi padre se pone tontorrón, no te pondrás de su parte y cumplirás con tu palabra, ¿verdad?

– Tranquilo, Stiles.

Pero no estaba tranquilo. ¿Cómo estarlo? Derek Hale había sido su amor platónico desde los trece años y por fin, a los diecisiete, descubría que sentía lo mismo y que con el tiempo los dos se convertirían en pareja. ¿Por qué le sonaba a plan mal urdido?

No. No podía empezar a contar los días para salir con Derek pensando que le engañaba. Stiles era desconfiado por naturaleza, sobre todo sabiendo que la gente le ocultaba cosas y que su mejor amigo pasaba de él, pero apartó esas ideas de su cabeza y volvió a su coche despidiéndose de Claire con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La impresionante casa de los Whittemore se alzó frente a la luna de su coche mientras caía la noche. Había ido al trabajo de Raeken para hablar con él diciéndole lo que había descubierto de Derek tras pedirle explicaciones y que, por lo tanto, no podrían volver a acostarse juntos pero que le gustaría que siguiesen siendo amigos sobre todo porque con McCall perdido en el universo él no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Theo no puso ninguna pega, tal vez porque sabiendo que Whittemore estaba interesado en el sexo homosexual podría satisfacer sus necesidades entre ellos sin necesidad de Stiles. Sin embargo, Jackson llevaba dos días sin ir al instituto por una supuesta enfermedad, Stiles estaba preocupado y con la excusa de aquel arreglo con Derek decidió acercarse a la gran casa de los Whittemore para hablar con él.

Presionó el botón del timbre dejando de una bonita melodía sonase. Típico de los ricos tener timbres personalizados. Esperó y la luz del porche se encendió abriendo la puerta la madre adoptiva de Jackson con una gran sonrisa.

– Stilinski, ¿verdad? – quiso confirmar.

– Así es, señora Whittemore – se notaba que la sonrisa de la señora era ensayada, no porque fuese una persona desagradable sino porque estaba cansada y en su trabajo siempre debía mantener un semblante elegante y serio –. Venía preguntando por Jackson, lleva dos días sin ir a clase y tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos – mintió –. Danny me dijo que estaba enfermo así que he venido a verle.

– ¿De verdad? Que raro porque Jackson no está aquí… Hace dos días, como dices, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que pasaría algunos días a casa de Vernon Boyd por un trabajo muy complicado de ciencias. Yo le dije que podían hacerlo aquí, pero me dijo que no porque resulta que el padre de Boyd tiene muy buena mano con las ciencias y podía echarles una mano. Pero que no haya ido a clase no me parece nada bien… Tendré que llamarle. ¿Danny te dijo que mi hijo estaba enfermo?

– Sí, señora Whittemore.

Más que preocupada a la mujer se la veía molesta porque pensaba que su hijo estaba fugándose las clases con la excusa de un trabajo haciendo que su mejor amigo mintiese en su nombre. Se despidió y se metió en su Jeep para marcharse.

¿Jackson con Boyd? Le resultaba extraño por varios motivos, para empezar nunca habían hablado directamente más allá de las burlas chulescas del rubio sobre el otro cuando se juntaban por la insistencia de Lydia Martin en estar con los demás. Después estaba el hecho de que Jackson no compartía clase de ciencias con Boyd sino con él, y era con él con quien tenía que hacer el trabajo.

Aparcó su coche a un lado de la carretera sacando su teléfono móvil intentando llamar a Jackson contestando Lydia al tercer intento de contactar.

– _¿Sí?_

– ¿Lydia? ¿Este no es el móvil de Jackson?

– _Y Jackson es mi novio. ¿Quien eres?_ – Stiles sabía que Whittemore tenía su número grabado así que la pregunta era sólo para molestarle.

– Soy Stiles. Jackson y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos y no está apareciendo por clase.

– _Porque está enfermo._

– ¿A sí?

– _Sí. Estoy ahora mismo en su casa cuidando de él. ¡Claro que está enfermo!_

– Vale, perdona.

Colgó sintiendo miedo de repente. ¿Qué le había pasado realmente a Jackson y por qué todo el mundo mentía? ¿Que Lydia estaba cuidando a Jackson en su casa? Él venía de ahí y la misma madre de Jackson le había dicho que no sólo no estaba enfermo sino que no estaba en su casa.

La única persona que conocía que se mezclaba con aquellos chicos era Scott así que condujo hasta la casa de su amigo intentando abrir con su propia llave, pero no entraba. ¿Había cambiado la cerradura de la puerta sin decirle nada? Llamó a la puerta con fuertes golpes hasta que su amigo le abrió, se le veía agitado y sudado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Stiles? – intentó preguntar con un tono simpático.

– Has cambiado la cerradura de la puerta y no me has dicho nada – le enseñó su copia de la llave que evidentemente no funcionaba.

– Yo no sé nada de eso, debe de haber sido mi madre – declaró.

– ¿No lo sabías? ¿Entonces qué mierda de llave usas para entrar, imbécil?

– Stiles…

– No, déjalo. Tengo que hablar contigo. Oye, Jackson lleva dos días sin ir a clase.

– Sí, Danny dijo que está enfermo – echó balones fuera.

– Eso es lo que he escuchado, pero como ya sabes Jackson y yo tenemos una _relación estrecha_ así que he ido a su casa para verle. ¿Adivinas quien había en su casa? – Scott palideció – Jackson no, su madre. La señora Whittemore me ha dicho claramente que Jackson se fue hace dos días a casa de Boyd a hacer un trabajo. ¿Jackson en casa de Boyd durante dos días? ¡Venga ya! Ni siquiera hablan y eso que son compañeros de equipo en lacrosse. Además de que el trabajo que le dijeron que tenían que hacer juntos era de ciencias y no comparten clase de ciencias. ¿Me sigues?

– La mujer se habrá confundido de persona…

– No, porque dijo claramente Vernon Boyd y ya sabes que el nombre no es como para olvidarse o confundirse. Así que llamé al móvil de Jackson y me lo cogió Lydia Martin. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que estaba en casa de Whittemore cuidando de él porque estaba enfermo. ¿Me lo puedes explicar? ¡Yo vengo de casa de los Whittemore y Jackson no está ahí, mucho menos Lydia!

– Creo que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, Stiles. ¿Has vuelto a verte la serie de Sherlock Holmes? – trató de bromear, pero Stiles podía apreciar su nerviosismo.

– No sé lo que le ha pasado a Jackson, pero creo que tiene que ver con Boyd, y si tiene que ver con Boyd también tiene que ver con Lahey y con todos sus amiguitos así que por ende, tiene que ver contigo.

– Stiles, creo que estás nervioso y alterado porque te has saltado alguna dosis de adderall…

– ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Jackson? No sé qué mierda haces con el club de los _bufandas_ , pero empiezo a pensar que es un asunto de drogas.

– ¡Stiles!

– ¿Qué? ¿Te has visto bien? Tú estás mucho más nervioso que yo, tienes las pupilas dilatadas y te has puesto muy fuerte en los últimos meses. Estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con algo de esteroides.

– ¡Stiles! Ni me drogo ni tengo trato con las drogas, joder que soy tu amigo.

– Pues no lo parece, Scott. Estás desaparecido en la quinta mierda y por mi vista no apareces. Luego te molesta que yo esté enfadado contigo porque pasas de mi culo. ¿Perdona? ¡¿Y tú qué?!

– ¿Scott? – bajó una figura alta, rubia y con una bufanda oscura en el cuello – ¿Va todo bien?

– Sea lo que sea en lo que estáis metidos lo descubriré – amenazó –. Sea lo que sea lo que le hayáis hecho a Jackson lo descubriré – quiso marcharse de la casa de su amigo con cierto miedo de que entre él y Lahey le hiciesen daño.

– ¡Stiles! – trató de detenerle Scott, pero él no dejó que le pusiese las manos encima.

– Tú y yo ya no somos amigos – le dio la llave que no funcionaba con la puerta –. Que te vaya muy bien con tus amiguitos nuevos.

Corrió hacia su coche. El corazón le latía con rapidez mientras se dirigía a su casa donde sabía que estaba su padre y al que sabía que podría decirle todas sus sospechas para que buscase a Jackson. Tenía miedo de que realmente se tratase de un asunto de drogas y que, para mantenerle callado, decidieran acabar con él, así que quiso llegar a su casa lo antes posible donde su padre podría protegerle.

Sin pararse a respirar le dijo todo a su padre que estaba en pijama con una cerveza en la mano y los pies sobre la mesilla de café.

– ¿Jackson Whittemore? – inquirió después de que él hubiese contado todas sus sospechas – Sí, su madre llamó después de que fuiste a visitarla – explicó con voz tranquila sin mirarle –. Resulta que Jackson se confundió de asignatura cuando dijo que iba a hacer un trabajo con Boyd; luego se puso muy enfermo con una gran gripe con diarrea explosiva y en vez de llevarlo a su casa Lydia prefirió llevarlo a la suya porque sabe que los Whittemore están siempre muy ocupados con el trabajo.

– Ahora dime todo eso mirándome a los ojos – retó.

Su padre ni contestó ni hizo amago de girarse. Stiles sintió la rabia apoderarse de su cuerpo. ¿Su padre estaba metido en lo que quiera que fuese aquello? Impotencia y frustración. Tal vez gritó. Sus manos se hicieron con lo primero que tenían al alcance, que en ese caso fue la lamparita sobre la mesilla al lado del sofá, y la estampó contra una de las paredes del salón perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Así que sí, tal vez gritó, pero no era capaz de recordarlo. Fue reducido contra el suelo, las manos quedaron apretadas en los grilletes policiales de su padre y, de algún lugar una aguja se introdujo en él. Giró la cabeza buscando a quien le había clavado aquello mientras la vista se le nublaba encontrándose con los conocidos rasgos del veterinario de Beacon Hills, Deaton. ¿Qué hacía él en su casa? ¿Qué le había inyectado?

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente los recuerdos estaban borrosos y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Melissa McCall, junto a su cama le tomaba la tensión con una sonrisa familiar.

– Cariño, parece que estás desarrollando efectos secundarios del adderall. Te ha empezado a dar un poquito de paranoia, pero no pasa nada porque el doctor te ha recetado estas medicinas para combinarlas con el adderall – le mostró el botecito blanco, sin etiqueta, de él sacó una píldora y se la acercó a los labios –. Venga, Stiles, sé un buen chico. Así es – le sonrió de nuevo cuando vio que se la tragó –. Ya verás como pronto te encontrarás mejor.

– No sé qué es lo que tramáis, pero lo descubriré – amenazó antes de que la mujer se marchase de su habitación.

¿Melissa McCall atendiéndole a domicilio? Ya, claro… No se creía una mierda, pero dejaría que pensaran que hacía lo que le ordenaban.

La vista se le nubló sintiendo un hormigueo en las extremidades. ¿Qué mierda le habían dado? ¿Así pretendían controlarle? ¿Teniéndole medio adormilado a todas horas? Él no se dejaría controlar de aquella manera.

  
Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

— **Capítulo** **5** **—**

Una ligera brisa movía su cortina blanca mientras él dormitaba con el cuerpo pesado debido a la droga que Melissa McCall le había dado. Luchaba constantemente por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cuando quería darse cuenta se descubría despertándose de un sueño intenso. Alguien entró en su habitación cerca del medio día y él no tuvo fuerzas para girar la cabeza sobre la almohada así que se quedó mirando las cortinas hasta que la persona se sentó en su silla de escritorio, al lado de la cama, justo en su campo de visión. Derek, de uniforme, le miró con los labios apretados.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.

– Si me van a tener drogado en una cama prefiero que me ingresen en un psiquiátrico – respondió con boca pastosa.

– ¿Quieres agua? – evitó entrar en la conversación.

– Quiero ir a clase, pero ni siquiera puedo levantar la mano de la cama. ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos?

– Pronto te pondrás bien – aseguró.

– Estaba bien antes de que me drogaran.

– Stiles…

– Sí. Sí… Paranoia, ¿no? Claro.

Derek le dio un poco de agua, pero era incapaz de recordar si pasó algo más o si dijo algo ya que cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos su cortina blanca ya no se movía, al otro lado de la ventana el cielo se había oscurecido. Su cuerpo se sentía mucho más ligero aunque todavía tenía efectos de la droga. Consiguió salir de la cama y se tambaleó un poco balanceándose con los brazos poniéndose en pie. Le costó acostumbrarse a su nueva posición y se sentía sumamente mareado, aún así fue al baño por primera vez en todo el día y luego bajó las escaleras donde su padre preparaba la cena.

– Has dormido todo el día, ¿te encuentras mejor? – preguntó el Sheriff sin dirigirle la mirada.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar responder una impertinencia, en su lugar decidió prepararse un bol de cereales.

– Stiles, estoy haciendo la cena – regañó. Stiles no podía decirle que no se fiaba de lo que hubiese puesto en ella así que simplemente contestó, con voz cansada y lengua torpe, que como llevaba durmiendo todo el día prefería cereales.

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado y no se fiaba ni de su propia sombra. ¿Paranoia por un efecto del adderall? No se lo creía, pero había visto suficientes películas como para saber que si se enfrentaba demasiado a la gente que le mentía él mismo acabaría mal. De hecho ya estaba recibiendo esos efectos al encontrarse medio drogado por haber querido buscar a Jackson.

El bol donde estaban los cereales chocolateados era blanco con rayas grises, sólo empleó en ellos leche semidesnatada ya que le apetecía ver cómo la misma se teñía con los cereales. Les dio varias vueltas hasta que perdieron la sensación crujiente del envase y empezó a comer dejando que la leche rebosase por la cuchara salpicando en el contenido del bol, y que se desbordase por las comisuras de sus labios deslizándose por su barbilla. No le importaba resultar desagradable porque ahí sólo estaban él y su padre. Y él estaba enfadado.

Noah Stilinski estuvo hablando sobre su día en el trabajo mientras comía con la boca abierta y masticando violentamente la cena que había preparado, disfrutando del sonido de su propia voz ante la inusual falta de palabras por parte de su hijo; así que Stiles esperó a que terminara de hablar para abandonar la cocina y regresar a aquella habitación donde había pasado tumbado un día entero. Rebuscó en los cajones buscando un calendario o algo que se le pareciese sin encontrarlo, así que él mismo lo confeccionó con folios, una regla y varios bolígrafos. Trabajando en ello lo encontró su padre observando sobre su hombro cómo realizaba cuadros con la regla en el papel.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Un calendario.

– Puedes comprar uno mañana.

– Pero lo quiero ahora. De todos modos no podré dormir después de haber estado todo el día en la cama.

El Sheriff miró hacia la cama deshecha, sobre la mesita encontró el bote de adderall y el blanco, fue hacia allí cogiendo ambos apoyándolos en el escritorio.

– Que no se te olvide tomarte las medicinas, Stiles.

Observó un momento los botes volviendo a sus cuadros con un asentimiento.

– Ya, ahora me las tomo – pero su tono no pareció convencer al Sheriff ya que siguió a su lado esperando a que se las tomase. Stiles bufó –. ¿Tan poco te fías de mí? – abrió los botes sacando una píldora de cada uno, las enseñó sobre su palma y las metió en la boca, bebió un trago de una botella de agua caliente y abrió la boca moviendo la lengua de un lado a otro – ¿Contento?

– Hasta mañana, Stiles – respondió sin más besándole en la cabeza.

– Hasta mañana – contestó regresando a sus cuadros.

Esperó con el oído lo más afinado posible hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su padre cerrarse y el clásico quejido de cuando se tumbaba después de un largo día de trabajo, entonces abrió la palma donde había colocado las píldoras y vio en ella la droga misteriosa. Envolvió la píldora en un pañuelo desechable y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su mochila.

Siguió con los cuadros en los que luego colocó el día de la semana con un bolígrafo, luego el número del día que correspondían en el mes con otro y, finalmente los contó para que realmente fuesen treinta días. Al tener su calendario preparado tachó con negro el primer día, no es que el primer día de abstinencia sexual hubiese supuesto un gran esfuerzo porque había permanecido en la cama en todo momento, pero no por ello contaba menos. Quedaban veintinueve días y podría salir con Derek Hale.

¿Podría ser que Derek estuviese dentro de toda esa pantomima extraña por la que le drogaban? La verdad es que lo dudaba. Derek Hale siempre había sido una persona extraña, pero a su modo de ver nunca habría dejado que le hiciesen daño porque, a pesar de todo, eran amigos desde siempre. Tal vez Derek sólo creyese lo que Noah y Melissa le decían porque tampoco tenía motivos por los que creer que le engañaban.

Una parte de él se sintió inquieto conforme doblaba el calendario para guardarlo en un cajón de su escritorio, pero enterró esa inquietud de la misma manera que había enterrado muchos recuerdos. Se tumbó en la cama y pasó la noche releyendo alguno de sus libros.

* * *

Tachó el décimo día con el ceño fruncido. No había visto a Derek en todo ese tiempo, Scott intentaba hablar con él sin éxito y cuando Jackson reapareció en el instituto no se acercó ni a él ni a Theo volviéndose un miembro más de la _banda de los bufandas_ como les había bautizado con todo el asco. A esto se sumaba el cansancio de fingir que estaba tomándose una medicación que acumulaba en su mochila y que tiraba en papeleras de la calle cuando tenía ocasión.

Deslizó la mano dentro de su mochila sacando el pañuelo desechable con las píldoras de los últimos dos días y lo dejó caer en el interior de una papelera del pasillo del instituto mientras pasaba al lado sin dejar que nadie le prestase verdadera atención, siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a su taquilla donde sacó el libro de lengua cambiándolo por el de matemáticas.

Unas manos se cerraron como pinzas en sus costados haciéndole saltar.

– Hola, guapo – le sonrió Theo apoyándose en la taquilla de al lado, él le regaló una mirada enfadada.

– No hagas eso, por favor. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

– ¿Cómo llevas la abstinencia?

– Es una puta mierda – decretó con solemnidad cerrando la taquilla con un golpe fuerte –. Me muero por un buen polvo.

– Funciona demasiado, ¿no? – se señaló su propia cabeza.

– Me voy a volver loco de verdad.

– Espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena.

– Más vale que lo valga – suspiró –. Me siento exhausto. Esto de luchar contra mí mismo es agotador.

– Te diría que lo entiendo, pero no es así – se encogió de hombros siguiendo a Stiles hasta su siguiente clase –. Aunque puedes contar conmigo en lo que quieras. Somos amigos.

– Gracias. Eres el único amigo que tengo aquí.

– ¿Sigues sin hablar con Scott? – ante la mención de su nombre Stiles gruñó con desagrado – Vale, no he dicho nada. Oye, yo tengo clase de carpintería, nos vemos luego.

– Mañana, mejor. Voy a aprovechar que mi padre tiene turno de noche en la comisaría otra vez para prepararle la cena y llevársela al trabajo – el ojiazul le miró extrañado –. Así tengo una excusa para ir a la comisaría, a lo mejor encuentro a Hale.

– ¿No sería mejor llamarle? _¡Oye! Dijiste que nos veríamos, han pasado diez días y yo a ti no te he visto el pelo_ – imitó la voz de Stiles.

– No quiero parecer desesperado – no había terminado de decir la última palabra cuando Theo rompió en una exagerada risa, Stiles le empujó –. Cállate, imbécil.

Se sentó en su pupitre para tener su última clase con la profesora de lengua viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Scott McCall se sentaba a su lado moviéndose nervioso. Procuró no hacerle caso. Un dedo se colocó sobre una de las fotos de su carpeta.

– ¿Ese quien es? – Stiles no contestó dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana – ¿Es de un grupo de música? – siguió sin contestar – Llevas mucho tiempo sin escuchar música, ¿por qué te pones fotografías de cantantes?

– Lo que ponga o deje de poner en mi carpeta con es cosa tuya, McCall – espetó sin mirarle.

– No puedes estar enfadado conmigo para siempre, Stiles – suplicó.

– ¿Te apuestas algo?

– Stiles… Somos amigos de toda la vida, no puedes negarme la palabra así. Por favor…

– Éramos, Scott. El tiempo verbal correcto es _éramos_ – le miró entonces –. No sé qué mierda haces con la gente con la que te juntas, pero fuiste tú el primero en dejarme a un lado. ¿Ahora te molesta porque yo hago lo mismo? Ya… Y tratarme como si estuviese loco está mejor. Vete un poquito a la mierda.

Al entrar la profesora llamando la atención de los alumnos, Stiles dirigió la mirada hacia el frente encontrándose con los ojos claros de Jackson Whittemore en segunda fila; el rubio desvió la mirada encorvándose sobre su pupitre, Stiles frunció los labios y le quitó la tapadera a su bolígrafo empezando a hacer garabatos sin orden en sus folios.

* * *

La comisaría tenía una luz de la fachada fundida.

Llevaba en su Jeep quince minutos. Bien aparcado y con el motor apagado. Bien sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la luz fundida de la fachada de la comisaría.

No estaba simétrica.

La comida de su padre se enfriaba en los envases dentro de una bolsa de plástico en el asiento del copiloto dejando el olor a pollo en el coche.

La maldita luz… Le ponía nervioso.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando la mirada de la luz fundida de la fachada de la comisaría. Era todo culpa del adderall, puede que no le provocase paranoia como los demás aseguraban, pero lo que sí le provocaba era un estado de obsesión por la simetría y la perfección, hacía que se enfocase hasta en los más pequeños detalles de una cosa concreta que llamaba su atención olvidando lo demás. Es por eso que al llegar al aparcamiento y ver la luz fundida empezó a sentirse nervioso, se olvidó de la comida para su padre y de Derek sólo pensando en la luz fundida. Cogió sin cuidado la bolsa de plástico con la cena para su padre y saltó de su Jeep, como solía hacer, cerrándolo con llave metió las mismas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se encaminó a la comisaría encontrando a Claire atendiendo a un senderista que aseguraba haber visto un puma; él le hizo gestos para que supiese que iba a ver a su padre y la chica le asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso.

Al entrar en la zona de los escritorios policiales encontró los ojos de Derek Hale en el suyo mirándole por encima de la pantalla del ordenador. Stiles no mantuvo la mirada ni la apartó drásticamente sino que siguió mirando el resto de los escritorios mientras caminaba como si buscase a alguien para, finalmente, golpear la puerta del despacho de su padre que estaba reunido con Peter Hale.

– ¡Stiles! – se sorprendió el Sheriff por su presencia.

– Te traigo la cena. No pienses que es algo especial. Hola, Peter.

– ¿Deberías conducir? Tengo entendido que la medicación que te dio Melissa es bastante fuerte – apuntó él a lo que Stiles le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

– De alguna manera me tendré que mover. Si me quieren dejar medio gilipollas a pastillas que lo hagan, pero si tengo un accidente es cosa suya – respondió sin más dejando la bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa de su padre.

– ¿Crees que no debería conducir? – le preguntó Noah a Peter.

– Eh, eh, eh – levantó las manos, Stiles –. A mí nadie me ha dado un prospecto donde ponga que no puedo conducir bajo los efectos de esa medicación. Si no hay prospecto puedo hacer lo que me salga de la polla.

– ¡Esa boca!

– Ni siquiera tiene nombre la _medicación_. Me voy a casa, no quiero interrumpir vuestro caso.

– ¿Tú sin querer interrumpir? – se sorprendió su padre.

– Sí. Es raro, ¿eh? No sé… No tengo ganas de saber que es nada de lo que tenéis por aquí – señaló con las manos toda la estancia y se encogió de hombros –. Me da igual. Eso sí, por favor, cambiad la bombilla de fuera.

– ¿Bombilla? – alzó una ceja, Peter.

– Hay una bombilla fundida fuera, en la fachada de la comisaría y me pone de los nervios. ¿La podéis cambiar?

Con su misión cumplida desanduvo el recorrido realizado, esta vez sin mirar a Derek, y salió de la comisaría encontrándose a Jordan Parrish fumando un cigarrillo en la puerta de la comisaría.

– Hola, Parrish. Adiós, Parrish – saludó y se despidió sin darle tiempo al otro a contestar mientras saltaba por su lado para llegar al Jeep.

* * *

Pasaban de las doce e iba por el capítulo cuatro de _Harper’s Island_ , una serie de suspense y terror del 2009 con estilo de los noventa que a Stiles le encantaba. Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta de entrada de su casa y su corazón se desbocó pensando que sería el asesino de la isla. Algo completamente absurdo, pero que se imaginaba siempre que veía cosas de ese tipo como _Scream_. Al otro lado de la puerta no había un psicópata disfrazado, sino un agente de policía muy atractivo y que se lo tenía muy creído.

Derek Hale apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y colocó los pulgares dentro del cinturón en una pose cinematográfica, Stiles trató de aguantarse la risa cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho esperando que el mayor hablase. En la calle estaba el coche patrulla con Jordan Parrish sentado en el asiento del copiloto fingiendo no estar interesado en ellos.

– ¿Vienes a arrestarme? – no pudo evitar preguntar haciendo que el mayor sonriese sin ningún tipo de escudo.

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso te gustaría? – Stiles se lamió los labios ante la imagen mental.

– Derek, no seas cruel conmigo, por favor – una breve risa vibró en el pecho del mayor.

– He estado ocupado con el trabajo – justificó el no haberse visto en esos diez días –. Tengo turno doble de tarde y noche, descanso por las mañanas.

– No pasan tantas cosas en el pueblo para que tengas que hacer doble turno durante diez días.

– Muchas cosas no, pero una importante sí. Se han encontrado varios cuerpos en el bosque – explicó –, cosa que no _puedo_ decirte porque la investigación es completamente confidencial.

– Tranquilo – levantó las manos –, no me interesa – Derek alzó una ceja escéptico –. Últimamente estoy agotado, no me interesa perder el tiempo tratando de enterarme sobre un caso _confidencial_ con muertos en el bosque. Seguramente haya sido un puma.

– ¿Agotado? Por la medicación no será, porque no te la tomas – Stiles sonrió.

– ¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso?

– Tengo un sexto sentido. Si te estuvieses tomando la medicación que te dieron apenas podrías tenerte en pie, como la primera vez que la tomaste. Mucho menos conducir.

– Chico listo. Por algo eres policía, supongo – no desdibujó su sonrisa en ningún momento, tampoco estaba preocupado por verse descubierto, se sentía devorado por los ojos de Derek y eso era suficiente para él –. ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo que sabes? ¿Se lo dirás a mi padre?

– No creo que tenga nada que decirle – explicó después de fingir que pensaba –. En mi opinión esas pastillas no te hacen nada bueno. Tampoco me gusta que uses adderall, elimina tu esencia hiperactiva – le hizo reír.

– ¿Vas a tener el turno doble de noche durante mucho tiempo? Prometiste que nos veríamos durante los treinta días de abstinencia.

– No creo que me quede mucho tiempo por la noche, sobre todo ahora que el Sheriff y Peter han vuelto al turno. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

– Hay una película que quiero ver. ¡Como amigos! – aclaró no pudiendo aguantarse la risa – Es la nueva de súper héroes. Iba a verla con Scott en un principio, pero ahora no nos hablamos. Si le digo a Theo que venga a verla conmigo pensará que quiero acostarme con él… Sólo quedas tú – exageró su desolación.

– Tendré que hacer una buena obra y acompañarte.

– Es tu deber como mi _amigo_.

– Cierto – se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no sonreír –. Me voy ya, antes de que Jordan se aburra. Te avisaré cuando tenga un horario de trabajo normal, ¿vale?

El menor asintió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El policía se dio media vuelta para marcharse así que Stiles empezó a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo Hale hizo un sonido onomatopéyico con la garganta indicando que se le había olvidado algo, subió el escalón que había bajado y se dirigió con rapidez al menor acercándose demasiado a su cuerpo antes de que pudiese darse cuenta. El calor que emanaba el mayor traspasaba el uniforme y su ropa erizándole la piel, que hormigueó con necesidad. Quería tocarle y ser tocado. Que las grandes manos de Derek abarcaran toda la piel de su cuerpo que pudiesen. La nariz del mayor rozó apenas un segundo su oreja haciéndole temblar, le susurró un _‘buenas noches, Stiles’_ dejando que su aliento se filtrase por todos los poros de su piel. Se separó sin hacerlo realmente rozando sus labios con los de Stiles, se lamió los labios secos provocando un vergonzoso jadeo por parte del menor. Stiles le miró a los ojos creyendo ver, por un instante, un resplandor rojo en el iris claro del policía. Derek se apartó entonces yendo con prisa hacia su vehículo policial mientras Stiles se apoyaba en la puerta abierta dejándose caer hasta el suelo porque las rodillas se negaban a sostener su peso.

* * *

Tachó el día que hacía quince y puso la tapa al bolígrafo negro para dejarlo en la mesa, doblar el calendario guardándolo y se giró provocando que el nudo de la toalla se aflojase amenazando con desnudarle. Iba a tener una cita que no era una cita con Derek Hale así que estaba más nervioso de lo habitual. Su ropa no parecía adecuada, mirara lo que mirara en el armario todo le parecía horrible. Por suerte pare él su padre se había ido a trabajar mientras él estaba en la ducha sin hacerle ninguna pregunta, así que seguía sin saber lo que se podría formar entre él y Derek, porque en cuanto lo supiese se opondría con rotundidad y Stiles quería retrasar el momento de la pelea todo lo que pudiese.

Mirando su ropa hecha mogollones encima de la cama se decidió por ir vestido como cuando iba al instituto porque al fin y al cabo no quería darle más importancia de la debida a aquella salida con Derek. El resultado fue algo decepcionante ya que esperaba que el policía se derritiese al verle llegar, sin embargo el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo del baño no le decía nada que no le dijese todas las mañanas antes de marcharse al instituto. ¿Qué se esperaba realmente? Tal vez verse guapo. Era guapo y él lo sabía. No era un guapo _mojabragas_ como Derek Hale, pero él no estaba mal y las chicas de primero siempre le miraban de más, o al menos lo hacían hasta que Theo Raeken le besaba en los labios. También sabía que era guapo porque había sido el primer chico con el que Raeken y Whittemore se habían acostado, y ambos estaban muy bien. No se sentía feo, pero quería sentirse guapo y en ese momento no se sentía así.

Abrochó y desabrochó la camisa de cuatros sobre la camiseta de manga corta unas tres veces para, finalmente, decidir que llevarla abrochada sería una horterada. Peinó su pelo y lo soltó un poco con los dedos tratando de buscar un aire juvenil y desenfadado, pero cuanto más se tocaba el pelo más parecía que acabase de despertar. ¿Es que su pelo no tenía término medio? O repeinado o desastroso.

Cuando subió las escaleras mecánicas del centro comercial del pueblo la imagen de Derek le cabreó. ¡Vale! Él se esperaba un Derek espectacular, pero **eso** ya era pasarse. Derek había conseguido todo lo que él, con horas de hurgar en el armario, no. Con la ropa casual de siempre, su chaqueta de cuero y el pelo ligeramente despeinado estaba tan guapo que Stiles se hubiese tirado al suelo para besar allí donde él hubiese pisado. ¡Era tan injusto!

– ¿A qué viene esa cara? – le sonrió, el muy capullo, sin ser _consciente_ del efecto que había provocado en Stiles.

– ¡Es tan injusto! – bufó – Quiero la hoja de reclamaciones de la vida. ¿Cómo puede ser tan injusto? Tú pareces un puto modelo recién sacado de la Fashion Week mientras que yo parezco… parezco un adolescente.

– Eres un adolescente, Stiles – molestó Derek provocando que el aludido apretase los labios arrugando la nariz –. Tranquilo, la pubertad te llegará en algún momento.

– Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no es cierto? Tú en tu casa te plantas frente al espejo y te cuentas chistes.

– ¿Te gustaría verlo? – provocó.

Stiles cerró los ojos tomando aire y soltando con lentitud.

– Vete a la mierda – le sonrió finalmente haciendo reír al policía.

La película estuvo mucho mejor de lo que Stiles esperaba. Él no tenía muchas expectativas en la misma, pero habían satisfecho y mosqueado a su parte fanática de manera equitativa así que estaba satisfecho.

Comentar luego la película con Derek fue lo mejor. ¿Cuanto hacía que no hablaban de esa manera? Desde que el mayor había regresado de Nueva York sólo habían discutido y se habían mantenido alejados, pero en esos momentos en una pequeña hamburguesería del centro comercial, mientras se atiborraban a comida basura disfrutaban de una conversación animada sobre tópicos estúpidos derivando a temas más importantes para volver a la estupidez. Stiles había recuperado al Derek de hacía dos años y Derek había recuperado, por fin, la amistad de Stiles sin ninguna barrera. Evidentemente la amistad no era la meta a conseguir por ninguno de los dos, pero era algo que debían recuperar para poder seguir avanzando así que estaba bien.

¿Cuanto tiempo hacía que no se reía de esa manera? Ya ni se acordaba.

Hale acompañó a Stilinski al Jeep azul en el aparcamiento mientras hacía un monólogo detallado sobre el proceso de momificación, cosa que le había fascinado desde que de pequeño vio la película de _La Momia_ con Rachel Weisz y Brendan Fraser.

– Recuerdo que después de haberla visto estuviste una semana entera corriendo por los pasillos diciendo Imhotep con tono de zombi.

– ¡Imitaba a Jonathan! – se puso a imitar el momento de la película haciendo que Derek le empujase ligeramente hacia un lado.

– No te hacía falta imitar a nadie. Eres la viva imagen de Jonathan.

– ¡Eh! – se ofendió en exceso.

– Vale, me retracto. Eres el tercer hermano de los Carnahan porque eres igual que Eve y que Jonathan a partes iguales.

– Eres un gracioso – espetó con sarcasmo.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Había pensado en apuntarme al Club de la Comedia, pero dudo mucho que entiendan lo que es un Stiles.

– ¡Derek! – le empujó con toda su fuerza sólo consiguiendo que diese un paso hacia el lado riéndose con las manos en los bolsillos – Ya hemos llegado a mi coche – destacó lo evidente porque no quería dejar ir a Derek ni que él le dejase ir.

– Ten cuidado en el camino a casa.

El muy cabrón había hecho que sonase a preocupación de verdad mientras se cernía sobre Stiles, rozando todo el cuerpo con el suyo para abrirle la puerta del conductor del vehículo. Las rodillas no le respondían y se sentía sonrojado.

– No me hagas esto más – suplicó Stiles tratando de poner la puerta entre ambos –. No te haces una idea de lo duro que es para mí.

– ¿Crees que lo hago para tentarte? Piensa otra vez, Stiles – se acercó de nuevo rozándole la nariz con la suya.

– Derek – jadeó queriendo aferrarse a su ropa, abrazarle, pegarse a él y besarle.

– Ve a casa, Stiles – se separó entonces.

* * *

Quedaban cinco días.

Quedaban cinco días y Stiles se movía por su habitación hablando solo.

Sí, los momentos que pasaba con Derek — aunque escasos — le hacían sentir muy bien, y tratar de averiguar en qué estaban metidos los _bufandas_ sin que se diesen cuenta también le resultaba estimulante, pero no era suficiente para mantener su mente alejada de aquello que había intentado enterrar con el sexo. Había intentado hacer ejercicio, pero su cuerpo no estaba habituado y sin música su mente seguía funcionando a pesar del esfuerzo físico. Hacer flexiones con un documental sobre ballenas de fondo no era lo más motivador del mundo.

Deseaba que esos cinco días pasasen volando y poder ir a ver a Derek al trabajo siempre que tuviera ganas. ¡Ni siquiera pensaba en follar con él! Bueno, puede que un poco, pero lo cierto era que para él tener sexo con Derek Hale no sería una _necesidad_ para dejar de pensar sino un acto ligado a la relación sentimental y monógama que iban a tener. Deseaba poder pasar tiempo con Derek tranquilamente. Deseaba poder decir _‘estoy saliendo con Derek Hale’_. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas como cuando tenía trece años y se descubrió a sí mismo dibujando corazoncitos en una hoja de papel que luego rompió en mil cachitos para que nadie pudiera descubrirla, pero para eso quedaban todavía cinco días.

Las vacaciones de Navidad no tardarían en llegar a Beacon Hills así que ya estaba pensando que quería pasar las Navidades con Derek. Tal vez ir a la pista de hielo. Él no sabía patinar, naturalmente, era demasiado patoso para eso, pero quería ir con Derek y que él se riese por su torpeza.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con un grito de frustración. ¡¡NECESITABA QUE ALGO LE OCUPASE LA MENTE!! No podía obsesionarse con los cinco días que quedaban y la obsesión era un claro síntoma secundario del consumo prolongado de adderall así que no podía pensar en los cinco días.

Pero quedaban cinco días.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de manera cautelosa, el Sheriff asomó la cabeza mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Estoy aburrido! – decretó ante la aparente preocupación de su padre – ¿Habéis cambiado la bombilla de la comisaría? Si no la habéis cambiado podría ir yo a cambiarla. Es pensar que está fundida y me pongo de los nervios – hablaba rápidamente incapaz de enfocar su vista en un único objetivo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has tomado el adderall?

– Sí, me lo he tomado todo. Papá – le miró con solemnidad –. ¿Puedo tener un perro? No puedo estar yo solo tanto tiempo. No tengo amigos, ahora ya no follo con Theo tampoco… al final me voy a volver loco de verdad.

– Me lo pensaré.

– ¡Siempre dices eso, pero en realidad es un **no** como una casa de grande! – se quejó volviendo a tumbarse.

De todas maneras no quería un perro. No sería justo para el perro tenerle a él de dueño, era demasiado inestable para cuidar de una mascota. Los animales necesitan energías calmadas, no energías que les alteren. Pero se aburría y quedaban cinco días, no quería que su padre le duplicara la dosis de la extraña droga que Melissa le daba — o peor aún, que le obligara a tomarla — , así que hacer mención del can era suficiente para que Noah Stilinski decidiese terminar de ponerse el uniforme, armarse y marcharse en su vehículo de Sheriff hacia la comisaría.

Lo extraño fue que en cuanto la puerta se cerró, un par de golpes sonaron en la misma así que Stiles pensó que, tal vez, su progenitor se había olvidado las llaves así que corrió a abrir encontrándose con Derek Hale, vestido de paisano y con el semblante pálido, delante suyo.

Ya no le importaban los cinco días.

– Eh – saludó Stiles dejándole pasar –. ¿Estabas haciendo guardia en mi casa esperando a que mi padre se marchase? – preguntó divertido tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

– Sí – confesó sin mostrar esa sonrisa que el menor buscaba.

– ¿Qué ha pasado Derek?

– Lo siento.

– ¿Derek?

– Tendría… Tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero no me sentía capaz de afrontarlo.

– ¿Derek? Me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

– Laura murió, Stiles. En junio.

Ante la noticia, cientos de recuerdos que tenía con la hermana mayor de Derek se atropellaron en su mente ocupándola por completo. ¿Muerta? ¿Cómo que muerta?

– No… No, eso no puede ser. Laura no puede estar muerta – negó el menor –. Cuando viniste aquí en septiembre – señaló el suelo de la casa – me hablaste de Laura.

– Laura murió en junio, Stiles. Tuvo… Tuvo un accidente y falleció – el labio inferior empezó a temblarle sin darse cuenta –. Cuando murió, Cora me echó la culpa y yo… Yo vine buscando a Peter. Durante los meses de verano era incapaz de hablar con nadie, Stiles, por eso no vine a verte hasta que llegó septiembre pero…

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Laura? ¿Por qué no me dijo Peter lo de Laura?

– No podía, Stiles. No… No podía.

– ¿Mi padre lo sabe? – él asintió – ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

Derek sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el colgante que Laura siempre solía llevar encima y se lo enseñó. Stiles pensó que Derek lo habría encontrado y se habría desmoronado al verlo, cosa que parecía tener sentido ya que el policía frente a él había empezado a temblar en un intento de contener las lágrimas. El menor suspiró aguantando su propia tristeza y envolvió al mayor en un abrazo sobre sus anchos hombros obligándole a envolverle la cintura. Le murmuró palabras reconfortantes mientras Derek, simplemente, lloraba sin consuelo.

* * *

Un día.

Un puto día. Eso era lo que le quedaba a Stiles para empezar a salir con Derek Hale. Lo bueno era que sería un sábado así que estaba mirando en su armario qué ropa se pondría mientras hablaba con el susodicho por teléfono.

– _¿Y dónde quieres ir?_ – le preguntaba Derek.

– No abren la pista de hielo hasta la semana que viene.

– _Te he preguntado donde vamos, Stiles, no donde no vamos._

– Ya lo sé – dijo con asco –. La verdad es que hagamos lo que hagamos me parece bien, sólo quiero estar contigo por fin.

– _Ya… Yo también. Pero algo tendremos que hacer._

– Podemos ir a comer al nuevo restaurante vietnamita que han abierto frente a la ferretería de Ellis.

– _Luego podríamos dar una vuelta por el centro comercial._

– Tampoco es que haya mucho que hacer en el pueblo – rió nervioso y sonrojado.

– _¿Voy yo a por ti?_

– ¿No prefieres que nos veamos allí?

– _Stiles, es una cita._

– En ese caso voy yo a por ti. Sé más o menos donde vives por lo que me dijiste, pero no sé donde está tu casa concretamente y quiero saberlo. Pura curiosidad científica – bromeó.

– _Apunta la dirección_.

Aquella noche Stiles no pudo dormir y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba montado en su Jeep una hora antes de la acordada con Derek así que hizo una parada para comprar cafés en la cafetería más famosa del pueblo, consumiendo así el tiempo que le quedaba para llegar puntual al horrible barrio en el que Derek vivía. Por un momento temió que le robasen el Jeep, pero si por ahí vivía alguien más a parte de Derek y buscaba robar un coche lo último que robarían sería un Jeep anticuado con cinta aislante en el motor. No tuvo ningún problema en entrar al edificio, no tenía cerradura. Subió las escaleras hasta el último piso porque el ascensor no funcionaba y golpeó la puerta de metal que Derek le había indicado.

El Derek Hale que se apareció frente a él nada tenía que ver con el Derek Hale de los últimos treinta días.

– ¿Preparado para nuestra cita? No es que yo sea tiquismiquis con el vestuario, pero esa camiseta tiene un agujero.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No puedo… – tragó saliva cuadrando mandíbula – No puedo salir contigo, Stiles.

Le miró sin entender por un momento hasta que tras él vio a su padre y a Peter Hale tomando una taza de café en el interior del apartamento de Derek. Abrió la boca sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – se adentró en el apartamento sin ser invitado.

– No pensarías que de verdad iba a dejar que salieses con Derek – respondió su padre con severidad.

El aire empezaba a pesar demasiado para meterse en sus pulmones. Buscó los ojos del menor de los Hale, pero éste le evitaba.

– ¿Derek? Tú… Tú me prometiste que aunque mi padre se pusiese imbécil tú y yo saldríamos juntos. Tú me dijiste que querías salir conmigo. Tú…

– Lo siento, Stiles.

Lo entendió.

– Todo ha sido cosa tuya – acusó al Sheriff con dolor sintiendo como algo se le rompía en el interior – . Tú no querías que siguiese acostándome con Jackson y con Theo, así que utilizaste lo que siento por Derek para que hiciese lo que tú querías.

– No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? Has aguantado treinta días sin sexo, puedes aguantar otros diez, veinte o sesenta hasta que encuentres un buen chico con el que mantener una relación estable. Yo no me opongo a que mantengas relaciones sexuales, pero estabas en un punto que era muy difícil controlarte, Stiles.

– No puedo creer lo que me has hecho – la boca se le secó para llenársele de golpe con abundante saliva preludio del vómito. Ni siquiera pudo avisar antes de vomitar frente a los presentes manchándose los zapatos y el bajo del pantalón. Derek se acercó a ayudarle –. Quitame las manos de encima – le empujó –. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Derek? ¿Cómo has podido manipularme de esa manera? ¿HA SIDO DIVERTIDO?

– Stiles…

– Iros todos a la mierda. Te odio – le dijo directamente a su padre –. Os odio a todos.

Se marchó y sólo eco de sus pasos bajando las escaleras resonó en el loft. Derek cerró los ojos hiriéndose las palmas de las manos al mantenerlas cerradas en dos puños mientras las uñas poco a poco crecían.

– No es nada personal, Derek – dejó el Sheriff la taza de café sobre la mesa y se levantó sorteando el vómito nervioso de su hijo –. Debes comprender que no quiero que mi hijo se relacione con hombres lobo.

– Él no puede salir conmigo porque soy un hombre lobo, pero usted puede disponer de una manada para que le cubra las espaldas en los casos sobrenaturales – espetó enrabiado y con mucho dolor.

– La vida humana ya es muy peligrosa. No voy a perder a mi hijo porque un hombre lobo le raje la garganta, ni porque unos cazadores lo asesinen queriendo llegar hasta ti. No eres un simple hombre lobo, Derek, eres un Alpha. Quiero demasiado a mi hijo como para someterlo a esos peligros.

– Stiles no es cualquiera para mí, Noah. Stiles es mi compañero.

– Lo sé. Lo sabemos desde que nació. Y la respuesta sigue siendo no. ¿Acaso no viste los hematomas que le provocaste sin siquiera darte cuenta porque empleaste un poco más de fuerza al agarrarle del brazo? No… Lo superarás, Derek, y Stiles también.

Le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se marchó bajando los escalones con tranquilidad. Peter se quedó en silencio observando como la rabia, la ira, la frustración y el dolor empujaban al lobo de Derek a la superficie rompiendo todo aquello que tenía delante.

  
Continuará... 


	6. Chapter 6

— **Capítulo 6 —**

Cómo llegó a su casa y destrozó su habitación fue un misterio para él ya que cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que hacía sostenía en su mano el bote vacío del adderall y la cisterna sonaba mientras se volvía a llenar de agua.

Aquello que le habían hecho era imperdonable y verdaderamente increíble, pero era cierto que él se había dejado influenciar rápidamente gracias a que mientras se enfocaba en un objetivo olvidaba el resto de aspectos que le rodeaban. No era imbécil, haber tomado adderall para su TDAH durante tanto tiempo le había producido claras repercusiones como la extraña obsesión por la simetría, pero también le había producido cierto tipo de adicción ya que no dejaba de ser una anfetamina. Lo pasaría mal dejando una droga a la que claramente estaba enganchado de la noche a la mañana, pero se había dispuesto a hacerlo para no dejarse engatusar nunca más por ninguna treta de su padre.

¿Qué era lo que no quería que investigara? La extraña desaparición y reaparición de Jackson Whittemore, y lo que se traía con Isaac Lahey. Bien, pues eso sería justamente lo que investigaría. Indagaría profundamente en la vida de Lahey, Boyd y todos sus amigos hasta el momento presente sin dejar un sólo día sin escudriñar y pondría en orden sus ideas. Desmantelaría el entramado de drogas o de lo que fuese que se traían entre manos y en el que estaba metido Scott, habían metido a Jackson y participaban, o por lo menos estaban enterados, su padre y Melissa McCall.

Ellos no sabían quien era Stiles Stilinski.

Fue hacia la pared más amplia de su habitación y quitó de ella los pósters dejándola desnuda. Cogió una fotografía de su padre que había estado enmarcada minutos antes y la colocó en la pared con una chincheta haciendo lo mismo con fotografías de los que él llamaba sospechosos. Escribió diferentes anotaciones en notas adhesivas que pegó en las fotografías correspondientes y, después, pasó hilo de lana de diferentes tonos que había conseguido al deshacer un jersey navideño enlazando a los diferentes sospechosos con las chinchetas que sostenían sus fotografías.

Se separó para observarlo desde lejos. Por ahora no tenía demasiado con lo que trabajar, eso era cierto, pero era lo suficiente como para sentirse un poco menos inútil.

¿Lágrimas? No, no había soltado ninguna lágrima. No se había permitido llorar y no lo haría mientras la luz siguiese encendida y él siguiese trabajando con los anuarios, periódicos y ordenador portátil; tal vez cuando apagase las luces y decidiese tumbarse para tratar de dormir todo el dolor que estaba reprimiendo afloraría haciéndole llorar, pero por el momento sólo trabajaba.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Stiles? -inquirió su padre adentrándose en su habitación sin permiso.

Él levantó la mirada hacia la ventana viendo el despuntar del alba. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Frotándose los ojos los encontró resecos e irritados. Revisó sus anotaciones encontrando una clara dislexia propia de cuando escribía de manera mecánica sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. ¿Ciclo de reproducción de los escarabajos peloteros? ¿Cuando había escrito eso?

– ¿No piensas responderme?

– Es mi investigación – respondió antes de lanzarle los botes de la medicación vacíos –. No vais a saliros con la vuestra, sea lo que sea lo que estéis tramando.

– Stiles… Lo que tienes es – no pudo terminar de hablar.

– Ya, paranoia por el adderall. Por eso he dejado de tomarlo – le sonrió con suficiencia.

– _Necesitas_ el adderall.

– Lo sé, lo necesito porque soy una persona hiperactiva y con déficit de atención. Pero ya me da igual. ¿Te molesta que sea hiperactivo? Te aguantas. ¿Te molesta que sea incapaz de centrarme en una única tarea? Lástima.

– No puedes dejarlo de golpe.

– Lo he hecho. Todas las píldoras están deshaciéndose en las alcantarillas. He de decir que no está bien, lo admito, los medicamentos deben depositarse en la farmacia y que ellos los reciclen adecuadamente, pero – se encogió de hombros irritando a su padre – Ahora vete de mi cuarto, estoy trabajando.

– ¿No piensas dormir?

– No tengo sueño.

– Stiles…

– Tienes suerte de que todavía te hable, así que lárgate antes de que diga algo de lo que me arrepienta luego.

– ¿Algo peor que _‘te odio’_?

– Oh – rió de manera nerviosa por la frustración que quemaba sus venas –. Muchísimo peor.

No desvió la mirada de la de su padre, tal vez ni siquiera parpadease, pero momentos después volvía a estar a solas.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con violencia el cristal, algunas caían veloces creando líneas de agua que se juntaban con otras gotas que se quedaban paradas. Escogió una gota en lo alto de la ventana y la siguió con los ojos contando las gotas que adhería en su recorrido. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis.

Estornudó devolviendo la mirada al libro de historia. ¿Historia? La última clase en la que recordaba haber prestado atención era química y aquello había sido tres horas antes. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Las nubes eran muy oscuras.

El sonido del plástico chocando con el suelo le despertaron de su ensoñación de nuevo, se le había caído el bolígrafo de la mano así que inclinó su cuerpo y estiró la mano para recuperarlo. Debido a los temblores que padecía en su extremidad le costó dos intentos hacerse con el bolígrafo. La abstinencia del adderall era mil veces peor que la abstinencia sexual ya que era completamente incapaz de concentrarse en lo que le rodeaba. Para él, era como estar viendo diez películas diferentes a la vez y tratar de enterarse del argumento de todas sin entremezclar. Se sentía exhausto y no dormía, en cuanto su cuerpo tocaba la cama y sus ojos se cerraban su mente empezaba a formar imágenes detrás de sus párpados, formaba palabras en sus tímpanos que jamás había escuchado y que eran muy crueles. Él mismo se atacaba así que prefería mantenerse despierto; de vez en cuando los ojos no podían más y acababan por cerrarse completamente vencidos por el cansancio, pero para entonces su mente hacía tiempo que había dejado de trabajar aunque el descanso apenas duraba dos horas y dando gracias.

Hacía cuatro días desde que había dejado de tomar el adderall.

Cerró la taquilla. ¿Su taquilla? ¿Ya había terminado la clase de historia? ¿Dónde estaban las gotas de lluvia?

Miró con confusión sus temblorosas manos.

– ¿Estás bien, Stiles? – le preguntó la conocida voz de Theo a su lado.

– ¿Tienes un momento?

Tal vez arrastrase a Theo Raeken hacia el armario del conserje que emplearon la última vez hacía más de treinta y cuatro días para mantener relaciones sexuales, y tal vez estuvieron un buen rato besándose sin que Stiles fuese capaz de sentir nada o de dejar de pensar como había sucedido en el pasado. Todo dejó de ser importante cuando el conserje abrió la puerta de armario encontrándolos con los pantalones bajados, puede que con intenciones de follar. Así que Stiles controlaba el temblor de sus manos contándose los dedos de las mismas de manera compulsiva mientras Derek Hale y Jordan Parrish caminaban por el pasillo del instituto camino a dirección.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas? – inquirió molesto Derek.

– ¿Tan ocupado está mi padre que manda a su perrito faldero? – si tan solo supiese hasta qué punto sus palabras eran ciertas…

– Te han expulsado, no volverás a pisar el instituto hasta que terminen las vacaciones de Navidad – explicó Jordan tratando de mediar entre la tensión de los otros dos.

– Bien, una semana más de vacaciones. ¿Me puedo ir ya?

– ¡Stiles! – le siguió Derek con tono molesto.

– ¿Qué? ¡No he hecho nada! No me ha dado tiempo. ¿Creías que después de la pantomima que montasteis mi padre y tú me iba a volver casto y puro? Vete a la mierda, Hale.

Le habían jodido bien.

Montándose en el Jeep le costó varios intentos arrancar, pero finalmente pudo incorporarse elegantemente en la carretera.

Después de haberle destrozado las esperanzas que se había creado con Derek se sentía vacío y roto, se sentía utilizado. ¡No era más que una mala broma para su padre y para su amor platónico! Él tenía esa puñetera astilla en los recuerdos, una astilla infectada que le dolía, pero en la que no podía pensar. ¡Le habían quitado lo único con lo que la astilla dejaba de ser importante!

Giró a la derecha.

Él seguía la filosofía de no enfrentar los problemas hasta que pasaran, de lo enfrentar aquello que dolía hasta que dejara de doler. Pero no dejaba de doler. Y a esa astilla se le había sumado la astilla del juego sucio de su padre y Derek. ¡Derek! ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Podía llegar a comprender que, como su padre, no estuviese de acuerdo con sus prácticas sexualmente excesivas, pero hacerle pensar que sentía cosas por él que no eran verdad… ¡¡La manera con la que se le acercaba!! ¿Qué había sido? ¿Un truco sucio? Su padre le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que él le daría demasiadas vueltas al asunto, sabía que si le daba espacio Stiles acabaría por hilar que Derek estaba fingiendo. ¿Fue por eso?

Paró en un semáforo en rojo y retomó el camino cuando estuvo en verde.

Le habían estado manipulando y por culpa de todas las distracciones que había en su vida no sabía desde cuando.

Un ciervo saltó a la carretera sorprendiéndole. Si hubiese estado atento a la conducción hubiera podido frenar a tiempo, pero su reacción no tuvo la precisión acertada y giró el volante pisando el freno con toda la fuerza que era capaz dejando que el vehículo derrapase en el asfalto mojado moviéndose en zigzag hasta que chocó con una farola doblándola. Su frente golpeó el volante con la maniobra y el ciervo siguió con su camino cruzando la carretera.

* * *

No fue un despertar tranquilo el que tuvo gracias una sensación de caída, el corazón se le aceleró y él se sentó en la cama buscando aire con exageradas bocanadas mientras trataba de abrir los ojos bajo la molesta luz clara. Varios brazos fuertes le obligaron a volver a tumbarse y él luchó contra ellos hasta que entre las voces que le hablaban distinguió la de su padre pidiéndole que se tranquilizase.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su brazo descubriendo entonces que en su forcejeo se había desprendido de la vía por la que le administraban algún tipo de medicación y que la sangre estaba manando de su vena empapando las sábanas blancas de la cama de urgencias y goteaba hasta el suelo. Melissa aplicó presión con un algodón embadurnado en alcohol, de los que se empleaban antes de introducir la aguja, con la intención de detener la pequeña pero abundante hemorragia consiguiéndolo minutos más tarde aunque dejaría un moratón.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo en el hospital? – preguntó con voz pastosa todavía con dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos por la claridad de la sala de urgencias.

– ¡Tú sabrás! – espetó su padre – ¿Tienes idea del susto que nos hemos llevado todos? ¿Qué coño hacías, Stiles?

– No lo sé, por eso pregunto.

– Tuviste un accidente con el Jeep, Stiles – explicó Peter con tranquilidad teniendo la amabilidad de tenderle unas gafas de sol que siempre llevaba encima porque con ellas era más guapo. Stiles se dejó colocar las gafas de sol pudiendo acostumbrarse mejor a la clara luz de la sala de urgencias, seguro que parecía ridículo, pero esa luz le molestaba en los ojos de verdad –. El coche está horrible tiene el morro destrozado y de paso te cargaste una farola.

– ¿Accidente? – hizo memoria – Sí… Se me cruzó un ciervo y al tratar de esquivarlo perdí el control del Jeep.

– Si hubieses estado tomándote el adderall eso no habría pasado – declaró su padre.

– ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Eres adivino?

– Tu tiempo de reacción hubiera sido menor. ¿En qué pensabas mientras conducías, Stiles? ¿En la carretera?

– No. Pensaba en lo imbécil que eres.

– Cuidado que soy tu padre.

– _Cuidado que soy tu padre_ – imitó con retintín. Peter le colocó una mano en la cabeza para que se tranquilizase y se controlase así que suspiró. No es que le apeteciese demasiado estar cerca de un Hale, la verdad, pero Peter Hale era casi como su propio tío de sangre y siempre que tenía un desacuerdo con su padre Peter estaba ahí para él y eso no podía negárselo –. ¿Qué hago aquí? – le preguntó.

– Te golpeaste la cabeza. Tienes una pequeña contusión, pero han querido hacerte algunas pruebas para descartar lesiones mayores y han querido administrarte las medicinas pertinentes. Tendrás que volver a tomar el adderall. Si quieres dejarlo estás en tu derecho ya que tienes edad para poder decidir lo que tomas y lo que no, pero déjala lentamente, Stiles.

– Primero te expulsan y luego casi te matas. ¿Es así como piensas vivir tu vida de aquí en adelante?

– No sé. ¿Tienes algún otro plan depravado para tratarme como una marioneta? – Noah apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo apretándose el punte de la nariz.

– No quiero hacer un espectáculo aquí. Ahora vendrá el médico para ver como estás y en cuanto te de el alta nos vamos a casa.

– Vale.

– Estás rotundamente castigado.

– De acuerdo – sonrió. Castigado cuando de las veinticuatro horas del día pasaba más de doce completamente solo era algo que le parecía completamente absurdo.

– Quedarás confinado en casa.

– ¿Perdón?

– Arresto domiciliario. Un coche de policía se quedará en la calle para controlarte.

– ¡Que desperdicio que recursos!

– Beacon Hills no es un pueblo muy conflictivo, ¿recuerdas? Dos agentes te custodiarán en todo momento para que cumplas a raja tabla el castigo. Nada de Internet. Nada de salir del perímetro de la vivienda, cosa que incluye el jardín trasero. El Jeep se quedará sin arreglar hasta que aprendas a comportarte como un adulto…

– Eso me lo dices tú – interrumpió.

– Y las visitas quedarán restringidas.

– ¿Visitas restringidas? ¿Cómo? – una hoja se tendió frente a él.

– Esta es la lista de nombres de las personas que tienen prohibido entrar en casa, o hablar contigo por teléfono mientras estés castigado. Y piénsalo bien antes de desobedecerme con las llamadas porque puedo ver el registro de llamadas al instante.

– ¿Estás de coña? ¡Todo el instituto está aquí metido!

– Precisamente.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero había poco que pudiera decir.

* * *

Cambiaba los canales con enfado sin conseguir que nada de la televisión le llamase la atención. Estaba cabreado. Estaba furioso. Con su padre. Con Derek. Y con la estúpida lista sobre la mesa donde estaban escritos los nombres de todos sus amigos y conocidos, la lista negra de la gente que no podía ir a verlo durante el tiempo que durase su arresto domiciliario. Francamente, Stiles no pensaba que haber estado doce días sin tomar adderall fuese algo tan malo como para encerrarlo, vale que había tenido un accidente de coche pero eso sólo había sido culpa del asfalto mojado y el ciervo perdido, no suya. Volvió a coger la lista con violencia pasando por ella sus ojos revisando de nuevo todos los nombres esperando que al menos el nombre de Scott hubiese desaparecido. Pero no.

Durante el arresto domiciliario impuesto por su padre y con guardias en la puerta tenía terminantemente prohibido jugar a videojuegos, estar con el ordenador y tener visitas no autorizadas, además de haberse llevado el módem a la comisaría de manera que Stiles no pudiese acceder a Internet desde su móvil. Había intentado hacer ejercicio en su cuarto, pero al segundo abdominal acabó tirado en el suelo sin ganas de hacer más. Había intentado leer alguno de los miles de libros que compraba en tiendas de segunda mano, pero su cabreo era tal que apenas era capaz de concentrarse y acababa arrojándolos a la otra punta de la habitación. Y también había intentado ver la televisión, sin éxito. Estaba cansado y harto.

Volvió a revisar la lista comprobando mentalmente todas las caras de las personas intentando descubrir si había alguien a quien poder llamar. En la lista estaban absolutamente todos los nombres de aquellos que compartían una clase con él, aunque no se hubiesen hablado desde el parvulario. Incluso estaba el nombre de Cora Hale a pesar de que su padre sabía que él no quería hablar con ningún Hale.

Y entonces una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. Se puso nervioso y el corazón le latió algo más rápido de lo habitual cuando leyó la lista otra vez. Su nombre no estaba. _Su_ nombre no estaba. Claro que no estaba. ¿Por qué tendría que estar? Recordó que nunca se lo había mencionado a su padre así que el nombre ni debía de sonarle. Podía llamarle. _Él_ resultó ser la única persona que conocía capaz de pasar la puerta de su casa. Pero había un problema y es que habían acabado algo distantes el pasado mayo, y no sabía si su llamada sería bien recibida… ¡Ni siquiera sabía si le saldría la voz una vez escuchase la suya al otro lado del teléfono!

Volvió a dejar la lista sobre la mesa y cogió el mando de la televisión tratando de apartar _su_ cara de su mente, pero ya era tarde. La mente de Stiles había bloqueado cualquier recuerdo de _él_ cuando discutieron en mayo, así que al pensar en _él_ por primera vez después de tanto tiempo había abierto todos sus recuerdos. Y le echó de menos…

Suspiró resignado rascándose con fuerza la cabeza para después levantarse y subir hasta su habitación, cogió el móvil de encima del escritorio y se sentó nervioso en la cama antes de desbloquearlo. Evidentemente no iba a llamarlo porque entonces empezaría a tartamudear. ¡Dios, si era capaz de sentir su corazón en la garganta en esos momentos! Se mordió el labio inferior y buscó _su_ número en la agenda del aparato, pinchó sobre él y accedió a la opción de mensajes. Al no tener ni wifi ni datos iba a ser imposible contactar con él a través de una aplicación de mensajes gratuitos, pero pensó que la factura iba a pagarla su padre así que mandó un mensaje de pago.

  
  


— **Hola. Soy Stiles. —** Mandó nervioso sin saber si el otro se acordaría de él, sin saber si el otro quería saber algo de él. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando obtuvo respuesta casi inmediata.

 **= ¿Eres telépata? Estaba debatiéndome entre si llamarte o no. =** Stiles sonrió ante eso todavía más nervioso.

— **¿Cómo va la universidad? ¿En cual te admitieron al final? —** No sabía cómo decirle “oye eres mi única esperanza contra el aburrimiento”, no quería hacerle daño de nuevo.

**= Princeton. Pero ahora estoy en casa. He vuelto para las vacaciones de Navidad. Por eso iba a llamarte. No sabía si querías verme… =**

— **Yo no sabía si querías verme a mí… —** Contestó echándose hacia atrás en la cama con el móvil a la altura de los ojos.

 **= ¿Quieres verme ahora? =** Preguntó haciendo que Stiles sonriese con unas ganas de llorar abrumadoras, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

— **Sí… —**

**= ¿Por qué ahora? =**

— **¿Sinceramente? Estoy encerrado en casa y mi padre me ha dado una lista con todas las personas que no puedo ver. Tú no estás en ella. Eres el único que puede venir. —**

**= ¿Soy tu única alternativa para el aburrimiento? =**

— **Estoy en modo autodestructivo ahora mismo. —** Confesó.

 **= Del 1 al 10. ¿A qué nivel de autodestrucción estás, Stiles? =** Y sonrió pudiendo percibir su preocupación.

— **12\. —**

**= Dame 20 minutos. =**

Leyó el mensaje dos veces antes de bloquear el móvil y suspirar estirado sobre la cama. Aparecería en veinte minutos. Llevó una mano a su pecho intentando que eso sirviese para calmar su corazón, pero parecía no funcionar.

Se desvistió con prisa camino al baño, se duchó rápidamente, rasuró el vello del torso y del pubis. Terminó de asearse como si fuese un torbellino, recogió rápidamente su habitación y corrió hacia el salón oliendo la zona de axila en su ropa esperando que no se hubiese quedado ningún mal olor. Se asomó a la ventana del salón viendo el coche patrulla aparcado frente a su casa con Derek Hale en el asiento del conductor y Jordan Parrish en el del copiloto.

Y entonces apareció.

Una moto negra y grande llegó por su calle y se metió en la cuesta del garaje de los Stilinski, justo detrás del Jeep _malherido_ de Stiles. Al ver al intruso los agentes salieron del vehículo y el adolescente no hizo otra cosa más que coger con fuerza la lista de la mesa y salir de casa. Antes de que los agentes se acercasen al recién llegado Stiles se plantó frente a ellos poniéndoles la lista en las narices.

– Según palabras de mi padre nadie de esta lista tiene permitido entrar en casa para estar conmigo. Según palabras de mi padre, cualquier persona fuera de esta lista tiene permitido entrar en casa para estar conmigo. Él no está en la lista – aseguró.

Todavía no le había visto la cara, estaba seguro de que se había quitado el casco de la moto detrás suyo, le daba miedo girarse y que sus rodillas perdieran fuerza.

– ¿Nombre? – espetó con asco, Derek, cogiendo la lista sin apartar sus ojos asesinos del recién llegado.

– ColinDouglas Miller, agente – le tendió su carnet de conducir al policía con una expresión seria que Stiles no veía ya que ni siquiera llegaba a su visión periférica. Pero le vio la mano. Recordó la sensación de esos dedos largos y delgados entrelazados con los suyos…

Derek miró alternativamente al recién llegado y a Stiles sin cambiar un ápice su expresión de enfado antes de comunicarse con el Sheriff desde la radio en su hombro.

– Aquí coche alpha tango dos cuatro dos. ¿Está el Sheriff?

– _¿Qué pasa, Hale? ¿Qué ha hecho Stiles?_ – preguntó su padre cabreado por el otro lado haciendo bufar al menor, quien se cruzó de brazos apretando la mandíbula.

– Ha llamado a un _amigo_ , señor, pero no aparece en la lista.

– _¿Un amigo que no aparece en la lista? Stiles no tiene más amigos que los de la lista, por eso no puede ver a nadie que aparezca en la lista_ – respondió frustrado –. _Nombre._

– Colin Douglas Miller. El carnet de conducir pone que es de California, residente en Beacon Hills.

– Técnicamente ahora resido en Nueva Jersey – le tendió el carnet universitario a Parrish –. Estudio en Princeton. He venido a pasar las vacaciones con mis padres. No sabía que _Mieczyslaw_ estaba castigado.

¡Buena jugada! Por eso se llevaba tan bien con Colin. Restregar a los agentes que conocía el nombre real de Stiles y que además era capaz de pronunciarlo mejor que Scott fue un golpe muy bajo que hizo sonreír al adolescente.

– Sheriff – intervino Jordan a la conversación por radio –. El chico es estudiante de Princeton, vino para las vacaciones y conoce el nombre real de Stiles.

– _¿Ha dicho el nombre de Stiles?_ – preguntó incrédulo.

– Sí, señor – continuó Jordan –. Pronunciación perfecta. ¿Qué hacemos?

– _No conozco a ningún Colin Douglas Miller… No sabía que Stiles tenía amigos en Princeton._

– Dame la radio – ordenó el adolescente teniendo la mano entre los dos agentes sin dirigirse a ninguno en particular. Derek soltó uno de sus gruñidos enfadados y Parrish cedió a su orden –. Papá, tú pusiste las condiciones y yo no las estoy rompiendo – recordó –. Como no dejes entrar a Colin te puedo asegurar que lo de estas últimas semanas será el paraíso en comparación a como seré de aquí en adelante.

El silencio se hizo en la otra línea, claro signo de que se lo estaba pensando mucho, tal vez tratando de averiguar una manera de impedirlo.

– _Que pase –_ cedió finalmente – _. Pero quiero conocerlo. Puedo llegar en **cualquier** momento_ – lo que no significaba otra cosa más que “no se te ocurra follártelo”, así que Stiles rodó los ojos.

Una vez tuvieron el beneplácito del Sheriff los agentes no tuvieron más remedio que devolver los carnets al chico, además de que Stiles le arrebató la lista a Derek sin ninguna delicadeza para caminar con la cabeza bien alta hasta su casa. Miller le siguió de cerca con la misma prepotencia cerrando él la puerta de la vivienda a su espalda. Pero Stiles seguía sin valor para mirarle.

– ¿Ese era Derek Hale? – preguntó Colin a la espalda del adolescente – ¿Cuando ha vuelto al pueblo como policía?

– Es una larga historia – rió con amargura sin darle la cara.

– Ya estamos solos, Stiles, puedes mirarme – se notaba la diversión en su tono de voz y eso era bueno porque significaba que no odiaba a Stiles después de todo ese tiempo –. No me burlaré de tu erección.

– Eres un creído – rió el adolescente.

– Pero sigues sin mirarme…

Suspiró apretando las manos y se giró para encarar a la persona que había llamado. Frente a él se alzaba la figura de un metro ochenta y siete, delgado pero con músculo, pelo oscuro revuelto para quitar el aplastamiento del casco de la moto, ojos perfectamente enmarcados por pestañas oscuras con el iris marrón oscuro alrededor de la pupila y castaño en la zona más exterior. Y una sonrisa de revista mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. ¡¡Estaba súper bueno!!

– ¿Acaso os dan vitaminas para poneros cañón cuando acabáis el instituto? ¿Es un regalo misterioso que os mandan a casa cuando cumplís los dieciocho? ¿Como si fuese la carta a Hogwarts? Porque sino no lo entiendo. No quiero decir que antes no fueses guapo, porque joder si eras guapo, pero es que ahora creo que como sigas mirándome así me voy a correr en los pantalones. Y no estoy exagerando.

– Pues más vale que no lo hagas – sonrió –. No sabría cómo explicárselo a tu padre.

– ¡Pues deja de mirarme! Joder, que vergüenza – se llevó las manos a la cara notando lo caliente que estaba, seguro que estaba súper sonrojado.

– Tú también estás muy guapo, Mieczyslaw – aseguró haciéndole temblar –. Se nota que no estás bien, pero estás muy guapo.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó después de un nervioso silencio – Puedes ir subiendo a mi habitación, es la única parte de la casa que he arreglado un poco. No quiero decir que vaya a pasar nada en mi cuarto, pero es el sitio en el que me siento más cómodo ahora mismo y tampoco hacen nada en la televisión que podamos ver – empezó a hablar sin descanso moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa.

– Mieczyslaw – le cortó sonrojándole –. Cualquier cosa que me des de beber está bien, voy a tu habitación – informó adelantándose para subir las escaleras.

Stiles adoraba cuando Colin le llamaba por su nombre de verdad, era la única persona que lo había hecho nunca y cada vez que lo hacía se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Se giró para mirarle subir admirando lo bien que enmarcaban aquellos vaqueros oscuros el culo de Miller. Limpió el sudor de sus manos aplastando éstas contra su pantalón y corrió a preparar las bebidas que había prometido, cuando subió a su habitación el mayor ya había dejado el casco de la moto encima del escritorio, se había quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta de cuero y se había tumbado en la cama con total familiaridad hojeando el ejemplar de “Estudio en escarlata” que Stiles había arrojado aquella tarde.

– He traído refresco de cola – informó colocando las dos latas frías sobre la cama –, y también he hecho palomitas – se quitó los zapatos para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y el bol de palomitas entre ellas –. Siento el desorden.

– ¿Bromeas? La he visto peor – aseguró depositando el libro en la mesita para abrir su lata de refresco y la de Stiles –. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? – le preguntó tendiéndole la lata – Sé que no te gusta abordar los temas que te preocupan, pero me has avisado por algo.

– ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? Después de cómo nos despedimos en mayo, no sé como sigues mirándome a la cara.

– Nunca me enfadé contigo, no fue tu culpa. Lo entendí, Stiles. Te estaba pidiendo demasiado… Así que no tienes que disculparte, ni tienes que sentirte mal. Habla, yo escucharé.

Mientras comían palomitas y refresco Stiles empezó a contarle cómo había estado usando el sexo con Raeken y Whittemore para evadirse de sus problemas, cómo había aparecido Derek Hale de regreso al pueblo y cómo éste — comandado por su padre — le había hecho la treta más dolorosa del mundo. Además añadió su enfado y su tozudez para estar sin tomar adderall, como ésto le llevó a un accidente de tráfico y de ahí a estar encerrado en su casa.

– ¿De qué problemas querías evadirte cuando empezaste a follar con Raeken y Whittemore? – preguntó el universitario tranquilamente.

– Quería olvidarme de ti – confesó antes de darse cuenta –. Después de cómo acabamos intenté bloquearte de mi memoria, de hecho creía que lo había conseguido hasta hoy. Bloqueé los recuerdos que me han golpeado como un saco al hablar contigo, pero la sensación seguía estando aquí – se apretó el pecho – así que eso era lo que quería borrar.

– ¿Cómo de autodestructivo eras al hacerlo?

– Un dos como mucho.

– ¿Empeoró cuando apareció Hale? – Stiles asintió – La verdad es que me parece muy cruel que tu padre, sabiendo que besabas el suelo que pisaba Hale desde que naciste, decidiese usarle para conseguir sus objetivos. Es muy rastrero.

– ¡Lo sé! Eso mismo digo yo. ¿No podría habérmelo dicho? _Oye, Stiles, deja de andar follando con tus amigos y búscate un novio en condiciones o aprende a estar solo_ – imitó la voz de su padre –. ¡Pero no! Puede que lo dijera de pasada en una discusión o que se emperrase en el argumento de que lo que estaba haciendo no era normal. ¡No importa! Lo podríamos haber hablado. No sé cómo lo hizo pero convenció a Derek para que me hiciese pensar… – se calló con dolor – Para que me hiciese creer que yo tenía alguna oportunidad de estar con él. ¿Sabes lo que significó para mí, después de tanto tiempo, que Derek dijese que quería salir conmigo? ¿El dolor que sentí cuando descubrí que todo había sido mentira?

– ¿Qué grado de autodestrucción alcanzaste entonces?

– Un ocho… O nueve.

– Y decidiste dejar de tomar adderall aún sabiendo lo que supondría – reprochó.

– ¡No iba tan mal! – aseguró – El accidente no fue culpa del mono, sino porque la carretera estaba mojada y el ciervo era gilipollas – insistió –. Pero mi padre me ha castigado y ni siquiera puedo reparar el Jeep.

– Tal vez deberías llevarlo al taller de mi padre cuando vuelvas a ver la luz del sol. Dice que desde que cortamos no has aparecido por ahí y teme que hayas ensamblado todo el coche con cinta aislante.

– Me dolía ir a verle…

– ¿Grado de autodestrucción tienes ahora?

– ¿Ahora hoy o ahora que estoy contigo? Tenía un doce cuando te he avisado – se respondió –. Y cero ahora que estás aquí.

– Debes aprender a controlarte solo – reprendió con dolor –. No puedes depender de otras personas.

– Lo sé, pero sinceramente, no sabía que iba a tranquilizarme tanto verte.

– ¿Cómo están Scott y tus amigos? – acabó el refresco y volvió a tumbarse en la cama como si fuese suya.

– Como siempre – rió haciendo lo mismo, pero de medio lado para poder mirarle –. Aunque ahora Scott se ha echado novia. Allison Argent, se llama. Le tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

– Bueno, él nunca ha sido muy espabilado así que tampoco me extraña. Desde que os conocí supe que él sería un pelele.

– ¡Colin! – empezó a reír.

– ¿Pasas más tiempo con tu padre?

– Nah… Eso sigue igual.

– ¿Tienes miedo de preguntarme algo, Mieczyslaw?

– Por favor, no me llames así – se giró mirando el techo con la piel erizada –. Me excita.

– Eres demasiado fácil – bromeó –. Estoy estudiando en Princeton, mis notas son las mejores del campus. Vivo en la residencia de estudiantes y soy amigo de una italiana que tiene un gato persa. Quiero especializarme en medicina forense y criminalística.

– ¿Quieres ser un Grissom?

– Sip. CSI Beacon Hills. ¿Qué te parece? O tal vez sería mejor hacerme independiente. Un detective asesor, como Sherlock Holmes. Así podría trabajar contigo.

– ¿Conmigo? – le miró.

– Sí. Sigues queriendo ser agente del FBI, ¿no es así? Agente Especial Stilinski – dijo con voz solemne.

– La verdad es que me lo he estado replanteando…

– No seas tonto, Stiles. Has adorado eso toda tu vida. Sí, se lo has ocultado a tu padre para no hacerle sentir mal haciéndole pensar que quieres seguir los pasos de Raphael McCall, pero es lo que tú quieres. ¿Cuantas cosas has hecho por ti en los últimos diecisiete años?

– Entonces, si tú eres Sherlock Holmes – evitó responder –. ¿Yo quien soy?

– Mi querido Watson, claramente. ¿Donde has visto tú un Sherlock Holmes que no tenga al lado al bueno del Doctor Watson?

– ¿Así que tú eres el inteligente?

– Mi cociente intelectual está diez puntos por encima del tuyo, Stiles. Puede que tú seas superdotado, pero yo soy más listo que tú.

– En ese caso yo tendría que ser Sherlock Holmes, y tú Mycroft. Mycroft siempre se ha creído el listo de la familia.

– No _shipeo_ el incesto – resumió escandalizando a Stiles.

– ¡Evidentemente! ¿Dónde has visto la posibilidad de incesto entre Sherlock y Mycroft? ¿Qué mente enajenada y enferma pensaría algo así?

– Además – ignoró al menor –, mis habilidades sociales son un asco y olvido aquello que no me importa. Yo soy Sherlock. Tú eres todo corazón y aunque eres enormemente inteligente (como lo es Watson), entiendes a los humanos mucho mejor de lo que yo haré jamás. El único humano al que entiendo y conozco, del que me preocupo eres tú. El resto me es indiferente.

– Lo dices como si tú no fueses humano.

– Evidentemente, soy extraordinario. ¿Me has visto bien? Soy un dios griego en la tierra. Hecho para el pecado.

– Deja de poner voz de anuncio porno, me das escalofríos – le golpeó en las costillas riendo con alegría. Le había echado tantísimo de menos que su corazón no dejaba de doler, no porque se estuviese rompiendo sino porque se estaba reconstruyendo.

– Tampoco he tenido pareja desde que cortamos – informó –. Creo que es una información que quieres saber pero que no preguntarás. Me he acostado con un par de personas, como tú, pero no he tenido ninguna relación seria. Y al contrario que tú yo llevo sesenta y siete días sin sexo. También tuve momento autodestructivo.

– ¿Qué nivel?

– ¿Cuando rompimos? Ocho. En la universidad nueve y medio. ¿Ahora? Cero – movió suavemente su mano hasta la de Stiles y entrelazó sus perfectos dedos largos con los del menor.

– ¿Crees que he hecho mal al contactar contigo? – preguntó con voz tomada.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque desde que me he acordado de ti no dejo de querer llorar. No dejo de querer abrazarte y besarte. Me da miedo necesitarte tanto que volvamos a discutir cuando regreses a la universidad en febrero.

– Ambos hemos madurado desde mayo, Stiles. Y en el caso en que volvamos a discutir esta vez no dejaré que pasen siete meses antes de ponerme en contacto contigo. Novios o no, te necesito en mi vida, Mieczyslaw. Además – tiñó su voz de broma para romper el denso ambiente que había creado la conversación – si tu padre no fuese a aparecer en cualquier momento yo ya te estaría besando.

– Tío, Colin… Me he pasado la cuchilla de afeitar por la zona íntima pensando que habría visita – confesó.

Eso sólo hizo que el serio Colin Douglas Miller rompiera en una risa contagiosa y perfecta arrastrando a Stiles consigo. Calmados y sin ganas de seguir hablando para poder tener más cosas que contarse en otros encuentros, Colin se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, cogió el ejemplar de “Estudio en escarlata” que había dejado previamente sobre la mesita y empezó a leer en voz alta.

– _El año 1878 me doctoré en medicina en la Universidad de Londres y me trasladé a Netley con el fin de asistir al curso obligatorio para cirujanos del ejército. Al terminar mis estudios allí, fui destinado al 5º. de Fusileros de Northumberland como cirujano auxiliar. Por aquel entonces el regimiento estaba destacado en la India y, antes de que yo pudiera incorporarme, estalló la segunda guerra de Afganistán. Al desembarcar en Bombay…_ – siguió leyendo la primera página del capítulo “El señor Sherlock Holmes” del libro.

La voz de Colin era más grave que la de Derek y con dejes roncos según la sílaba, eso le hacía un narrador nato y desde que se habían conocido le había leído a Stiles en voz alta, y Stiles, como un tonto enamorado, se le quedaba mirando embobado escuchando cada una de sus palabras con interés. Siempre había sido así y esa tarde no cambió.

* * *

_Inspeccionó sus ojos en el espejo por décima vez aquella mañana. No había podido pegar ojo en varios días desde que Derek se había marchado a Nueva York a saber para qué, y Stiles le echaba de menos. Sabía que era absurdo estar así por la ausencia de su amor platónico de toda la vida, pero es que Derek lo había sido todo para él, siempre estaba cuando Stiles quería pasar el rato, acudía a él más de lo que acudía a Scott, y ahora ya no estaba._

_Desde que n_ _ació_ _, Stiles a_ _nduvo_ _detrás de Derek observándolo en todo momento, siguiendo sus pasos y palabras aunque éste, en muchas ocasiones, decidiese hacerle bromas crueles. Stiles tampoco le daba mayor importancia porque era cosa de niños, era normal, hasta Scott y él se hacían bromas pesadas. Pero cuando la familia de Derek falleció en un extraño incendio dejando únicamente a Peter, Malia, Laura, Cora y Derek con vida, los lazos que le ligaron a Derek fueron todavía más fuertes. Se apoyaron mutuamente para superar sus pérdidas y casi eran familia. Si no sintiese un deseo irrefrenable de besarle en todo momento podría haber sido como su relación con Scott, pero quería besarle y quería que le besara._

_Y Derek ya no estaba. Aquel mayo había acabado el instituto y aunque tanto Peter como el padre de Stiles le habían aconsejado ir a la universidad el chico había decidido hacerse policía, pero no un policía cualquiera con seis meses de entrenamiento, sino que quería prepararse bien en la academia, estudiar para las oposiciones y ser de los mejores policías. O eso es lo que había escuchado Stiles decir a Peter con asco. Total, que Derek había decidido que el mejor lugar donde podía hacerlo era en Nueva York y se había marchado allí con Laura, quien sí estudiaba en la universidad. Se había marchado a mediados de julio porque Laura le había encontrado un trabajo o algo así, y lo peor era que se había marchado sin despedirse. Un día estaba y al día siguiente ya no. Noah Stilinski lo sabía, pero a Stiles nadie le dijo nada. Stiles estaba dolido. No intentó llamar a Derek decidiendo que lo castigaría con su silencio, y aunque le echase mucho de menos no iba a ceder. ¿Tan poco le importaba a Derek que ni siquiera se despedía?_

_Así había llegado septiembre y tras varios días sintiéndose solo al no ver a Derek por el instituto decidió llevarse un par de libros para leer durante las horas de descanso — o las horas que se saltase — porque estaba cansado de vagar como un fantasma o quedarse en blanco mientras hablaba con Scott, así que si la conversación con sus amigos no le entusiasmaba podía irse a leer tranquilamente, o al menos a intentarlo porque desde que Derek se había marchado ni siquiera el adderall le ayudaba a la concentración. ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente?_

_Bajó del autobús mirando el aparcamiento del instituto con anhelo, aquel año ya tenía los quince así que podía presentarse a las clases de conducción y hacerse por fin con ese Jeep azul que llevaba dos años en el concesionario Edd y Billy Cars de segunda mano, llevaba ahorrando para esa preciosidad desde los trece y pronto sería suya, sólo necesitaba un poco más tiempo. Estaba asqueado de ese autobús amarillo. Suspiró mirando los coches descubriendo a Jackson Whittemore bajando de un Porsche plateado. El puto cabrón ya tenía coche. Scott le pasó la mano por los hombros para tratar de animarle mientras se adentraban en el instituto. _

– _Venga, Stiles, este año nos sacaremos el carnet de conducir. Al menos tú ya sabes que podrás comprarte un coche, yo tendré que conducir el de mi madre cuando me d_ _é permiso. ¿Sabes lo que quiero yo? Una moto. Pero por ahora sólo me conformo con entrar en el equipo de lacrosse –apretó el inhalador contra su boca y tomó el medicamento –. Sé que con el asma es un poco complicado, pero no he perdido la fe. ¿Estás bien? Estoy hablando yo diez veces más que tú, y eso es raro. ¿Sigues mal por lo de Derek?_

– _Más o menos. He pasado la etapa de la tristeza y ahora estoy cabreado._

– _¿Cabreado?_

– _Sí. Conmigo mismo por echarle tantísimo de menos. ¡Es horrible! ¡Estoy harto!_

_Durante aquel día fue cierto que Stiles no sintió pena ni tristeza, sino puro enfado en todo momento. A la hora de la comida no quiso pasar por la cafetería porque se había preparado un par de emparedados con crema de cacahuete y algunas oreo, ahorrar para el Jeep y el sentimiento de abandono por la ausencia de Derek hacían que no comiese como debería. Fue caminando hasta la zona de las gradas que tenían sombra. Le gustaba más leer bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero en el instituto estaba prohibido pisar el césped de esas zonas. Sentado en las gradas sacó uno de los emparedados y empezó a comer cuando sus ojos se encontraron con algo que le llamó mucho la atención en lo alto de las gradas: un ejemplar en tapa dura de “Estudio en escarlata” de Arthur Conan Doyle, justo el mismo que él llevaba en la mochila._

_Miró los dedos finos y largos que sostenían el libro, las ganas de verle la cara a aquella persona crecieron en su interior. Guardó el emparedado, cargó la mochila al hombro y subió hasta quedar en el escalón de abajo viendo como un par de ojos penetrantes dejaban la lectura para mirarle por encima del libro con una ceja alzada, algo similar a lo que Derek solía hacer pero sin un deje de homicida._

_Sabía que aquel chico estaba esperando a que hablase, pero en vez de eso Stiles abrió su mochila sacando el mismo ejemplar del mismo libro con una gran sonrisa nerviosa que inmediatamente se le contagió al otro._

– _Stiles – se presentó._

– _Colin – respondió._

_Así fue como conoció a Colin Douglas Miller, hijo del dueño de un taller de coches, muy inteligente aunque algo difícil para hacer amigos. La conversación fluyó entre ellos y por primera vez Stiles no sintió ni pena ni enfado por la marcha de Derek, no se sintió solo._

* * *

Noah Stilinski dejó su coche al lado de la moto negra y grande que había en la entrada de su garaje, sin duda se trataba del vehículo de ese tal Miller. Al bajar del coche ya tenía frente a él a los agentes Hale y Parrish que se habían dedicado a vigilar a Stiles aquel día, la cara de Derek mostraba lo cabreado y dolido que estaba. Noah no era idiota y sabía que estaba resentido con él por no haberle permitido salir con Stiles — como le había prometido — por su condición de hombre lobo, así que pensaba que se sentiría todavía peor al saber que estaba dentro de aquella casa con otro chico. Un chico que ninguno de ellos conocía.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó caminando junto a ellos hacia la puerta.

– Vino el chico hace tres horas – informó Parrish.

– Han hablado y ya está – remató Derek –. Están en el cuarto de Stiles, pero ni siquiera se han besado – definitivamente estaba cabreado.

– ¿Es humano? – inquirió metiendo su llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

– Desgraciadamente para mí, afortunadamente para Stiles – masculló. Noah miró sobre su hombro hacia el hombre lobo esperando que se explicase –. Requisito indispensable ser humano para poder salir con Stiles.

– Pues sí. La vida humana ya es lo suficientemente peligrosa como para añadir hombres lobo, Derek.

– Sí, aunque tú te involucras con nosotros – gruñó.

– Pero Stiles es mi hijo, Derek. Sé que sientes algo por él, así que deberías saber qué es lo mejor para él.

– ¿Ese chaval es lo mejor para él? – señaló hacia el cielo dando a entender que se refería al chico que estaba en la habitación con Stiles.

– Puede ser, hasta que no lo conozca no lo sabré. Por ahora sí, Derek, es lo mejor para él porque es humano.

Noah de verdad que quería a Derek Hale como un hijo y le dolía ver que estaba sufriendo de amores por su culpa, sobre todo sabiendo lo que había pasado con Paige y con Kate, pero su verdadero hijo era más importante. Terminó de girar la llave en la cerradura y se adentró en su casa seguido de los dos agentes a quienes iba a invitar a una buena cerveza y, tal vez, a la cena si llegaba la hora. Procuró cerrar la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles entendiera que quería que bajase.

– Ese es mi padre – murmuró Stiles sin inmutarse por el golpe –. Cuando cierra así es porque quiere que baje.

– Me hubiera gustado leerte un poco más – confesó Colin en voz baja dejando el libro a un lado –. Lo echaba de menos – le sonrió.

– Me haces demasiado débil – se frotó los ojos sentándose en la cama.

– Recoges lo que siembras – replicó poniéndose los zapatos –. Supongo que al bajar me tocará presentarme… Es extraño hacerlo después de dos años.

– Es muy posible que intente usar sus dotes de policía contigo para sonsacarte cosas, ignoralo –aconsejó.

– Creo que estaré más concentrado en cómo reacciones alrededor de Derek Hale.

– Al gilipollas ese no le hagas ningún caso. No es más que otra marioneta de mi padre – salieron de la habitación, Stiles andando descalzo.

– ¿Tu padre ha confirmado tu complot? – inquirió sujetando mejor el casco de moto entre sus manos.

– No exactamente, pero no lo ha desmentido. ¿Qué insinúas? – paró en lo alto de la escalera – ¿Que mi padre no envió a Derek a convencerme de que dejara de acostarme con mis amigos? – preguntó escéptico.

– Puede ser. A lo mejor Derek sí que quería salir contigo, pero no esperaba una negativa tan rotunda por parte de tu padre.

– Entonces es igual de malo, Colin – se revolvió el pelo –, porque me prometió que aunque mi padre se negara él no cambiaría de idea, eso no lo hace más que un cobarde. O Derek Hale es una marioneta de mi padre o es un cobarde de mierda, y ninguna de las ideas casa con el Derek que idolatraba de pequeño, con el Derek que me atraía y del que me enamoré platónicamente a los nueve años.

– ¿Entonces, ya no te importa si sale con alguna otra persona? – se cruzó de brazos escéptico.

– Todo lo que tenga que ver con Derek me cabrea. Todo lo que tenga que ver con cualquier Hale me molesta. Estoy cansado de ser yo quien va detrás. ¿Te das cuenta de que con la única persona con la que puedo ser yo sin miedo a que me haga daño eres tú, Colin? ¡Y la cagué!

– ¿Sabes que me gusta la forma en la que dices mi nombre? – cambió radicalmente de tema haciendo sonreír al menor – En serio, me haces sentir británico – empezó a bajar las escaleras.

– ¿Quien te crees? ¿Colin Firth? ¿O Colin Morgan? – le siguió divertido.

– Creo que ambos son demasiado mayores para ti, Mieczyslaw. Tal vez tengas complejo de Elektra…

– ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan idiota?! No. Se acabó. ¿Cómo puedo decir tu nombre sin sonar británico? ¡Colin parece de todo menos un nombre americano! ¡Douglas! Te llamaré Douglas a partir de ahora, eso es muy americano – resumió indignado.

– ¿Douglas no es el segundo nombre de Armie Hammer? ¿Te imaginas a Armie Hammer cuando me llamas Douglas? – bromeó con una reluciente sonrisa alcanzando el fin de la escalera sólo para recibir varios golpes seguidos en la espalda por las manos abiertas del adolescente.

– Eres imbécil.

– Que cosas más bonitas me dices…

El carraspeo procedente de la cocina les hizo regresar al mundo real. Los dos se giraron y el sonido había procedido de la garganta del Sheriff todavía con el arma en el cinturón, igual que los otros dos agentes que descansaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina con unas cervezas abiertas en la mano. Miller se puso recto inmediatamente, pero a Stiles esa pose de Sheriff no le impresionó.

– Has llegado pronto – apuntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

– Vaya – se sorprendió el mayor al mirarlo –. Estás relajado. Nunca te había visto relajado. ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Puedes hacérselo todos los días? – preguntó medio bromeando mirando al intruso.

– Le he leído – respondió, no se sentía intimidado, pero estaba alerta para el espectáculo –. Soy más efectivo que el adderall.

– Nada es tan efectivo como el adderall – negó el mayor.

– Yo sí – insistió ganándose una mirada hostil de todos los policías –. Cuando estuvimos en Olimpia el año pasado, en la excursión del equipo de lacrosse para el partido, Mieczyslaw se olvidó el adderall.

– Fueron siete días – recordó el Sheriff –. Y volvió concentrado y relajado – frunció el ceño.

– Le leí – resumió –. Creo que fue “La historia interminable” – miró a Stiles pidiendo confirmación.

– Sí – confirmó –. Lo compramos en la estación de tren cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no llevaba mis pastillas.

– A Scott no le hizo mucha gracia escucharme leer en todo momento – recordó con un ligero sonrojo.

– ¿Desde cuando os conocéis? – se cruzó de brazos y ahí estaba el modo Sheriff.

– El año en que se fue Derek – respondió Stiles pasando por delante de los presentes para ir a la nevera y coger refrescos –. Colin, puedes sentarte, el interrogatorio va a durar un poco. ¿Quieres una? – mostró una lata de cola y el moreno asintió dejando el casco encima de la mesa de la cocina, sentándose frente a Derek de forma descarada.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Dieciocho.

– ¿Princeton?

– Sí, señor.

– Desarrolla – ordenó.

– Soy muy inteligente y conseguí una beca deportiva gracias al lacrosse, así que Princeton me aceptó. En realidad me estaba debatiendo entre Princeton, Yale y Harvard, pero para la especialización de medicina forense y criminalística me pareció mejor la de Princeton.

– ¿Eres tan inteligente? – empujó.

– Diez puntos por encima de Stiles.

– Creía que le llamabas por su nombre.

– Prefiero no abusar, sino se enfada.

– ¿Se enfada?

– No le gusta demasiado, prefiere que lo alterne.

– ¿Te has acostado con mi hijo? – ante esa pregunta ninguno de los dos chicos se inmutó, Stiles se relajó más contra la encimera bebiendo de su refresco viendo como Colin abría el suyo.

– ¿Cuando exactamente? Hoy no – jugó.

– Mi pregunta es seria.

– La mía también. Estuvimos saliendo juntos diecinueve meses y dos semanas. Así que sí, me he acostado con su hijo, señor.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Has tenido novio diecinueve putos meses y no me lo has dicho? – encaró a su hijo entonces, momento que aprovechó Miller para beber de su refresco a pesar de tener la penetrante y asesina mirada de Derek frente a él.

– Sí. Nunca estás en casa – excusó –. Si te enteraste de mis encuentros fortuitos con Theo y Jackson sólo ha sido porque yo te lo he dicho.

– Así que me ocultas cosas…

– Antes más que ahora. ¿Para qué iba a presentarte a Colin? Cuando tenía trece años y te dije que me gustaba Derek tú sólo te reíste de mí. _“No puedes ser gay así vestido, Stiles, sólo estás confundido”_ fue lo que dijiste – imitó su voz haciendo reír a Parrish.

Decir delante de Derek que había estado colado por él desde los trece años le hubiera resultado incómodo y vergonzoso si Colin no estuviese delante y si él no estuviese tan enfadado con Hale. Noah le miró boquiabierto no sabiendo bien cómo continuar.

– Pero no tuviste ningún reparo en decirme que Theo y tú os acostabais juntos – apuntó.

– Bueno… Es diferente – dictaminó –. Me pillaste besándome con Raeken en la carretera a las dos de la mañana, no tuve más remedio que decírtelo.

– ¡No me dijiste que antes habías estado con otro chico!

– No creo que decir _“oye papá, me has pillado enrollándome con Theo Raeken, pero que sepas que tiene una explicación razonable… mi novio y yo hemos roto así que intento no pensar en mi cagada follándome lo que se me pone delante”_ fuese lo mejor.

– Mieczyslaw…– reprendió Colin suavemente haciéndole suspirar.

– ¿Como que cagada? ¿Por qué rompisteis?

– No vamos a contestar a eso – se apresuró a decir el adolescente.

– Pues ahora quiero saberlo de verdad – resolvió cruelmente –. O me lo decís o añado su nombre a la lista de personas vetadas.

– No puedes hacer eso – se enfadó Stiles –, prometiste que no harías eso.

– Soy tu padre.

– ¡Lo usas como si con eso tuvieses toda la razón del mundo!

– Llegó mayo y acabé el instituto – resolvió Colin ganándose una mala mirada de Stiles –. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que voy a quedarme callado y no verte otro día? Ya está, contestado, rompimos porque me fui a la universidad.

– ¿Y a qué cagada se refiere?

– Papá… – advirtió dolido viendo la incomodidad en Colin – No soy una buena persona, así que dejalo estar.

El Sheriff no necesitó más para entender que en eso no tenía que indagar. Miró a Derek doliéndole un poco el saber que el chico se estaba conteniendo para no salir de control, de hecho podía ver sus garras sobrenaturales apretadas por debajo de la mesa. Pero si era sincero, ese tal Colin le gustaba y le gustaba cómo era Stiles con él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí hoy? – preguntó.

– Llegué ayer para las vacaciones de Navidad. Stiles me mandó un S.O.S y aquí estoy.

– ¿Corres a verle cada vez que te lo pide? – se burló de él.

– Llevaba siete meses sin saber nada de él – respondió –. _Necesitaba_ verle.

– Supongo que romper de nuevo una de mis promesas y añadir tu nombre en la lista haría que mi hijo se enfadase todavía más conmigo – empezó a meditar el Sheriff.

– Te convertirías en Sila y sus proscripciones – le cortó Stiles haciendo eco a sus palabras –. Ya sabes. Sila. Llegó a gobernar Roma pero tenía mogollón de enemigos y el Senado le pidió que realizase una lista con los nombres de las personas contra quienes iba a tomar medidas, Sila hizo una lista, pero luego hizo otras dos más. Además de que la gente pasaba por la zona pública donde estaba colocada la lista y añadían a mano los nombres de las personas que querían que fuesen juzgadas.

– ¿Sabes cómo apagar eso? – le preguntó Noah a Colin que simplemente sonrió divertido viendo como Stiles seguía hablando de las proscripciones de Sila para desesperación del más mayor.

– Sí, señor, sé como apagarlo.

– Entonces supongo que está bien que vengas cuando quieras.

Con esas palabras los ojos de Derek brillaron en rojo unos segundos antes de volver a su color humano. Le estaba cabreando y lo sentía mucho.

– ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros? Todavía no he acabado mi interrogatorio.

– Nada me gustaría más que aceptar su propuesta, señor – se regocijó el universitario ante la vista molesta de Hale –. Pero le dije a mi padre que volvería para cenar – levantándose compartió una mirada juguetona con Stiles.

– ¿Sabía tu padre que venías aquí?

– Por supuesto, señor. Le dije que venía a ver a Stiles, lo que me recuerda que también se ha ofrecido a hacer un treinta por ciento de descuento en la reparación del Jeep si lo lleva a su taller. También tiene muchas ganas de ver a Stiles.

– ¿Miller? – pareció reaccionar – ¡Miller! ¡De Miller Motors! Es el mecánico del Jeep. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué cambiaste de mecánico si el padre de tu novio era el que te miraba el Jeep? – se giró a su hijo.

– Cuando rompimos era algo violento ver a mi _suegro_ , papá.

– Suegro… ¿Tu padre sabe que Stiles y tú teníais una relación? – volvió a girarse al universitario.

– Stiles ha pasado más tiempo en mi casa que en la de Scott, señor.

– Creo que no estaba preparado para esa revelación – atajó Stiles dejando la lata vacía sobre la encimera –. Anda vamos, te acompaño a la moto.

Dejaron a los policías en la casa caminando en silencio hacia la moto negra, se quedaron mirando un instante y los fríos dedos de Colin acariciaron las marcadas ojeras del ojo derecho de Stiles.

– Más te vale dormir hoy – advirtió –. Mañana vendré a verte y exijo que tengas mejor aspecto.

– Lo haré – aseguró nervioso con el corazón martilleando en su pecho.

– Si mañana tienes mejor aspecto te besaré, Mieczyslaw.

– Definitivamente dormiré, lo juro – aseguró ansioso.

– Vuelve dentro antes de que te enfríes. Llámame si algo pasa. Ahora que ya me has visto no corres el riesgo de quedarte mudo al escucharme al otro lado de la línea.

Colin siempre sabía por lo que pasaba Stiles, siempre sabía lo que pensaba y siempre le mirada con adoración. Stiles sólo podía derretirse. Le vio ponerse el casco y subirse a la moto para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle. Tomó aire y lo soltó con lentitud con la mano en el pecho, todo su cuerpo estaba alterado por haberle visto y hervía por el deseo de tocarle. Cuando regresó a su casa vio que los policías colocaban los platos sobre la mesa para empezar a cenar, él intentó huir porque no quería cenar con Derek Hale ni con su padre.

– Quieto ahí, Stiles – ordenó el Sheriff –. Siéntate a cenar con nosotros.

– No quiero.

– Stiles…

– Tú y tus _minions_ podéis cenar sin mí. ¿Quieres que haga un espectáculo de malabares para entreteneros?

– Sé que sigues enfadado conmigo por no dejarte salir con Derek…

– Entre otras muchas cosas.

– Pero si cenas todos los días con nosotros te dejaré salir de casa con Miller.

– ¿Qué? – le miró sorprendido – ¿Es uno de tus trucos o lo dices en serio?

– No me desagrada Miller – concluyó –. Cena con nosotros y tienes vía libre. Pero sólo con Miller.

Aceptó. Aceptó porque no tenía otra escapatoria. Si no cenaba con ellos no volvería a ver a Colin y ahora que había desbloqueado sus recuerdos sólo quería estar con él. Sentarse frente a Derek para cenar no fue la mejor de las elecciones, pero no le dejaron ninguna otra. Stiles estaba muy cabreado, muy dolido y traicionado por dos de los tres policías con quienes estaba compartiendo mesa. Hubiera preferido compartir mesa con Sila en su proceso de proscripciones que con el manipulador Noah Stilinski y su chucho fiel Derek Hale.

  
Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

— **Capítulo 7 —**

Colocando el último libro en la estantería repasó que el orden de temática y alfabético fuese correcto para darse media vuelta mirando toda su habitación completamente ordenada y limpia, las sábanas atufaban al suavizante de lavanda que tanto le gustaba emplear, y el cubo de la fregona esperaba en la puerta junto a la escoba preparados ambos para entrar en acción en cuanto las demás cosas estuviesen listas. Miró por su ventana la potente claridad del día a través de las persianas a las que acababa de pasar un trapo para limpiarles bien el polvo, las cortinas todavía se estaban secando.

La pared más amplia de su habitación seguía desnuda. El único testigo de su investigación eran los surcos que habían dejado las chinchetas que habían estado sujetado las fotografías. Después del accidente escribió en una libreta toda la investigación que recordaba y la guardó en el cajón de los condones, durante dos días estuvo repasándola una y otra vez mirando los pequeños agujeros de su pared, pero finalmente el aburrimiento pudo con él ya que era incapaz de seguir con la investigación sin acceso a Internet siendo al tercer día cuando llamó a Colin. A veces sentía que la libreta palpitaba dentro del cajón, como el juego de Jumanji, pero ¿qué podía hacer sin más información? Tal vez, ahora que podía estar con Colin podría aprovechar para investigar en su casa. A Colin le gustaban los misterios tanto como a él.

Barrió y fregó su habitación bajando el cubo de la fregona para vaciar el agua y dejarlo todo en su lugar. Había limpiado casi toda la casa, sin entrar en la habitación de su padre porque no creía que hubiese necesidad. Abrió la cafetera italiana desenroscando la parte superior, quitó el filtro de la parte inferior vaciando los restos del café anterior, limpió todo el aparato para luego llenar la parte inferior de agua, colocar el filtro en su lugar y llenarlo del café que más le gustaba para volver a enroscarla antes de colocarla en el fuego.

– ¿Vas a seguir limpiando? – inquirió su padre entrando en la cocina todavía abrochándose la camisa del uniforme.

– No, ya he terminado. En cuanto mi habitación esté seca colocaré las cortinas otra vez.

– ¿Era necesario limpiar hasta las cortinas? ¿Tanto quieres impresionar a Miller?

– No es que quiera impresionarle, no me hace falta. Sólo quiero que todo esté bien.

Dejó de escuchar el ruido de la secadora en el cuarto de lavado y se trasladó hacia allí apagando el aparato y abriendo la puerta, las cortinas de su habitación y de toda la casa (menos la habitación de su padre) estaban ya completamente secas.

– No creo que hicieras eso por Derek Hale – se sirvió el café descafeinado que quedaba y mordió una tostada quemada untada de mantequilla light.

– Derek no es Colin – respondió sin más, Stiles.

– ¿Te has tomado el adderall?

– Sí, señor.

Después del accidente en el que se había visto envuelto por los efectos de la dependencia que había desarrollado a esa anfetamina el médico le había ordenado volver a tomarla, pero ir reduciendo poco a poco la dosis explicando que en su caso podría tardar hasta ocho o catorce meses en deshacerse completamente de su ingesta. No era lo que Stiles quería ni esperaba, a él le hubiese gustado despertarse un día sin tener que volver a tomarla pero no podía hacer nada al respecto porque sabía que los efectos no eran agradables.

Recogió los útiles de su padre cuando éste se levantó de la mesa de la cocina para irse a trabajar y en seguida los llevó al fregadero para lavarlos, no quería que hubiese nada por medio. Su padre se lo quedó mirando apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina después de haberse colocado la chaqueta del uniforme.

– Si tan enfadado estás conmigo y con lo que te he hecho, ¿por qué no has hecho como cualquier otro adolescente y te has marchado de casa? – ante su pregunta Stiles se rió con amargura.

– ¿E ir a donde? El único amigo al que podría acudir en el pueblo es Theo Raeken y tiene problemas en su casa, como para ir yo a causar más. Tendría que haberme ido del pueblo, haber dejado los estudios y haber buscado un trabajo con el que vivir – le miró mientras se secaba las manos –. Tengo planes para mi futuro, y si quiero conseguirlos tengo que tragar contigo hasta mayo. Luego no esperes verme el pelo.

Su seriedad y enfado resultaron escalofriantes, tanto que el Sheriff simplemente asintió sin decir una sola palabra más y se marchó. Stiles, desde la ventana del salón vio salir al coche de su padre y al vehículo policial de Derek Hale y Jordan Parrish estacionarse en la acera pendientes de su puerta. La escolta seguiría atenta a sus movimientos.

No había terminado de colocar la última cortina, todavía un algo caliente, cuando la cafetera italiana empezó a sonar indicado que el café estaba hecho y que si no se daba prisa en apartarla del fuego acabaría por quemarlo, y así lo hizo. Sin tener tiempo a relajarse el motor de la moto de Miller resonó por su calle aproximándose a su casa así que él se apresuró a abrir la puerta, aunque pudiese mostrarse ansioso, y esperó a que el dueño de la moto se apease de la misma, se quitase el casco revolviéndose el pelo y saludase descaradamente a los agentes del vehículo antes de llegar frente a él.

– Buenos días, Mieczyslaw – la sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles no se hizo esperar –. Te he hecho ensaimadas – mostró una pequeña caja de plástico azul oscuro que había llevado en el ‘maletero’ de la moto que se localizaba bajo el asiento.

Las ensaimadas caseras de Colin eran perfectas, como él, y casaron a la perfección con el intenso café que Stiles había preparado y que a ambos encantaba.

Incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Miller directamente su corazón latía con extrema velocidad sintiendo hormigueos en partes de su piel completamente aleatorios como sus muñecas, las costillas o una pequeña porción en el inferior de las nalgas. Las reacciones de su propio cuerpo le avergonzaban aunque sabía que sólo él las percibía y aunque no eran nuevas ya que con Colin esas reacciones eran normales.

– Hoy estás mejor que ayer, tus ojeras han menguado – observó el mayor haciendo que Stiles enfrentase su mirada un instante antes de volver a bajarla sonrojado haciéndole sonreír –. ¿Vas a tardar mucho más en mirarme durante más de dos segundos seguidos? No es que me disguste, pero pensaba que ya te habías habituado a lo guapo que soy.

– Idiota – rió Stiles.

– ¿Las ensaimadas están bien? Llevaba un tiempo sin hacer repostería, pero en cuanto llegué al pueblo mi madre me llevó al restaurante para que le hiciese bandejas de postres y bollería.

– Eres el chico para todo.

– Mi familia me explota. Mi madre quiere que trabaje en el restaurante, mi padre quiere que le eche un cable en el taller…

– ¿Puedes culparles? Todo se te da bien.

– Al contrario que a ti.

– ¡Oye! – le lanzó una servilleta arrugada haciéndole reír.

– Este es mi chico de siempre. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

– Déjame en paz – apretó los labios para no sonreír y el mayor le guió un ojo levantándose, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla y se remangó la camiseta recogiendo los utensilios del desayuno –. No tienes que limpiarlo, ya lo limpiaré yo más tarde – ofreció Stiles.

– Nah, yo me encargo, no tardo nada.

Y no lo hizo porque apenas eran dos tazas de café y el recipiente de plástico en el que había llevado las ensaimadas. Realizó la labor como quien conoce de sobra el lugar, como si fuese un inquilino más y aquello se debía a los dos años de relación que habían quedado atrás.

– ¿Este año tampoco vais a decorar un árbol de Navidad? – preguntó Miller conforme se adentraban en el austero salón sin ningún tipo de decoración que indicase las fiestas, a diferencia del resto de viviendas del pueblo.

– Ya sabes que nunca lo hacemos – respondió él sentándose en el sofá observando a Colin inspeccionar el salón con tranquilidad.

– No ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí – levantó la mano para evitar que Stiles soltase un comentario sarcástico –. No me refiero a ayer, Stiles. ¿Qué le ha pasado al aparato de música? – lo inspeccionó con atención descubriéndolo roto.

– Puede que lo rompiera – confesó a media voz.

– ¿Puede?

– No lo recuerdo demasiado bien.

– ¿Por qué lo rompiste? ¿Estaba sonando “Despacito”? Sé que es un poco cansino que no dejen de ponerla en todos los programas de radio y locales a pesar del tiempo que tiene ya, pero no creo que sea como para romper el aparato. Suficiente que un hacker entró en YouTube sólo para borrarle el vídeo por lo harto que estaba de la canción. No serías tú, ¿verdad? – quiso bromear mientras se acercaba al menor para que se sintiese cómodo a la hora de hablar y esa era otra de las cosas que le fascinaban de Colin, la capacidad de entender a la perfección lo que él necesitaba, cómo y cuando lo necesitaba, y la manera de dárselo como si no lo hubiese pretendido. Miller se sentó en el sofá, a su lado, colocando sus piernas encima de las piernas del menor para quedar más pegado creando un ambiente de confidencialidad perfecto para que él pudiese ordenar sus ideas y decirlas despacio.

– No podía escuchar música. Desde que te marchaste, intentaba olvidarme de ti y de todo lo que tenía que ver contigo, empujarte hacia el rincón más oscuro y polvoriento de mi mente y no volver a pensar en ti nunca más. Sin embargo, cada vez que escuchaba música, que no fuese dentro de una película o una serie, pensaba en ti porque a ti te encanta la música y tienes una colección terrible de discos de todo tipo, desde jazz hasta kpop, pasando por el metal. Cualquier canción me recordaba a ti, pero… El día que rompí el reproducción estaba sonando tu canción favorita y – chascó los dedos – no sé qué pasó.

– Mieczyslaw, como alguien que te quiere, voy a decirte algo que puede que no te guste – se mordió el labio inferior buscando las palabras y enfrentó los expectantes orbes castaños de Stiles –. Tienes que parar. Esa manera de evitar los problemas, de eludir el dolor en vez de enfrentarse a él es una forma de defensa muy poco efectiva, hace mucho más daño de lo que supone que arregla. ¿Me sigues? Tu padre y tú sois iguales. No es sano. No está bien, Mieczyslaw. Si algo te duele no puedes, simplemente, hacer como que no ha existido y tratar de no volver a pensar en eso apartando todo lo que pueda recordártelo.

Stiles bajó la mirada sintiéndose regañado y Colin suspiró.

– Mira la casa, Mieczyslaw. ¿Desde cuando no celebráis la Navidad? ¿Desde que murió tu madre?

– Colin – llamó en tono de súplica para que no siguiese hablando.

– Para no pensar en ella y en el dolor de saber que ya no está habéis dejado de celebrar la Navidad en esta casa porque era la fiesta que más le gustaba. ¿Me equivoco? Mira la casa… ¿Ves alguna fotografía de tu madre?

– Por favor, Colin…

– Uno no se enfrenta a sus demonios y vence. Es una lucha constante, cansada y solitaria. pero que tiene que llevarse a cabo para no acabar como una sombra sin recuerdos. ¿Lo entiendes? Sí, tu madre murió. ¿Es justo que te olvides de ella? Si luchas día a día contra el dolor de no tenerla a tu lado nunca más llegará un momento en que, aunque sigas luchando, será algo sistemático para ti de manera que podrás pensar en ella y recordarla sintiendo menos dolor. ¿Lo que estáis haciendo está mejor? En el momento en que se la menciona te rompes en mil pedazos, Mieczyslaw.

– Pero duele.

– Los Stilinski tenéis demasiado miedo al dolor. ¿Y qué si duele? El dolor, la pena, la alegría, todo forma parte de quienes somos, Mieczyslaw. Si te privas de alguna de las emociones, ¿qué te queda?

– Colin Douglas Miller… ¿Seguro que eres real?

Ante su pregunta con ojos encharcados en lágrimas el mayor le sonrió con ternura acariciándole el pelo sin responderle. ¿Necesitaba respuesta? Claro que Colin era demasiado bueno y perfecto para ser real, o al menor a él le parecía así porque tenía tanta mierda encima que no se sentía merecedor de haberse encontrado con él cuando lo hizo del mismo modo que no se sentía merecedor de su perdón después de lo que ocurrió el pasado mayo, no se sentía merecedor de esas caricias con cariño ni de sus palabras de aliento. Y a pesar de ello quería a Colin con él para siempre, le daba igual no merecerlo ya que podía ser egoísta una vez más. Sólo una vez más y habiendo aprendido de sus errores.

Miller sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasteando en él para que segundos después empezase a sonar su canción favorita y por la que Stiles había acabado rompiendo el aparato de música.

Con la música sonando Stiles no sintió ningún dolor. Poco a poco se inclinó sobre Colin acabando por subir sus propios pies al sofá quedando tumbado con la cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor cuyos brazos lo arroparon protegiéndole de sus demonios.

– Lo siento – musitó contra su pecho.

– ¿Qué sientes?

– Lo que te dije cuando te marchabas a la universidad.

– Eso te doy permiso para olvidarlo – rió haciendo que Stiles sintiese la vibración contra su oreja –. No estoy enfadado.

– Pinché las ruedas de tu moto.

– Lo hiciste – asintió recordándolo.

– Te insulté.

– Lo hiciste.

– Atropellé tu moto con el Jeep en el aparcamiento del supermercado.

– No la atropellaste, la golpeaste. Me costó un poco arreglarla, pero está como nueva.

– Lo siento. Siento haberme comportado como un niñato malcriado de mierda, Colin.

– Ya lo sé, Stiles, no le des más importancia. Estabas enfadado porque me iba lejos y no podías venir conmigo.

– Me porté como un desquiciado.

– Eso es cierto – rió haciendo sonreír a Stiles –. Pero lo entiendo, te habían abandonado una vez y pensabas que yo iba a hacer lo mismo.

Es cierto. Derek le abandonó. Derek no cogió simplemente y se marchó con sus hermanas a la otra punta del país. Derek le abandonó. Derek desapareció sin decirle nada y fue después cuando descubrió donde estaba. Derek le había abandonado y él había pagado el miedo a volver a ser abandonado con Colin a la hora de su marcha. Colin no iba a abandonarle. Colin le dijo donde iba y por qué se marchaba. Colin incluso le pidió que, a pesar de la distancia, siguiesen con su relación sentimental. Pero lo que ahora podía ver con claridad era incapaz de apreciarlo en aquel momento donde las palabras de Colin parecían mentiras para satisfacerle. Se sentía tan avergonzado…

– ¿Pones otra canción? – preguntó Stiles apretándose contra el pecho de Colin.

– Si no has escuchado música desde mayo supongo que no habrás escuchado el último trabajo de Fall Out Boy ni el single de Pedos Mochileros – Stiles negó.

– Recuerdo que cuando te conocí yo no sabía cuales eran esos grupos – sonrió Stiles –. Y luego me obsesioné porque me encantaban.

– Empecemos por el principio – toqueteó el móvil sonando los acordes de Fall Out Boy.

* * *

– _Bienvenido a mi casa – sonrió Colin tras quitarse el casco que usaba cuando conducía la moto, abriendo mucho los brazos frente a su casa. Una vivienda típica con la puerta de entrada pintada de azul. Él cerró la puerta de su Jeep mirándole con una ceja alzada –. ¿A qué viene esa cara? Es una casa muy bonita._

– _No he dicho que no lo sea, pero la puerta es azul._

– _¿Tienes algún problema con el azul? ¿Te ha pegado o algo?_

– _Que idiota eres – rió ante la broma de su novio. Un novio con el que llevaba tres meses y aquella era la primera vez que iba a su casa no sólo para verla, sino para conocer a sus padres aunque no de la manera oficial en la que hacían los adultos, claro._

– _Mis padres son muy fans de Hugh Grant – explicó con tono lastimero –. Vamos dentro…_

– _Espera, espera. Tengo que mentalizarme primero._

– _¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, Mieczyslaw! Esto no es un proceso inquisitorial._

_De dos saltos llegó hasta la puerta abriéndola y haciendo gestos exagerados._

– _¿Ves? Tampoco hay trampas del tipo Indiana Jones. ¿Haces el favor de pasar?_

_Adoraba a Colin._

_Rompió en una risa ante sus tonterías, una risa que le provocó flojera en el cuerpo. Desde que había conocido a Colin Douglas Miller su vida se había vuelto más luminosa, no dejaba de reír por estupideces, se sentía completo y entendido._

_La casa de Colin era mucho más amplia por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera y estaba decorada con gusto de manera que no se notaba que los muebles fueran de rebajas. Una mujer de cuarenta y pocos se giró en el sillón del salón, donde se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies con precisión._

– _¡Ah! – exclamó levantándose sobre sus talones, caminó hasta ellos recordándole a un pingüino, le apretó las mejillas con entusiasmo y luego le abrazó con fuerza – ¡Es un placer conocerte, cariño! ¡¡George!! ¡¡George, Colin ha traído a su novio!!_

– _Mamá – suplicó el menor de los Miller sonrojado por el comportamiento de su madre. Ella le respondió con un chistido._

_El supuesto George salió de la cocina con un delantal y una espátula en la mano, alcanzaba los cincuenta y tenía el pelo canoso. A pesar de su alta estatura y su aspecto corpulento le dedicó una sonrisa amable e infantil antes de tenderle la mano libre para estrechársela con amistad._

– _Bienvenido. Bienvenido. A la cena todavía le queda un rato._

– _¿Qué estás preparando? – preguntó Colin con miedo._

– _¡Es una sorpresa!_

– _Te dije que no te complicaras demasiado – se quejó todavía más sonrojado._

– _No puedes culparme – declaró su padre –. He sentido la inspiración – siguió con tono solemne._

– _Nosotros vamos a mi habitación – zanjó el menor de los Miller haciendo que sus padres compartieran una mirada y una sonrisa traviesa –. ¡Ya vale! Vais a espantar a Stiles._

– _Lo vas a espantar tú con esos gritos – declaró la mujer._

– _Muy cierto, Karen – asintió George Miller a la afirmación de su mujer._

_Stiles fue arrastrado a la habitación de Colin en el piso superior mientras se reía del sonrojo del mayor. Jamás se había imaginado una escena familiar como aquella, puede que porque no estaba habituado a familias completas y que se quisieran. Hacía ya algunos años que su madre había fallecido y con ella había desaparecido todo rastro de complicidad en su casa. Cuando el clan de los Hale había estado al completo viviendo en aquella gran casa en mitad del bosque sí que había presenciado escenas similares entre algún tío de Derek, o alguna prima. Thalia siempre se mantenía seria, pero no enfadada, simplemente ausente y haciéndose respetar por los demás, tal vez porque aquellas muestras de afecto habían muerto con su marido. Al arder la casa de los Hale con la mayor parte de la familia en el interior ese aura de complicidad se había desvanecido, Peter y Malia seguían compartiendo un buen vínculo padre-hija pero los hermanos Hale se habían marchado. Por otra parte estaba Scott McCall, otro de sus mejores amigos junto con Derek Hale, y la verdad es que Raphael McCall no le caía bien porque no recordaba haber pasado nunca un rato agradable con él. Le daba miedo de pequeño. Así que aquella casa era una rareza en la vida de Stiles, pero se sentía a gusto. Podía respirar familiaridad y calor hogareño._

– _Creía que la cocinera era tu madre – explicó Stiles recuperado de su risa quitándose la chaqueta al tiempo que lo hacía Colin._

– _Mi madre es cocinera y dueña de un restaurante, mi padre es mecánico. Es por eso que en casa mi padre se ha hecho cargo de la cocina, dice que suficiente cocina mi madre en el trabajo como para tenerlo que hacer también en casa. No es que mi padre sea muy bueno cocinando, la verdad, se pasa de original y acaba haciendo engendros de la naturaleza._

– _Eres cruel. Claro, como tú eres Don Perfecto._

– _Ven – le tendió la mano, Stiles la cogió y Colin tiró de él hasta que sus cuerpos se pegasen compartiendo un breve beso en los labios –. Mira, te presentó mi colección de discos – señaló una estantería que había estado en la espalda de Stiles. Debía de hacer cientos de discos tanto en formato vinilo como CD._

– _No exagerabas. ¿Tanto te gusta la música?_

– _Tanto como a ti la lectura. Y ojo, que a mí también me gusta leer. Tengo todos los discos que han sacado mis grupos favoritos, y luego algún disco suelto que me gusta en sí mientras que el grupo me es indiferente. ¿Ves esto? La mejor recopilación de jazz que he encontrado. ¿Y esto? Desde aquí hasta aquí son los discos de Fall Out Boy. Los tengo en CD y en vinilo._

– _Pero es lo mismo._

– _Técnicamente suena diferente. De todos modos tú no eres quien para llamarme la atención sobre eso, ¿no tienes acaso todos los libros de Sherlock Holmes en tres ediciones diferentes? – Stiles puso los ojos en blanco._

– _¿Quienes son estos? – cogió un CD con tamaño de libro de la estantería viendo un grupo de chicos asiáticos – ¿Ahora sigues boybands chinas?_

– _Es k-pop, Stiles – bufó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo._

– _Tienes el k-pop junto al Metal._

– _¿Donde quieres que lo ponga?_

– _¿Sigues alguna clase de organización en la estantería?_

– _No. Lo coloco conforme mejor me parece, y cuando me canso lo cambio._

_Stiles le miró arrugando la nariz sintiéndose ofendido._

– _Espera, te pondré algo bonito – encendió el ordenador mientras Stiles inspeccionaba la repleta estantería deteniéndose para leer cada título de los discos._

_Colin le resultaba fascinante._

_El mayor colocó sus manos en las caderas de Stiles arrastrándolo con él en un espacio abierto de la habitación y lo giró para quedar cara a cara, se puso colorado haciendo sonreír a Stiles._

– _Es una canción que no está en ningún CD ni en Spotify. Es de Bang Yongguk, no importa mucho lo que te diga de él porque sé que ahora mismo no te interesa, pero este tipo es un genio de la música, te lo digo yo que de esto entiendo. La canción se llama_ Portrait _y me parece preciosa, así que quiero compartirla contigo._

_Dicho esto volvió a alejarse hacia el ordenador, le dio a una tecla y los acordes de un piano empezaron a sonar en sus seis altavoces. Colin volvió a él, más nervioso que antes indicándole con gestos que cerrase los ojos, tras hacerlo se sintió abrazado por el mayor y luego mecido suavemente. Era un baile lento que acompañaba a la perfección a la canción._

_La piel de sus brazos se erizó. Un pequeño hueco se abrió en su estómago cuando sonó el violín. Esa canción era preciosa y muy triste. La canción llamaba a su propia tristeza sacándola hacia afuera, abrazó a Colin dejando de bailar cuando la canción dejó de sonar no queriendo dejarle ir. Tal vez fuese porque no quería mostrarse vulnerable frente a él, o tal vez fuese porque era su única protección frente al dolor._

_Colin Douglas Miller era la representación de todo lo bueno que existía en el mundo y Stiles se sentía mareado y asfixiado por ello, porque no estaba acostumbrado._

_* * *_

Sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina, con música de fondo en el móvil de Colin, esperando a que llegase el repartidor de pizza Stiles sonrió.

– ¿Por qué sonríes de la nada? Es perturbador – jugó el mayor.

– He recordado la primera vez que me llevaste a tu casa – se mordió el labio inferior para no seguir sonriendo –. Tu padre hizo un menú de entrante, plato principal y postre.

– No me lo recuerdes – cerró los ojos con pesar haciendo reír a Stiles abiertamente.

– Pretendió hacer pollo con chocolate picante, pero no sé cómo se las ingenió para que fuese pollo cocido infestado de pimienta y ahogado en chocolate con leche.

– Sigue manteniendo que usó chocolate amargo – rió con Stiles.

– Tu pobre madre hizo el intento de comérselo – siguió contando con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos por las fuertes carcajadas que le asaltaban –, pero terminó sintiendo una arcada. ¡Dios, su cara! Y… y el postre – de lo mucho que se reía empezaba a costarle respirar y entenderle al hablar era mucho más difícil –. ¡¡El postre le quedó salado!!

– ¿Qué esperabas? Te dije que mi padre era un desastre cuando se ponía creativo en la cocina.

Aprovechando que Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado riendo lo que no había reído en meses, Colin se aproximó a él colocándose entre sus piernas acariciándole los muslos sobre el pantalón con sus frías manos de largos dedos. La respiración del menor se cortó de golpe y ya no hubo más risa.

Se hundió.

Se hundió en los ojos de pupilas dilatadas del mayor.

Se hundió y se dejó hundir.

Sus labios… ¡Oh, sus labios! Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando los labios del mayor rozaron los suyos pidiendo permiso, él acortó la distancia presionándolos como hizo la primera vez. Aquella primera vez en la que eran apenas dos chavales inexpertos y demasiado tímidos. Las ganas de llorar le asaltaron desapareciendo en el mismo instante en que la presión fue respondida por más presión. ¡Era un beso tan estúpido y tan perfecto!

El timbre de la puerta les hizo separarse con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en el sonrojado rostro.

– Yo abriré – ofreció Colin recuperando la compostura mucho más rápido que Stiles, como era habitual.

Con Colin, Stiles se deshacía y disfrutaba deshaciéndose. En el salón se asomó por la ventana viendo el mismo coche de policía, bufó corriendo las cortinas para cerrarlas dando algo de oscuridad a la estancia y encendió el televisor buscando alguna película en el videoclub online mientras Colin preparaba la pizza en la mesa de té y buscaba algo para beber. Al final optó por volver a ver _Cazadores de Mentes,_ una película que había visto desde pequeño aunque no debía y que había despertado sus ganas por ser agente del FBI.

El sofá se hundió a su lado indicándole que Miller había tomado asiento tendiéndole un par de servilletas, él las cogió recuperando la timidez y abrió la caja de cartón recibiendo el fuerte olor de la pizza de queso. Cerró los ojos disfrutándolo. ¿Cuanto hacía que no se comía una pizza en condiciones? Salivó con anticipación, se lamió los labios y cogió una porción mientras la película empezaba.

* * *

 _Un repetitivo sonido martilleaba sus oídos sin piedad sacándole del sueño con pura repugnancia. Se frotó los ojos con rabia sintiéndolos arder mientras por la ventana apreciaba el aspecto oscuro de la noche en Beacon Hills. ¿Quien le molestaba? Scott le había dicho que no podía ir a jugar a videojuegos con él porque su madre le había castigado_ sin Stiles _durante dos semanas. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese? Melissa era cruel. Así que teniendo a su padre en el trabajo haciendo turnos dobles y su mejor amigo castigado sin poder pasar tiempo con él sólo le quedaba pasar tiempo con su novio, pero ya pasaba mucho tiempo con él y no queriendo resultar pesado no le había propuesto pasar aquella tarde con él, de manera que se había echado a dormir tratando de recuperar las horas que el insomnio le quitaba. ¿Quien le molestaba?_

_Descalzo y con ropa deportiva que le quedaba demasiado grande se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada abriendo con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado encontrándose con la sonrisa zalamera de medio lado de su novio Colin Miller al otro lado, con un clásica chaqueta de cuero bien abrochada para espantar el frío, el casco de la moto bajo un brazo y un recipiente de plástico en el otro._

– _Hola,_ _Mieczyslaw._

– _¿Cuando vas a dejar de llamarme así? – fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar dejándole pasar – No me gusta mi nombre, por eso hago que me llamen Stiles._

– _Lo sé – asintió vigorosamente tendiéndole el casco para que lo colocase donde siempre lo hacía –. Igual que sé que te encanta que yo lo use._

_Ante esa afirmación se sonrojó carraspeando tratando de cambiar de tema apuntando lo que tenía bajo el brazo. Miller sonrió con poder encaminándose a la cocina. Torpemente él le siguió. El mayor se deshizo de su chaqueta después de dejar el recipiente en la encimera y sacó de uno de los cajones un delantal que sólo utilizaban él y Stiles, se lo colocó con la maestría de un cocinero experto y desenvolvió el contenido del recipiente. Alzó el brazo hacia el armario sobre su cabeza haciéndose con la harina para esparcir un poco sobre la encimera antes de colocar una extraña bola de masa sobre la misma._

– _¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Stiles mirando por encima de su hombro._

– _Masa de pizza. La elaboré ayer y ha estado fermentando. La buena fermentación es lo más importante en una masa – señaló con un dedo en alto._

– _Es una bola._

– _Lo sé – empezó a aplastarla con las manos dándole vueltas a la masa._

– _¿No quieres un rodillo?_

– _Nop. Las buenas masas se aplanan con las manos. Se tarda más tiempo y no queda regular, pero te aseguro que lo notarás en el sabor._

– _Eres un tipo raro, Miller…_

– _Puede ser – se encogió de hombros –. ¿Vas a mi moto? He dejado en ella algunos ingredientes para poner encima._

_Así lo hizo, y al rato se encontraba cortando tomates para hacer una salsa de tomate casera, rallando distintos tipos de queso y limpiando espinacas. Repitió que no le gustaban las espinacas, pero Colin sólo se reía. ¿Por qué se reía? A él no le gustaban las espinacas._

_Pensó que las espinacas quedarían quemadas después de haber estado en el horno, pero Colin las reservó cocinando la pizza sólo con la base de tomate y los distintos tipos de queso, incluyendo un queso de cabra en círculo que había asegurado que era muy bueno aunque Stiles no lo había probado nunca. El mayor no colocó las espinacas en la pizza hasta que estuvo completamente cocinada._

_No le gustaban las espinacas._

_No le gustaban las espinacas y, sin embargo, esa fue la mejor pizza que había probado. Los sonidos salían de su boca sin siquiera darse cuenta. Le daba vueltas a los pedazos en su boca, masticándolos bien, queriendo apreciar todos los matices de su sabor. ¿Por qué esa pizza estaba tan buena?_

– _Soy genial, ¿a que sí? – preguntó Colin sonriendo para mostrar sus perfectos dientes blancos con un trozo de espinaca adherido a ellos a propósito para hacerle reír._

_Colin le fascinaba._

_Colin le daba una calidez en su interior que nadie le había dado antes._

_Colin era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida por el momento._

_Estaba loca y estúpidamente enamorado de Colin._

* * *

– ¿Sabes? – preguntó Stiles, con la espalda apoyada sobre el pecho del mayor mientras miraban la escena final de la película antes de los créditos – Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti cuando hiciste pizza.

– Llevábamos cinco meses saliendo.

– Sí.

– Joder, Stiles, si que eres lento – ante su broma el aludido rió.

– ¿Por qué viniste a cocinarme pizza?

– Porque aprendí como se hacía y quería que tú fueses el primero en probarla. Porque yo ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ti.

– Joder que cursi.

– Has empezado tú.

Quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos hasta que Stiles, avergonzado se apartó completamente del cuerpo del mayor apagando la televisión con una tos nerviosa.

– ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas?

¿Por qué Colin tenía que saberlo todo de él?

– No es nada… – trató de evadir.

– Mieczyslaw – su piel se erizó ante la mención de su nombre.

– Me siento raro. Siento como... – movió las manos como si hubiese algo en el aire que quisiese atrapar – Quiero estar contigo – respondió con sinceridad –. Quiero otra oportunidad, pero no sé si me la merezco.

– ¿Quieres que volvamos a salir juntos?

– Sí… – musitó agachando la mirada.

– ¿Por qué?

– Colin – suplicó no queriendo decirlo.

– Sé lo que vas a decir, Mieczyslaw, pero quiero que lo hagas en voz alta. Leerte es entretenido y muy revelador, no hay nada que puedas esconder de mí, pero escucharlo de tu propia voz también es agradable.

– Porque sigo enamorado de ti – confesó entonces.

– Sinceramente, pensaba que te costaría más tiempo llegar a esa conclusión -rió el mayor volviendo a atraer al menor hacia él en el sofá besándole la coronilla –. Yo también sigo enamorado como un imbécil de ti, Mieczyslaw, así que puedo hacer un hueco en mi agenda – bromeó.

– Imbécil – rió con él.

* * *

La puerta azul se presentó frente a su vista mientras el coche policial se estacionaba en la acera.

Su padre, aunque tan gilipollas como siempre, había cumplido su promesa de dejarle salir acompañado de Colin y a casa del mismo cuando le viniese en gana si, por las noches, estaba en su casa preparado para cenar con él y con sus perritos falderos. Durante aquellas cenas ‘familiares’ Stiles procuraba no hablar ni mirar más allá de su plato, daba igual lo bueno que hubiese sido el día ya que al llegar la noche se sentía asfixiado en el enfado. No le molestaba tanto el hecho de no poder salir con Derek como el haber sido engañado y utilizado como un pelele por los presentes, eso era lo que le enfadaba. Podía decir que había superado la imposibilidad de salir de Derek porque ya no quería salir con él, sí, era su amor platónico de infancia y le atraía físicamente desde los trece años, pero su amistad se había deteriorado hasta dejar de existir y no había ayudado el que le dirigiese como a una marioneta. De esa idolatría que había sentido hacia Derek Hale solo quedaba el recuerdo.

Su primer amor real, su primer amor como tal, había sido Colin, lo había perdido y parecía que no había sido demasiado tarde para recuperarlo. Mientras estaba con él se sentía como si esos meses de separación no hubieran tenido lugar, como si él no hubiese intentado olvidarlo por sus propios errores y su mal comportamiento.

Su primer amor era Colin igual que el de Derek había sido Paige.

Paige… ¿Cual era su apellido? Tal vez nunca lo supo, puede que sólo la conociese como Paige la novia de Derek.

La puerta de la parte trasera del vehículo policial se abrió para dejarle salir y así lo hizo procurando dedicarle su indiferencia habitual al agente Derek Hale. Ya llevaba un tiempo castigado y con las visitas de Colin, pero era la primera vez que salía fuera de su casa y era para adentrarse a celebrar la cena navideña con los Miller. Recordaba los adornos con los que Karen atiborraba cara pequeño rincón de su casa y la imagen de su madre cruzó por su memoria.

Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa porque Colin tenía razón, evitar el dolor no era manera de vivir, así que se forzó a recordar a su madre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta azul. El dolor hizo encoger su corazón, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó.

La puerta azul se abrió en cuanto él presionó el timbre y la mujer que conocía tan bien le recibió como la primera vez, apretándole las mejillas antes de ahogarle en un abrazo mientras gritaba de emoción.

– ¡¡George, Stiles ha llegado!! Mi niño, tienes una pinta horrible – le palpó el cuerpo provocándole cosquillas –. ¿Comes bien? Estás muy delgado. ¡Tienes que comer más!

– Sí, señora Miller – respondió sonrojado dejándose empujar hasta el cálido interior de la estancia atiborrada, como había predicho, de decoración navideña.

– Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Karen. A ver, dame la chaqueta que la cuelgue. ¿Que te apetece beber?

– Agua está bien.

Ella le miró de nuevo con los labios fruncidos y volvió a abrazarle con fuerza.

– No vuelvas a abandonarnos así, Stiles. Estábamos muy tristes porque no venías a vernos – regañó Karen volviendo a apartarse –. Ni siquiera ibas al taller.

– Lo siento.

– Stiles, muchacho, ven a darle un abrazo a tu suegro – apareció George Miller con su clásico delantal y su sonrisa infantil que contrastaba horriblemente con su cuerpo aterrador. Stiles obedeció sintiendo unas palmadas amistosas en la espaldas –. No sufras por la cena de hoy que estoy siguiendo la receta.

– No le estoy dejando experimentar – explicó Karen colgando la chaqueta de Stiles –. Colin está en su habitación. ¿Seguro que no te apetece un refresco o un zumo?

– No, gracias.

– Si cambias de opinión sabes donde está la nevera.

Las sonrisas de Karen siempre eran cálidas. ¿Su madre sonreiría igual?

Colin escuchaba alguna canción que él todavía no reconocía y que estaba en un idioma que no entendía, luego el mayor le explicaría que se trataba de un grupo danés. Era fascinante. Colin era fascinante ante los ojos de Stiles.

– ¿No te llevaste tu colección de música a la universidad? – preguntó después de un rato viendo la estantería recolocada, y una estantería nueva con espacios en blanco pero que también intentaba llenar de música.

– Les tengo demasiado cariño como para arriesgarme a que sufran algún daño en la mudanza o en la residencia. Aquí sé que están a salvo.

– Eres un poco exagerado.

– Puede – se encogió de hombros.

– Te has tenido que gastar una millonada en toda esta música.

– Es muy probable. Como no hago el gasto de golpe no me doy cuenta, pero supongo que si te pones a calcular lo que ha costado cada ejemplar… sí, me he gastado mucho dinero. Igual que tú en tus libros.

– Si me muero antes que tú te legaré todos mis libros – apuntó Stiles.

– De acuerdo, en ese caso, si yo me muero antes que tú te legaré a ti toda mi colección de música. Con la condición de que escuches todos y cada uno de los ejemplares. ¿Entendido?

– ¿Incluso los repetidos? – fingió pereza.

– Especialmente los repetidos. Deberás aprender a apreciar los matices del audio cuando yo no esté para explicártelo. No puedes vivir a base de Spotify toda tu vida. Tener un CD en la mano, con su librito, su carcasa… No puedes decirme que no es bonito. Abrir el aparato de música y cambiar el disco cuando quieres escuchar otra canción.

– Con Spotify tengo todo eso – señaló la estantería – en una misma lista de reproducción.

– ¿Para ti es igual un libro físico, con su papel, sus portadas, sus arrugas después de haberlo leído… con un libro digital?

– Evidentemente no.

– ¿Y con un audiolibro?

– Ahí ya te estás pasando, los audiolibros sólo deberían existir para personas que no saben o no pueden leer – Colin empezó a reírse ante la indignación de Stiles.

Las Navidades de los Miller eran recargadas. Recargada la decoración. Recargada la cena. Recargada la fiesta de después de la cena. Recargados los juegos de mesa. Recargado todo, y era perfecto para Stiles. Le gustaba el árbol de Navidad que llegaba hasta el techo, decorado de forma recargada y sin gusto ninguno con guirnaldas demasiado cortas. Le gustaban los cuernos de renos de fieltro y gorros de Santa Claus colocados al azar en la casa, los pequeños muñecos en cada rincón. Los calcetines cosidos a mano colgando de la chimenea que rara vez se encendía. Le gustaban los villancicos sonando el bucle sin que nadie les prestase atención. Le gustaba la copiosa cena que George Miller repetía todas las Navidades y que le quedaba exquisita aunque él siempre se quejaba de que no podía ‘sentir la inspiración’ si no le dejaban experimentar. Le gustaba el karaoke desafinado de después. El Cluedo con el chocolate caliente con cierto tono de naranja.

Le gustaba tanto que quería llorar.

¿Cómo habrían sido sus fiestas navideñas si su madre hubiese seguido viva? ¿Cómo habría sido su decoración? ¿Cómo habría sido su cena? ¿Cómo hacía su madre el chocolate?

Eran cosas que ya no recordaba. Eran cosas que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo que se habían evaporado y que no podría recuperar. Ni siquiera recordaba el sonido de su voz.

* * *

Metió los guantes y el gorro de lana dentro de su mochila junto a la bufanda, prendas que en Beacon Hills empleaba en contadas ocasiones y que, en esos momentos, le hacía mucha ilusión poder vestir. Un nuevo año había empezado y Colin estudiaba para sus exámenes en compañía de Stiles, cosa que le resultaba muy interesante ya que las asignaturas del mayor eran cuanto menos curiosas para él, el único problema era que no habían tenido una cita como tal desde que habían vuelto y eso Miller no se lo podía perdonar siendo ese el motivo por el cual ofreció a Stilinski llevarle a la pista de patinaje tras haber pedido el pertinente permiso al Sheriff.

Era molesto que el Sheriff aceptase a Colin con los brazos abiertos, aunque con sus gilipolleces habituales. Era molesto porque lo aceptaba, pero al mismo tiempo realizaba preguntas trampa y trataba de cazar a Colin para prohibirle volver a su casa y Stiles, que le conocía de sobra, lo sabía.

Tenía muchas ganas de ir a la pista de patinaje desde hacía tiempo, desde que había pensado en ir con Derek Hale, pero no quiso ofrecer esa idea para no tratar de hacer que Colin supliese el espacio que Derek no había podido llenar. ¡Eso le parecía absurdo! Sin embargo, siendo el mayor quien propuso el plan se sintió con muchas ganas y mucho ánimo dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar por el hielo ya que su torpeza era épica.

Los labios se movían haciendo playback de ‘Personal’ de Against the Current. Había echado de menos la música. Colgándose la mochila del hombro derecho se dispuso a salir de la habitación apagando la reproducción de su ordenador, pero la presencia de su padre en el umbral de la puerta le sorprendió y avergonzó. Le había visto haciendo playback.

– Hacía tiempo que no escuchabas música. Hacía tiempo que no te veía así – explicó Noah con nostalgia en la voz.

– Tampoco te acostumbres – espetó con el ánimo cambiado de repente –. En poco más de cuatro meses no volverás a verme el pelo – pasó por su lado preparado para marcharse.

– Stiles – llamó suplicante, pero cuando su hijo le encaró él sólo cerró la boca impidiéndose hablar.

– Sé que hay cosas que no me cuentas, y es por ese silencio que estamos así. Es por ese silencio que una vez me vaya ya no volveré. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Creo que en realidad eso es lo que quieres. Creo que tu único objetivo es empujarme lo más lejos de ti que puedas.

– No digas esas cosas, Stiles. Eres mi hijo y…

– Y te recuerdo demasiado a mamá – Noah palideció –. Es por eso que quieres mantenerme lejos de ti aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, aunque lo hagas de manera inconsciente. Colin tiene razón… A los Stilinski nos da demasiado miedo el dolor y tratamos de alejarnos de todo lo que nos pueda recordar aquello que nos produce el dolor. Yo soy lo único que sigue presente en tu vida que te recuerda a mamá y es por eso que quieres deshacerte de mí.

– Stiles – la voz se le quebró –. Yo no quiero deshacerme de ti. Yo sólo quiero cuidarte y protegerte. Te quiero con toda mi alma. ¡Eres mi hijo, maldita sea!

– ¡Entonces habla! – gritó sintiendo de repente ganas de llorar – ¡Dime de una puta vez en lo que andas metido! ¡¡Dime que coño le pasó a Jackson!! ¡¡DIME POR QUÉ ME DROGASTE!!

– No puedo – fue la única respuesta a sus demandas.

Apretó los labios mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas. Quería mandarle a la mierda. Quería insultarle. Quería hacer muchas cosas, pero en lugar de eso se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino saliendo de casa para meterse en el asiento trasero del vehículo policial que siempre le estaba vigilando. Los ojos de Derek le buscaron por el retrovisor mientras que Jordan se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa amable ante su estado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sty? – preguntó Parrish. El menor no respondió por el grueso nudo que aprisionaba su garganta. Parrish miró a Derek y se sentó mejor en su lugar – Será mejor que arranques o Stiles llegará tarde a su cita.

Las manos de Derek se apretaron al volante ante aquella observación, pero obedeció.

La pista de patinaje estaba atestada de gente de todo tipo así que resultó un poco difícil distinguir a Colin entre la multitud aunque vistiese su típico atuendo oscuro (más abrigado) y tuviese dos pares de patines colgando de los hombros al haber alquilado también los de Stiles. Los agentes escoltaron al hijo del Sheriff dentro del recinto quedándose a medio metro cuando encontró al hijo de los Miller.

– ¿Estás bien Mieczyslaw? Tienes mala cara – observó.

– He discutido con mi padre antes de salir de casa. Se me pasará – prometió cogiendo una buena bocanada de aire e intentando no pensar en los dos policías que cuadraban espalda tras él llamando la atención de los presentes –. ¿Esos son mis patines?

– ¡Sí! – recordó que los llevaba colgando – Vamos a sentarnos.

Encaminándose al banco donde se cambiarían los zapatos por los patines los agentes tuvieron la intención de seguirlos, sin embargo, Stiles se volvió a ellos con el ceño fruncido y la mirada amenazante.

– Vale que tengáis que vigilarme, pero hacedlo desde las gradas. Ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso mi padre esté empleando recursos de la comisaría en seguirme como para que todo el puto pueblo vea como me seguís a cinco centímetros.

– De acuerdo. Tienes razón – quiso complacer Parrish empujando suavemente con su cuerpo a Derek que parecía más molesto que antes.

¡A la mierda él y su molestia!

Resopló sentándose en el banco escuchando la risa burlona de Colin a su lado. Sí, puede que hubiera perdido los nervios sin necesidad, pero la claustrofobia que sentía cuando estaba cerca de los agentes le mataba. Se cambió los zapatos por los patines que Colin le había alquilado y se protegió bien del frío abrochando su chaqueta hasta arriba, anudando bien su bufanda, embutiendo hasta el fondo su cabeza en el gorro y enguantando sus manos.

El levantarse fue el primer problema.

Colin se levantó aguantando su equilibrio en las finas cuchillas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y le tendió las manos como apoyo sabiendo que no se le daría bien el levantarse. Tomó impulso dejándose levantar por el esfuerzo del universitario y parecía que podía mantenerse quieto y en pie, aunque las piernas le temblaban de manera vergonzosa. ¡El momento de andar!

– No entiendo por qué quería venir a la puta pista de patinaje – masculló para sí mismo abrazándose a la barrera para andar hasta la abertura que daba a la pista, las piernas le temblaban al no ser capaz de concentrar el equilibrio en las cuchillas.

Unos niños le señalaron riéndose de él a lo que respondió con una mirada asesina marca Hale, porque aunque estuviese enfadado con ellos seguía habiendo pasado toda su vida en su compañía y algunos rasgos y manías estaban dentro de su comportamiento.

Colin, a su lado, se sostenía los costados mientras reía.

– ¡Deja de reírte! – se quejó sin estar verdaderamente enfadado.

– Lo que te pasa es que no tienes confianza. Esto es un todo o nada. Tienes que caminar como si lo tuvieras controlado, pero sólo eres capaz de pensar en la hostia que te vas a pegar contra el suelo como no consigas mantener el equilibrio.

 _‘_ _Los Stilinski tenéis demasiado miedo al dolor’_ No era sólo al dolor emocional y ahora Stiles lo entendía. Tenía miedo de caerse porque temía hacerse daño. Bueno, si se hacía daño se le pasaría. ¿Qué podía hacerse? ¿Un par de moratones? ¿Una torcedura si no tenía cuidado? ¡Sólo por eso se estaba comportando como un cervatillo recién nacido!

Y se cayó.

En cuanto las cuchillas entraron en contacto con el hielo sus piernas salieron despedidas hacia adelante y él cayó de culo no llegando a golpearse la espalda o la cabeza porque apoyó los codos. ¡No podía ser tan torpe!

Al cuarto intento consiguió levantarse del hielo con la ayuda del perfecto Colin Miller, y fue quien tiró de él moviéndose a través del hielo mientras mantenía una posición flexionada para dejarse arrastrar. Sintiendo la confianza necesaria y siguiendo las instrucciones de Colin, además de olvidando la posibilidad del dolor, logró patinar a solas aunque de una manera poco elegante y completamente torpe con una capacidad para frenar nula estampándose contra las barreras o contra Colin en su defecto. Algo que al universitario no le importaba. En cuanto el cuerpo del adolescente chocaba con el del mayor, él le recibía con los brazos abiertos dejando que la fuerza del choque los meciese en unas suaves vueltas antes de frenarse del todo.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos esa segunda vez no se habían acostado, y si no lo habían hecho no era porque no quisieran hacerlo sino porque no lo necesitaban. No necesitaban adelantar las cosas, apresurarlas. ¿Para qué? Habían mantenido una relación estable durante más de diecinueve meses, en ese tiempo habían hecho de todo, habían descubierto y aprendido de todo. Ahora volvían a estar juntos, se conocían y preferían recuperarse poco a poco. No había prisa de ningún tipo. No había necesidad.

Con uno de sus choques contra Colin para frenar, se deslizaron hasta la barrera y riéndose juntos compartieron un beso tierno.

El vello de Stiles se erizó con miedo sintiéndose observado, pero cuando dirigió la mirada hacia aquella persona cuya mirada penetrante le había asustado sin siquiera haberlo visto, apreció una figura oscura en lo alto de las escaleras de las gradas con una gorra de béisbol oscura cubriendo sus ojos y una espesa barba impidiéndole distinguir ninguno de sus rasgos. Puede que no distinguiese quien era, pero su sola presencia le heló la sangre.

La figura desapareció al tiempo que Derek Hale subía corriendo las escaleras en su dirección, posiblemente habiéndose dado cuenta de su presencia. Jordan Parrish, desde la abertura a la pista en el otro extremo les hizo señas para que fuesen hacia él y así lo hicieron. Colin con su patinaje perfecto seguido de un Stiles patinando torpemente pero de manera eficaz.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quien era ese? – inquirió Stiles al agente mientras caminaba torpemente, ayudado por los ojos dos, hasta el bando para cambiarse los patines por zapatos.

– No lo sabemos, pero Hale ha ido a averiguarlo. ¿Le habías visto antes?

– ¿Yo? No. ¿Cómo voy a verlo? Si apenas salgo de casa.

– ¿Estáis en algún caso extraño? – inquirió Colin palpando la preocupación de Parrish.

– No – mintió claramente –. Puede que sólo sea un mirón, pero sea quien sea no debería merodear de esa manera y huir cuando un agente de policía se le acerca así que espero que Hale le atrape.

Stiles compartió una mirada con Colin sin estar convencido de lo que el agente Parrish le acababa de decir, y el universitario tampoco parecía muy contento con aquella explicación. En aquella mirada quedaba implícita la necesidad de dejar a un lado los mimos y empezar a emplear las tardes en casa de los Miller para investigar con su ordenador y su conexión a Internet.

Algo escondían, y ellos lo averiguarían.

* * *

_El viaje a Olimpia había sido extenuante. Lo cierto era que agradecía que hubiesen optado por modernizarse y emplear parte del presupuesto en billetes de tren en lugar de aquel horrible autobús andrajoso y que apestaba a vómito revenido. Le hubiese gustado sentarse junto a Colin durante el viaje de ida a Olimpia, pero no quería dejar a Scott a solas sobre todo porque dentro del equipo de lacrosse los únicos con los que se hablaba era con él y con Colin._

_Isaac Lahey era nuevo en el equipo y aunque Stiles había intentado acercarse a él para entablar una cordial amistad o compañerismo, el rubio que tenía una obsesión insana por las bufandas, le había despreciado con su silencio no queriendo saber nada de el o de Scott. Con Colin hablaba lo justo porque era mayor. Lahey era un solitario en el equipo, sólo participaba con los demás en los entrenamientos y en los partidos._

_Prácticamente lo mismo podría haber pasado con Jackson Whittemore, el chulo más chulo del mundo mundial, pero lo cierto era que al ser el capitán tenía que ser cordial (hasta cierto punto) con todo el grupo, además de que su mejor amigo Danny estaba en el equipo junto a él. Lo malo que tenía que Whittemore fuese el capitán aún teniendo miembros del equipo mayores del último curso era que su prepotencia había crecido de manera abrumadora. Stiles poco o nada lo aguantaba. A Colin le parecía un tipo gracioso, gustaba de hacerle rabiar._

_Los mayores no trataban a Whittemore como el capitán, aunque tampoco lo trataban mal. Para ellos el capitán era Colin Douglas Miller porque era un tipo callado pero divertido, cálido pero distante. Colin era fascinante y Stiles lo sabía bien._

_Llegando a la estación de tren de Olimpia Stiles quiso echar mano de su bote de adderall para tomarse la dosis antes de llegar al pésimo motel en el que se alojarían, y no lo encontró. ¿Dónde lo había metido? ¿Lo había metido? Empezó a rebuscar arrugando las prendas que con tanto cuidado había metido. Movió la mando de un lado a otro empezando a perder los estribos cuando fue sujeta por su novio, que le había observado en la distancia._

– _¿Qué buscas con tanta insistencia? ¿Tus ganas de vivir?_

– _¡Muy gracioso! Eso sería si estuviésemos en clase de Harris. No. No encuentro el adderall._

– _Te lo has olvidado._

– _¡No lo he olvidado! Estoy segurísimo que lo metí en la mochila._

– _Stiles, en la mochila no está – no solía llamarle por su nombre real si estaban rodeados de los compañeros de clase porque sabía que se sentía avergonzado por el mismo._

– _Ya lo sé, pero tiene que estar._

– _¿Es el bolso de Mary Poppins?_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Te estoy preguntando que si tu mochila es el bolso de Mary Poppins._

– _Evidentemente, no._

– _Pues, evidentemente, se te han olvidado – imitó –. Ven. Compraremos un libro en la tienda de la estación y así procuraremos que seas capaz de centrarte en algo._

_El libro que eligieron fue ‘La Historia Interminable’ y Colin empezó a leer en cuanto cenaron y se les adjudicaron las habitaciones. Scott estaba en la cama de al lado dándoles la espalda tratando de dormir aunque se sintiese incómodo. Para Miller y Stilinski aquella era una situación más de supervivencia que romántica, al menos en aquellas circunstancias, así que aunque la cabeza de Stiles estuviese apoyada en el pecho de Colin y se concentrase en el sonido de su voz, no tuvo ningún pensamiento guarro como hubiese podido esperar McCall._

– _¿Estás mejor? – preguntó el mayor tras varias horas de lectura, cansado y con la vista resentida._

– _Tu voz es hipnótica. Digas lo que digas me relaja – murmuró cerrando los ojos._

– _¿Me estás llamando aburrido? – la broma hizo reír a Stiles._

– _No seas idiota, Colin._

– _No, encima de que me llamas aburrido me insultas. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? – siguió jugando._

_Cuando regresaron a Beacon Hills el libro estaba a buen recaudo entre las pertenencias de Stiles, completamente acabado por la hermosa voz de Colin. ¿Y Stiles? Bueno, su estado de relajación y felicidad fue tal que hasta día y medio más tarde no tuvo la necesidad de retomar la dosis de adderall._

_Colin le fascinaba._

* * *

Aquella mañana Stiles había descubierto con asombro a Jordan Parrish acompañado del agente Ray, Thomas Ray. Era extraño que hubiesen cambiado al compañero de un policía por otro sin que el otro hubiese muerto o se hubiese retirado. ¿A qué venía aquello?

– Derek tiene trabajo – fue lo que le había dicho Parrish y él no le había creído, como era normal.

Él ya no creía nada de nadie, menos de Colin. De Colin se creía cualquier gilipollez.

La casa de los Miller estaba vacía a excepción del hijo. Mientras él y Stiles investigaban en Internet los agentes quedaban ajenos a sus conversaciones en el coche patrulla en la entrada de la casa. Gracias a las dotes de deducción de ambos, a la habilidad con los ordenadores y a acceder a la base de datos de la policía sin permiso pudieron seguir con la investigación que Stiles había estado desarrollando antes de tener el accidente.

– No encuentro que ayer efectuase Derek ninguna detención en la pista de patinaje. Tampoco hay ningún informe respecto al merodeador – explicó Colin mientras releía los informes.

– Esto es frustrante. ¿Cómo voy a averiguar algo si ni siquiera está escrito de manera oficial? – se revolvió el pelo con frustración.

– Tal vez tengamos que remontarnos más atrás. ¿Cuando empezó Scott a portarse raro, a juntarse con Lahey de esa manera obsesiva?

– Buff… Me pides unas cosas… – se rascó la nuca pensando – Sé que durante las vacaciones de verano no me hacía mucho caso, pero yo tampoco estaba para hacerle caso a nadie. Fue despegándose de mí. Lo vi con Lahey ya a finales de junio.

– Vale – apuntó eso en una hoja de papel –. ¿Cuando llegó Derek al pueblo?

– Yo lo vi en septiembre, pero en realidad llegó en junio.

– ¿Y si esos dos hechos están relacionados? – preguntó después de apuntarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? No me parece que tenga relación.

– Muchas veces vemos dos cosas que por separado tienen su sentido, y no pensamos en que juntas vayan a darnos el plano completo.

– No te sigo.

– Hay que seguir las pruebas Stiles. Puede que no tengamos pruebas físicas, pero tenemos la franja de tiempo en que sucedieron las cosas. ¿Cuando murió Laura Hale?

– En junio. Pero murió en Nueva York.

– ¿Derek era amigo de Scott, verdad? ¿Igual que lo era tuyo?

– Sí. ¿Donde quieres llegar? ¿Derek trajo lo que fuese en lo que estaba metido de Nueva York a Beacon Hills y metió a Scott en su mierda?

Colin se encogió de hombros y Stiles negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

– De acuerdo con los registros, Laura Hale no falleció en Nueva York, Stiles – explicó después de un momento en el ordenador –. Lo hizo en Beacon Hills. Mira esto. Atacada por un animal – leyó –. Cuerpo seccionado en dos. Investigación llevada a cabo por el Sheriff Stilinski.

– Espera, espera… ¿Un animal atacó a Laura y la mató? ¿Partiéndola por la mitad? – Colin no respondió porque sabía que Stiles no necesitaba respuesta – ¿Aquí, en Beacon Hills?

– Stiles – quiso tranquilizarle observando que se estaba poniendo rojo de ira.

– No creo que la matase un animal. Creo que tiene que ver con lo que mi padre me oculta. Colin… creo que mi padre es un policía corrupto.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu padre?

– ¿No lo ves? Tiene que estar metido en algún tipo de trapicheo de drogas, algún cartel acabó asesinando a Laura y él lo encubrió para no verse salpicado. ¡Y tanto Peter como Derek están metidos con él en esto! Dios Santo, Colin… ¿Mi padre le pasa drogas a Scott? ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

– Creo que no estás siguiendo las pruebas, Stiles.

– Las pruebas son para los criminalistas – le señaló –. Los motivos y el suceso es para los agentes –se señaló.

– Deberíamos ir a ver a tu padre a la comisaría. Si vamos con esto, por lo menos debería decir algo al respecto.

– Sí – meditó –. Es hora de que le interroguemos.

Informaron a Parrish de que irían de vuelta a casa, pero que lo harían en el vehículo de la madre de Colin para poder hacer el viaje juntos. El agente no tuvo ningún problema ya que iba a seguirles de todos modos. Aunque no era a su casa donde se dirigían y pronto se dio cuenta Jordan, hizo sonar el claxon en dos ocasiones para que se detuviesen ya que llamaría menos la atención que encendiendo las sirenas del coche policial.

Miller siguió conduciendo en dirección a la comisaría cuando un hombre se apareció en la carretera impidiéndole seguir recto. Le miraba fijamente y no parecía dispuesto a apartarse así que el universitario no tuvo mayor alternativa que hacer virar el vehículo no pudiendo detenerlo a tiempo acabó por estamparse con algunos coches familiares aparcados en la acera. La cabeza de Stiles chocó contra la ventanilla, poco a poco su mundo quedó a oscuras por mucho que luchaba para evitarlo mientras los sonidos de disparos envolvían su universo.

La última imagen que recordó antes de desmayarse fue la figura del hombre en la carretera. Un hombre con ojos de un azul brillante y penetrante… sobrenatural. ¿Fauces? ¿Garras? Tal vez había desvariado en su último momento de consciencia, pero si no… ¿Qué clase de disfraz era aquel? Ni siquiera estaban en Halloween.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte empujón dejando de un chamuscado y desnudo Jordan Parrish corriese hacia el interior con la sangre reseca todavía sobre el cuerpo hasta llegar al despacho del Sheriff.

– ¡Tienen a Stiles! – fue lo único que dijo.

  
Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

— **Capítulo 8 —**

El calor en su interior se revolvía ansioso, cabreado y sumamente celoso, pero sobre todo triste porque podía escuchar cómo Colin Douglas Miller le proporcionaba a Stiles unas sensaciones y un estado que él jamás había soñado en provocar. Colin estaba ocupando el lugar que a él le pertenecía por nacimiento, todo porque era humano y él un hombre lobo. No debería de estar escuchando la conversación de los dos menores en el interior de la vivienda del hijo del Sheriff, no por privacidad sino por su propia salud mental, no obstante era incapaz de detenerse.

En situaciones normales no había estado apostado en la acera de enfrente de la casa del hijo del Sheriff sólo para vigilar que cumpliese las reglas de un castigo, pero esa sólo había sido la excusa que Noah Stilinski había dado para no desvelar la verdad a Stiles y es que había recibido una amenaza el mismo día del accidente. Accidente que no lo había sido tanto. El ciervo no se había cruzado en el camino del Jeep del Stiles por accidente, _alguien_ o _algo_ lo había puesto ahí para provocar el accidente en Stiles y si Derek no lo hubiese estado siguiendo en ese momento posiblemente habrían cumplido con la amenaza que le habían mandado al Sheriff aquella mañana. Así que Noah Stilinski no estaba usando los recursos de la comisaría en su beneficio, sino que estaba proporcionando protección policial al objetivo de unos secuestradores. Si los secuestradores eran sobrenaturales los policías también deberían de serlo y por eso mismo estaban él y Jordan Parrish (un hellhound) haciendo guardia constantemente.

Debido a la extraña atracción que sentían las fuerzas sobrenaturales hacia Beacon Hills debido al poder del Nemeton la policía conocía bien el mundo sobrenatural. Todo había comenzado con su familia, los Hale, los primeros protectores del Nemeton y su poder en Beacon Hills desde que se creó el pueblo y que, llegado el momento, se vieron obligados a confiar en los humanos que formaban parte de la seguridad del pueblo para poder abarcar más espacio. Esa tradición se había mantenido desde entonces, pero Derek había descubierto que no era sólo la policía de Beacon Hills, sino que en todo núcleo mágico había fuerzas del orden sabedoras del poder sobrenatural, sobre todo para tener un mayor conocimiento a la hora de defender y proteger a la población civil. Él lo había experimentado en Nueva York.

La amenaza que había recibido el Sheriff sobre Stiles no hacía referencia “al hijo del Sheriff” sino “al compañero del Alpha”. Manteniendo o no una relación con Stiles, permitiéndolo o no, el vínculo se había creado entre ellos en el momento en que Stiles nació y, por tanto, era el objetivo de los enemigos de Beacon Hills, de la manada y de su Alpha. Podía llegar a comprender que Noah quisiese apartar a Stiles todo lo posible del mundo sobrenatural, sobre todo después de lo que le había pasado a Claudia, pero lo que no podía entender es que siguiese autoconvenciéndose de que iba a lograrlo. Derek y Stiles estaban hechos para estar juntos, habían nacido el uno para el otro y daba igual si tardaban mil años en ratificar aquella unión, el vínculo existía y era palpable para los seres sobrenaturales.

Y ahí estaba la prueba.

Daba igual lo mucho que Noah quisiera negarlo, Stiles siempre estaría en ese peligro del mundo sobrenatural del que le quería apartar. Un peligro para el que no estaba preparado. Si se encontrase con algún ser sobrenatural no sabría cómo actual y Derek quería enseñarle, instruirle y prepararle para sobrevivir en el mundo al que le había arrastrado sin quererlo.

Noah se negaba.

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió mostrando la espalda de Colin Miller, quien se reía animadamente entrelazando los dedos con Stiles. Con _su_ Stiles. Apretó los ojos con fuerza diciéndose una y otra vez que no tenía que escuchar.

– Te quiero, Colin – dijo la voz de su _compañero_ atravesándole el tímpano, clavándose en su cerebro y haciéndole gruñir con los ojos brillando en escarlata.

– Tranquilízate, Hale – pidió Parrish a su lado jugando con su mechero, como hacía durante horas –. Sólo te estás haciendo mala sangre.

– Odio a Colin – masculló.

– Supongo. Pero no puedes culpar a Stiles por tener un primer amor, ¿no? – hizo girar el mechero en la palma de su mano para cogerlo justo de la manera adecuada para encenderlo – Al fin y al cabo tú también tuviste un primer amor. No esperarías que tú pudieses hacer y deshacer a tus anchas mientras que Stiles se quedase enclaustrado en una habitación sólo por ser la parte humana de vuestro vínculo, ¿verdad? – le miró con diversión en los ojos.

No respondió. Se limito a bufar, apretar la mandíbula y dirigir su mirada a Colin Douglas Miller. Ese universitario de dieciocho años, humano, que se abrochaba bien su chaqueta de cuero para ponerse el casco antes de montarse en la moto, hacerla rugir y salir calle arriba de su vista.

Pero Jordan tenía razón. Una parte de él — una parte completamente animal y egoísta que despreciaba con todo su ser — quería que Stiles hubiese permanecido completamente incorruptible para él tanto física como emocionalmente. Él quería ser su primer amor y también su primera vez. Descubrir que mantenía relaciones sexuales con Theo Raeken mediante un gemido en el mismo instante en que llegó a su casa no fue de lo más agradable o satisfactorio, y había llegado a dejarlo pasar. La descarga sexual había llegado a establecer un segundo plano, le daba igual mientras pudiese ser el primer amor de Stiles. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que tampoco tendría aquello.

Si no se hubiese marchado a Nueva York Stiles no habría conocido a Colin y no se habría enamorado de él.

Si Kate Argent no hubiese matado a su familia él no se hubiese marchado a Nueva York.

Si él no se hubiese enamorado de Kate Argent, ella no hubiese matado a su familia.

Y si seguía así acabaría descubriendo que daba igual lo mucho que intentase retroceder, lo que había hecho y las decisiones que había tomado le habían llevado a donde estaba en ese momento, no podía volver atrás en el tiempo y enmendar nada… sólo le quedaba reflotar.

Lo cierto era que tampoco era justo sucumbir a los deseos de esa parte animal e irracional, porque él había hecho y deshecho tal y como había apuntado Jordan. Su primer amor no había sido Stiles, aunque fuese su alma gemela. Su primer amor había sido Paige. Ella le había tenido loco, había intentado llamar su atención de mil maneras diferentes y cuando la había conseguido se había dedicado a amarla y atesorarla. Si tan solo hubiese sido un poco menos estúpido… Querer que ella fuese como él. Querer tenerla para siempre a su lado. Que ninguna enfermedad pudiese llevársela. Qué pensamientos más egoístas. Por él mismo y por nadie más hizo que un Alpha que estaba en una reunión de Beacon Hills mordiese a su novia, porque sabía que su madre se negaría. Paige no sobrevivió a la conversión y falleció entre sus brazos. El olor de su sangre todavía le daba nauseas.

La culpa por la muerte de Paige, el puro desconsuelo de haber perdido a su primer amor, le nublaron el conocimiento cuando su madre insistió en que daba igual de quien se enamorase porque en algún momento de su vida lo haría de Stiles porque él — ese niño torpe que lo seguía a todos lados — era su compañero y su alma gemela. Se negó a creerlo, tal vez porque fuese un inmaduro, tal vez porque no creyese merecerlo o, tal vez, porque no quería amar a nadie más que no fuese Paige. Esa negación le empujó sin frenos a los brazos de Kate Argent.

¡Él debería de haber sospechado de ella! Kate, en poco tiempo, le hizo confiar y contar todos y cada uno de sus secretos para que al final, decidiese prenderle fuego a su casa con toda su familia encerrada dentro.

Él tendría que haber estado en ese incendio.

Él debería de haber muerto en ese incendio.

Pero no estuvo. Cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos sólo encontró cenizas y al Sheriff Stilinski. Peter, con todo el trabajo del mundo y sufriendo graves quemaduras, había conseguido salir de allí con su hija y con Cora. Laura había tratado de sacar a más gente también pero, al final, la poca gente que intentaron sacar ya salió cadáver. Las quemaduras de Peter y Laura se curaron con el tiempo. Laura se convirtió en el Alpha del clan Hale. Peter, viudo por el incendio, había decidido seguir en Beacon Hills trabajando mano a mano con el Sheriff en la comisaría para evitar que más gente como Kate Argent apareciese amenazando la manada. O lo que quedaba de ella…

En aquel entonces Derek estaba destrozado. Había sido culpa suya y las muestras de afecto de su familia, sus amigos y de Stiles sólo le hacían arder. Decidió marcharse de Beacon Hills y hacerlo solo, sin saber a donde. Fue Laura quien ofreció Nueva York como destino y quien decidió que siendo familia jamás le dejarían solo.

Cora, por otra parte, empezó a desarrollar animadversión hacia él conforme pasó el tiempo y fue madurando.

Tampoco podía culparla.

Lo cierto era que cuando el incendio tuvo lugar, Derek no tenía ni idea de que la culpable había sido Kate, eso lo descubrió tiempo después cuando estaban ya instalados en Nueva York. La policía la había detenido y la habían trasladado a Wyoming después del juicio; evidentemente no llegó a la prisión ya que Peter Hale interceptó el camión que la trasladaba y la asesinó rajándole la garganta.

No se mantuvo muerta el tiempo suficiente para que pudiesen descansar ya que al año y poco después de su supuesta muerte reapareció en Beacon Hills como una mujer lobo. Ante la amenaza, Laura se marchó en el primer vuelo hacia la otra punta del país y allí falleció. El resentimiento de Cora hacia él creció ya que él era el culpable de que su casa hubiese ardido, era el culpable de que su hermana hubiese ido a Beacon Hills sin refuerzos. Él era el culpable y tampoco iba a negarlo.

Derek no podía vivir sabiendo que Kate Argent tenía la condición de Alpha que le correspondía a un Hale así que puso a salvo a su hermana y se marchó a Beacon Hills para descubrir a un Scott McCall recién convertido y fuera de control. Kate no había perdido el tiempo.

En resumidas cuentas, Derek acabó con Kate recuperando para los Hale la condición de Alpha y, por tanto, se tuvo que instalar en el pueblo. No sólo se instaló él sino que acabó convirtiendo a un grupo insólito de adolescentes marginados y tratando de entrenar a los adolescentes que Kate había convertido. Fue un verano movido para él y fue por eso que hasta septiembre no se comunicó con Stiles.

Regresó su mirada hacia la casa cuando el vehículo policial del Sheriff se estacionó en su lugar al cabo de varias horas en las que se había perdido en su pasado. El hombre les dirigió una mirada, él asintió dando a entender que todo había sido normal en aquel día y encendió el motor para dirigirse a la comisaría.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su loft con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un gran deseo de descansar durante un par de horas. Sin embargo, y como ya iba siendo habitual, el olor de los adolescentes bajo su cargo le golpeó en la nariz antes de que llegase a verlos. Bufó con frustración.

– ¿Por qué siempre venís aquí?

– Eres el Alpha – respondió Isaac sin levantar la mirada del mapa de Beacon Hills que tenía extendido en la mesa del fondo del loft, junto al ventanal viejo.

– Pero esta es mi casa. Preferiría darme una ducha, y dormir un poco antes de tener que lidiar con vosotros.

– Tampoco es que hayas estado haciendo demasiado – espetó Jackson, quien recibió una mirada asesina por parte del Alpha. Se encogió sobre sí mismo.

– ¿Cómo está Stiles? – le preguntó Scott con ojos suplicantes.

– Mejor. Ahora que Colin está aquí, Stiles está mejor.

No podía evitar que el nombre del universitario saliese de sus labios como un insulto.

– Me gustaría ver a Colin – suspiró Scott, como todos los días –. Es una mierda que el Sheriff no me deje ir a ver a Stiles.

– ¿Tú no tienes su teléfono? ¿No erais amigos?

– Eramos amigos porque era el novio de Stiles, así que nos llevamos muy bien, pero nunca dijimos de intercambiar la información de contacto. ¿Seguro que Stiles está bien?

Comprendía la preocupación de Scott. Desde que se había convertido en hombre lobo el Sheriff le había tratado diferente y prohibiéndole revelarle a Stiles cualquier matiz sobre su nueva naturaleza le había reducido los temas de los que hablar. No podía justificar sus nuevas amistades sin decirle que eran todos parte de una manada. No podía justificar sus desapariciones sin decirle que había reuniones o amenazas a las que acudir. No podía decirle nada sobre su vida sobrenatural y esa vida sobrenatural se había comido con patatas a la humana y es por eso que Stiles sentía que Scott se había ido despegando de él.

Decidió dejar a los adolescentes para ir al baño a darse aquella ducha en la que tanto pensaba.

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en Whittemore. Su conversión no fue premeditada como lo habían sido las de Erica, Boyd y Lahey. A ellos les había explicado en lo que consistía, lo que se jugaban, y ellos habían aceptado de buena gana el mordisco. El caso de Whittemore había sido diferente… Su Porsche había salido despedido por una curva de la colina, dando vueltas de campana mientras se deslizaba por el acantilado hasta quedar destrozado. Derek no hubiera intervenido. No por venganza. No porque sintiese resentimiento hacia Jackson Whittemore por los episodios sexuales que había compartido con su compañero. Sino porque Jackson era humano y los humanos se trataban en el hospital. Fue Lydia Martin quien le arrastró al hospital, donde Jackson estaba en estado crítico y asistido por varias máquinas al borde de la muerte, quien le suplicó con gruesas lágrimas que convirtiese a su novio y no lo dejase morir.

Derek odió aquello.

Odió la elección de esas palabras porque suponía que si Jackson fallecía sería culpa suya porque él no le habría transformado. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tenía ir visitando los hospitales mordiendo a gente moribunda sólo porque había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que con el mordisco se convirtiesen en hombres lobo y viviesen? ¿Sin siquiera preguntarles si querían aquella vida? ¿Sin siquiera informarles de lo que suponía una vida sobrenatural? ¿Una vida lupina?

Le pareció que las súplicas que Lydia eran egoístas e infantiles, pero la elección de aquellas palabras golpearon en toda esa culpabilidad que llevaba arrastrando desde Paige así que, recordándole a Martin que el mordisco no era una ciencia exacta, lo hizo. Transformó a Jackson Whittemore. Su cuerpo tardó en sanar más de lo esperado debido a la gravedad de las heridas y eso provocó que al retomar la conciencia su parte humana hubiese perdido fuerza en su cuerpo. Fue por eso que tuvo que estar ausente del instituto tanto tiempo, hasta que lograse controlarse.

Drogas.

Le resultaba divertido que la mente fantasiosa e imaginativa de Stiles hubiese llegado a una conclusión tan sumamente lógica con lo poco que sabía.

Stiles era fascinante.

Como todas las noches, desde que estaba vigilando a Stiles, al salir de la ducha se encontró con la comida recién llevada por su tío Peter. La investigación daba comienzo.

* * *

No le hacía ni puta gracia estar en la pista de patinaje con Jordan Parrish, en las gradas, observando como Stiles y Colin se besaban sobre el hielo. ¡Él tendría que estar ahí abajo! ¡Él y no Colin! ¡Él!

El latido de Stiles se apresuró de manera súbita, como lo hacía cuando se asustaba y sus ojos de cervatillo se dirigieron hacia las gradas, pero no mirándolos a ellos así que siguió la mirada del menor encontrándose en lo alto de las escaleras a un hombre lobo en su forma humana cubierto por una gorra de béisbol. Se apresuró a ir a por él sin siquiera saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Puede que llegase a identificarse como policía mientras corría tras él. O puede que simplemente rugiese con los ojos rojos, no había manera de saberlo.

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento le había perdido el rastro.

Mientras Jordan llevaba a los humanos a la casa de Stiles, él se puso en contacto con el Sheriff y con la manada empezando a hacer batidas en los alrededores de la pista de patinaje, revistando las cámaras de seguridad… Empleando todos los recursos disponibles para descubrir al hombre lobo misterioso y que, seguramente, era quien había amenazado a Stiles.

Al día siguiente encomendó a Thomas Ray que ocupase su puesto junto a Parrish vigilando a Stiles ya que él, como Alpha tenía una manada que dirigir.

Caía la tarde con los últimos rayos de sol cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar de manera desconsolada mientras él, junto a Scott, pedía consejo a Deaton para proteger a Stiles de cualquier ser sobrenatural de manera momentánea hasta que neutralizasen la amenaza.

– Dime, Peter – respondió.

– _Han secuestrado a Stiles y a su novio_ – le informó con tono de voz entrecortado, posiblemente por el movimiento de una carrera –. _Estoy yendo a tu loft ahora, el Sheriff cree que pueden haber dejado una nota tal y como hicieron la última vez._

– ¡Se suponía que les estaban protegiendo!

– _Y lo hacían. Stiles volvía con Colin en el coche de la señora Miller. Uno de estos individuos se les cruzó en el camino y el chico sólo pudo esquivarlo. Mientras Parrish y Ray trataban de reducir al enemigo (que se multiplicó), otros sacaron a los chicos inconscientes del vehículo y los metieron en una furgoneta negra con los cristales tintados. Hemos comprobado la matrícula que nos ha dado Ray. Se trata de un vehículo robado, pero estamos tratando de seguir su secuencia en las cámaras de seguridad en las carreteras para ver donde pueden estar._

– ¿Cuantos eran?

– _Parrish ha contado cinco en el enfrentamiento y dos los encargados de llevarse a los humanos._

– Si quieren a Stiles, ¿por qué se han llevado a Colin también?

– _No lo sé, Derek. No soy adivino. Reúne a la manada. Tenemos que encontrar a Stiles antes de que le maten._

– Eso ya lo sé.

Colgó.

Bueno, eso sería un eufemismo. El teléfono quedó hecho trizas en su mano.

Como descubrieron después, la nota estaba en el loft de Derek, sobre la mesa, y lo único que había en ella eran unas coordenadas.

* * *

Un espeso líquido se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla. El ambiente polvoriento le impidió sentir ningún olor al tiempo que le secaba la boca y la garganta. Trató de lamerse los labios resecos, pero su lengua no estaba húmeda. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en una estancia oscura, de hierro y lúgubre llena de polvo arenoso. Estaba sentado en una silla, adherido a ella con cuerdas por manos y pies. Trató de forcejear con sus manos sólo para hacerse daño sin conseguir nada.

– ¿Ya te has despertado? – rió un hombre con voz grave a su espalda.

Giró la cara intentando verle, pero al no conseguirlo el individuo caminó tranquilamente hasta su vista sentándose frente a él con el rostro relajado. Estaba bien peinado y afeitado, la ropa estaba limpia así que no tendría que haber participado en su secuestro, o le habría dado tiempo a cambiarse.

– Dime… ¿Qué hace el compañero de un Alpha con un novio humano? ¿Es alguna clase de juego depravado que se lleva aquí? – inquirió señalado a su lado.

Stiles vio, en el suelo, a Colin que tenía pies y manos atados con cinta aislante, y la boca cubierta con el mismo material. Le habían estado golpeando.

– ¡Colin! ¿Colin, estás bien? – volvió a intentar liberarse.

– Deja de hacerte el idiota conmigo, humano.

– No sé de qué me hablas – contestó entonces –. No sé que mierda es un Alpha ni que mierda hace que pienses que yo soy el compañero de alguno.

El secuestrador asintió convencido.

– Lo penoso es que sea cierto – sonrió de medio lado –. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de los hombres lobo?

– Claro – espetó después de bufar –. Todo el mundo a oído hablar de los hombres lobo. ¿Te saltaste el fenómeno Crepúsculo? – ante su arrogancia, el secuestrador rió abiertamente para después, frente a sus ojos, convertirse en un monstruo – Qué. Qué. Qué. Qué. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda, joder! – volvió a luchar contra las cuerdas sin conseguirlo.

Colin, al ver la transformación, trató de luchar contra el agarre de sus manos en la espalda al mismo tiempo que Stiles.

– No te asustes tanto. No pienso matarte… aún. ¿Sabes? Yo soy un hombre lobo. Soy un Alpha, lo que podríamos decir que es ser el jefe de una manada de hombres lobo. ¿Derek Hale? Es el Alpha de la manada de Beacon Hills – Stiles palideció –. ¡Oh, sí! Justo eso. Derek es un hombre lobo. Veo que te sorprende.

– ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con esto?

– Tu amiguito sólo es un daño colateral. Tú eras mi presa principal. Eres el compañero del Alpha. El compañero de Derek. Eres la persona más importante para él.

– Creo que te confundes de persona – rió con pena.

– No, no lo hago. El vínculo es palpable y existe desde que naciste. Me parece muy negligente que te hayan mantenido apartado del mundo sobrenatural cuando está claro que llevas perteneciendo a él toda tu vida.

Stiles bufó.

– ¿Sabes? La idea principal era secuestraste. Sólo eso. Hace semanas. ¿Recuerdas el ciervo? – levantó la mano con una sonrisa – Pero Hale lo fastidio. Ni siquiera te hemos puesto la mano encima. Lo de la ceja lo tienes por el accidente de coche, no porque nosotros te hayamos pegado. El plan era simple, te secuestraríamos sólo porque podemos, para demostrar a Hale que no es tan buen Alpha como cree y que cuando queramos podemos matar lo que más le importa en este mundo.

– ¿Entonces? Has dicho que el plan **era** simple.

– Ya, bueno… Tú no estabas solo en el coche – miró a Colin –. Ya están aquí – señaló con el dedo hacia el techo –. Vienen a rescatarte. Recuerda decirles lo que te he dicho. Puedo matarte cuando quiera, no hay nada que pueda protegerte.

Le sonrió con amabilidad y luego se agachó junto a Colin que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó aterrado al ver cómo sacaba de su bolsillo una navaja muy grande y afilada.

– Tu novio no entraba en el plan – le miró de reojo y luego introdujo la navaja en el estómago de Miller cuyo chillido de dolor quedó amortiguado por la cinta aislante de la boca. La sacó y la volvió a clavar repitiendo el proceso tres veces más provocando cinco puñaladas, todas hechas con lentitud, recreándose en el movimiento y el chillido amortiguado.

A Stiles le dolía la garganta de suplicarle que no le clavase la navaja más. Que le dejase en paz. Que no le dejase morir. Que Colin no tenía nada que ver con su plan. Que era una persona inocente. Pero aquel ser no hizo caso de sus súplicas, de sus gritos ni de sus lágrimas.

Se marchó por una zona a la espalda de Stiles que no pudo ver y a los pocos minutos la puerta frente a él se abrió dejando pasar a un grupo de policías empuñando sus armas y sus linternas. Sin embargo no fue eso lo primero que vio Stiles, sino a Derek Hale, de uniforme, con unos ojos rojos brillates y unos rasgos similares a los de aquel hombre lobo. Tal vez ese secuestrador no le hubiese mentido, pero tendría que dejar la rabia para otro momento, ahora en su mente sólo estaba Colin.

– ¡Desátame! – ordenó sin más no pudiendo detener las lágrimas.

¡Ni siquiera necesitó un cuchillo! Derek le desató con esas uñas horrendas rompiendo las cuerdas y en cuanto se vio libre, Stiles se lanzó al suelo llegando donde Colin, le quitó la cinta aislante de la boca mientras Derek le soltaba las manos. Stiles le apretó el estómago sintiendo cómo la sangre salía sin descanso de las numerosas incisiones.

– Por favor, no me hagas esto, Colin. Por favor, mírame. ¡Mírame, Colin! Abre los ojos. Eso es, mírame. Hola. Hola, Colin. Hola. Te pondrás bien. ¡¡LLAMAD A UNA PUTA AMBULANCIA!! Te pondrás bien, Colin. Te pondrás bien. No. No. No. No. Colin, no cierres los ojos. Colin, mírame. Colin. Colin.

El universitario abrió la boca para decir algo encontrándose asaltado por la sangre que subía de su estómago por su garganta, dejó que chorrease.

– No, Colin. No digas nada. Cállate. Ahorra fuerzas. Llegará la ambulancia y te llevaremos al hospital. ¿Vale? Te pondrás bien, Colin. Colin. Colin, mírame. Hola. Hola – trataba de sonreírle.

– Me encanta como dices mi nombre, Mieczyslaw – dijo con muchísimo trabajo –. Suena británico.

– Colin. ¡¡COLIN!! No. No. No. No. No. No. Colin, por favor, no. Colin, no. ¡Despierta! Abre los ojos, por favor. Colin. Colin, mírame. Colin.

Pero ya no respondía.

Ya no respiraba.

Ya no vivía.

Stiles rompió a llorar sujetando el cuerpo inerte de su novio entre los brazos, llenándose todavía más con su sangre, no sintiendo otra cosa más que dolor.

Un profundo y desgarrador dolor.

  
Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

— **Capítulo 9 —**

Las manos le temblaban con violencia mientras él, arrodillado en el ensangrentado suelo, veía como el forense, en presencia de los sanitarios que habían certificado la muerte de Colin al llegar, envolvía el cuerpo de su novio en un plástico negro sobre una camilla. El hombre le conocía desde que era pequeño así que procuró no mirarle. Stiles ya no podía llorar, sólo temblaba con pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo por hipidos residuales del llanto al que había sucumbido hasta la llegada de los sanitarios.

– Deberíamos hacerle un chequeo – dijo uno de los sanitarios.

Derek asintió medio ausente agachándose al lado del humano. Se lamió los labios tratando de encontrar las palabras y el tono para no resultar amenazante, cosa que no sería sencilla por el estado de nerviosismo y de dolor del adolescente.

– Stiles – llamó, pero el chico siguió parpadeando lentamente, mirando el vacío que había dejado el cuerpo de su novio, temblando –. Stiles, los sanitarios tienen que mirarte – no hubo ninguna reacción –. Stiles – volvió a insistir poniéndole esta vez una mano en el hombro.

El adolescente se revolvió rápidamente empujándole con sus manos ensangrentadas dejando la impronta de las mismas en su uniforme, el empujón le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de culo hacia atrás.

– No me toques – espetó con voz ronca –. No se te ocurra tocarme, Hale.

Dolió.

Las duras palabras del menor acompañadas por su mirada de dolor fueron igual de hirientes que una mano adentrándose en su pecho, aferrando su corazón y extrayéndoselo con fuerza.

Con trabajo, Stiles se levantó y se tambaleó hacia fuera de aquella estancia metálica sin darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, ni importándole lo más mínimo. Un sanitario iba delante de él mientras que el otro iba detrás, controlando ambos su caminar. Llegó a la ambulancia por su propio pie y se sentó en el suelo de la parte trasera dejando que le colocasen una manta térmica antes de empezar a reconocerle.

– ¡Stiles! ¡¡STILES!! – corrió hacia él su padre, cuando estaban terminando de ponerle puntos en la brecha de la frente que se había hecho al tener el accidente.

– No me pongas las manos encima – gruñó con su voz ronca despedazando a su progenitor con la mirada cuando pretendía abrazarle dejándole paralizado con los brazos en alto.

– ¿Stiles?

– ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

– Stiles…

– Ese homb… – apretó la mandíbula – Esa _cosa_ ha venido a dar un mensaje. ¿Sabes qué pasa? Que si yo hubiese sabido que esas _cosas_ existían, habría sabido defenderme.

– ¿Eso crees? – pretendió sonar comprensivo, pero en realidad sonó sarcástico.

– Tú lo haces – espetó violentamente obligando a su padre a tragarse sus propias palabras.

– Sólo quería protegerte.

– No lo has hecho muy bien – replicó.

– Es un mundo peligroso, Stiles – trató de hacer entender a pesar del dolor que le habían producido sus palabras.

– ¿Sí? ¿De verdad? Espera que le pregunte a Colin a ver que opina. ¡Oh, espera! ¡No puedo porque está muerto!

Antes de seguir hablando y soltar mil cosas que se golpeaban por salir la primera en su cabeza, cerró la boca y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

– Ahora mismo está en shock – explicó un sanitario –. Sus emociones no se están respondiendo a lo que ha sufrido. Está en un estado de rabia. Si mantiene esa rabia en la superficie se mantendrá sereno y tranquilo, pero cuando empiece a disminuir sufrirá un ataque de pánico.

– Stiles es muy propenso a ese tipo de ataques – siguió el otro sanitario –. Deberíamos llevarle al hospital y que le duerman algunas horas, para evitar el ataque y que los nervios se le calmen.

– No dejaré que vuelvas a drogarme – se dirigió directamente a su padre –. No me voy a convertir en tu marioneta obediente, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir al hospital?

El silencio le dio la respuesta. Noah no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y tenderle su chaqueta de uniforme para que se cubriese del frío de la noche, le guió hasta su coche. Una vez estuvo Stiles dentro del mismo, Noah se permitió un momento fuera para suspirar.

– Te dije que no era buena idea escondérselo tanto tiempo – declaró Peter.

– Ahora no necesito un ‘te lo dije’, Peter.

– Pero te lo mereces.

– Peter… – masculló molesto.

– Te lo digo porque eres mi amigo, Noah. Sabías que este momento llegaría. Y el chico tiene razón. Si hubiese sabido cómo emplear el acónito o el muérdago, si hubiese tenido _mountain ash_ en el bolsillo… Si hubiese estado informado, hubiese estado preparado para este tipo de situaciones.

– Estaba atado – replicó como si fuese útil.

– Ya… Pero si tú te encontrases con un hombre lobo en mitad de la carretera no lo esquivarías, lo atropellarías. Porque sabes que sobreviven. Porque sabes que intentan tenderte una trampa.

Noah no podía replicar.

– ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo lo arreglo, Peter?

– Miller está muerto, Noah. Lo poco a lo que podías aferrarte para arreglarlo se ha desmenuzado. Stiles no nos perdonará a ninguno. Nunca.

El Sheriff bufó todavía negándose a ver la dolorosa verdad. Al girar el rostro se encontró con Derek en la entrada del lugar donde habían tenido a Stiles. El chico no le miraba a él sino a su hijo dentro del coche, con los brazos cruzados, la mirada triste y ausente que no le había visto hacer en años. Algo le decía que tardaría mucho en volver a ver a Derek sin esa mirada.

En cuanto el Sheriff se adentró en el vehículo oficial e inició su salida del escenario, varias figuras que habían estado ocultas aparecieron de entre las sombras acercándose a su Alpha, cuyo sentido del olfato estaba siendo atontado por el profundo olor de la sangre de Colin sobre su camisa de uniforme.

– ¿Stiles está herido? – le preguntó Scott con ojos tristes.

– No. No parecía que quisiesen hacerle daño – explicó Derek –. La única idea de ese capullo era asustarnos.

– Pero Colin – empezó Scott sin poder terminar, al fin y al cabo le había conocido bien.

– Miller sólo ha sido una víctima colateral en el plan del Alpha enemigo – dio su punto de vista Peter colocando su brazo, de manera casual sobre el hombro de Boyd haciendo que el chico le matase con la mirada aunque no hiciese amago de apartarse.

– El mensaje está claro – declaró Erica –. Están más preparados que nosotros. Son más fuertes. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Eso es lo que los querían hacer creer, pero yo no lo veo así – murmuró pensativo el Alpha –. Cualquiera puede aprovechar un momento de debilidad, tender una trampa. Y lo cierto es que jugó con ventaja porque Stiles no sabía lo que eran los hombres lobo ni cómo defenderse.

– Entonces… ¿Lucharemos? – quiso saber Isaac.

– Este es nuestro pueblo y nuestro deber es protegerlo. Acabaremos con ellos. No volverán a ponerle las manos encima a Stiles, a nadie de este pueblo ni de la manada.

– ¿Crees que funcionará? – inquirió Parrish consumiendo su enésimo cigarrillo.

– Si nos coordinamos sí – le arrebató el cigarrillo de los labios, lo tiró al suelo y lo aplastó con su zapato –. Ve con Ray a casa de los Stilinski de manera oficial. Erica y Boyd, de manera extraoficial.

– Hecho, jefe – la rubia hizo una especie de saludo militar y arrastró con ella a su novio dejando a Peter sin su soporte.

– ¿Habéis seguido el rastro de los lobos que secuestraron a Stiles? – preguntó a Scott.

– Les perdimos a dos kilómetros – explicó Lahey –. Posiblemente se subieran a un coche sabiendo que sería más difícil seguir el rastro.

– Allison y Chris Argent están colocando algunas trampas – apuntó Lydia.

– ¿En qué piensas, sobrinito? – le pasó el brazo por los hombros, Peter a Derek.

– Tengo miedo de que Stiles vaya a tomarse la venganza por su mano – expresó sinceramente.

– Eso no lo haría – intervino Jackson –. Stiles es mejor que eso.

– ¿Tú no lo harías? – quiso saber Lahey – Si un ser sobrenatural matase a alguien a quien quieres, ¿no le matarías? Puede que una parte de él sea humano, pero otra es sobrenatural, y eso llega a justificar que no se tenga la misma carga moral.

– No estoy para conversaciones de moral – expresó claramente Lydia.

Derek entendió lo que Isaac quería expresar. Él había vivido como un ser sobrenatural toda la vida así que había crecido criado por unas normas diferentes a las humanas, para ellos acabar con un enemigo mediante la muerte era algo natural. Ganaba el más fuerte. Si alguien trataba de invadir un territorio lo haría asesinando, y la única manera de defenderlo sería asesinando también. Dentro del mundo humano aquello quedaría estancado en la barbarie, sin embargo, en el sobrenatural, formaba parte de su naturaleza.

Y para los humanos que se dedicaban a acabar con seres sobrenaturales, como los cazadores, estaba claro que el rango moral era diferente. Para ellos los seres sobrenaturales eran monstruos con los que se debía acabar, la parte humana no se tenía en cuenta. Derek no quería que Stiles se convirtiese en una de esas personas.

– Id a descansar – ofreció –. Al alba, Lahey y Whittemore sustituirán a Boyd y Erica en la vigilancia. Scott, tu visitarás a Stiles. Lo que necesita ahora es un amigo.

– Hecho – asintió rápidamente McCall contento por poder ver por fin a su mejor amigo.

– Peter, tú y Malia haced un recorrido por las afueras del pueblo por si acaso encontráis el rastro de esos infelices. Ella siempre ha tenido un olfato más desarrollado.

No había mucho más que decir ni decidir así que con un silencioso asentimiento se disolvieron y Derek siguió ahí, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y las manos de Stiles marcadas en sangre sobre su ropa.

* * *

Apagó las luces del coche y quitó las llaves del contacto, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad que se recogió torpemente sobre su hombro izquierdo al tiempo que él mismo sentía el mundo venirsele encima. Junto a él, en un lúgubre silencio, se encontraba su hijo. La chaqueta de su uniforme le quedaba enormemente grande.

– Stiles… Lo siento mucho.

La mirada llena de dolor de su hijo le atravesó el corazón como mil puñales. Peter tenía razón, no quedaba nada que poder arreglar.

Apretando los dientes tragó saliva para disolver el nudo de culpabilidad que se formaba en su garganta y salió del vehículo. Por la calle aparecía el coche policial de Jordan Parrish junto a Thomas Ray, preparados para protegerlos.

– ¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí? Si esa _cosa_ vuelve a por mí sería peligroso para ellos – dijo Stiles saliendo sin fuerza del coche.

– No tienes que preocuparte. Darán un tiempo para ver si hacemos lo que dicen antes de volver a atacar – añadió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que Stiles viese en él la tranquilidad.

– No te preocupa – acusó –. No son humanos, ¿verdad? Parrish y Ray.

– Vamos a casa, Stiles – quiso ofrecer una sonrisa, acabando por mostrar una mueca cansada en su lugar.

– ¿Vas a seguir ocultándome cosas?

– No… Pero es tarde y deberías descansar. Entra en casa.

– ¿Son hombres lobo?

– Ni son humanos ni son hombres lobo. ¿Entras ahora?

Su hijo entrecerró los ojos mirándole detenidamente antes de asentir y adentrarse en el lugar.

No escuchó nada de él en toda la noche.

* * *

Stiles, con la nueva sensación de tranquilidad y estabilidad gracias al estado de shock proporcionado por la rabia y la ira decidió que dormir no era algo que fuese importante en ese momento. En cuanto su padre volvió a colocar el router en su lugar y la señal Wi-Fi se extendió por la casa, sacó el ordenador portátil de debajo de la cama. Lugar donde lo había escondido después de que convenciese a su padre de que lo necesitaba para ver algunas películas con Colin.

Colin…

Ahora que sabía que la policía no estaba fuera o dentro de su casa para vigilar que cumpliese su _castigo_ sino para proteger su vida, encendió el ordenador tras levantar la tapa y abrió el buscador. La investigación se prolongó horas y horas, entrando y saliendo de blogs y webs de dudosa verosimilitud ya que al fin y al cabo estaba buscando información sobre seres mitológicos. Cruzó la información quedándose con lo que le parecía más creíble.

Aquella noche aclaró que los hombres lobo cambiaban el color de sus ojos, aunque en ninguna página podía comprender el significado de los mismos. Entendió que existía una jerarquía entre Alphas, Betas y Omegas siendo una estructura decreciente en fuerza e importancia. Comprendió que la excesiva fuerza de la que Derek Hale había hecho gala la noche del viernes de fiesta de casa de los Whittemore cuando irrumpió en su intento de trío, no era otra cosa que una de las muestras del hombre lobo. La fuerza, junto con la velocidad y la resistencia eran los rasgos principales en la estructura física del hombre lobo, al igual que una visión impecable y un gran olfato y oído, mayor al de los animales (que ya era perfecto).

En algunos foros también mencionaban una excepcional capacidad de regeneración, mientras que en otro la desmentía, así que no lo tenía demasiado claro aunque le parecía verosímil que si todo su metabolismo era mejor que el de un ser humano, también lo fuese la capacidad de sus células para regenerarse.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho por las nociones básicas sobre el hombre lobo se adentró en su comportamiento, en el método de transformación y en las parejas. Ahí descubrió lo que significaba ser el compañero de un hombre lobo. No es que pudiese fiarse mucho de lo que encontraba por Internet, pero si sólo tenía un diez por ciento de real estaba claro que él era el alma gemela de Derek, y eso sí que lo entendía. Lo que no entendía era cómo podía ser. Derek no sentía nada por él, y él tampoco por Derek más allá de una atracción física. Tal vez hubiese visto muchas películas de dibujos, pero por lo menos se esperaba una sensación especial, algo que le indicase que esa persona sería el amor de su vida, como que se acercase a él a cámara lenta con una banda sonora romántica y pétalos de flores volando a su alrededor. ¿Ahora mismo? Stiles sentía repulsión hacia Derek y sentía que ser su compañero o alma gemela no eran más que palabras.

Colin…

Entonces se adentró en lo que realmente quería averiguar. Si tan fuertes, veloces e indestructibles eran aquellas criaturas, ¿cómo coño podía acabar con ellas?

Colin… Colin, ya no estaba.

Colin…

Colin había fallecido…

  
Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

— **Capítulo 10 —**

Le costó abrir los ojos cuando el alba empezó a despuntar. Sólo había dormido un par de horas o tres, no estaba seguro, pero no habían sido suficientes. No teniendo en cuenta el cansancio emocional que su cuerpo había sufrido y el espeso llanto que había padecido ante la muerte de su novio.

De Colin…

Tomó aire frotándose los ojos dispuesto a llevar a cabo el plan que había elaborado. Todavía no sabía dónde encontrar a esos individuos, pero sabía donde encontrar lo que podía acabar con ellos. Para empezar, Parrish siempre guardaba un arma de repuesto en la guantera del coche, algo que a Stiles le había parecido extraño porque tenía suficiente con su arma reglamentaria, pero puede que las balas fuesen especiales para matar seres sobrenaturales. Y luego estaba Deaton. No era imbécil, sabía que el veterinario estaba metido en ese embrollo no sólo porque una vez que fue a buscar a Scott a la clínica encontró extraño que hubiese tal cantidad de botes llenos de plantas, polvos y raíces (típico en herboristerias o tiendas de magia wicca), sino porque cuando su padre le redujo fue Deaton quien apareció de la nada poniéndole una inyección.

Lo enfocaría como si retomase el caso de la extraña desaparición de Jackson Whittemore durante algunos días, para luego aparecer como si no le conociese. Si añadía el hecho de que conocía la existencia de hombres lobo estaba claro que ya no se trataba de un tema de drogas ni corrupción. Cosa que le tranquilizaba en cierto modo.

¿Jackson se habría convertido?

¿El club de los bufandas serían todos lobos?

Cuando habían estado investigando, Colin le había dicho que tenía que conectar la vuelta de Derek con el cambio en Scott. Y si…

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se encontró levantándose de la cama con la ropa del día anterior llena de sangre seca.

Sangre de Colin…

– Tengo que darme una ducha.

Por suerte — si es que podría decirse así — cuando se había acostado la sangre ya estaba seca así que las sábanas no se habían manchado. Tiró las prendas directamente a la basura y se dio una rápida ducha fría sin importarle salir del baño con fuertes temblores.

En el piso inferior se encontró con Jordan Parrish sirviéndose una taza de café junto a su padre.

– ¿Y Ray? – preguntó sin ningún saludo.

– Sigue en el coche – explicó Jordan –. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta.

– Tengo entendido que hoy vendrá Scott a verte – le dijo el Sheriff –. Si te apetece salir de casa puedes usar tu coche, recuerda que está arreglado.

Cierto. Después de que George Miller se ofreciese a hacerle un treinta por ciento de descuento en la reparación su padre no tardó en llevarlo al taller.

George y Karen… ¿Alguien les había informado ya?

El aire se le atragantó.

– Voy… Voy a echarle un ojo – huyó.

Si no le siguieron fue porque pensaron que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Frente a su Jeep, completamente arreglado, decidió hacer el siguiente movimiento tras tranquilizarse. Si ni Parrish ni Ray eran hombres lobo, no tendrían el oído desarrollado del que se alardeaba en Internet. O puede que, fuesen lo que fuesen, sí tuviesen esa habilidad. Su plan se basaba en que su oído fuese como el de un humano, o por lo menos no igual de potente que el de un hombre lobo. Por eso mismo salió por el garaje de su casa, cruzó la acera y se apoyó en la ventanilla del vehículo policial.

– Buenos días, Ray. ¿Por qué no entras a tomar café?

– Parrish ha dicho que me lo traería.

– Ya… ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar? ¿Qué puede pasar en cinco minutos? Venga – le abrió la puerta del coche con una sonrisa inocente y forzada.

Ray era demasiado fácil de manipular. Por el poco movimiento en la puerta de su casa estaba claro que no le habían escuchado. Punto a favor. Tras cerrar la puerta, una vez el agente estuvo fuera, cogió la pistola adicional de Parrish de la guantera por la ventanilla abierta y la guardó en la parte trasera de sus pantalones vaqueros poniendo la camiseta por encima. Esperaba que no se le notase demasiado. Era la primera vez que tenía un arma en el cuerpo.

– ¡He traído a Ray! – informó Stiles dejando que el agente entrase en la vivienda antes que él – Fuera hace frío. Tómate el café tranquilamente. Voy a terminar de arreglarme – informó.

Tenía miedo de que su cambio de actitud debido al nerviosismo se notase demasiado, pero parecieron entenderlo como un intento de apartar la vergüenza de haber sufrido un ataque de pánico delante suyo.

En su habitación sacó el arma de sus pantalones y comprobó que estuviese cargada, encontrando entonces unas balas azuladas. Poco después, mientras los agentes hacían un cambio con otros que no eran sobrenaturales (su padre le confirmó que eran agentes humanos) y su padre desaparecía, Stiles guardó bien el arma en su Jeep.

Scott llegó poco después con unos cafés en vasos de papel sorprendiéndole dentro del Jeep.

– ¿Cómo lo llevas, Stiles?

– Colin murió ayer, Scott… Lo llevo – al darse cuenta de que su tono resultó demasiado brusco, suspiró y se bajó del vehículo cogiendo el café que su mejor amigo le ofrecía –. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

– Sé que sigues enfadado conmigo, pero no quería dejarte solo – a Stiles le sonó a una verdad a medias, pero la aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Te lo agradezco, pero no sé si deberías estar aquí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tengo _algo_ que hacer – su amigo le miró interrogante y Stiles terminó de tejer su trampa –. Os dije que no me daría por vencido hasta saber qué le había pasado a Jackson – Scott palideció –. He descubierto que Deaton tiene algo que ver, así que quiero ir a _interrogarle_.

– Stiles… ¿No deberías estar descansando? Ayer te secuestraron. Ma… Mataron a Colin. Esos tíos están ahí fuera. ¿Y si son traficantes de órganos?

Oh, Scott. Su imbécil y fiel amigo Scott. ¿Realmente creía que podría ocultarle la verdad mucho tiempo más?

Stiles le sonrió y se montó en el Jeep.

– Tengo que mantener la mente ocupada ahora, Scotty.

– ¡Está bien! – se subió en el lado del copiloto – . Pero no hagas ninguna tontería.

* * *

La clínica veterinaria estaba desierta a excepción del veterinario. Ni un sólo cliente. Extraño. Stiles sonrió amablemente a Deaton al principio.

– Buenos días. ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

– ¿Qué necesitas, Stilinski?

– ¿Qué me inyectaste? – fue al grano tensando a Scott.

– Soy veterinario, Stilinski. Yo no trato seres humanos.

– Pero viniste a mi casa y me pusiste una inyección.

– Creo que deberías dejar de tomar el adderall. Es bueno para la concentración en personas con TDAH, pero haberlo empleado tanto parece haberte provocado efectos secundarios.

– Paranoia, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sabes sobre los hombres lobo?

Scott se tensó a su espalda todavía más.

– Son seres mitológicos que…

– No me toques los cojones, Deaton. Tú – le señaló con el dedo – sabes lo que son los hombres lobo. ¿Sabes lo que es un Alpha? ¿Conoces a Derek Hale? ¿Peter Hale? Bien. Una manada de hombres lobo me secuestró ayer porque resulta que yo soy el compañero de Derek Hale, que es el Alpha de la manada de Beacon Hills.

– Creo que la paranoia…

– Ni paranoia ni pollas, Detaon. Sé perfectamente que lo sabes. Igual que toda la puta comisaría y que medio servicio sanitario de Beacon Hills. No me trates como si fuese gilipollas.

– Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?

– ¿Qué mierda eres?

– Un veterinario.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente al hombre hasta que pasó la barrera y se adentró a la sala de tratamiento donde había visto tantos botes. Se puso a rebuscar con malas maneras fingiendo estar buscando aquello que Deaton le había inyectado en su casa mientras se quedaba claramente con lo que quería. Scott le cogió de los brazos sin ejercer mucho fuerza y lo sacó de allí, aunque Stiles siguió fingiendo que peleaba contra él.

– Ya basta, Stiles.

– ¡¡Dime que me inyectaste!!

El veterinario cerró la puerta de la clínica.

Una melena pelirroja pasó por su vista panorámica entendiendo que Lydia estaba metida en el ajo.

Bufó con molestia metiéndose en el Jeep. Fingiendo seguir una sugerencia de Scott condujo hasta el centro comercial para, al cabo de un par de horas, escabullirse tanto de su mejor amigo como de los dos policías.

Stiles sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo e hizo lo que tenía pensado en tres cuartos de hora para, después, encontrarse a los mismos policías y a su amigo mosqueado en el aparcamiento de la clínica veterinaria.

– ¿Qué has hecho, Stiles?

– No me dejabas buscar lo que el imbécil ese usó para drogarme.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Estaba aterrorizado. Pensaba que habían vuelto a secuestrarte.

– Nah… En realidad tenías miedo de decirle a mi padre que me habías perdido. ¿Donde quieres ir ahora? ¿Vamos a mi casa?

– ¿Te vas a portar así? ¿Cómo si nada? ¡Has entrado en un local cerrado!

– De eso nada, no le llegado a entrar. No se me dan bien las cerraduras – mintió con naturalidad metiéndose en su Jeep.

Dentro de la clínica de Deaton no sólo había encontrado las cosas con las que, según Internet, podía acabar con un hombre lobo, sino que además había encontrado un mapa cartográfico marcado que no estaba antes así que supuso que la pelirroja se lo había mostrado al veterinario.

La siguiente parte de su plan era despistar al coche patrulla que los seguía, pero no tuvo que emplear mucho esfuerzo ya que ellos mismos se retiraron por un motivo desconocido para Stiles. Apretó las manos en el volante al darse cuenta de que no le seguía nadie, ni un sólo enviado de su padre.

– ¿Desde cuando eres un hombre lobo, Scott? – le preguntó sereno.

– ¿Qué? Yo no soy un hombre lobo, Stiles – se excusó rápidamente –. Acabas de decirme que los hombres lobo existen.

– Desde que tuve el accidente mi padre me ha puesto guardia sobrenatural en todo momento. ¿No es raro que ahora que sé que hay malvados acechándome vaya a dejarme sin protección? Le dije que iba a ir contigo, y no me ha puesto escolta, _ergo_ … tú eres uno de ellos y mi padre lo sabe. Cuándo – demandó.

– El mayo pasado — respondió ya que no tenía mucho sentido seguir ocultándolo –. Después de que cortases con Colin estabas muy decaído, oí que habían encontrado un cadáver en el bosque y pensé que simplemente sería un ciervo o algo así… Pensé en ir a echarle un vistazo y, si era interesante, llevarte a verlo para que pusieses a trabajar tu mente en algo más que en martirizarte por haber cortado con tu novio. Pero cuando estaba en el bosque una bestia me atacó y me mordió.

– Podrías ser algo más concreto – apuntó –. Necesito datos y detalles.

– Está bien… – estuvo un momento en silencio intentando ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar – Los Hale han sido hombres lobo toda la vida, después del incendio sólo sobrevivieron Peter, Laura, Derek, Cora y Malia así que uno de ellos estaba destinado a ser el nuevo Alpha de la manada. Peter quería serlo él, pero por alguna razón fue Laura quien consiguió ese poder, tal vez por ser descendiente directa del Alpha anterior. La cosa es que Laura se marchó dejando al mando a Peter mientras acababa la carrera, pero además estaba investigando quien había sido el culpable del incendio.

– Kate Argent – resolvió Stiles –. Salió en las noticias. Fue detenida en Wyoming, pero durante el traslado a la prisión el furgón fue atacado por alguna clase de animal y quedó degollada.

– Peter la mató. O al menos esa era su intención. Por lo que yo sé, Kate no sólo no murió sino que se convirtió en mujer lobo. Regresó a Beacon Hills junto a Allison y su familia aquel abril, y estuvo acechando a Malia y Cora. Cuando Peter se dio cuenta de que Kate estaba viva y en el pueblo llamó inmediatamente a Laura, pero Kate acabó matando a Laura en el bosque y… Kate Argent se convirtió en el Alpha.

>> Estando yo en el bosque, encontré el medio cuerpo de Laura Hale y cuando estaba vomitando por el shock un grupo de ciervos pasó corriendo por mi lado, varios me pisotearon. Huían de algo mayor. Fue entonces cuando un lobo peludo y deforme de cerca de dos metros se abalanzó sobre mí y me mordió. Hubiera sido peor si Peter y Noah no hubieran aparecido para salvarme. Desgraciadamente un Alpha me había mordido y eso sólo me llevaba a convertirme o morir.

– Y te convertiste en hombre lobo. Así que has estado mintiéndome durante ocho meses sobre tu asma. Ya me parecía raro que jugases tan bien al lacrosse teniendo asma…

– Derek volvió este junio llamado por su tío y por tu padre. Derek acorraló a Kate y la mató convirtiéndose entonces en el Alpha. Desde entonces ha convertido a Isaac, Boyd, Erica… y convirtió a Jackson el mes pasado.

– ¿Perdón? – exclamó ofendido.

– Whittemore tuvo un accidente de coche, el Porsche cayó por un acantilado y él estaba moribundo. Lydia le suplicó durante horas en el hospital donde le trataban.

– ¿Lydia? ¡¡Genial!! Absolutamente todos mis amigos son hombres lobo o conocen de su existencia y sin embargo yo, que he vivido toda mi puta vida con los Hale, no soy digno de confianza para que me lo digan. ¡Venga ya!

– A Lydia la convirtió Kate, como a mí. No es cuestión de confianza, Stiles. Tu padre me pidió reiteradamente que te mantuviese alejado de las cosas sobrenaturales, corres mucho peligro siendo humano y no quiere que te conviertas en hombre lobo.

– Aprecio mi humanidad tal y como es, conocer que existen los hombres lobo no va a hacer que quiera convertirme en uno, Scott – regañó –. Pero todos habéis estado jugando conmigo. ¡Toda la comisaría sabe que existen los seres sobrenaturales! ¿Quien no lo sabe? ¿Eh? ¿Colin y yo éramos los únicos humanos ignorantes en el pueblo?

– Tranquilízate, Stiles, te estás alterando – dijo preocupado.

– ¡Claro que me altero! ¡Colin está muerto, Scott! ¡Muerto! Y podría haberlo evitado. Yo podría haber hecho algo para mantenerle con vida si hubiese sabido lo que sé ahora. ¡Por vuestra culpa Colin está muerto, Scott, así que no me digas que me tranquilice!

Apretó con fuerza el volante aumentando la velocidad del Jeep. Ahora iba entendiéndolo todo. Scott no le había dado la espalda tanto por Allison como por sus nuevos amigos pulgosos. Pero además ahora sabía que había hecho bien en ir a la clínica veterinaria de Deaton a por los polvos y plantas que había visto por Internet, porque sabía que su padre había estado yendo asiduamente aún cuando no iba con los perros policía de la comisaría así que Deaton debía de estar metido en el ajo y debía de ser poderoso.

Alargó la mano hacia la guantera mientras miraba a la carretera y sacó una pistola sorprendiendo a Scott quien la cogió con dos dedos completamente asustado por su amigo.

– ¿Son balas normales? – preguntó el humano.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Las balas de la pistola Scott, son normales o capaces de hacerle mucha pupita a un hombre lobo, eso es lo que te estoy preguntando.

Temeroso, el hombre lobo abrió el cargador viendo que se trataba de balas de acónito.

– ¿Dónde has conseguido estas balas?

– Me tomaré esa pregunta como un “sí, son balas matalobos”. Es la de Parrish.

– ¿Perdón?

– Le he robado la pistola a Parrish. No es la reglamentaria, la lleva siempre en la guantera de su coche. Y se la he quitado.

– ¿Crees que no se han dado cuenta?

– Sé que no se han dado cuenta. Derek no estaba cerca, y Parrish no es un hombre lobo así que no podía escucharme. No sé lo que es porque mi padre no me lo ha dicho, pero un hombre lobo no. Así que no saben que la tengo igual que no saben que llevo muérdago y mountain ash en el bolsillo.

– Tío… ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es enfrentarse a ellos?

– No voy a enfrentarme a ellos, Scott. Voy a encerrarlos en su escondite.

– ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

El humano sólo sonrió con superioridad.

Aparcó a veinte metros del lugar donde sabía que se encontraban los _malos_ — había seguido las señas que habían en el mapa cartográfico de la clínica de Deaton — y era consciente de que no le escucharían a esa distancia estando ocupados como estaban en buscar un plan para hacerse con él. Abrió el maletero de su Jeep con un nervioso Scott a su lado, con una maestría innata llenó unas botellas con alcohol y polvo de muérdago creando así unas bombas perfectas para envenenar hombres lobo sin llegar a matarlos. Se metió la pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón y sopesó la bolsita de mountain ash en su mano, debía rodear la vivienda de los _malos_ con ella para sellarlos dentro, según había leído.

– No sabes lo que estás haciendo, para – pidió Scott –. Es peligroso.

– Hazme un favor, Scott – embadurnó sus dedos índice y corazón derechos en un bote rojo, colocó parte del mejunje asqueroso detrás de sus orejas –. Huéleme – al hacerlo el hombre lobo sólo identificó a un ciervo, su olor humano estaba muy escondido porque la zona de detrás de las orejas era la que mayor olor producía –. ¿Nada? Bien. Es sangre de ciervo, así que espero que no me huelan. No me mires así, la he cogido del cadáver de ciervo que tenía Deaton en la mesa cuando has ido a llamar a mi padre para decirle que estaba en la clínica. ¿Qué? – se quejó cuando su amigo le miró sorprendido – ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido?

– Esto es peligroso.

– Han matado a Colin.

– Eso no es una justificación para poner tu vida en peligro.

– No es mi vida la que pongo en peligro, Scott… Es la suya. Voy a acercarme hasta quedar a diez metros de la casa, esparciré la mountain ash para sellarlos, arrojaré las botellas con muérdago y si hace falta les dispararé. Cuando haya cerrado el círculo, y sólo cuando lo haya cerrado – advirtió –, aúlla con todas tus fuerzas llamando a tu manada. Derek y los suyos se personaran aquí lo suficientemente rápido como para poder detener a esos capullos antes de que yo los mate. Si aúllas antes de tiempo me matarán, así que cuento contigo.

Le golpeó en el hombro y se adentró en el bosque dejando a Scott moviéndose nervioso de un lado a otro.

* * *

Derek miró su móvil sobre la mesa nervioso porque no había recibido ninguna llamada ni mensaje. Estaba preocupado por Stiles, había visto morir a su novio por culpa de un cúmulo anormal de secretos y sabía de sobra que los culpaba a todos ellos. Sabía que con razón. Si el Sheriff no le hubiera pedido — y ordenado — que no le dijese nada sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales Stiles hubiese estado más que preparado para esa amenaza. Si iban a por Stiles era porque sabían de sobra que era el _compañero_ del Alpha. Noah debería de haber entendido que daba igual si Stiles y él salían juntos o no, el vínculo ya estaba creado y eso le hacía el botín perfecto para aquellos que querían acabar con la manada de Beacon Hills. Pero el Sheriff no le hizo caso cuando debía.

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte aullido penetró su cabeza. Scott les llamaba.

En tres minutos ya se encontraba sentado al volante de su Camaro, aún con el uniforme de policía, saltándose todas las señales de tráfico y límites de velocidad llegando lo más rápido posible a la localización de su Beta.

– ¿Y Stiles? – inquirió al ver el Jeep.

– Por ahí. Ha localizado a los lobos y los ha encerrado con mountain ash – empezó a explicar Scott cuando se escucharon dos disparos.

– Mierda…

Corrieron por el bosque hasta encontrarse con un par de hombres lobo retorciéndose en el suelo, fuera de la barrera de mountain ash siendo infectados por las balas de acónito que Stiles había disparado. Frente a ellos, con las piernas abiertas a la altura de los hombros, los brazos extendidos sujetando el arma de forma firme y cómoda como la de un policía, se encontraba Stiles con mandíbula apretada y ceño fruncido. Dentro de la barrera de mountain ash se encontraba el resto de la manada, transformada intentando traspasarla mientras el humo de las bombas de muérdago iba envenenándolos.

– ¿Cómo coño has hecho todo esto? – inquirió Derek gratamente sorprendido.

– Internet – resolvió sin inmutarse.

– En Internet hay muchas mentiras – alegó.

– Sé tamizar la información. ¿Sabes? En vez de estar preguntándome cómo sé todo esto, deberías quitarme el arma porque te aseguro que quiero matarlos a todos.

Derek sabía que eso era cierto.

– No hace falta que lo hagas. Nosotros nos encargamos – se acercó con cuidado para quitarle el arma al chico, pero éste reaccionó nervioso apuntándolo a él con la pistola así que alzó los brazos –. Tranquilo Stiles…

– El Sheriff viene de camino – informó Isaac acercándose a la escena junto al resto de la manada de Derek –. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

– Dame una buena razón para no dispararte, Derek – exigió Stiles sin prestar atención a los nuevos espectadores ni a los insultos y amenazas de los lobos detrás de la barrera de mountian ash, quienes poco a poco se iban envenenando.

– No tengo ninguna – declaró –. Sé que estás enfadado con nosotros. Sé que te sientes traicionado y sé que nos culpas por lo que le ha pasado a Colin… Y sé que tienes toda la razón. Pero si me disparas sólo me lo harías más fácil, Stiles. Porque mirarte a la cara sabiendo lo que te he hecho es peor que cualquiera de las torturas a las que he sido sometido.

Stiles apretó los labios para contener las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos. Escuchó los coches de policía frenar a pocos metros de él, y a los policías acercarse con las armas en alto liderados por su padre. Pero no se movió. El cañón del arma de Parrish que él sostenía apuntaba directamente a la frente de Derek Hale.

– Derek – trató de llamar Peter, pero el Alpha sólo hizo un gesto con la mano para que se mantuviese alejado de ellos.

– Stiles, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – regañó el Sheriff sorprendido y preocupado a partes iguales.

– Estás frustrado – ignoró Derek al Sheriff acercándose más al humano – y enfadado, pero no quieres matarme. Así que cambiemos las armas – sacó del cinturón de policía su arma reglamentaria tendiéndosela al humano –. Puedes vaciar todo el cargador sobre mí si con eso te sientes mejor – aseguró.

– ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? – se escandalizó Parrish.

– ¿Quieres descargar toda esa masa que te está asfixiando? – le preguntó calmado acercándose más – Está bien. Pero no me mates.

Stiles miró la pistola que Derek le tendía y lo meditó un segundo. Suspiró relajando su postura poniéndole el seguro al arma con balas de acónito antes de dársela al Alpha. El moreno la tomó con cuidado y le tendió la otra. Francamente, Stiles no pensaba que Derek fuese a darle de verdad la otra pistola.

– ¡Derek! ¿Estás tonto? – reprendió el Sheriff.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, Stiles quitó el seguro al arma y empezó a disparar sin apartar sus ojos de los del Alpha mientras vaciaba todo el cargador en el estómago y el pecho del hombre lobo. Aún acabado el cargador siguió apretando el gatillo una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas corrían calientes por sus mejillas, para finalmente perder toda la fuerza que el dolor le había dado.

Derek se retorció en el suelo sangrando con dolor, pero eran balas normales así que acabaría sanando. Los brazos de Stiles cayeron a su lado y el arma vacía se deslizó por su mano hasta caer al suelo con suavidad. Sin mirar a nadie empezó a caminar en dirección a su Jeep, Noah trató de tocarle y él se alejó como si el simple hecho de intentarlo le hubiese quemado.

Mieczyslaw escuchó silencio en su trayecto hacia el coche, puede que no porque realmente hubiese silencio, sino porque no quería escuchar nada. Se adentró en su Jeep y limpió la sangre de ciervo de detrás de sus orejas con unas toallitas húmedas de la guantera, arrancó el coche y se fue de allí quemando goma. Condujo con la mente en automático hasta llegar a la casa de los Miller. Sin saber por qué su corazón se alivió un poco al ver aquella puerta azul. ¡Cuantos besos se habían dado en aquella puerta! Llorando, como si fuese un niño, llego hasta aquella puerta y llamó rompiendo en un llanto doloroso cuando la madre de Colin le abrió y le acunó entre sus brazos.

– Lo sé, cariño – lloró ella abrazando al adolescente –. Lo sé…

  
Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

— **Capítulo 11 —**

Mieczyslaw despertó entre las sábanas de Colin, en el cuarto de Colin, en la casa de Colin. Descargar el cargador sobre Derek le había servido para soltar algo de su frustración, de su dolor y de su enfado, pero todavía estaba dañado. Acabar en la casa de su difunto novio fue algo completamente inesperado y se sentía fatal por estar ahí sin Colin, por haberse presentado frente a los dolientes padres.

Ahora no sabía cómo salir de allí sin vergüenza.

– Lamento muchísimo lo de ayer – murmuró en la cocina frente a los progenitores de Colin.

– No pasa nada, cielo – le sonrió Karen –. Lo entendemos y la verdad es que nos gusta verte.

– Colin te quería muchísimo, Stiles, y hay algunas cosas suyas que nos gustaría que tuvieras… – dijo el padre.

– No es que vayamos a tirar sus cosas – aseguró la mujer –. Pero no creo poder superar su marcha si tengo la habitación intacta. Su amiga de la universidad ha mandado sus cosas, llegarán mañana. Me encargaré de arreglar la ropa para darla a la beneficencia. Venderemos la moto. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que sabemos que a Colin que gustaría que tú tuvieras como su chaqueta de cuero, varios de sus libros y películas, fotografías… Su colección de música. Claramente nosotros también nos quedaremos con cosas de Colin, pero lo que quiero decir es que tú tienes tanto derecho como nosotros a tener cosas suyas.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó inseguro con un hilo de voz.

– Tienes derecho a tener cosas suyas y tienes derecho a venir a esta casa siempre que lo necesites, hijo – le aseguró George –. No creas que vamos a deprimirnos cada vez que te veamos, porque no es así. Cuando te miramos sólo podemos recordar lo feliz que hacías a nuestro hijo. Te hiciste parte de esta familia, Stiles, y lo seguirás siendo aunque vayas a estudiar al Polo Norte, aunque te cases con Lydia Martin o Derek Hale – porque sí, ellos lo sabían todo –. Si tienes pareja puedes venir a presentárnosla. Si tienes hijos nos gustaría estar con ellos. Nos gustaría estar a tu lado los años que nos quedan porque eres lo único que nos queda de nuestro hijo.

Y volvió a llorar.

* * *

Se adentró en la comisaría pisando fuerte el suelo, con los ojos hinchados y la ropa sucia del día anterior. La mayoría de los policías cuchichearon al verle pasar, pero él siguió andando hasta entrar en el despacho del Sheriff sin ser invitado descubriendo que estaba teniendo una reunión con Derek y Peter Hale, Jordan Parrish y Chris Argent.

– ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellos? – demandó cruzándose de brazos completamente agresivo.

– Están detenidos – resolvió su padre.

– Así que les distéis atención médica – espetó con asco.

– Algo parecido – respondió con cautela.

– ¿Por qué?

– Todos los detenidos tienen derecho a recibir asistencia médica.

– Cuando van a quedarse detenidos sí. No tenéis ni una sola evidencia para meter entre rejas a esos siete lobos. Quienes, por cierto, habían venido con la intención de matarme. ¿Por qué coño los has salvado?

– Las cosas tienen que hacerse bien, Stiles – trató de razonar.

– ¿Hacerse bien? Peter va a Wyoming, asesina a Kate Argent y cuatro agentes de policía por venganza. Yo les enveneno y en vez de dejar que se mueran tranquilamente tenéis que salvarles. ¿Me puedes explicar la diferencia?

– Yo soy un psicópata y tú un pequeño cervatillo. Además, Kate acabó resucitando – explicó Peter.

– Sabes que siguen siendo una amenaza – ignoró a Peter para seguir centrado en su padre –. Sabes que no podrás mantenerlos encerrados. ¿Por qué los has salvado?

– No eres un asesino Stiles – contestó sin más –. No puedo permitir que te conviertas en uno.

– Entonces mátalos tú – respondió seriamente.

– No voy a matar a nadie – masculló enfadado.

El adolescente le aguantó la mirada conteniendo la ira que bullía por sus venas para finalmente espetar un _“bien”,_ dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Todos sabían que nada estaba _bien_.

– Va a intentar matarlos por su cuenta – apuntó Chris Argent poniendo palabras a lo que todos pensaban.

– Yo los habría matado – alzó la mano, Peter –. Al fin y al cabo ese era nuestro plan desde el principio. ¿Cuantos hombres lobo que han entrado en nuestro territorio queriendo asesinarnos han salido andando? Íbamos a matarlos para que no pudieran acercarse a Stiles, pero ahora que los hemos curado ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

– No podemos dejar que Stiles cargue con esas muertes sobre sus hombros. No quiero que se convierta en un monstruo – respondió el Sheriff.

– Creo que para eso ya es tarde – murmuró Derek.

* * *

El agua fría golpeaba su cuerpo con violencia arrancando cada pedazo de polvo incrustado en sus poros, tratando de apartar la impotencia y de enmascarar su doloroso llanto mientras en el ordenador de su habitación parpadeaba como _enviada_ la solicitud de acceso al FBI.

El FBI sería su manera de alejarse de Beacon Hills, de los hombres lobo y de toda criatura sobrenatural, pero sobre todo de su padre. Ingresaría en mayo en la academia de Quantico y **jamás** regresaría al pueblo. Lo había decidido.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo veloz indicándole que llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo el agua helada así que Mieczyslaw se envolvió en una toalla y se secó bien antes de ponerse ropa de deporte a modo de pijama y de regresar a su habitación. Sobre la cama se encontraba la chaqueta de cuero de Colin que los Miller le habían dado antes de marcharse aquella mañana. No la había llevado el día del secuestro porque había estado demasiado ocupado con el misterio en el que trabajaban. Colin y él estaban hechos para estar juntos ya que compartían una manera de pensar similar y sus gustos eran obsesivamente iguales, aunque uno se decantase ligeramente más hacia los libros y el otro lo hiciese hacia la música.

Frente a la prenda alargó una mano hacia ella rozándola con los dedos para luego retirarla rápidamente como si le hubiese quemado cuando en realidad el corazón se le había encogido.

– _¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Mieczyslaw? Es sólo mi chaqueta_ – dijo la voz de su difunto novio en su cabeza obligándole a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

– Todo ha sido una pesadilla – musitó –. Dime… por favor, dime que ha sido una pesadilla.

– _Ojalá._

Apretó los labios tratando de evitar dibujar un puchero sin éxito. Con el labio inferior tembloroso cogió la prenda entre las manos y la acercó a su nariz tomando aire, buscando en ella rastro de la esencia de Colin. El olor de Miller, de su colonia, del detergente, de la prenda, de todo en general llegó a su cerebro golpeándole directamente en los recuerdos de Colin viendo detrás de sus párpados la expresión sonriente y socarrona de Colin, tumbado boca arriba con los brazos tras la cabeza y un libro abierto sobre el pecho mientras le miraba de manera divertida. Tal vez por alguna broma que le hubiese hecho y para la que esperaba reacción.

El llanto le asaltó de nuevo evaporando aquella imagen.

Abrazó la chaqueta con fuerza, clavando en ella sus cortas uñas. Se dejó caer en la cama y sucumbió a las lágrimas hasta que, sin saber cuando, dejó de llorar para quedarse parpadeando con pestañas húmedas mirando un punto indeterminado de la habitación con la mirada perdida.

El timbre de la casa indicando que tenía visita sonó. Fuese quien fuese no quería verle así que no atendió. Antes de meterse en la ducha se había preocupado por mandarle un mensaje a Theo Raeken, la única persona normal de su alrededor — o eso creía —, explicándole que Colin había fallecido y que quería estar un tiempo a solas. Raeken se había preocupado, por supuesto, pero conocía bien a Stiles como para saber cuando cerrar la boca. Ni siquiera preguntó quien era Colin.

El timbre dejó de insistir y momentos después la ventana de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Derek Hale vestido de paisano. Stiles se sorprendió al verlo aparecer por su ventana, tanto que se apartó hasta el cabecero de la cama con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho y la chaqueta de Colin bien apretada entre sus brazos. El moreno le miró un instante, abrió la boca y luego apretó los labios, cerró la ventana y movió la silla de escritorio hasta los pies de la cama de Stiles para sentarse en ella.

– ¿Quien te ha invitado? – atacó cuando salió de la sorpresa, aunque le asustaba un poco tener a un hombre lobo en su habitación.

– No me abrías la puerta.

– ¿Esa es una puta razón para entrar por la ventana?

– Estaba preocupado – Stiles bufó ante aquello relajándose en la cama, todavía sin fiarse –. Quería ver cómo estabas.

– Mi novio ha muerto, Derek, y vosotros vais a soltar a los capullos que han provocado esto. ¿Como crees que estoy?

– Le habría salvado – murmuró después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio. Derek se miraba las manos con impotencia palpable –. Si hubiese podido, Stiles, le habría salvado.

– ¿Cómo?

– Mordiéndole. El mordisco no es cien por cien fiable, es cierto, pero por lo menos lo hubiese intentado.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – se le quebró la voz.

– Porque no podía hacerlo. La hoja del cuchillo con la que le… apuñaló – le costaba encontrar palabras que no hiriesen a Stiles, pero era imposible no hacerlo – estaba impregnada en acónito. El acónito es venenoso para los seres humanos, pero es mucho peor para los hombres lobo. Si le hubiese mordido… – apretó los labios tratando de encontrar las palabras sin resultado – Stiles, si hubiese intentado transformarle en ese momento, Colin sólo habría muerto más deprisa y con mayor dolor.

El silencio volvió a la habitación, esta vez con el llanto silencioso de Stiles de fondo. Derek frotaba sus manos la una contra la otra con incomodidad.

– Quiero decirte muchas cosas y no sé por donde empezar.

– Sólo marchate, Derek – ordenó con dolor.

– No puedo. No puedo irme. No quiero dejarte solo sabiendo por lo que estás pasando.

– No tienes ni idea de por lo que estoy pasando – gruñó con los dientes apretados.

– Claro que lo sé, Stiles – replicó con tono suave –. ¿Recuerdas a Paige? Paige era para mí lo que Colin era para ti. Yo, en aquella época, pensaba que si Paige se convertía podría estar para siempre conmigo, y jamás se enfermaría como hacían los demás humanos. Fui muy egoísta. Fui muy inmaduro. ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor? Que a mí nadie me había dicho que el mordisco no era fiable. Yo pensaba que todo al que se mordía se transformaba. Con dolor, pero se transformaba.

– Derek…

– Paige murió agonizando de dolor entre mis brazos. Porque a mí no me habían dicho que la transformación no era segura. Porque sí, yo era inmaduro y egoísta, pero si hubiese sabido que había una posibilidad (aunque fuese mínima) de que Paige no aceptase el mordisco… Yo, **jamás…**

A Derek, frente a él, le tembló el labio inferior. Apretó los labios y los ojos tratando de alejar la imagen de Paige de su mente. Derek debía de saber cómo se sentía él. Impotente. Frustrado. Dolido. Dañado.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? – reprochó – ¿Por qué? Sabiendo que mi vida podría depender de mis conocimientos sobre – apretó los labios buscando la palabra – _hombres lobo_. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

– Tu padre nos hizo prometer a todos que te mantendríamos al margen para mantenerte seguro.

– ¡No ha funcionado!

– Stiles… Tu padre nunca ha sido un gran fan de las criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿vale? Era Claudia quien más se involucraba con la manada y quien arrastraba a Noah hacia nosotros. Con su muerte y siendo Noah el Sheriff no le quedó más remedio que hacerle frente a todo lo sobrenatural que afectase al pueblo, aunque lo detestase.

La mirada de enfado de Stiles penetraba en el alma de Derek creyendo que sería capaz de leerle los pensamientos mucho antes de formularlos.

– La aversión que Noah tenía por los seres sobrenaturales creció con la muerte de Claudia. Porque Claudia murió por nuestra culpa.

– Mi madre murió por una enfermedad.

Derek tragó saliva antes de contestar.

– Tu madre salió herida mientras trataba de defender a la manada, Stiles. No conocemos el nombre de la criatura, pero cuando se transformaba era peluda y amarilla. Tenía tres especie de colas con aguijones en la punta altamente venenosos. Claudia fue herida por uno de esos aguijones y envenenada. La larga enfermedad que recuerdas no es más que la lucha por sobrevivir al veneno, sin conseguirlo.

– Pe… Pero…

– Claudia murió por nuestra culpa, por querer protegernos. Ese ser estaba intentando asesinar a mi tía Lis. No sé si te acordarás de ella, en aquel entonces estaba embarazada de mi primo Connor.

– Recuerdo a Connor – la imagen de un bebé largo y sonriente le vino a la cabeza.

– Tu madre se interpuso en el ataque, empleó todos los conocimientos que había aprendido para enfrentarse a seres sobrenaturales, pero aquella cosa era algo nuevo que ninguno habíamos visto nunca. Cuando la extraña cosa vio que había herido a Claudia se marchó sin siquiera tratar de hacerle daño a Lis.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

– Que eres igual que tu madre, Stiles, y tu padre temía que fueses capaz de dar tu vida para salvar la de un ser sobrenatural cuando él nos odia tanto. Noah no quería perderte. Noah prefería que le odiases si tenías que hacerlo antes de perderte como hizo con Claudia. Por eso se negó a contarte nada sobre los hombres lobo y el mundo sobrenatural desoyendo el último deseo de tu madre, y por eso mismo me prohibió salir contigo cuando te lo había prometido, aún cuando quería hacerlo con toda mi alma.

– ¿Se supone que eso arregla las cosas? – preguntó con un puchero poco disimulado – ¿Que ahora tengo que arrojarme a tus brazos? ¿Que ahora tengo que entender que mi padre quería lo mejor para mí y que Colin no es más que una pérdida accidental?

– No. Lo que te cuento, lo hago porque estoy harto de mentirte. Porque si le hice caso a tu padre al principio fue porque realmente esperaba que tuviese razón y que tenerte lejos del mundo sobrenatural te mantendría a salvo.

– Pero somos compañeros, Derek. ¿No caíste en eso?

– Al principio no pensaba demasiado en ese vínculo porque no creía que tuviese la fuerza que afirmaban que tendría.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por lo mismo que tú ahora mismo no crees que lo tenga.

Paige.

Cierto. Su mente, su corazón y alma estaban atiborrados con Colin y su muerte, no podía pensar en salir con nadie más y, mucho menos, pensar en ser el alma gemela de nadie.

– Llegué a pensar que si me había enamorado de Paige tenía que ser porque el vínculo no era tan fuerte como decían, que podía romperse y que tú estarías a salvo.

– ¿Pero?

– Pero cuando volví… Cuando volví de Nueva York tú ocupabas toda mi vida.

Stiles bufó.

– Creo que la idea del alma gemela, del compañero, está demasiado atiborrada por películas románticas. Estamos hechos para estar juntos, sí, pero eso no quita que podamos decidir no estarlo – declaró Derek –. El vínculo entre nosotros se creó cuando naciste, y se ha ido haciendo fuerte conforme crecíamos gracias a la manera en la que cuidábamos nuestra amistad. Podemos ser compañeros y no estar enamorados el uno del otro. ¡O hacerlo dentro de cuarenta años! Ser compañeros no implica que tengamos que estar babeando el uno por el otro las veinticuatro horas del día durante toda nuestra vida perdonando hasta las peores traiciones.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Derek?

– Quiero decir, que cuando me fui de Beacon Hills después de que Kate Argent asesinase a mi familia, lo hice porque necesitaba apartarme de todo el mundo y deshacerme de todo lo que me hiciese sentir bien. Incluido tú. Necesitaba empezar de cero, reinventarme. Necesitaba madurar y averiguar quien era. Si no hubiera sido por el regreso de Kate, posiblemente yo no hubiese vuelto al pueblo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, pero al volver supe que mi percepción hacia ti había cambiado. Por los celos animales que me consumían. Mi parte animal no estaba demasiado contenta con estar alejada de ti. Y mi parte humana tampoco. No estoy diciendo que esté enamorado de ti – aclaró –, porque no lo sé. Solo sé que me gustas mucho y que te quiero. Estoy seguro de que si me descuidara acabaría locamente enamorado de ti, pero no puedo permitirme el descuido por ahora.

Un silencio más cómodo invadió la habitación.

– ¿Ya has terminado tu discurso? – espetó Stiles haciendo sonreír de medio lado a Derek.

– Sólo quería decirte que lo siento, Stiles. Lo siento muchísimo. Hagas lo que hagas, las decisiones que tomes de ahora en adelante, yo las comprendo mejor que nadie. Y quisiera que contactases conmigo siempre que necesitases hablar con alguien que te comprenda, porque estaré disponible para ti.

Se levantó de la silla haciendo que las ruedas se moviesen suavemente hacia atrás, caminó hacia el menor cogiendo la chaqueta de entre sus brazos en un descuido. El adolescente se arrodilló en la cama queriendo recuperar la prenda, pero Derek la sacudió para quitarle las arrugas que hubieran podido salirle y se la colocó a Stiles por los hombros.

– Si te la pones, el olor de Colin te envolverá, y será como si él te estuviese abrazando.

Le sonrió con tristeza, depositó un breve beso en su frente y se marchó por la puerta. Stiles introdujo los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta y la cerró sobre su pecho sin abrocharla cerrando los ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas volviesen a abrasar la piel de sus mejillas.

– _Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?_ – dijo una voz en sus recuerdos – _Lo digo porque esta situación sería bastante incómoda si no lo supieras, no quiero que pienses que yo hago esto con todo el mundo. Mis galletas son las mejores de todo el Estado, te lo puedo asegurar, así que sólo permito que las personas a las que quiero vean mi receta. Espera, le estás poniendo mucho azúcar, Mieczyslaw._

Las manos de Colin alrededor de su cuerpo, su barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro, la risa vibrando contra su espalda…

– Colin – gimió con dolor volviendo a caer en la cama arrollado por un llanto infantil mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo dejando que la sensación de la chaqueta le invadiese.

* * *

Los Miller no hicieron velatorio en un tanatorio ni en su casa, tampoco una misa ni un entierro. No eran creyentes y no les gustaba toda esa parafernalia americana de tener que alimentar en su casa a gente mientras estaban dolientes. Entendían que hubiese gente que lo hiciese, pero ellos no lo harían. Colin fue incinerado, tal y como lo sería toda su familia cuando llegase el momento, y sus cenizas se colocaron en una preciosa urna negra. George Miller colocó la urna, bien cerrada, sobre la mesa de la cocina de su casa impresionado de que su hijo – tan alto y fuerte como era – cupiese en una urna de aquel tamaño. Karen tenía los ojos hundidos e irritados por el llanto. Las cajas vacías estaban plegadas y amontonadas en un rincón del salón, listas para empezar a empaquetar las cosas que le darían a Stiles.

No querían deshacerse de nada. No querían hacer frente a la idea de que Colin ya no estaba, pero eran conscientes de que estancarse en el dolor y en el vacío no iba a servirles de nada. Su hijo, que había sido muy inteligente en ese aspecto, les había preparado bien. Había algo en Colin, desde niño, que le daba un aire de filósofo, siempre elegía las palabras correctas con una mentalidad mucho más madura para su edad.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, mientras una lágrima solitaria viajaba por su mejilla. Karen le miró extrañada.

– ‘ _El dolor nos hace quienes somos’_ – citó George sin quitar su sonrisa –. Todavía me cuesta creer que Colin fuese quien dijo aquello con sólo nueve años – la sonrisa se contagió a Karen.

– Fue cuando se murió _Perla_ , nuestra perra – recordó –. Estaba ya muy mayor…

– Nosotros quisimos deshacernos de todo lo que nos recordase a ella y no tener nunca más otro perro. Y Colin dijo que el dolor nos hace quienes somos. Guardó la placa de identificación de _Perla_. ‘ _Para poder recordarla’_ , dijo.

– Colin _tenía_ un buen corazón – afirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

– No podemos aferrarnos a todo lo que nos recuerda a Colin. No podemos mantener su habitación intacta y quedarnos con todas sus cosas como si todavía fuese a utilizarlas porque no es así – le temblaron los labios contagiando la tristeza a su esposa –. Y tampoco podemos deshacernos de todas sus cosas.

– Un término medio entre el dolor y el recuerdo – asintió Karen.

Era horrible sobrevivir a un hijo, pero ese hijo les había enseñado bien. Según el informe que les había enseñado la policía, unos secuestradores aleatorios habían secuestrado a Stiles y Colin tras provocar un accidente y su hijo había acabado muerto al haber intentado salvar a Stiles. Colin era un héroe para ellos. Ya sabían que su hijo era especial y sabían que sería capaz de todo por Stiles, por ellos y por cualquier a quien quisiera, pero verlo con sus propios ojos… dolía y les llenaba de orgullo a partes iguales.

Darían cualquier cosa por volver a estrechar a su hijo entre sus brazos. Ese pequeño, tranquilo y sonriente, apasionado de la música que suplicó durante dos meses y medio que le dejasen tener una moto. Aquel que se fabricó su propia moto con piezas de vehículos desechadas en su taller. Ese niño tozudo e inteligente que se sonrojaba cuando le avergonzaban delante de Stiles.

Colin.

Su pequeño Colin…

* * *

– ¿Me has llamado? – espetó Stiles en el último escalón de las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando a su padre con aire molesto.

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Dejame en paz – dio media vuelta pero su progenitor le detuvo.

– Espera, por favor. Estoy preocupado. No has salido de tu habitación en cinco días, Stiles. Las clases ya han empezado y…

– Y mi novio murió entre mis brazos, perdoname si no me apetece ir a ningún sitio todavía.

Peter, que observaba en silencio, tomó un sorbo de su café descafeinado.

– Creo que deberías de saber que los siete lobos a los que heriste en su escondite (cosa que todavía no comprendo cómo lograste) han sido asaltados en su camino a custodia.

Ante las declaraciones de su padre, Stiles miró directamente a Peter Hale que volvió a beber de su café sin interés. Evidentemente era el culpable, o uno de los culpables, de aquel asalto.

– Podríais haberlos ahorrado toda esa mierda si, simplemente, no les hubieseis curado.

– No eres un asesino – declaró Peter.

– Por ahora – matizó Stiles haciendo sonreír a Hale.

– Por ahora – asintió él.

– Ni _por ahora_ ni nunca – declaró el Sheriff alzándole un dedo a Peter Hale –. Stiles, entiendo como te sientes, pero, créeme, acabar con una vida no soluciona nada.

– No puedes comparar la muerte de mamá con la de Colin.

– ¿Qué? – palideció.

– Mamá murió luchando por sus ideales, defendiendo a una persona creyendo que lo que hacía era lo correcto, sabiendo que se enfrentaba a un ser sobrenatural no identificado y en clara desventaja.

– Cómo… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Colin falleció acuchillado en el suelo de _a saber donde_ por un hombre lobo, sin saber lo que era lo que le mataba ni por qué moría. Así que no lo compares – amenazó con un dedo alzado.

– Stiles…

– ¿Y que mataste a la _cosa_ que envenenó a mamá y no te sentiste mejor? ¡Normal! No te sentiste mejor porque tú lo que querías era acabar con todos los seres sobrenaturales de la tierra, porque sin ellos tu mujer seguiría viva. ¡Es por eso que me mantuviste engañado todo este tiempo! ¿Crees que un par de palabras van a hacer que deje de estar enfadado contigo? ¿Crees que ahora mismo puedo entender por qué lo hiciste?

– No lo entiendes…

– Sé por qué lo hiciste, pero dudo mucho que tú lo sepas. ¿Te lo digo? – se acercó a escasos centímetros de su padre, amenazante – Lo hiciste porque **odias** a los seres sobrenaturales. Porque **odias** a los hombres lobo. Porque **odias** a los Hale. Tengo una noticia para ti… Ni los Hale, ni los hombres lobo, ni los seres sobrenaturales son los culpables de la muerte de mamá. ¿Sabes de quien es la culpa? De mamá. Por ser una buena persona. Por tener principios. Por querer defender a cualquiera a cualquier precio. Mamá sabía a lo que se arriesgaba si se metía entre Lis y el bicho aquel, y lo hizo igualmente. Tú tratas a los Hale igual que me tratas a mí. Intentas hacer que lo entiendes, que entiendes la condición sobrenatural, que entiendes la homosexualidad, pero al mismo tiempo te desagrada hasta tal punto que desearías que desapareciese.

El timbre de la puerta impidió que siguiese hablando. Apretó los labios y se alejó de su padre conteniéndose. Tal vez se había pasado de la raya, pero eran cosas que le habían ardido demasiado durante los últimos días. El timbre volvió a sonar acompañado esta vez por dos golpes en la puerta, Noah se decidió a abrir moviéndose toscamente por el enfado. George Miller se encontraba al otro lado con tez pálida y su sonrisa inocente difuminada por la tristeza.

– Buenas tardes, Sheriff. ¿Está Stiles?

– Miller… Claro. Sí. Pasa. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

– Ahí andamos – trató de sonar cordial.

– ¿Señor Miller? – se acercó Stiles con cierto miedo, el hombre le sonrió al ver que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él y su mujer.

– Te he dicho mil veces que me llames George, hijo. Karen y yo hemos estado arreglando las cosas de Colin. No ha sido algo agradable, como sabrás, pero teníamos que hacerlo. Hemos tardado bastante, pero… Tengo algunas cajas en mi coche, ya sabes que Colin tenía muchas cosas. ¿Me ayudas a traerlas?

– Sí. ¡Sí, claro!

Frotándose los ojos siguió al hombre hasta su coche viendo como un todoterreno grande se colocaba justo detrás saliendo Derek Hale del asiento del conductor.

– Derek se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a traer el resto de cosas de Colin – explicó George con una sonrisa tendiéndole a Stiles una caja –. Cuidado, que pesa.

– Sí…

De reojo pudo ver a Derek cargando dos cajas sin mayor esfuerzo y caminar tras él hasta el interior de la casa, subir las escaleras y dejar las cajas en su habitación junto a la que él había subido.

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Derek?

– Te dije que podías contar conmigo – cogió la solapa de la chaqueta de Colin que Stiles vestía y la colocó mejor –. Te sienta bien.

– Derek tiene razón – declaró George dejando la caja en el suelo –. La chaqueta de Colin te queda muy bien, Stiles. Venga, quedan muchas cajas abajo. Tu tío se ha puesto a ayudar, Derek.

– Eso es raro, mi tío Peter es un poco vago – bromeó con el señor Miller que aceptó la broma con gusto.

Miller conocía la historia de Derek, igual que todo el pueblo. Sabía que su novia había fallecido y que toda su familia había muerto en un incendio, con la versión oficial del pueblo, así que se sentía comprendido por él y Stiles pudo verlo. Era muy sencillo que personas con un profundo dolor se comprendiesen.

Cuando la última caja estuvo arriba Peter ofreció a George un café antes de marcharse, Stiles miró por encima las cajas mientras Derek observaba las paredes de la habitación.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Pensar.

– Vete, Derek.

– Shh. No me dejas pensar – Stiles alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Derek, finalmente el Alpha sacó su teléfono móvil, tecleó algo y volvió a guardarlo –. Te construiré unas estanterías para que puedas colocar las cosas de Colin en esa pared – señalo la pared más amplia de la habitación en la que tiempo atrás había tratado de organizar su investigación.

– No hace falta que te esfuerces, sólo me quedaré hasta mayo. Luego me marcharé.

– Lo sé. Por eso van a ser fáciles de montar y desmontar.

– Derek…

– Tienes que tener las cosas de Colin bien colocadas en su sitio. No puedes mantenerle en un rincón de tu mente para siempre.

Quiso replicar, pero tenía razón así que simplemente se sentó en la cama observando a Derek.

– Podrás llevarte las cosas de Colin donde quiera que vayas. Y si en tu habitación de la residencia de Quantico no te caben, te las mandaré cuando te asientes en un apartamento.

– ¿Cómo sabes que voy a Quantico?

– Cuando vine a verte, tenías el ordenador abierto y todavía no había saltado el salvapantallas. Tranquilo. Vayas donde vayas, ninguno de nosotros te seguirá. Sabemos que necesitas tu espacio.

– ¿Nosotros?

– Scott. Whittemore. Yo.

No había pensado en Scott ni en Jackson desde el momento con los asaltantes.

– Sin embargo, todavía queda tiempo para que te marches y me gustaría pedirte algo – Stiles frunció el ceño –. No me mires así, es algo que te concierne. Quisiera que asistieras a reuniones de la manada, que aprendieras todo lo puedas sobre los hombres lobo y sobre cualquier criatura sobrenatural de la que podamos hablarte. Sé que no quieres estar con nosotros o con Deaton, pero esa información te será muy útil para sobrevivir solo en la otra punta del país porque da igual en qué rincón te escondas, seguirás siendo el compañero de un Alpha y eso te hace vulnerable. ¿Lo entiendes?

– Está bien. Lo haré. Sobre todo porque a mi padre no le hará ni puta gracia, pero eso no significa que yo sea amigo de _los bufandas_.

– Entendido.

– Y… tampoco podré ir en breve…

– Tómate tu tiempo. Cuando creas que puedes enfrentarte a esto, ve a mi loft.

* * *

Pasó la mañana con Theo Raeken en el centro comercial, escuchándole hablar de cómo le gustaba un chico llamado Liam. Raeken respetó su espacio dejando que hablase cuando quisiese hacerlo, sin presionarlo ni interrogarle, empujándole a tomar el aire y rodearse de otras personas aunque no fuese a hablar con ellas.

Al llegar a su casa por la tarde en su habitación había una enorme estantería de madera preparada para recibir todas las pertenencias de Colin.

Derek le había hecho una estantería.

  
Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

— **Capítulo 12 —**

El suelo de la habitación estaba duro y frío aunque a Stiles poco le importaba, él estaba cómodo ahí sentado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en la cama mientras miraba la estantería que Derek le había hecho con todos los álbumes de Colin bien colocados. No había seguido ningún orden a la hora de ponerlos en su sitio más allá de agrupar los que pertenecían a un mismo grupo y luego a un mismo género. Sabía que Colin no seguía un orden específico para ellos así que no quería imponer su propio criterio de orden alfabético o alguna otra idea por el estilo, quería que los discos fuesen fieles a Colin en ese aspecto. George Miller también le había llevado el caro reproductor del difunto universitario, con sus múltiples altavoces. En su habitación, Mieczyslaw no tenía sitio donde poner el imponente equipo así que lo había instalado en el suelo, al lado de la cama y de la posición que en esos momentos ocupaba.

Entre sus manos se encontraba el álbum de uno de los grupos franceses favoritos de Colin mientras las canciones se reproducían a un volumen demasiado alto para estar tan cerca de él. Sus labios se movían sin siquiera saberlo ni entender la letra. Había escuchado aquellas canciones tantas veces en presencia de su novio que se las sabía de memoria, que las adoraba a ellas y al grupo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el quemazón que avisaba de la llegada de nuevas lágrimas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior y trató de tomar aire. Habían pasado quince días de la muerte de Colin y todavía no había ido al instituto. Sí, había salido de su casa un par de veces a petición de Raeken que le insistía en la importancia de que le diese el aire, pero poco más. No sentía ni fuerzas ni ganas. No es que fuese a pasarse toda su vida con la chaqueta de cuero encima del pijama, pañuelos usados desperdigados por la habitación llenos de mocos y lágrimas, duchándose únicamente cuando lo sentía **necesario**.

Sólo quería pasar su luto en paz.

Una paz que no solían permitirle. Las visitas constantes de Derek Hale a través de su ventana o de Scott McCall en la puerta de su habitación sin atreverse a dar el último paso para entrar llegaban a ser sumamente molestas. Siempre le decían lo mismo. Siempre era lo mismo. Y él siempre se enfadaba igual. ¿Qué les hacía pensar que quería hablar con hombres lobo? ¿Derek Hale? ¿El Alpha por el que le habían secuestrado? No, gracias. ¿Scott McCall? Su _supuesto_ mejor amigo que se mantuvo callado como una puta cuando algo interesante le pasó en diecisiete años de vida y que le hizo creer que pasaba de él… Nah.

Aunque insistían. ¡Claro que insistían! Se preocupaban por él…

Su padre no insistía. Puede que porque las palabras que le dedicó cuando vino George Miller a llevarle las cosas de Colin fueron demasiado fuertes… O demasiado ciertas. O puede que, por fin, hubiese admitido su culpa en todo el asunto y se hubiese dado cuenta de que la única manera de hablar con Stiles era que él quisiera hablar con él, y no al revés.

La canción finalizó pasando a la siguiente de manera que Mieczyslaw pasó a la siguiente página del libreto del álbum entre sus manos. No sabía francés – aunque le hubiese gustado aprender –, pero quería tener algo que mirar que no fuesen los caóticos discos frente a él.

Algo de lo que se había dado cuenta era que desde la muerte de Colin pensaba en su nombre: Mieczyslaw. Nunca le había gustado y siempre había evitado que alguien le llamase de aquella manera, sin embargo en esos momentos deseaba con toda su alma que alguien, quien fuera, le llamase por su nombre para quitarse de la cabeza la ronca voz de Colin llamándole. No en el momento de su muerte, sino durante todos los momentos de su vida en los que habían estado juntos.

Unos golpes en la puerta abierta de su habitación le hicieron dirigir hacia allí la mirada encontrándose con Peter Hale vestido de paisano, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras mantenía el equilibrio de los pies cruzados. Toda una pose ensayada.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco le preguntó qué quería escuchando su propia voz extraña.

– He venido a verte. ¿Puedo pasar? – era una pregunta de cortesía y completamente retórica ya que la formuló mientras se adentraba en la habitación para sentarse junto a él en el suelo – Es una canción… _interesante_.

-Al grano, Peter.

– Sí, ya sé que estás _muy ocupado_ – formuló sarcástico haciéndole bufar –. ¿Cuando vas a volver al instituto?

– No lo sé.

– Es una buena fecha.

– Peter…

– Tienes que salir de aquí, Stiles. Dentro de nada vamos a empezar el mes de febrero y tú vas a seguir **enterrado** en tu habitación.

No le hizo gracia el uso del verbo _enterrar_ para aquella situación.

– Podrías ir al grano en vez de decir un montón de cosas para molestarme antes de centrarte en el tema que te ha traído aquí – porque conocía demasiado bien a Peter. El mayor le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, con madurez y tristeza.

– Supongo que todo lo que dijiste a tu padre el otro día tiene que ver con que Derek te haya contado lo que le pasó a tu madre – Stiles asintió aunque no hiciese falta –. ¿Sabes por qué sigo al lado de tu padre?

La verdad es que no se lo había planteado, pero cuando Laura, Derek y Cora se marcharon, Peter y Malia se quedaron en Beacon Hills cuando, supuestamente, deberían haberse ido con el resto de su manada.

– Porque soy el mejor amigo de tu padre. No es que él vaya a decirlo, ni nada por el estilo… pero lo soy.

– Tienes mucha confianza.

– Noah siempre ha detestado a las criaturas sobrenaturales, es cierto. O, por lo menos, no le agradaban. Pero en cuanto Claudia murió como lo hizo, lo que sentía se convirtió en un odio profundo. ¿Cómo puede un Sheriff de un pueblo que atrae los elementos sobrenaturales odiar lo sobrenatural? No sería justo, ¿no crees?

– ¿A donde quieres ir a parar? – ya podía olerse que aquella historia tenía que ver con él más que con su padre.

– Cuando Claudia falleció me pegué a tu padre. No me separé de él ni un instante y le molesté todo lo que pude y más.

– ¿Y eso te hace su mejor amigo? – sonrió con sarcasmo.

– Fue conmigo con quien se enfadaba. Fue a mí a quien insultaba. Fue a mí a quien gritaba. Fue conmigo con quien desahogaba toda esa frustración y esa pena por haber perdido a su mujer.

Mieczyslaw miró la estantería sintiéndose atacado por aquellas palabras.

– Te voy a contar un secreto de los seres humanos que a lo mejor no sabes. Tienden a explotar. No literalmente, por supuesto. Emocionalmente. Con cualquiera. Cuando están enfadados, molestos, tristes, estresados… explotan. Dicen cosas que no piensan en realidad, hieren a las personas que tienen alrededor y todo porque explotan. Los hombres lobo tenemos un mayor control en ese aspecto porque nos controlamos desde nuestra parte animal.

Peter se quedó en silencio un instante, perdiendo la mirada en la estantería junto a Stiles.

– Lo que quiero decir es que los seres humanos necesitan desahogarse. Pueden hacerlo en general hiriendo a gente a la que no quieren herir, o pueden tener un blanco fijo. En la mayoría de las ocasiones el blanco es completamente accidental, alguien cercano a quien se quiere demasiado. Sólo si tienes suerte te encuentras con personas que comprenden lo que necesitas, que comprenden que su papel es ser ese blanco donde puedas descargar comentarios hirientes, miradas de odio y reproches de pura frustración. Personas que aceptan ese destino hasta que te sientas mejor porque te quieren, quieren lo mejor para ti y harían cualquier cosa para poder ahorrarte el sufrimiento.

– ¿Tú hiciste eso por mi padre?

– Claro. ¿Qué hubiese pasado sino? Tú eras la única persona cercana a Noah en ese momento, hubieras sido alcanzado por su explosión y parece que sólo te llegaron pequeñas y difusas muestras de la onda expansiva – volvió a sonreírle –. Y tú ahora tienes a Scott y a Derek.

El menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa porque no había caído en que la insistencia de aquellos dos a pesar de sus palabras y su comportamiento fuese a propósito, porque buscaban aquella reacción.

– Necesitas desgastar toda la ira que te produce el dolor para así no explotar – explicó Peter –. Derek lo sabe bien. Scott no tiene ni puta idea, si te soy sincero, porque no ha pasado por nada parecido, pero intuye que necesitas desahogarte. Él quiere ser amigo tuyo más de lo que quiere seguir vivo, te lo aseguro. Si le dijeses que retomarías la amistad si se arranca la piel con las uñas te garantizo que lo hace.

– Eres un sádico, Peter.

– Pero es cierto. Sabe que estas enfadado porque no te dijo que era un hombre lobo, y comprende que no quieras ser amigo suyo, pero eso no quita que para él tú seas su amigo. Scott no deja de preocuparse por ti y de quererte, Stiles…

– ¿Por qué me dices eso?

– Para que entiendas que el que tú detestes a alguien no implica que esa persona te deteste a ti.

Sabía que las palabras de Peter eran mucho más profundas de lo que él percibía, pero era incapaz de llegar al elemento que las impulsaba. Tal vez Peter era capaz de ver más allá, en un futuro en el que algo le sucedería a Stiles y tendría que recordarlo. O puede que sólo se tratase de una de aquellas frases que dice la gente mayor, experimentada, que sabe por lo que alguien menor está pasando y trata de hacerles sentir mejor como: ‘el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar’, ‘al final todo tendrá sentido’, ‘todo irá bien’…

Peter, apreciando su confusión le revolvió el pelo con cariño y colocó la frente sobre la suya con los ojos cerrados en un gesto cariñoso.

– Siempre has sido familia para mí, Stiles. Que estés enfadado con la manada no implica que eso vaya a cambiar.

Asintió en trance y Peter se levantó sacudiendo sus pantalones vaqueros como si se hubiesen cubierto de una densa capa de polvo cuando lo hacía para destensar la intensidad de la escena.

– ¿Puedo darte una recomendación? De persona que ha perdido a un ser querido a persona que ha perdido a un ser querido… Busca en el almacén de recuerdos – se tocó su propia cabeza con el dedo índice – el mejor recuerdo de todos. Aquel que te haga sonreír. El recuerdo que haga que se te erice la piel… Cógelo y reprodúcelo en bucle. Una y otra vez. Dolerá… – se encogió de hombros – No es algo que pueda evitarse. Pero te aseguro que merecerá la pena.

– ¿Por qué?

El mayor no respondió más que regalándole una sonrisa. Aunque nostálgica era feliz.

Encontrándose de nuevo a solas en la habitación y con el disco terminado en el reproductor le dio vueltas a las palabras del mayor de los Hale dejando que sus ojos volasen por la habitación hasta llegar a la pequeña caja de zapatos llena de fotografías de Colin y él que George Miller le había llevado y que, todavía, no se había atrevido a abrir.

Decidió reproducir en bucle aquella canción acústica de Bang Yongguk, _Portrait_ , – la favorita de Colin – y se arrastró hacia la caja de zapatos para luego sentarse sobre la cama y retirar la tapa como si un rayo de luz fuese a iluminarle el rostro. Lamiéndose los labios resecos metió la mano dentro de la caja haciéndose con un puñado de fotografías que fue pasando lentamente mientras los acordes de la canción vibraban en sus tímpanos y resonaban en su corazón.

Colin y él sentados en las gradas del instituto.

Colin pasándole un brazo por delante del cuello y asomando su cabeza por detrás.

Colin mordiéndole la oreja.

Colin besándole la mejilla.

Colin…

Colin…

Colin…

Daba igual cómo apareciese él en las fotografías su mirada sólo podía enfocar a Colin.

Con sus cambios en el pelo.

Más delgado que cuando había fallecido.

Sonriente…

Poniendo muecas…

Colin…

Una espesa lágrima cayó sin permiso de sus ojos sin pasar por sus mejillas dando de lleno con una fotografía en la que Colin sostenía una magdalena con una vela en forma de interrogante encendida frente a él. Limpió la lágrima antes de que pudiese dañar la fotografía. A Colin siempre le había gustado la cámara analógica, no la digital, de manera que sus fotografías tenían poca calidad, en ocasiones estaban desenfocadas o quedaban iluminados de más por el flash.

Dejó que un quejido de dolor saliese de sus labios mientras las lágrimas se sucedían una tras otra aumentando el ritmo de salida.

Dentro de él unas garras se aferraban a su interior y le desgarraban lentamente.

Gritó.

Gritó porque dolía demasiado.

Gritó porque el dolor emocional había pasado a ser físico.

Gritó porque Colin ya no estaba.

* * *

_Era una tarde de primavera, el sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana, ya bajo y con claras intenciones de esconderse. El salón de su casa había sido acondicionado para una maratón de películas de los ochenta, noventa y principios del dos mil. La mesita de té de delante del sofá había sido trasladada a un lado del salón aprovechando ese lugar para colocar unas mantas y cojines._

_Colin, estaba ya sentado mirando el icono del DVD en standby moverse de un lado a otro de la televisión cambiando de color moviendo la cabeza de manera exagerada como si no tuviese otra cosa mejor que hacer. Entre sus piernas se encontraba un bol rojo de palomitas de mantequilla que se lanzaba a la boca tratando de alcanzarlas, sin demasiado éxito ya que la mayoría chocaba contra sus dientes o su nariz para caer rodando sobre su ropa o la manta. Colin las recogía y las comía igualmente volviendo a intentar el truco con la siguiente._

_Stiles había ido a por unos refrescos a la nevera cuando encontró a Colin en aquella situación de manera que demoró su vuelta observándolo de lejos._

_Algo pesado le atravesó la garganta y fue bajando por su pecho hasta posarse en su corazón. No supo que era aquello que le provocaban ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Era molesto. No estaba acostumbrado y sabía que si lo dejaba demasiado tiempo ahí, cuando tuviese que quitarlo dolería demasiado._

_Miller lanzó una palomita que le golpeó en el ojo, parpadeó ofendido, recogió la palomita inspeccionándola con interés y la introdujo en su boca masticándola con especial violencia a modo de venganza._

_Stiles sonrió y aquel peso en su corazón se incrustó un poco más en él._

_Colin le fascinaba sobremanera._

_Se acercó como si no le hubiese estado observando, los ojos grandes del mayor se alzaron encontrándose con los suyos y le regaló la más brillante y bonita de las sonrisas. La piel de Stiles se erizó y las ganas de llorar se acentuaron._

– _¿Qué vamos a ver primero, Mieczyslaw? – preguntó curioso viendo todos los DVDs esparcidos encima de la manta sin orden ninguno._

– _Te he dicho que no me llames así – bufó sonrojado._

– _¿Por qué? Encima de que he aprendido a pronunciarlo – apretó los labios de manera infantil –. ¿Sabes qué? Me merezco llamarte Mieczyslaw después del trabajo que me ha costado aprender a pronunciarlo por mi cuenta._

– _¡Obtuviste mi nombre de manera fraudulenta! – acusó – No iba, encima, a decirte como se pronuncia._

– _¿Fraudulenta? ¿Desde cuando mirar el nombre que pones en la ficha de inscripción en el equipo de lacrosse es una práctica fraudulenta?_

– _Idiota – masculló, sonrojado, con los dientes apretados._

– _Da igual si te enfadas, Mieczyslaw. Es tu nombre, y voy a llamarte por él._

– _¡Pero no me gusta!_

– _No te gusta porque no lo pronuncian adecuadamente. ¿Has visto que bien queda con mi voz? Escucha: Mieczyslaw. Mieczyslaw. Mieczyslaw. Mieczyslaw. ¿Me vas a decir que no suena bien?_

– _¿Por qué pones voz de línea caliente?_

– _¡Oh! Mieczyslaw… No me esperaba que dedicases tus horas libres a llamar a la línea caliente. A ver porno sí, pero… ¿La línea caliente? Eso es de carcas._

– _¡¡Colin!!_

_Ante su respuesta indignada a la broma, la risa de Colin vibró en su pecho y surgió como una genuina y pegadiza melodía que hizo temblar a Stiles._

_Aquel extraño peso en su pecho se hizo más pesado aferrándose más a él._

_Colin era fascinante…_

* * *

Llorando sobre su cama, abrazándose a sí mismo con un intenso y sonoro llanto lleno de gemidos de dolor, Stiles comprendió que aquel extraño peso que había sentido aferrarse a su corazón era el amor por Colin. Es cierto que no fue consciente de que estaba enamorado de Colin hasta tiempo después, pero el sentimiento se había instalado en aquel momento sin que él supiese lo que significaba y sin que supiese que, al perderlo, el peso se desprendería de su corazón desgarrándolo… Haciéndolo añicos.

* * *

Puso en práctica el _truco_ que le dio Peter Hale y reprodujo en bucle aquel recuerdo de la maratón de cine, del momento exacto en que el amor por Colin se hizo un hueco en él mientras trataba de cazar palomitas de mantequilla al vuelo sin conseguirlo. Y funcionó lo suficiente como para que en lugar de llorar le diesen ganas de sonreír cada vez que Colin pasaba por su mente.

Entonces fue el momento de regresar al instituto a una semana de que acabase el mes de enero. Los profesores le dieron el pésame y le miraron con una pena excesiva mientras que sus compañeros cuchicheaban a sus espaldas dirigiéndole miradas curiosas. Evidentemente, Scott quiso acercarse a él y, sabiéndolo, Stiles se lo impidió con una simple negación con la cabeza. No le apetecía tener a Scott cerca en el instituto. Así que ni él ni _los bufandas_ se le acercaron. Theo fue el único que le conocía lo suficiente como para no hacer ningún comentario, tal y como había sucedido en las escasas veces que se habían visto fuera en aquel mes. Al verle entrar en el edificio, Raeken le saludó como si no hubiese faltado un solo día.

Sentados en el comedor del instituto Stiles descubrió una nueva manera de perder el apetito. ¿Esa era la comida que servían en la cafetería del instituto? ¿De verdad se comía esa mierda? Tanto tiempo comiendo en su casa le había dado una nueva perspectiva al respecto. Pinchó con el tenedor los tiesos espaguetis viendo como la supuesta salsa de tomate se despegaba de ellos cayendo como pedazos de costra.

– Me da angustia sólo pensar en meterme esto en la boca. ¡Y no hagas una broma guarra! – advirtió a Raeken señalándole con el dedo y una ceja alzada.

El ojiazul hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera aunque la broma estuvo vibrando en el interior de su garganta durante varios minutos.

– Cuando salgamos me pasaré por el supermercado y me compraré pan y crema de cacahuete.

– ¿Piensas sobrevivir con eso? – inquirió Theo que se comía los espaguetis sin quejas.

– Sí. Creo firmemente que los espaguetis tienen la lepra. Sin faltar a los leprosos, no tengo nada en su contra.

– Como decía una chica de mi antiguo instituto: tú eres una hija de puta, pero tu madre es una santa.

– ¿Luego vas a ir a trabajar?

– Seh – respondió desganado –. ¿Sabes que mi jefa está loca? Ha cambiado los uniformes.

– ¿Y por eso está loca?

– Nos ha puesto una puta pajarita. ¡Pajarita!

– Así puedes vestir como los nuevos modernos que visten hortera.

– Es _vintage_.

– No me hagas hablar – puso los ojos en blanco –. Son los modernillos que llevan gafas de pasta sin cristales… Es como Lahey que lleva bufanda a treinta putos grados.

Raeken rió y Stiles supo que había conseguido destensar el ambiente de tirantez por el fallecimiento de Colin.

– ¡Oh, Dios! – se puso nervioso sorprendiendo a Stilinski – Vale. Vale, ahora no te gires – dirigió su mirada al plato levantándola alternativamente hacia la espalda de Stiles –. Acaba de entrar Liam.

– ¿Quien? – se hizo el despistado.

– ¡Liam! – gritó en susurros para no ser sorprendido por el chico – El chico que me gusta.

Stiles, a quien le habían pedido que no se girase en ese momento, dio media vuelta en su silla encontrándose directamente con los grandes ojos azules de un rubio bastante bajito que, sin duda sería el tal Liam. No disimuló ni apartó la mirada, la mantuvo obligando a que el menor se sintiese intimidado bajándola él.

– ¡Te dije que no miraras! – reprochó Raeken en susurros.

– Así que te gusta el Hobbit ese.

– ¡Stiles! – rió entonces en voz alta – No es un Hobbit.

– Es bastante bajito.

– Te voy a meter los espaguetis por el culo como sigas hablando.

– Sí… Ya… – rió con superioridad – Pero, en serio… ¿Qué le sacas? ¿Veinte años? ¿Usa pañales?

– No seas gilipollas, Stilinski – no pudo evitar sonreír ante la broma –. Sólo tiene dos años menos que yo. Creo que Derek te saca algo más.

– Meh. Derek me la suda.

Jugó con sus espaguetis que seguían despellejándose de salsa. De fondo Theo se puso a parlotear sobre Liam, cómo le había visto por primera vez y cómo había sido la primera vez que se habían visto. De vez en cuando soltaba alguna pullita para molestarle y hacerle reír.

Había echado de menos ese momento de idiotez en el instituto con Raeken. Puede que ya no se acostaran ni lo hiciesen nunca más, pero Raeken era uno de esos amigos que se hacían por pura casualidad, sin intención alguna de llevarse bien o entablar una amistad y que, al final, llegaba a ser uno de los mejores.

Acabando las clases, Raeken se fue al trabajo mientras _los bufandas_ se dirigían a los vestuarios para hacer el entrenamiento de lacrosse.

El lacrosse… ¿Cuanto hacía que lo había dejado? Si se paraba a pensar ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberse apuntado ese último año.

La radio del Jeep volvía a tener uso con cualquier cadena de radio. Al contrario que cuando había intentado olvidarse de Colin y de su relación, en esos momentos se atiborraba de música porque era lo que a Colin más le gustaba así que era lo que más le recordaba a él. Y porque sí, los Stilinski tenían demasiado miedo al dolor, pero él no iba a dejar que el miedo al dolor le hiciese olvidarse de Colin como se había olvidado de su madre de quien no recordaba la voz o la sonrisa. Eso nunca.

Tenía una canción rebotando su cabeza. En realidad sólo era una frase que se repetía con la melodía. _“_ _It’s a beautiful sky”_. Se repetía una y otra vez así que en cuanto llegó a casa cogió el álbum donde sabía que estaba aquella canción cuyo título había olvidado (la colección era demasiado extensa) y en cuanto los acordes familiares empezaron a sonar le dio el máximo volumen para que se escuchase en la cocina donde se dispuso a prepararse varios emparedados de crema de cacahuete.

Bailó y cantó.

Trató de imitar el baile con el pequeño salto.

Al regresar a su habitación con un emparedado en la boca y el otro sobre un plato recordó por qué le había invadido la canción.

  
  


– _Para – pidió Stiles riendo mientras Colin bailaba a su alrededor cantando la canción que le tenia obsesionado esa semana, con el saltito característico de la coreografía._

– _There is not a cloud – cantó cerca de su oído demasiado fuerte y desafinando horriblemente._

– _¡¡Colin!!_

_Su manera de indignarse ante las bromas de Miller parecían gasolina alimentando su fuego. El mayor se rió quitándole el cuchillo lleno de crema de cacahuete y lo dejó clavado dentro del bote, le cogió de las manos y le obligó a imitar la coreografía. A Colin se le daba bien imitar coreografías, aunque no tanto cantar, puede que por su tono ronco de voz no llegase a las notas como debería._

_El mayor terminó los emparedados llenándolos bien de crema de cacahuete por los lados del pan de manera que al apretar para comerlo la crema se resbalase densamente por los lados buscando una salida._

– _Te has pasado con la crema de cacahuete – se quejó Stiles._

– _Odio tu manera de hacer los bocadillos, Mieczyslaw._

– _¿Perdona? – exageró agudizando el tono y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho._

– _Cada vez que hay que untar algo lo que haces es presentarlo._

– _¿Presentarlo?_

– _Sí. No **untas**. Coges y dices: pan, te presento a la mayonesa; mayonesa, te presento el pan. ¡A mí me dices que es un bocadillo que lleva mayonesa y me lo tengo que creer, pero no sabe a mayonesa._

– _Eres un exagerado – entrecerró los ojos._

– _¿Exagerado? ¿Qué pasa con la Nutella? ¿Con la crema de cacahuete como ahora? ¡Haces lo mismo! Pan, relleno; relleno, pan. Y sabe a pan manchado._

– _¿Pan manchado? – le estaba empezado a costar aguantarse la risa porque cuando Colin se ponía con ese tipo de discursos extraños le salía una vena reivindicativa completamente absurda, movía mucho más manos y encogía los hombros._

_Colin le fascinaba._

– _Como **yo** hago los bocadillos. ¡Eso sí es un bocadillo! _

– _¡Eso es una trampa mortal! Mira eso. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de calorías que tiene la crema de cacahuete? Ya que estás coge la puta cuchara y cométela del tarro._

– _Lo dices como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca._

_Y ahí fue cuando Stiles rompió a reír._

  
  


Con una sonrisa dejó el plato con el emparedado de crema de cacahuete sobre el escritorio, al lado del ordenador portátil. Arrancó un pedazo del que tenía en la boca con los dientes dejándolo sobre el intacto y volvió a poner la canción, que había terminado.

* * *

Pasada una semana de su regreso a las clases había empezado el mes de febrero y Stiles se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse al grupo de los _bufandas_ y a Derek Hale con aquello que llamaban “reunión de la manada”. Le gustaba imaginarse ese concepto entre comillas porque se veía a sí mismo haciéndolas con sarcasmo y le parecía una actitud adecuada a tomar. No la ira, el sarcasmo. Estaba cansado de estar enfadado con todo el mundo, le parecía una pérdida de energía completamente inútil. ¿Qué le quedaba en el pueblo? ¿Cuatro meses? En cuatro meses se marcharía a Quantico y dejaría de ver a ese grupito tan pintoresco que le tocaba tanto las narices.

Mucho no es que le hubiesen hecho directamente. Al menos no Alliso, Lydia, Erica, Boyd o Isaac ya que no había hablado nunca con ellos más que alguna vez en el pasillo, en alguna clase o durante los entrenamientos de lacrosse, así que cuando se convirtieron o empezaron a formar parte de esa pantomima no le debían nada. Malia Hale, por otra parte, había convivido con él durante toda su vida. Ella, Cora y él habían correteado detrás de Derek en el bosque trasero de la casa de los Hale así que en realidad se sentía engañado por todos los Hale y deseaba meterles ramas de muérdago por el puto culo. Jackson… Bueno, no estaba realmente enfadado con él porque seguramente se encontró con una transformación que no había pedido, incapaz de controlar cosas que no entendía y rodeado de un montón de gente con la que no solía hablar que le amenazaban si se le ocurría acercarse a él o insinuarle algo. Lo hablaría con Jackson, por supuesto, pero era el único con el que no estaba enfadado a pesar de no haberle contado lo que estaba pasando teniendo la confianza que el sexo había convertido en amistad antes de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Scott era otra historia… El tema de Scott era delicado porque no le contó nada desde el principio, le mantuvo en la inopia y le permitió creer que prefería estar con otro tipo de gente que con él. Como si se estuviese haciendo popular y Stiles sólo fuese un peso muerto del que tenía que deshacerse. Saber que no pensaba eso y que estaba completamente arrepentido de su comportamiento no hacía que doliese menos. Se lo había dicho muchas veces a Scott, desde que había visto algún tipo de película legal: cada uno debe ser dueño de sus actos y decisiones apechugando con las consecuencias. Stiles tenía aquello muy claro y era capaz de comprender que una persona a la que hubiese hecho daño en un momento de rabia, de total desequilibrio o a la que hubiese engañado por un motivo mayor se enfadase con él y no quisiese volver a hablar con él; uno de los motivos principales por los que procuró apartar de su memoria cualquier recuerdo de Colin cuando rompieron teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se había comportado, porque se esperaba una reacción de odio por parte del mayor.

Colin era mucho más benevolente que él, eso estaba claro. Stiles era demasiado rencoroso si lo pensaba bien. No es que fuese a mantenerse enfadado hasta que fuese un anciano senil que sigue enfadado con alguien sin recordar el motivo. No, eso no. Más bien… con el dolor de la traición – que al fin y al cabo era lo que le habían hecho – le había estallado una bomba en la cara y ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ir quitándose la metralla poco a poco. No sería un proceso fácil ni rápido, y tampoco volvería a ser el mismo, pero el enfado remitiría cuando la metralla desapareciese. Para eso necesitaba madurar, no lo negaba.

Era débil con algunas personas, eso no lo podía desmentir. Peter Hale era una persona que le hacía débil. Y si le hacía débil era porque Peter siempre le había tratado como si fuese su sobrino… como familia de verdad, siempre se había puesto de su parte en cualquier discusión con cualquier persona – incluyendo su padre – y si hacía falta se había presentado frente al director del centro escolar para cantarle las cuarenta. Peter le había defendido a capa y espada en mil ocasiones así que Stiles podía imaginarse que si no le dijo nada y mantuvo el secreto de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales y el secreto sobre su naturales no era porque él quisiera; es más, estaba seguro que Peter se habría enfrentado a su padre en más de una ocasión para que se deshiciese de la pantomima y es por eso que Peter Hale le hacía débil. Debajo de la coraza de sarcasmo, humor estúpido y pose chulesca, Peter Hale era su mayor aliado en Beacon Hills.

Preparado para enfrentarse a esa estúpida reunión de la manada de una vez por todas abrió la puerta metálica del loft de Derek donde sólo había estado aquella vez en la que él pensaba que tendría una cita con él cuando en realidad no iba a ser así. Los sorprendidos ojos de la pandilla de las bufandas le miraron, apenas se movieron o respiraron mientras él se adentraba en el lugar donde no había rastro alguno del propietario.

Tal vez los seres sobrenaturales podían sentir su aversión.

Fue Scott quien se le acercó, con precaución, cabeza ligeramente agachada y ojitos suplicantes.

– Hola, Stiles – le sonrió. No respondió, sentía que si respondía en esos momentos el tono sería más violento que sarcástico y no quería que esos hombres lobo se lanzasen sobre él porque hubiese herido los sentimientos de Scott –. Derek no tardará en venir. ¿Te apetece algo de beber o de comer? – negó suavemente con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

– Estoy bien. Gracias – sonó seco, pero no violento.

Un buen paso para resultar distante y no resultar una amenaza para los hombres lobo. Lo poco que había leído en Internet y que creía verosímil le había dado a entender que los hombres lobo eran muy territoriales y una nueva presencia con actitud de confrontación avivaría su parte animal. Stiles quería evitar eso en todo lo posible, le gustaba su garganta como estaba: entera. Podían llamarle cobarde, pero era un humano sin la fuerza, la rapidez ni la habilidad que los seis hombres lobo que le rodeaban, además de que no tenía a mano mountain ash, muérdago o acónito, cosas que sabía que eran perjudiciales para ese tipo de seres, al menos en el rango de dejarlos atontados y poder huir.

Una pistola. Eso es lo que le haría falta. Se conformaba con un cuchillo. Aunque era algo peligroso que tuviese un cuchillo ya que seguro que acabaría hiriéndose a sí mismo con él.

– Todavía no sé qué hago aquí – confesó mirando a los seis lobos de la estancia y las dos chicas que él suponía humanas o que al menos no eran lobos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Malia, que la bajó con vergüenza.

– Solemos esperar a Derek. Ahora mismo no hay ninguna amenaza en el pueblo así que nos centramos en entrenar y ese tipo de cosas. Meditar… Aprender a controlarnos o a trabajar como manada – explicaba Scott de manera nerviosa –. Cuando hay una amenaza lo que hacemos es investigar y proteger el pueblo.

Asintió como única respuesta apretando los labios de manera incómoda.

Scott parecía querer seguir hablando con él, parecía tener cientos de temas estúpidos de los que hablar con él, pero a la vez se contenía porque sabía que su presencia en aquel loft no significaba que volvieran a ser amigos.

La incomodidad en el ambiente se espesaba y Stiles empezaba a lamentar haber ido hasta allí cuando podría haber ido a su casa… ¿A qué? ¿A estar solo con un montón de recuerdos de Colin? Tenía que aprender a sobrevivir en el mundo siendo el compañero del Alpha de Beacon Hills, así que tenía muchas cosas que aprender que no podían ser contadas, ni leídas en Internet. Tendría que ir a las reuniones de la manada para estudiar el comportamiento de los hombres lobo y también tendría que hablar con Deaton periódicamente. Tenía tiempo hasta mayo para aprender todo lo que le fuese posible poner en práctica para mantenerse a salvo dondequiera que fuese después de Quantico.

Jackson Whittemore, sentado al lado de Lydia Martin, se levantó completamente sonrojado y lamentando inmediatamente sus actos en cuanto se acercó hacia Stiles pidiéndole hablar en privado fuera del loft, en la zona de las escaleras. La curiosidad de los lobos se apreciaba claramente en sus ojos. La pelirroja tenía el ceño fruncido sin entender por qué su novio tenía que ir a hablar con Stilinski. Aceptó la petición de Jackson porque quería escuchar de sus labios lo que había pasado y porque quería cerrar de una vez el misterio de su desaparición aunque algo ya sabía.

El rellano era oscuro y olía a óxido. Stiles se apoyó con cuidado en una pared después de comprobar con la mano que no manchaba como se podía esperar por su aspecto. Esperó a que Whittemore hablase, pero el rubio cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

– ¿Están pendientes de nosotros? – preguntó sabiendo de la capacidad auditiva de ese tipo de seres sobrenaturales. El otro asintió como respuesta – Empiezo a detestar a los hombres lobo – bufó sorprendiendo a Whittemore –. No se puede ser así de cotilla. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso cuando os convertís perdéis todo sentido de la privacidad?

La media sonrisa de Jackson le hizo comprender que había pillado la intención de sus palabras y que había funcionado ya que los que quedaban en el loft habían empezado a hablar para no escuchar su conversación.

– ¿Ya puedes hablar? – tanteó Stilinski.

– Siento mucho lo de tu novio.

– Gracias – desvió la mirada sintiéndose incómodo.

– Y siento mucho no haber hablado contigo en este tiempo… – suspiró intrigando a Stiles – Yo no lo pedí, ¿sabes? No pedí nada de esto – se señaló – y cuando desperté en el hospital era yo, pero sin ser yo. Casi le rompo el brazo a Lydia cuando me explicó lo que me había pasado porque me enfadé. No controlaba mi fuerza. Mis ojos cambiaban sin que yo me diese cuenta. Las garras… Estaba completamente descontrolado – explicó con angustia –. Así que Derek me encerró y encadenó hasta que conseguí calmarme.

– Explica las cosas de manera ordenada, Jack. Así no me entero – le sonrió tratando de parecer amable.

– Tuve un accidente de coche. Algo bastante estúpido, la verdad, pero acabé hecho una mierda en el hospital. El daño era terrible, podría haberme quedado durante meses en el hospital o no haber sobrevivido. Creo que Lydia estaba preocupada… Eso puedo entenderlo. Si alguien a quien conozco y quiero sufriese un accidente de ese tipo también estaría preocupado y trataría de hacer cualquier cosa para que se pusiese bien. Pero fue egoísta. No lo hizo pensando en mí, lo hizo pensando en ella, porque ella no quería perderme.

– ¿Qué hizo? – lo sabía, pero quería que él se lo contase.

– Le pidió a Derek que me transformase. ¡Sin mi permiso! El mordisco podría haberme matado ahí, en ese mismo momento y a ella le daba exactamente igual. Ni siquiera avisaron a mis padres de que había tenido un accidente. Estaban en un viaje de negocios en Los Ángeles, vale, pero su hijo había tenido un accidente, Lydia tendría que haberles llamado – Stiles asintió ante su desesperación porque sentía que Jackson necesitaba que alguien le entendiese y sabía que podía contar con Stiles ya que con él era con quien se había desarmado completamente.

– ¿Qué pasó entonces?

– Desperté. Curado, transformado y descontrolado. Resulta que como Derek Hale me transformó es mi Alpha, pertenezco a su manada y debo obedecer sus órdenes. Es algo horrible porque siento que no tengo voluntad. Si me ordena que no me mueva, no puedo moverme. Lahey y Boyd dicen que eso es normal al principio porque mi lobo está siendo sometido, pero que con el tiempo seré capaz de tener un poco más de libertad. No me creo nada de esos dos, la verdad… Yo no quería esto. Yo no quería estar aquí.

– ¿Por qué no hablabas conmigo?

– Bueno… – se sonrojó – Derek se había convertido en mi Alpha y sabiendo lo que tú y yo habíamos hecho… No fue demasiado simpático conmigo. Su nivel de violencia cuando está celoso es aterrador, te lo aseguro. Me ordenó que no volviese a tocarte, acercarme a ti o hablar contigo.

– Vaya con Derek Hale – espetó molesto.

– Hace unos días me dijo que si venías al loft podía hablar contigo, pero que bajo ningún concepto podía tocarte.

– ¿Por qué no puedes tocarme? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – trató de alcanzar a Jackson alargando su mano, pero el rubio se echó hacia atrás negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

– Si me tocas o si te toco nuestro olores se encontrarán, y Hale se pondría muy celoso. En serio, Stiles… Es mejor que eso no pase.

– Está bien – alzó las manos como si fuesen a atracarle –. ¿Puedes explicarme un poco cómo mierdas funciona esto de “la manada”? – hizo las comillas con los dedos y una mueca de asco en la cara.

– Derek es el Alpha. Es quien más manda en la manada y el más fuerte. Luego están los Betas que son sus… – quiso encontrar una palabra pero Stiles empezó a bombardearle con palabras que le venían a la cabeza haciéndole reír.

– ¿Esclavos? ¿Vasallos? ¿Súbditos?

– ¡Stiles!

– Vale. Perdón. Por favor, continúa.

– Los Betas están por debajo del Alpha. Y luego están los Omegas que son, básicamente, los seres sobrenaturales _adoptados_ de otras manadas, también se incluyen los seres humanos.

– En esta manada… ¿Quien es quien?

– Bueno, yo diría que los Omegas son: Allison, sin lugar a duda porque es humana; Lydia, porque es una banshee y porque fue transformada por Kate Argent, no por Derek. Scott no está tan claro, porque también lo transformó Argent así que no pertenece a la _prole_ de Derek, pero aún así es bastante fuerte y Derek le trata como un segundo. Malia, por otra parte, se consideraría Omega por el hecho de que no es una mujer lobo sino un coyote, así que pertenece a una jerarquía inferior. Hay muchas cosas que influyen.

– Pensaba que Malia también era un lobo, como Peter.

– Resulta que la madre de Malia no era una mujer lobo tampoco. Peter nunca habla de ella así que ninguno sabemos lo que era realmente, pero puede que la “fusión” (por llamarlo de alguna manera) derivase en el gen sobrenatural de Malia.

Stiles asintió interesado por eso de una mujer coyote. ¿Cuales serían las similitudes y las diferencias?

– ¿Qué es una banshee? – preguntó haciendo que Jackson se encogiese de hombros.

– No tengo ni idea y, francamente, me da igual. Sólo se que hay veces que le da la neura, parece que esté en trance sonámbulo y encuentra cadáveres. Y otras veces grita tan fuerte y agudo que parece que vaya a reventarme los tímpanos. Ni siquiera ella sabe lo que es una banshee. Sé que Allison tiene un bestiario que habla de todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales en latín y que trató de explicárselo, pero hay cosas que a Lydia le dan igual. Ella es lo que es y hace lo que hace, punto. Lo demás es palabrería.

– Típico de Lydia Martin.

– Luego, respecto a los Betas… Peter y Cora Hale son familia de Derek así que son Betas por asociación en el clan, no por transformación, así que ocupan un lugar importante en la manada aunque Cora no haya aparecido por aquí. Derek considera a Lahey un segundo, igual que a Scott. Lahey fue al primero al que transformó, según tengo entendido, y tienen una relación especial. No en plan físico – se apresuró a aclarar –. Es más bien… paterno-filial.

– Eso es raro, tío. No hay tantos años de diferencia como para que Isaac Lahey vea a Derek Hale como su padre.

– Eso es cierto, pero al ser el Alpha tiene un estatus superior y cuida de todos… En realidad es más común de lo que parece. Después de Lahey, como Betas estarían Boyd y Erica. Y, finalmente, yo que al ser el nuevo soy el Beta novato.

– Así que en la manada, aquí, en Beacon Hills, ahora mismo hay ocho hombres lobo, una mujer coyote, una banshee y una humana normal y corriente.

– Meh… Allison no es una humana normal y corriente, es más bien una cazadora.

– ¿Cazadora? – le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una chaqueta.

– Se dedica a cazar seres sobrenaturales. Resulta que los Argent son famosos por cazar hombres lobo, por eso Kate Argent engatusó a Derek cuando estaba en el instituto y le prendió fuego a la casa de los Hale, para acabar con la presencia sobrenatural en el pueblo.

– ¿Y qué coño hace la sobrina de esa psicópata en la manada?

– Los motivos más importantes son que es la mejor amiga de Lydia y la novia de Scott, así que, poco a poco, se fue haciendo un hueco en la manada. Pero en realidad, después de lo que Kate le hizo a los Hale, Chris Argent entró en razón y se dispuso a colaborar con las autoridades de Beacon Hills.

– Por eso le he visto tantas veces hablando con Peter y con mi padre.

– En mi opinión, de quien más defensa personal puedes aprender es de los Argent. Llevan siglos matando hombres lobo – se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Parrish?

– Parrish y Ray están en la línea entre ser de la manada o no. Desde un punto de vista territorial pertenecen antes a la manada del Sheriff que a la de Derek, a pesar de que el Sheriff es un ser humano.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

– Creo que lo que son Parrish y Ray se llama _hellhound_ y en realidad no sé en qué consiste porque ni los he visto en acción ni me lo han explicado; pero resulta que ingresaron en el cuerpo de policía **antes** de saber lo que eran, y cuando lo descubrieron Laura Hale (que era el Alpha en aquel momento) no estaba para hacerse cargo, así que básicamente el Sheriff es el título de Alpha en la comisaría… Es un tema territorial que no entiendo demasiado bien, la verdad. Pero, parece ser que a pesar de ser sobrenaturales le rinden cuentas a tu padre antes que a Derek.

Mieczyslaw abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la figura fuerte de un Alpha vestido de uniforme policial con la pesada chaqueta a medio abrochar apareció sigilosamente por las escaleras asomándose por la espalda de Jackson. Un pequeño salto por parte de Whittemore le hizo entender que Derek había sido tan sumamente sigiloso que ni los sentidos de hombre lobo del rubio habían podido avisarle, o tal vez que es que todavía no estaba bien entrenado. Jackson se adentró en el loft rápidamente sin necesidad de que Derek le dijese nada ni de que él le diese una excusa pésima llena de tartamudeo.

Él se cruzó de brazos, todavía apoyado contra la pared, esperando que Derek dijese algo iluminado por la tenue luz de emergencia del pasillo oscuro.

– Has venido – observó el mayor con un tono ligeramente tímido.

– Sí… No sé si me quedaré – avisó.

– Peter suele venir en un par de horas con la cena… Si crees que para entonces seguirás aquí, mandale un mensaje con lo que quieres que te traiga. Por ahora es mejor que pases… Tengo algunos libros que quiero que estudies.

– ¿Estudiar? Derek, no estoy en horario lectivo – fingió quejarse.

– Te servirán para aprender sobre el mundo sobrenatural y como sobrevivir en él. Pasa – le hizo un gesto con el brazo invitándole a adentrarse en el loft antes que él.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el aire helado chocó contra su cara al amanecer. Miró el círculo de polvos púrpura rodeando el tocón del famoso Nemetón donde él estaba subido y, con las primeras luces del alba, trató de crear una cúpula protectora a su alrededor tal y como le había enseñado Deaton (en teoría). El polvo se elevó en el aire, flotó a su alrededor juntándose sobre su cabeza par luego mantenerse en suspensión. Sonrió de manera automática ante su logro, sólo quedaba que fuese funcional así que Scott y Whittemore que le observaban a varios metros se acercaron para tratar de introducirse en la cúpula.

En cuanto los hombres lobo hicieron el amago de acercarse, el polvo suspendido les mandaba una especie de descarga arrojándolos de vuelta al lugar donde habían empezado a andar. Allison, que era la única plenamente humana, fue la siguiente en intentar adentrarse en la cúpula sin conseguirlo aunque a ella no se le dio ninguna descarga. El siguiente paso era comprobar que los objetos lanzados no traspasasen la cúpula, pero cuando estaban a punto de lanzar una piedra el polvo se desintegró desapareciendo en el aire.

Jadeante, Stiles miró hacia el sol que emergía.

Eran mediados de marzo y Stiles había aprendido mucho de los libros de los Argent, de los Hale y de Deaton. Además, el veterinario – y druida – le había estado dando una serie de clases de lo que a él le gustaba llamar magia que empezaba a dominar bastante bien. El problema residía en que su fuerza parecía no ser suficiente por el momento y, lo más posible era que se debiera a su carácter hiperactivo que empujaba la concentración fuera de su cuerpo. Por eso mismo tenía que practicar las clases teóricas en el tocón del Nemetón. En realidad no sabía por qué, pero parecía que la magia que practicaba era más estable a su alrededor.

Tal vez si hubiese preguntado le hubiesen explicado el por qué, pero últimamente no le apetecía demasiado preguntar ya que prefería averiguar las cosas por sí mismo. Seguía sin fiarse demasiado de las personas que le rodeaban y creía que el contenido ‘objetivo’ de los libros era más fiable que la información que pudiesen darle porque podría ser interesada o fraccionada.

Durante el mes y medio que llevaba en las reuniones de la manada no sólo había estudiado los libros y el comportamiento de la manada, también había participado activamente en el entrenamiento físico. Aunque sabía el funcionamiento de las armas, le habían enseñado a disparar con mayor precisión. También le habían enseñado algunas llaves para desembarazarse de un agresor. Siempre con la idea de que estaría en inferioridad frente al enemigo, cosa que no iba muy desencaminada si tenía en cuenta que el enemigo sería un ser sobrenatural.

Sin embargo, durante ese mes y medio que había estado yendo a las reuniones de la manada su actitud fría y distante no había cambiado con nadie. Boyd y él no hablaban. Nunca. La sola presencia de Lahey le molestaba, seguramente se sentía celoso de la estrecha amistad que compartía con Scott, porque sentía que le había quitado a su mejor amigo. A las chicas solía evitarlas, a menos que Allison tuviese que enseñarle algo, porque se sentía incómodo aunque ellas quisieran ser _amables de más_ con él. No tenía nada en contra de Jackson porque, tal y como había predicho, podía entenderlo, pero el rubio se mantenía prudente dependiendo de la gente que hubiese pendiente de ellos para no meterse en líos con el Alpha y eso Stiles también podía entenderlo: era miedo. Respecto a Scott… sí, puede que sintiese celos por culpa del imbécil de Lahey que le había quitado a su amigo, pero en realidad él tampoco hacía nada para recuperarlo porque no quería recuperarlo. Todavía tenía tantísima metralla dentro que tener a Scott cerca buscando su aprobación y su amistad le daba arcadas.

Su manera de actuar alrededor de Derek y Peter era diferente… Peter respetaba su espacio y sólo le hablaba si él se acercaba, pero Derek era demasiado pesado. Le perseguía y seguía a todas partes comprobando todo lo que hacía, preguntándole mil veces cómo lo llevaba y tratando de ser simpático con el tema de Colin.

¡Que sí! ¡Que Paige murió! ¡Que sabía lo que sentía! ¿Y qué? ¿Eso cambiaba todo el pasado? Si lo entendía… ¿Por qué seguía detrás? ¿Por qué no le daba espacio para respirar como hacía Peter? ¿Acaso era por lo que Peter le había dicho? ¿Por eso de que los humanos tienden a explotar?

Stiles había mantenido las distancias con su padre hasta tal extremo que procuraba no cruzarse con él a menos que fuese completamente necesario lo que implicaba que se comunicasen mediante mensajes de móvil o notitas escritas. O al menos había sido así hasta que a principios de aquella semana empezaron a desaparecen personas que aparecían muertas, atadas a árboles del bosque y devoradas. Ese suceso con claro tinte sobrenatural había obligado a la intervención de la manada en la investigación así que Stiles había tenido que ver a su padre y hablar con él sobre el caso.

– ¿Crees que puedes volver a levantar la cúpula? – preguntó Whittemore mientras Stiles bajaba del tocón con cierta torpeza.

– Lo dudo mucho. Sólo controlo los aspectos mágicos de estas prácticas en momentos concretos y en lugares específicos. No sé exactamente cómo funciona, pero… – se encogió de hombros.

– Pues vaya mierda de ayuda – espetó Allison colocándose mejor el gorro sobre la cabeza, sin intención de que se la escuchase.

– Allison – reprendió Scott.

– ¿Qué? Se supone que está aprendiendo a hacer las cosas de druida que hace Deaton para _ayudar_ – señaló a Stiles –, pero si no está en el Nemetón no le sale una mierda. ¿De qué va a servir entonces?

– ¿Aprendo para ayudar? ¿A quien? ¿A ti? No parece que tú seas una persona que necesita ayuda.

Allison iba a replicar, porque estaba cansada y tenía frío, pero Scott se interpuso impidiéndole responder a las sarcásticas palabras de Stiles. Con el sonido de los pájaros de fondo se encaminaron a la carretera de nuevo para montarse en sus vehículos y marcharse al instituto. Durante el camino en el Jeep, Jackson rumiaba incómodo.

– ¿Qué quieres, Jack? – inquirió Stiles adentrándose en el aparcamiento del instituto.

– Entiendo que no estés aprendiendo para ocupar el puesto de Deaton en Beacon Hills y que tu idea es marcharte y no volver por aquí. De verdad que lo entiendo – aseguró –. Pero por eso mismo me preocupa que seas incapaz de realizar ciertas cosas si no estás en el Nemetón. ¿Qué pasará cuando te marches? ¿De qué sirve que sepas hacer una cúpula protectora a tu alrededor si no sabes crearla cuando la necesitas? Tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda pasarte, Stiles…

– Estaré bien, Jackson. Aprenderé… Sólo necesito un poco de concentración. Me he descargado una app que me enseñe a meditar. Pertenezco al siglo XXI – bromeó.

– Stiles – rió quitándose el cinturón cuando el coche quedó aparcado –. No quiero que acabes como yo – el castaño le miró esperando que siguiese explicándose –. No quiero que te conviertan en hombre lobo sólo para salvarte la vida. Que te hagan algo así sin tu permiso, sin siquiera preguntar… – negó con la cabeza tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Stiles.

– Estaré bien – prometió.

Dentro del instituto Jackson fue con Lydia como si ella le hubiese llamado con un silbato para perros mientras que Stiles se dirigió a su taquilla con la carpeta forrada con chicos guapos bajo el brazo. Mientras abría la taquilla Raeken pinchó sus costillas haciéndole saltar y le regaló una sonrisa zalamera mientras le miraba los labios. ¡Theo nunca dejaría de expulsar deseo sexual! Al principio le había resultado incómodo, pero en ese punto sólo le resultaba divertido ya que empleaba con él las dotes de seducción que le daba miedo emplear con el tal Liam. Si lo pensaba bien, si él y Theo habían empezado lo que fuese que habían empezado había sido porque él se había lanzado hacia el ojiazul. Stiles le daba confianza a Raeken, y ahora que no estaban juntos la confianza se había evaporado.

– Harris ha desaparecido, ¿lo sabías? No tenemos clase con él hoy. ¡Salimos una hora antes! – celebró.

– ¿Cómo que Harris ha desaparecido?

– Sí. He pasado por secretaría antes y estaban todos los profesores como locos llamándolo. Nadie le ha visto desde ayer en horario de clase. Parece que su despacho está destrozado.

– ¿Y te parece que ese es motivo para alegrarse? ¿Sólo porque no hay clase?

– No creo que le haya pasado nada malo. El tío estará malo con diarrea porque es un puto capullo y no puede coger el teléfono en el baño o se le escuchará en plena descomposición. ¿Lo del despacho? Supongo que si se fue rápido a su casa con la sorpresa asomándose, lo más seguro es que no cerrase el despacho así que algún alumno se habrá puesto a rebuscar en busca de algún examen.

– Eres demasiado gráfico cuando se trata de mierda, Raeken.

– Es divertido.

– Es desagradable.

– Vale, tío fino… ¿Cual es tu teoría sobre la desaparición de Harris? – emprendieron el camino hacia la clase que les tocaba.

– Últimamente hay muchas desapariciones en el pueblo, Theo… No es algo para tomar a broma.

– ¿Quien secuestraría a un profesor de instituto? Es absurdo.

Antes de entrar en el aula, Stiles dirigió una mirada hacia su espalda donde Scott, con el teléfono en la oreja le dedicó un asentimiento cuando sus ojos se encontraron. McCall había empezado a escuchar en cuanto habían mencionado la desaparición de Harris así que sospechando lo mismo que él, había llamado a Derek y le estaba poniendo al día por si debían empezar a investigar. Tal vez podían encontrar a Harris con vida.

* * *

Las instrucciones que le habían dado eran claras: quédate en casa. Stiles no era el tipo de persona que seguía instrucciones así que aprovechando que había luna nueva y que el cielo estaría completamente oscuro, decidió que el poder que podría desarrollar para hacer el truco de la cúpula sería mayor. Harris estaba desaparecido desde la tarde pasada y la manada se iba a dedicar a buscarle, así que Stiles tendría que haber sido un poco más obediente y haberse quedado en su puta casa.

Cuando tropezó con una raíz de árbol en el suelo cayendo de rodillas y se raspó las palmas de las manos se maldijo por haber salido de casa cuando podría haber estado escuchando algún álbum de Colin mientras leía algún libro cuyo marcapáginas era una de sus fotografías. Pero no, había decidido adentrarse en el puto bosque para poner en práctica el puto truco y así callarle la puta boca a la imbécil de Allison. Que no tenía nada contra ella hasta que se ponía estúpida porque estaba cansada, tenía hambre o frío…

El colmo de su arrepentimiento llegó cuando, desde el campo abierto alrededor del tocón escuchó un gemido de dolor y divisó un cuerpo atado en uno de los árboles que rodeaban el tocón. Se aproximó, aunque no demasiado, descubriendo que se trataba de Harris — atado y amordazado — que mediante sonidos guturales parecía estar pidiéndole ayuda. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y pensó en si ir a ayudarle o pedir primero ayuda a la manada.

Sólo fue un instante…

Un instante fue suficiente para que una especie de hombre de más de dos metros, extremadamente delgado y con brazos y dedos de las manos alargados emergiera del bosque en dirección a Harris. Stiles se escondió tras el tocón con las manos temblándole mientras se hacía con el móvil para llamar a Derek.

– _¿Pasa algo?_ – le preguntó con su particular tono preocupado, porque Stiles no solía llamarle…

– Estoy en el bosque – susurró.

– _¿Qué mierda haces en el bosque, Stiles?_ – suspiró en el otro lado para calmar su enfado en el tono de voz – _Te dijimos que te quedases en casa._

– Harris está atado a un árbol junto al Nemetón – no hizo caso a sus palabras –. Acaba de aparecer un tío súper raro… Anda muy lento y va hacia él. Espera, espera… Hay otros dos.

– _Sal de ahí, Stiles. Nosotros vamos para allá, pero tienes que salir del puto bosque antes de que sepan que estás ahí –_ ordenó con clara ansiedad en la voz.

Un grito de dolor cortó el aire.

– Joder, Derek… Se lo están comiendo. Se están comiendo a Harris mientras está vivo. Tengo… Tengo ganas de vomitar.

Un sonido pesado a su espalda le congeló los latidos. Como la luna no iluminaba el bosque no podía ver ninguna sombra, pero estaba seguro de que un monstruo como los que se estaban comiendo a Harris estaba detrás de él. Sintiéndose en una película de miedo de los noventa se fue girando lentamente encontrándose al enorme hombre de orejas puntiagudas, con varias filas de dientes afilados que le hacía incapaz cerrar la boca, y los ojos enrojecidos detrás de él.

– Oh, Dios mío, Derek… Voy a morir.

– _¿Stiles? ¡Stiles, dime qué coño está pasando! ¡¡¡STILES!!!_

– Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Corrió.

Corrió como no había corrido nunca dejando atrás el móvil que se le cayó en algún momento. Se adentró corriendo en el bosque saltando las raíces que sobresalían y chocándose con los troncos de los árboles mientras el monstruo le perseguía.

Jamás había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida.

El miedo le hacía imposible sentir el dolor.

Su cuerpo dio de lleno con otro cuerpo fuerte que le atrapó. Sintiendo que era otro monstruo trató de zafarse del agarre revolviéndose.

– Ya está, Stiles. ¡Stiles! Estás a salvo. Te tengo… Te tengo – la voz de Derek le hizo dejar de luchar y empezar a sentir el dolor que el miedo no le había permitido.

Lo siguiente que percibió fue el intenso olor a fuego.

Parpadeó encontrándose sentado dentro del maletero abierto de su Jeep. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿El vomito del suelo era suyo? Su mente había desconectado desde que Derek le había encontrado hasta ese mismo instante en el que Jordan Parrish y Thomas Ray pasaban desnudos y llenos de ceniza delante de él hacia donde tenían el coche con ropa. ¿Qué coño había pasado?

– Wendigos – dijo Peter tendiéndole una botella de agua. ¿Peter Hale había estado a su lado todo el rato o había llegado en algún momento que no había captado? –. Los seres que has visto devorando a Harris y que te han seguido son Wendigos.

– No creo que ahora mismo pueda recopilar la información – aseguró sintiendo que le venía una arcada de nuevo.

– Son seres sobrenaturales. No tendrías que haber ido al bosque, Stiles…

– Lo sé… Ha sido una gilipollez.

Cuando Peter le colocó una mano en la cabeza para revolverle el pelo Stiles pudo sentir que ésta temblaba.

El mayor se levantó cuando el Alpha se acercó a ellos.

– Te llevaré a comisaría, Stiles. Tendrás que prestar declaración sobre lo que has visto porque eres el único testigo de la muerte de Harris.

– Como si eso fuese a servir de algo – bufó.

– Lo hace en esta comisaría. Vamos – le ofreció una sonrisa –. Tu padre está preocupado… Peter llevará el Jeep a tu casa antes de volver a la comisaría.

Al levantarse se mareó y, por lo visto, volvió a vomitar. Esos seres se habían comido a Harris. ¡¡Se lo habían comido!!

* * *

Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, echando la cabeza suavemente hacia atrás la apoyó sobre el reposacabezas de su asiento en el coche particular de Derek. El vehículo se detuvo al llegar a su destino dejando de vibrar al apagarse. No hubo ningún sonido que indicara que Hale se movía así que Stiles no hizo amago de moverse.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el mayor ante lo que se encogió de hombros.

– He visto a un tío raro comerse a mi profesor. Me ha dejado un poco en _shock_ , pero supongo que forma parte del paquete sobrenatural.

– ¿Sigues teniendo ganas de vomitar?

– No… Creo que ya se me han pasado. O, tal vez, he vaciado mi estómago.

– La primera vez que se ve algo así es normal tener ese tipo de reacción.

– ¿Has visto a muchos bichos raros comerse a gente? – preguntó abriendo los ojos con lentitud encontrándose con Derek mirándole desde el asiento del conductor, girado hacia él.

– Son Wendigos – explicó –. Los Wendigos son seres humanos que se han transformado por la ingesta masiva de carne humana. Sólo se acaba con ellos quemándolos o cortándoles la cabeza. No suelen vivir en comunidades, no trabajan en equipo y, sobre todo, no viven en California. Los secuestros y los restos que hemos estado investigando tienen que ver con alguien que está alimentando a los Wendigos. Tiene que haber un plan mayor.

– ¿Algún tipo de psicópata?

– Puede ser.

– ¿Por qué Beacon Hills?

– El Nemetón. ¿Recuerdas el tocón? Corresponde a un antiguo árbol mágico que fue talado tiempo atrás. A pesar de que el árbol ya no existe, sus raíces siguen proporcionando la magia suficiente como para atraer la energía sobrenatural. Es por eso que en este punto el equipo policial y parte del equipo médico debe de ser consciente de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural para poder proteger y cuidar mejor a la población civil.

– Así que el Nemetón atrae la energía, la gente no viene aquí a propósito.

– Oh, no. Lo hace. La energía es mayor, y así su plan puede llevarse a cabo sin fisuras.

– Joder, vivir aquí es una putada.

– Más o menos. Es una gran responsabilidad cuidar de la gente de aquí, cuidar de que la energía no se usa mal.

– Y tú eres el mandamás.

– Ahora mismo sí.

Stiles tomó aire viendo la comisaría por la ventana oscura del todoterreno de Derek y lo expulsó lentamente.

– Cuando estés listo tendremos que entrar dentro y deberás dar una declaración completa de lo que has visto a tu padre.

– No puede archivar que un Wendigo se ha comido a Harris.

– No, pero lo decorará.

El menor rió sin gracia.

– ¿Lo hacéis a menudo? Cambiar los informes policiales, digo.

Derek se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y comprobó que la luz fundida de meses atrás ya estaba arreglada. Decidió que era momento de salir.

En la comisaría su padre le atendió en su despacho con café recién hecho y semblante de preocupación. No había terminado de dar la declaración cuando el teléfono del despacho sonó de manera insultante.

– Perdona, Stiles – lamentó el mayor antes de atender la llamada –. Sheriff Stilinski – conforme escuchaba al interlocutor hablar con él frunció más y más el ceño, Stiles llegó a pensar que la cara de su padre se plegaría sobre sí misma hasta desaparecer –. Espere… Espere un momento – levantó la mano como si el interlocutor pudiese verle –. ¿Cómo que el FBI está interesado en nuestro caso? ¿Ahora? Llevamos seis cadáveres. Además, este es un caso del pueblo, el FBI sólo interfiere cuando los crímenes cambian de Estado – escuchó algo al otro lado del teléfono que le hizo bufar.

Los ojos del Sheriff viajaron detrás de Stiles, a través de las persianas de palas de su despacho molestándolo sobremanera así que la conversación dejó de ser interesante para el menor que se giró en su asiento para mirar por los cristales del despacho hacia el resto de la comisaría. Así fue como descubrió a varios agentes del FBI entrando en la misma con sus placas colgando del cuello y vistiendo esas típicas chaquetas oscuras con las letras amarillas en la espalda. Un hombre trajeado en negro les lideraba. Stiles hubiese esperado a Raphael McCall teniendo en cuenta que era quien solía aparecer por Beacon Hills cuando mandaban al FBI, pero aquel hombre era algo más bajo y fuerte que McCall, con un aire chulesco pero sin prepotencia. El agente se movía haciéndose dueño del lugar, no con la idea de ser mejor agente que los policías de pueblo — como sí hacía McCall — sino sabiéndose guapo. A Stiles le confundió porque si no le hubiese visto la cara habría llegado a pensar que se trataba de Peter Hale.

El agente trajeado abrió la puerta del despacho del Sheriff entrando sin ser invitado y sin haber llamado, extendió la mano con una sonrisa calculada para presentarse sin decir su nombre al tiempo que Noah colgaba el auricular del aparato. Peter, en la puerta, le hizo un signo a Stiles para que le siguiese fuera.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – le preguntó al compañero de su padre, pero éste le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se mantuviese callado, por lo visto pretendía espiar la conversación del despacho entre su padre y aquel agente del FBI.

– ¿Eres el testigo del último asesinato? – se le acercó un chico un par de años mayor que él, tal vez acababa de salir de la instrucción en Quantico. Tenía rasgos asiáticos con el pelo teñido de un castaño claro; tan delgado que la chaqueta parecía quedarle tremendamente grande – Por favor, acompáñame.

– ¿Dónde? – pero el agente no le respondió. Tampoco se identificó.

Con la mirada, Stiles descubrió los ojos de Derek cuyo escritorio estaba siendo revuelto por otro agente del FBI. El Alpha le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza que le transmitió tranquilidad. Decidió tomar aire y seguir a ese agente novato y delgaducho.

El viaje no fue ni largo ni peligroso ya que sólo le llevó a la sala de interrogatorios pidiéndole que tomase asiento y que esperase porque pronto le tomarían declaración sobre el incidente. Stiles se sentó mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido el FBI al pueblo? El último incidente había pasado hacía apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos, y ni siquiera se había redactado un informe oficial que hubiesen podido interceptar. ¿Acaso les espiaban?

La puerta se abrió a los quince minutos de haber permanecido a solas, por ella apareció el agente trajeado del FBI que le recordaba a Peter Hale con un dossier de tapas marrones bastante abultado bajo el brazo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda sin despegarse demasiado.

– ¿Mieczyslaw Stilinski? – pronunció el hombre perfectamente desabrochándose el botón de su americana. Él se limitó a mirarle, de todas maneras el agente no necesitaba confirmación y no la quería – Soy el Agente Especial Ferretti, del FBI – se sentó en la silla que había frente a él apoyando un dossier de tapas marrones sobre la mesa –. Eres el testigo de la muerte del profesor de instituto, Harris e hijo del Sheriff Stilinski. ¿Cierto?

– Sí, señor – usó un tono de burla.

Ferretti no pareció impresionado por su método defensivo, se echó hacia atrás en su silla abriendo el dossier descubriendo Stiles una fotografía suya. ¿Por qué había una fotografía suya? Miró la tranquilidad de Ferretti y se tensó.

– Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, Mieczyslaw. Así que creo que empezaré por algo que sea fácil de entender e iremos progresando. Enviaste una solicitud de ingreso en el FBI, ¿no es verdad?

– ¿A qué viene eso? Estoy aquí para prestar testimonio en el caso de Harris.

– Algo que piensas que es completamente inútil teniendo en cuenta que fueron Wendigos quienes lo asesinaron. Y en parte tienes razón – la mención a los Wendigos le secó la boca –. Pero si estoy yo aquí es porque no es _completamente_ inútil. Verás, cuando nos llegan las solicitudes de ingreso realizamos una investigación muy minuciosa. No es algo que se deba filtrar – anotó pasándole delante unos papeles encontrando registros telefónicos, médicos y escolares desde el mismo día en que nació –. Sabemos que has pasado toda tu vida rodeado de criaturas sobrenaturales aunque no has sido consciente. Sabemos que eres el compañero del Alpha de esta manada llamado Derek Hale – le colocó una fotografía de archivo de Derek a la que no prestó mayor atención –. Sabemos que la causa de esa desinformación fue la muerte de tu madre, Claudia Stilinski, envenenada por un Spik.

Le colocó una fotografía de su madre, pálida, con líneas negras sobre el rostro y marcas cerca de las clavículas que indicaban que era una fotografía sacada en la morgue después de la autopsia. Stiles cogió la fotografía apretando los labios.

– A pesar de lo mucho que Noah Stilinski, tu padre, persiguió al Spik junto a la manada de los Hale no fue hasta cinco años más tarde que lograron acabar con el culpable – le colocó la fotografía de una mujer con una bala en la cabeza y degollada sobre el Nemetón –. O al menos así lo creyeron.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– La Spik con la que acabaron sólo pasaba por el pueblo para verse con unas amigas en Sacramento. Amigas humanas. Era una Spik nacida que había vivido integrada en la sociedad y monitorizada desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento. No fue quien amenazó a la manada ni quien asesinó a tu madre con su veneno. ¿Cómo lo sé? – le entregó un papel con perfil de ADN – El veneno de los Spik tiene ADN, como nuestra saliva, por ejemplo. Este es el perfil de ADN del agresor, y este el de la chica de la fotografía. ¿Ves que son completamente diferentes?

– Pero…

– El Spik que mató a tu madre era varón. Se llamaba Klaus Rolls. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque una semana después de que estuviese en Beacon Hills, mientras tu madre estaba en el hospital todavía agonizando por el veneno, nosotros lo atrapamos en San Francisco – le mostró una fotografía típica de prisión de un hombre joven que sonreía como si aquella fuese la fotografía de su graduación –. Klaus era un Spik convertido. Concebido para asesinar por sus creadores y, al escaparse, sólo hizo aquello para lo que estaba creado. Estas son sus muestras de ADN. Como ves, concuerdan a la perfección.

– No lo estoy entendiendo – se frotó los ojos.

– Tu novio. Colin Douglas Miller – le colocó una fotografía de Colin haciéndole temblar –. Falleció a manos del Alpha Donald Ty – le mostró entonces la fotografía del cuerpo acuchillado de Colin, a la que rápidamente le dio la vuelta –. Tú decidiste actuar como todos los humanos en este tipo de situaciones y acribillar a balazos al primer lobo que se cruza.

– Traté de que no se saliesen con la suya.

– Heriste y envenenaste a siete hombres lobo. Ninguno de ellos era Donald Ty. Ty no es un Alpha al uso. Sus Betas no le importan una mierda y rehace sus manadas siempre que lo necesita. Creemos que siguió vigilándote personalmente de manera que sabía perfectamente que te estabas preparando para ir a por ellos, si no avisó a sus Betas fue por simple sadismo. Le gusta mirar la destrucción.

– Ese… Ese tal Ty, ¿sigue por ahí?

– Han desaparecido personas del estilo que a Ty le gustan para conformar sus manadas, pronto sabremos donde se establecerá. De los siete lobos a los que heriste y con los que Chris Argent y Peter Hale acabaron en el trayecto a custodia mejor no hablamos porque podrían habernos dado muchísima información sobre Ty.

Stiles tragó saliva con trabajo por la sequedad de su boca. La información se estaba atropellando en su cerebro.

– Verás, Mieczyslaw, los seres sobrenaturales han existido tanto tiempo como los humanos y es lógico que alrededor de fuertes comunidades mágicas influenciadas por elementos como un Nemeton, por ejemplo, se desarrolle un tipo de policía dedicada a proteger a la población civil junto a la manada. Como hacen los policías de Beacon Hills. ¿Entiendes eso?

– Sí.

– Bien. Sin embargo, muchas veces la única respuesta que se encuentra a una agresión sobrenatural es la aniquilación ya que las cárceles humanas no pueden contener a seres sobrenaturales – Stiles asintió –. Por eso se crearon cárceles especiales para seres sobrenaturales en los años cincuenta. No sólo en Estados Unidos, en todo el mundo. Hay cárceles esparcidas por todo el globo dedicadas íntegramente a contener amenazas sobrenaturales. Se realizan investigaciones, detenciones y juicios.

– Pero…

– Es algo muy secreto – desestimó con la mano –, así que es normal que nadie haya oído hablar de algo así. Suele ser cuando lo tienen encima que se enteran. De todos modos no sólo nos encargamos de apresar a seres sobrenaturales que cometen crímenes contra otros seres sobrenaturales o sobre humanos, sino a seres humanos que los cometen contra seres sobrenaturales.

– Como los cazadores.

– Como los cazadores o quienes lo hacen por pura venganza – Stiles se tensó ante aquello –. No hay una ley expresa que impida la venganza sangrienta, lo admito, y es por eso que no actuamos a menos que lo veamos en el mismo momento.

– ¿Y por qué lo detenéis?

– Las prisiones de las que te hablo no son iguales que las prisiones humanas. Aquí no hay salida anticipada por buena conducta. No hay paseos por el patio. Esto son celdas donde los individuos se consumen hasta el final de sus días. No son módulos de reinserción porque nunca debieron estar rodeados de una sociedad. Son seres hechos para matar, codiciosos y salvajes. Acabar con su vida no les dejaría entender qué es lo que han hecho mal, mientras que ahí, atrapados, sólo pueden pensar en qué provocó que estuviesen encerrados en lugar de disfrutar de la vida en la superficie. Es por eso que procuramos evitar que las venganzas personales se lleven a cabo, son completamente infructuosas; aunque no tengamos ninguna legislación que nos respalde.

– ¿Toda esa información, para qué?

– Eres una persona que quiere acceder al FBI. Una persona a la que han mentido y engañado. Que ha perdido al amor de su vida a manos de un Alpha que sigue suelto. Te propongo que te unas a mi equipo en el FBI, que en lugar de ser un agente normal dedicado a buscar seres humanos… – se encogió de hombros – aproveches lo que sabes de criaturas sobrenaturales, aprendas más de las mismas, te dediques a protegerlas y a perseguirlas. A hacer justicia de verdad. No venganza ciega.

Stiles se quedó en silencio mirando de reojo la fotografía de Ty.

– La promesa que puedo darte es la de una venganza satisfactoria y justa hacia Donald Ty – rebuscó en su bolsillo tendiéndole una tarjeta negra con letras en blanco.

– ¿División 51? – alzó una ceja – ¿Como el área?

– Todas al agencias que creas que existen tienen una División 51. Es la división encargada de los crímenes que rodean a criaturas sobrenaturales. Y sí, es como el Área 51 porque existe, sólo que en lugar de extraterrestres tenemos una cárcel subterránea de varios niveles – le sonrió con suficiencia.

– Joder…

– Es una cárcel bastante impresionante – se levantó dejando el dossier sobre la mesa, se abrochó el botón de su americana –. Recibirás un correo electrónico del FBI confirmando tu admisión, sólo tendrás que rellenar la matrícula y marcharte a Quantico en mayo. Cuando hayas completado el entrenamiento te pasarán a mi equipo, donde harás otro tipo de entrenamiento y estarás preparado para el servicio activo. En la matrícula, te pedirán un número de referencia, pon lo que hay en el dorso de la tarjeta para que sepan que no sólo eres candidato para la 51 sino que yo te he reclutado.

– Sí… Señor – añadió.

– Te dejo tu expediente por si le quieres echar un vistazo, como ves es bastante extenso. Nosotros no tendremos secretos contigo. El trabajo la de D-51 es muy complicado, si se añaden secretos sería casi imposible realizarlo. Nos veremos pronto, Mieczyslaw.

– Puede… Puede llamarme Stiles – respondió todavía un poco desubicado.

Ferretti le sonrió con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta, sus ojos centellearon en un color azul sobrenatural haciéndole comprender que era un hombre lobo y se marchó. Ferretti lo había hecho a propósito para que comprendiera que en la D-51 no sólo habrían humanos. La mirada se perdió en la tarjeta sin importarle que al final no le hubiese preguntado nada sobre la muerte de Harris, puede que porque ya supiese todo lo que tenía que saber.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

— **Capítulo 13 —**

Las fotografías y documentos esparcidos por el suelo de su habitación se llevaban su mirada no sabiendo a cual dedicar especial atención o por cual empezar. Las nauseas le hacían imposible concentrarse y pararse a organizar la información del pesado informe que el agente Ferretti le había dado en la comisaría horas atrás.

La imagen de Harris siendo devorado por un grupo de llamados Wendigos había pasado al fondo de su lista de prioridades y poco le importaba en esos momentos. Ante la cantidad de nueva información que el agente Ferretti le había dado en la comisaría, Stiles había decidido volver a casa y revisar la documentación tras una buena ducha en la que se quitó los restos del barro del bosque que podrían quedarle sobre la piel, curándose también los raspones que había sufrido tanto al llegar al Nemetón como en el momento de su huida.

Así que en esos momentos Stiles se encontraba en su habitación, sólo vistiendo unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados que le venían demasiado grandes, y con una toalla sobre la cabeza absorbiendo lentamente la humedad de su pelo. No le apetecía secárselo y la curiosidad podía con él. ¿Pero, qué podía hacer con la información? Colgarla en la pared no, sobre todo porque la pared en la que había empezado la investigación del extraño comportamiento de Jackson, Scott y su padre en esos momentos estaba ocupada por una gran estantería llena de los discos y pertenencias de Colin Douglas Miller. De todos modos la información que tenía extendida en el suelo no le parecía el tipo de información de la que tendría que hacer un organigrama en una pared, sino del tipo que tenía que ordenar de manera cronológica para poder leerla con atención y archivarla en su memoria. O, por lo menos, tenerla como recurso en su cabeza para cuando necesitara utilizarla.

Por ahora sabía que el FBI se había interesado por Beacon Hills, lo que incluía a los Hale y al Sheriff así que, por descarte, también le incluía a él. Es muy posible que la investigación no tuviese nada que ver con él directamente, pero se hubiese tamizado cuando descubrieron que había presentado la solicitud para acceder al FBI.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza así que apretó sus ojos con las manos esperando a que pequeños puntitos blancos apareciesen en la oscuridad que se formaba tras los párpados. Abriéndolos de nuevo desvió la vista de los archivos por primera vez desde que había empezado a desperdigarla por el suelo dándose cuenta entonces de que amanecía y el sol se iba asomando por su ventana iluminando, suavemente y de manera grisácea, el suelo de su habitación. ¿La humedad de su cabeza? En realidad el pelo seguía húmedo por haber mantenido la toalla sobre él, así que se lo revolvió y arrojó la toalla a una esquina de la habitación sin demasiado interés. Cogió la fotografía de Colin que estaba más cerca de él según había organizado los papeles de su dossier.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación le sobresaltaron, sobre todo al encontrar en el umbral al agente del FBI extremadamente delgado que le había acompañado a la sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría después de salir del despacho de su padre. El chico apretó los labios encogiéndose de hombros.

– Llevo un buen rato llamando – se excusó.

– Y como no abro la puerta, tú irrumpes en mi casa.

– Sí.

Stiles esperó a que el joven agente siguiese hablando, pero él suspiró mirando con interés su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. El dueño de la habitación acabó bufando con exasperación, se levantó con trabajo del suelo con los músculos de las piernas agarrotados sintiendo un horrible calambre en el glúteo izquierdo que le impidió apoyar el pie o ponerse erguido en un primer momento. De manera cómica y humillante soltó un quejido de dolor mientras trataba de estirar los músculos y volver a ser una persona decente. El agente del FBI seguía observando la habitación con especial interés en la colección musical de Colin, pero sin entrar en la habitación.

El menor se acercó con una ligera cojera residual hacia el agente con rasgos asiáticos y se cruzó de brazos. Él le regaló una sonrisa con los labios apretados y le empujó contra el pecho un dossier de tapas marrones. Stiles frunció el ceño cogiéndolo con confusión.

– Esa es información sobre los Wendigos. Tienes una pequeña explicación de lo que son y cómo se crean. El resto es el resumen de una investigación que hemos estado realizando sobre la identidad de los posibles Wendigos que viste atacar a tu profesor – explicó.

Al abrir el dossier lo primero que se encontró fue la fotocopia de un dibujo bastante preciso y antiguo de un Wendigo.

– Vamos abajo – ordenó el agente como si aquella fuese su casa.

Stiles iba a protestar. ¡Iba a ser elocuente! De verdad que sí… El agente no le dio oportunidad ya que en cuanto la orden fue dada se encaminó hacia las escaleras figurando que el menor le seguiría. El agente era de menor estatura que él y, sin embargo, mirándolo caminar a lo lejos con lo delgado que era y lo grande que le quedaba la chaqueta con letras amarillas en la espalda parecía mucho más alto.

No le quedó más remedio que seguir al agente, descalzo y sin camiseta, con paso apresurado bajando al unísono las escaleras.

– Oye, no te ofendas, pero no sé quien eres. ¡Vale, eres del FBI! ¿Eso hace que tenga que confiar en ti? ¿Qué mierda de lógica es la de ‘no me abre la puerta así que voy a irrumpir en su casa’? Y… ¿Qué cojones es eso? – señaló tres enormes pizarras blancas de rotulador que habían sido colocadas en el salón, al tiempo que varias cajas habían sido apiladas en la mesilla de té.

– Eso son pizarras.

Stiles tomó aire buscando paciencia.

– Ya sé que son pizarras. ¿Qué hacen en mi casa y cómo coño las has metido aquí?

– Por la puerta. Como te he dicho no abrías, así que entré y mi equipo acondicionó el salón mientras estábamos hablando arriba. ¿No tienes frío? Me parece que te vas a constipar – frunció suavemente el ceño para mostrar preocupación.

– Oye… ¿Eres un robot o algo?

– No.

Abrió la boca, pero acabó desistiendo. Aquel agente no gastaba saliva innecesariamente, decía lo que tenía que decir y nada más.

– ¿Por qué tu equipo ha traído todo esto a mi casa? – acabó por insistir.

– Ferretti lo ha ordenado – aguardó, en esta ocasión Stiles aguardó a que continuase sin quitarle los ojos de encima y, tal vez, al sentirse aludido decidió desarrollar un poco más la respuesta –. Ferretti quiere que te involucres en la investigación, piensa que lo harás de todas maneras tanto individualmente como formando parte de la manada de Hale. Es de la opinión de que si vas a investigar, lo importante es que tengas la información. Y ahí está todo – abrió los brazos como en un anuncio de la teletienda mostrándole su salón.

– Te das cuenta de que no me has dicho cómo te llamas, ¿no? – no sabía cómo dirigirse a él.

– Ya.

– ¿Y no vas a decirmelo? ¿Cómo tengo que dirigirme a ti entonces? ¿Agente Novato?

– ¿Se supone que eso es una broma a costa de mi aspecto? ¿Porque parezco joven das por supuesto que soy un novato?

– ¿No lo eres?

– Oh, no… Lo soy. Este es mi primer año como agente de campo oficial en la D-51.

– Tengo ganas de estrangularte, Agente Novato.

– Me llamo Mark, pero eso da igual porque no vas a acordarte – se encaminó a la salida.

– ¿Por qué no voy a acordarme? ¿Vas a borrarme la memoria como los tíos de _Men in Black_? – sonrió con sorna.

– Nah… – se colocó unas gafas de sol antes de salir de su casa y Stiles tuvo la sensación que era para seguir la broma de la película que él acababa de mencionar – Pero cuando empieces a trabajar con esos documentos, todo lo que no sea importante para tu cabeza acabarás por borrarlo. Haz un buen uso de los recursos del FBI, Stilinski.

* * *

Stiles inició una investigación paralela a la investigación policial desde el salón de su casa gracias a los recursos que el FBI le había proporcionado. No dejaba de pensar que, tal vez, aquello era una prueba que Ferretti le ponía para poner en práctica, en un caso real. sus dotes de investigación y si llegaría a ser un buen agente para la División 51 con el entrenamiento adecuado, es por eso que se empleó a conciencia.

Leyó con cuidado cada documento y los clasificó en diferentes pilas en el suelo para luego ir pegándolos con pequeños imanes a las pizarras blancas. Con unos rotuladores de colores empezó a escribir en las mismas ideas que le venían a la mente tras haber estudiado los documentos.

Estaba claro que los Wendigos habían sido personas en algún momento y que habían sido alimentadas en exceso con carne humana hasta llegar a su transformación. Eran seres solitarios y territoriales que no trabajaban en equipo ni tenían conciencia colaborativa ya que su parte humana quedaba totalmente sepultada hasta desaparecer, de manera que era imposible que aquellos Wendigos que habían llegado a Beacon Hills y se habían comido a Harris estuviesen trabajando juntos por propia voluntad. Además del hecho de que Harris estaba atado a un árbol del bosque como las otras víctimas. Y si no había Wendigos en California, ¿por qué habían llegado hasta allí y desde donde habían venido?

Realizó una investigación intensa sobre casos de desaparición y muerte en bosque de manera brutal y fue marcando los casos con pequeñas cruces en un mapa dictaminando que no se encontraban noticias más allá de los alrededores de Seattle así que ese debería haber sido el punto de partida, esa zona del Estado de Washington conocida por la humedad, el frío y la lluvia abundante.

Dándole vueltas al motivo por el que se habrían agrupado los Wendigos llegó la tarde. Decidió que iba siendo hora de que se pusiese algo sobre el cuerpo y, en vez de usar la chaqueta de Colin, en esta ocasión se hizo con su sudadera roja porque tenía algo de frío pero no quería perder el tiempo poniéndose ninguna camiseta. Cuando pensó que un café no le vendría nada mal yendo hacia la cocina, la puerta de entrada de su casa vibró con unos golpes musicales siendo Scott McCall quien había ido a visitarle con una taza de café caliente del mejor sitio de todo el pueblo.

– Hola, me han dicho en la comisaría que estabas trabajando por tu cuenta.

– ¿No te han mandado para vigilarme? – inquirió sin mal humor tomándose el café que le tendía su amigo.

– Más o menos. Yo había ido preguntando por ti, estaba preocupado por cómo te habías ido del bosque… Al verme, tu padre me dijo que te echase un vistazo. ¿No has comido todavía? ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

– No, gracias. Ahora mismo no puedo comer, estoy dándole vueltas a una cosa – hizo círculos con el dedo índice cerca de su cabeza.

Llegó al salón completamente organizado según estaba llevando la investigación seguido por Scott. Al ver toda la escena algo cambió. Algo pareció fuera de lugar. Parpadeó y se arrodilló en el suelo dejando el vaso desechable de café sobre la mesa de té junto al ordenador portátil en el que empezó a teclear con violencia.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Scott por el cambio repentino en Stiles.

– ¡Estamos dando por supuesto que esa persona que los guía hacia aquí se ha dedicado a buscar Wendigos que ya lo eran! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

– ¿En qué piensas?

– En que este es un plan lento y largo de venganza – respondió sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla ni los dedos del teclado.

La mente de Stilinski se había aclarado tras darse une vuelta por la casa y ponerse la sudadera roja, ya que al regresar había caído en la cuenta de que estaba mirando el caso de manera equivocada y que ninguno había tenido en cuenta una hipótesis de gran importancia. Si un Wendigo puede crearse mediante la ingesta de carne humana… ¿Podrían los Wendigos que atacaron a Harris haber sido creados expresamente para trabajar en equipo y llegar hasta Beacon Hills? ¿Y si la persona que les proporcionaba víctimas en el bosque era la que les había creado y quien les controlaba? En ese caso esa persona estaría llena de ira y de rabia ya que había elaborado un plan sumamente lento para vengarse de quien estuviese en Beacon Hills dueño de su ira; al fin y al cabo crear a un Wendigo implicaba muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo.

¿Venganza?

¿De quien se podría buscar venganza en Beacon Hills mediante Wendigos? Los hombres lobo no, porque son más rápidos que los Wendigos…

– Es mi padre – musitó sorprendido mirando en la pantalla de su ordenador una fotografía antigua de _My_ _S_ _pace_ de un adolescente con el pelo castaño cobrizo junto a una joven de menos de treinta años. La misma joven que Ferretti le había enseñado degollada sobre el Nemetón.

– ¿Tu padre?

– El objetivo de los Wendigos, es mi padre. Tengo que ir a la comisaría – cerró el ordenador portátil sin apagarlo –. Necesito hablar con Ferretti.

– Espera. ¡Stiles! ¡¡Stiles, no vayas solo!!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Stiles, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se montó en su coche y salió camino a la comisaría aunque llevase una Converse de cada color vistiendo sus pies. Scott se quedó en la puerta de su casa completamente abrumado por el desorden que le rodeaba.

Cuando entró en la comisaría se dirigió al joven agente del FBI extremadamente delgado, de rasgos asiáticos y cara alargada cuyo nombre había olvidado, demandándole hablar con Ferretti y con su padre porque ya sabía quien controlaba a los Wendigos.

Durante su exposición fue cuando Noah Stilinski se dio cuenta de que asesinó injustamente a una Spik que nada tenía que ver con la muerte de su mujer y que, en esos momentos, el dominó de la venganza seguía cayendo e iba a por él. Al fin y al cabo la venganza era un círculo sin principio ni final. Conociendo la identidad del Spik la D-51 comandada por Ferretti siguió la investigación para seguir los pasos de Jeffrey Berry y tratar de averiguar la localización de los Wendigos.

Caía la noche cuando la manada estaba reunida en el apartamento de Derek Hale trazando líneas en un mapa del bosque del pueblo buscando un punto donde los Wendigos pudieran estar escondidos a petición de Berry. Stiles, había recordado que tenía que presentar un trabajo así que cuando los lobos de la manada se preparaban para marcharse junto a los agentes del FBI y la policía de Beacon Hills hacia la presunta guarida de Berry y los Wendigos decidió sacar su ordenador y empezar con el trabajo porque estaba cansado de investigar y no le apetecía aprender más sobre los Spik con la información que Ferretti le había dado, no por el momento al menos.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Derek sin intención de marcharse como habían hecho los demás.

– Supongo que he aprendido una lección hoy…

– ¿Cual es?

– No me vengaré nunca en la vida.

– ¿No fue eso lo que intestaste hacer con la manada del lobo que mató a Colin?

– Me parece mal lo que hace, pero no por qué lo hace. Eso lo entiendo. Su hermana mayor murió por ser un ser sobrenatural, por nada más. Y no es justo. Pero tampoco entiendo que quiera matarme a mí que no le he hecho nada. Los lobos a los que herí o envenené formaban parte de una manada que hacían complot para matarme.

– Supongo que querrá que tu padre sufra por la pérdida de un ser querido.

– Ya… No le quedan de esos desde hace tiempo, se quedó sin stock – bromeó con sarcasmo haciendo suspirar a Derek.

Un sigiloso agente del FBI novato entró en el loft con una bolsa desechable de comida para llevar. Derek esperó a que dijese algo, pero al ver que ni siquiera saludaba acabó por suspirar.

– No sienta bien el silencio cuando se lo dan a uno, ¿eh? – jugó Stiles.

– Se quedará contigo – declaró Derek, que tampoco se sabía el nombre del agente –. Te protegerá si algo sucede.

– Agente del FBI sobrenatural. Okey.

El agente le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y colocó la bolsa en la mesa empezando a sacar pequeños recipientes de comida que en general era pollo frito, patatas y ensalada de col. Stiles pensaba que no tenía hambre, pero en cuanto olió la comida se preguntó si también habría para él en aquella bolsa, cosa que quedó contestada cuando el silencioso agente le tendió unos cubiertos desechables, dejándolos a su lado en lugar de presionándolo para aceptarlos con las manos ofreciendo de esa manera que podía comer si quería, pero que tampoco estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Derek, empezando a sentirse incómodo por el silencio que acompañaba al agente del FBI – y porque sabía que le esperaban – se marchó pidiendo por última vez que tuviesen especial cuidado hasta que tuviesen a Berry y todos sus Wendigos.

Los dedos de Stiles se movían por el teclado de su portátil con velocidad mirando de vez en cuando al chico del FBI, sobrenatural, que había ido a cuidar de él mientras los demás iban a buscar al tal Jeffrey Berry, presunto creador y controlador de los Wendigos. Los recipientes de la comida descansaban amontonados dentro de la bolsa en la que el mayor los había traído, con apenas restos o deshechos de la comida que habían contenido en un primer momento. La comida la habían pasado en silencio y en esos momentos Stiles empezaba a sentir un trocito pequeño de pollo entre sus muelas. Era muy incómodo. ¿Derek tendría hilo dental en el cuarto de baño?

Con el trabajo duro pasado a los seres sobrenaturales y policías, Stiles sólo tenía que permanecer en el loft de Derek junto al agente del FBI hasta que capturasen a Berry y acabasen con los Wendigos. Sin nada que investigar había aprovechado para adelantar algún trabajo para clase ya que aquel agente del FBI no era la persona más comunicativa del mundo.

Volvió a mirarle por encima de la pantalla de su portátil viéndole interesado en su teléfono móvil. Bufó con hastío.

– Me pones de los nervios – confesó Stiles haciendo que el agente del FBI le mirase con tranquilidad.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

– ¡Eres demasiado silencioso!

– ¿Eso es algo malo? – pareció sonreír levemente.

– ¡Claro que sí! – se revolvió el pelo – Mira, yo soy una persona muy habladora y ruidosa, y si tú estás tan callado me pones de los nervios porque parece que con el mínimo ruido te estoy molestando.

La mirada del agente era divertida.

– Soy una persona callada – se encogió de hombros –. No hablo a menos que tenga algo que decir. Eso no significa que sea tranquilo, ni mucho menos que los ruidos me molesten. De hecho, soy hiperactivo.

– ¿Eres hiperactivo?

– Sí, y precisamente por eso estoy en el FBI – Stiles le miró interesado –. Me aburro con facilidad y no aguanto la rutina. Con la D-51 del FBI cada caso es diferente e interesante así que no pierdo el interés por lo que hago.

– ¿No has tomado nunca adderall?

– No. No tengo déficit de atención. A pesar de mi hiperactividad aprendo bastante bien. Ese es el problema, me concentro demasiado en muchas cosas a la vez.

– ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? – sintió curiosidad por el agente del FBI.

– Mark.

– Entonces… ¿No te molesta si pienso en voz alta? – tanteó a lo que el agente del FBI, Mark, se encogió de hombros –. Vale, porque estoy haciendo un trabajo para el instituto y tengo que organizar las ideas. Porque los musulmanes en al-Andalus no llegaron a pasar el Sistema Central de la Península Ibérica, ¿sabes? En la tradición de investigación se entendía que la presencia musulmana en la zona de Castilla y León era escasa, pero había ocupación bereber, de manera que los únicos sitios que se mantuvieron íntegramente cristianos fueron la parte superior de Galicia y Asturias. Pero es todo mentira.

Mark dejó su móvil para mirarle con interés, algo a lo que Stiles no prestó atención ya que siguió con su discurso.

– Resulta, que otros historiadores que se han molestado en indagar un poco más han comprendido que el término árabe que significa Galicia se empleaba para señalar toda la zona al Norte del Sistema Central, es decir, la mayor parte de Castilla y León, Asturias, Galicia y parte de Portugal. Eso quiere decir que la presencia bereber en esa zona no tiene sentido. Los investigadores tradicionales se defendían diciendo que la presencia se aprecia en los topónimos, sin embargo los topónimos son árabes no bereberes. Parece una tontería, pero los auténticos topónimos bereberes están en la zona levantina y suelen tener el prefijo Beni.

>> Los investigadores tradicionales se excusaron diciendo que serían bereberes arabizados, pero eso es cogerlo un poco con pinzas porque los bereberes no estaban integrados con los árabes ya que éstos eran algo así como la aristocracia del mundo Islámico. Además de que estos investigadores siempre han defendido cierta autonomía de estos bereberes, así que, ¿qué sentido tiene que estén arabizados si son autónomos?

>> Los investigadores más ‘modernos’ en este tipo de planteamientos han entendido que la presencia de estos topónimos se debe a la migración de mozárabes de territorio musulmán a territorio cristiano. Claro que después de tanto tiempo se habían aculturizado (si es que existe realmente esa palabra) de manera que eran arabófonos.

– ¿Mozárabes? – preguntó Mark haciendo que Stiles parpadease saliendo de su discurso.

– Los mozárabes eran cristianos que vivían en territorio musulmán, mientras que los mudéjares eran musulmanes viviendo en territorio cristiano. Ambos manteniendo su religión, aunque claramente se iban aclimatando a la cultura que los rodeaba y hablaban la lengua con la que convivían.

– Interesante…

– ¿De verdad?

– Creo que es interesante – aseguró Mark –. No se suelen dar ese tipo de cosas de manera tan minuciosa en Estados Unidos porque no tuvimos Edad Media y, sin embargo, tuvimos muchísimos presidentes desde la independencia.

– Cierto… A mí me gusta leer. Cualquier cosa – Mark asintió con comprensión.

– ¿Y para qué es el trabajo?

– Biología.

– ¿Perdón? – una risa se le atragantó con la sorpresa.

– El trabajo es para clase de biología.

– No creo que el debate historiográfico sobre los límites reales de la conquista musulmana en la Península Ibérica y los topónimos tenga demasiado que ver con la biología.

Ante el apunte de Mark, Stiles miró la pantalla de su ordenador portátil releyendo el trabajo. Sí, se había ido demasiado por las ramas. Suspiró, seleccionó todo lo que no tenía nada que ver con el tema principal y lo eliminó.

Su desolación hizo reír al agente del FBI cuya carcajada era aguda y contagiosa no pudiendo evitar sonreír arrastrado por el buen humor del mayor. Descubrió entonces que los dientes de Mark tenían una peculiaridad bastante atractiva y es que los colmillos eran más largos que el resto de dientes.

– No eres un vampiro, ¿no? – preguntó preocupado de repente haciendo que la risa de Mark se prolongase.

– Los vampiros no existen. Eres un tipo interesante, Stilinski – aseguró recuperando el aliento.

– ¿Seguro que no existen?

– Segurísimo. Los vampiros no han existido nunca ni existirán.

– Pensaba que todas las criaturas de las historias eran ciertas.

– No todas – se encogió de hombros.

– Entonces, ¿qué eres?

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando la puerta metálica del loft salió volando un metro y se arrastró sobre el suelo del loft hasta la mesa donde ellos se encontraban. Mark se preparó rápidamente para defender a Stiles cambiando su buen humor por un semblante serio y mirada amenazadora. Las luces del apartamento se apagaron y por el hueco de la puerta, cubierto por un espeso humo que posiblemente hubiese sido usado para reventar la puerta del loft (que ni siquiera estaba cerrada) apareció Berry.

– ¡Esto es muy divertido! – declaró el Spik con un chaleco bomba en el cuerpo. No tenía detonador en las manos, pero sí un temporizador que no les daba demasiado tiempo- Estaba seguro que en cuanto averiguaseis mi identidad esa gente se marcharía a buscarme a mi “escondite” – hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos – dejando solo al hijo del Sheriff.

– No está solo – declaró Mark.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer tú? Si se te ocurre acercarte volaremos los tres por los aires. ¿Eso es mejor?

Stiles empezaba a sentir que el aire rehusaba de adentrarse en sus pulmones.

Jeffrey Berry dio dos pasos acercándose a ellos con la mirada desencajada y una sonrisa siniestra.

Segundos después, alrededor de Mark se creó la figura de un pájaro con llamas traslúcidas de colores anaranjados y sus ojos cambiaron a la misma tonalidad mientras Berry quedaba paralizado para empezar a gritar deshaciéndose del chaleco y tratando de rasgar su ropa con las uñas sintiendo como algo le quemaba por dentro. La piel se le volvió rojiza mientras gritaba, retorciéndose en el suelo, pasando entonces a un color grisáceo se resquebrajó y, finalmente, cayó al suelo deshaciéndose en cenizas finas que se esparcieron como un cubo de canicas.

La figura que había alrededor de Mark se disolvió en el aire y se acercó al chaleco bomba, pisando las cenizas de Berry ante la atónita mirada de Stiles, quedando desactivado con un pequeño tirón en el cable correcto ya que era una bomba rudimentaria, bastante simple y resistente, no como las nuevas bombas sensibles a cualquier tipo de desliz. Berry se había procurado la posibilidad de que sus propios nervios pudiesen detonar la bomba sin su permiso y, por eso, había hecho el mecanismo bien resistente. Con la zona asegurada, el agente llamó a su superior para informar.

– ¿Jefe? Aquí Mark. Jeffrey Berry se ha presentado en el loft del Alpha. Paquete asegurado. Zona limpia. Espero instrucciones – aguardó silencio encontrando a Stiles paralizado en el suelo –. Sí, señor.

– ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo has hecho **eso**? – le tembló la voz al humano.

Mark caminó con tranquilidad para ponerse en cuclillas frente a él apretando los labios en una sonrisa pensativa. Esperó a que los ojos del menor le mirasen para hablarle y a Stiles le costó dejar de mirar las cenizas esparcidas por el suelo.

– Soy un Fenghuang – retomó la conversación que mantenían antes de la irrupción de Berry. Se mordió el interior del labio inferior pensando que tal vez no sería una explicación suficiente para Stiles –. Es una clase china de fénix. ¿Sabes lo que es un fénix? Con fuego… cenizas…

– Sí. Lo sé. Sí.

– Pues eso – se encogió de hombros manteniendo esa suave sonrisa –. ¿Nos vamos?

– Me irá bien tomar el aire – aseguró Stiles hipnotizado por la tranquilidad que transmitía Mark –. Pero… ¿cómo mierda has hecho eso?

– Forma parte de lo que soy. Incinero las cosas de dentro a fuera.

– Hostia puta… Más vale que no te moleste nadie.

Ante el apunte de Stiles, Mark le regaló una de sus carcajadas agudas y contagiosas que transmitieron buen humor al humano. El cuerpo de Mieczyslaw dejó de temblar mientras escuchaba la risa de Mark decidiendo entonces levantarse, recoger su ordenador portátil y salir de allí con el agente del FBI de la División 51.

* * *

El temido mayo con el que Stiles había amenazado con desaparecer había llegado y ninguno en la comisaría conocía la verdadera intención del hijo del Sheriff, ni siquiera el mismo Noah Stilinski. Por eso fue una sorpresa para todos que el joven Stilinski hubiese sido aceptado en el FBI, acontecimiento que enlazaban con la presencia de la D-51 en el caso de los Wendigos meses atrás. Sin embargo, a Derek no le pilló por sorpresa porque en sus vigilancias a Stiles mientras estaba con Colin le había escuchado hablar de cómo le gustaría ser agente del FBI, y porque había visto la solicitud enviada en su ordenador.

Que lo supiese de antemano no hacía que doliese menos.

Comprendía a Stiles y comprendía la necesidad de dejar atrás todo lo que conocía empezando una nueva vida bien lejos del pueblo que le comprimía y que le recordaba tantísimo a su primer amor. Él había pasado por lo mismo. Por lo menos, Stiles había tenido la consideración de despedirse de todo el mundo con antelación advirtiéndoles que no recibirían noticias suyas en mucho tiempo. Él no había tenido tal consideración. En ese aspecto, Stiles era más brillante que él. Derek era mucho más oscuro, encerrado en sus propios sentimientos y un completo mocoso egoísta que por el simple hecho de sentirse apenado por la muerte de su novia y su familia había decidido huir de todos sus problemas y de alejarse de todas las personas que conocía. Si Laura no hubiera insistido en ir con él arrastrando a Cora él habría acabado solo en Nueva York.

Scott estaba destrozado por la marcha de Stiles y que Jackson le dijese “¿qué esperabas?” cada vez que expresaba esa pena no ayudaba demasiado.

Noah había tratado de persuadir a Stiles para que no se marchase y que se quedase en el pueblo a lo que Stiles le había repetido hasta la saciedad en esos pocos días de conocimiento que él quería marcharse, y que ya se lo había advertido meses atrás. Derek admiraba la paciencia con la que Stiles se había dirigido a todo el mundo con ese tema ya que no había levantado la voz en ningún momento aunque él pudiese oler la ira creciendo dentro de él y pudiese escuchar el ritmo de su corazón incrementarse conforme lo hacía el enfado. Stiles había madurado bastante desde que Derek había regresado en septiembre aunque algo le decía que ese Stiles no era ni la sombra del Stiles con el que se encontraría en el futuro.

A menos de doce horas de que saliese el avión de Stiles que le dirigiría a la otra punta de Estados Unidos para ingresar en Quantico como cadete, todavía estaba arreglando todas sus cosas en cajas para mandarlas por mensajería urgente. Theo Raeken, Jackson Whittemore y Peter Hale le ayudaban a llevar a cabo esa empresa. No aceptaba ayuda de nadie más y nadie más se la había ofrecido.

Derek descansaba en el asiento de su todoterreno mirando por su ventanilla hacia la ventana del cuarto de Stiles donde podía escuchar el ajetreo y las bromas verdes, subidas de tono. En el asiento de su lado descansaba un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel de regalo rojo metalizado y un lazo negro. Sólo estaba esperando el momento para darle a Stiles su regalo de despedida aunque se negaba a despedirse. De la misma manera que cuando tenía dieciocho años pensar en despedirse de Stiles le había abierto un hueco en el pecho resultándole imposible realizar dicha tarea, en esos momentos en vez de ser un Alpha parecía un simple humano. Temblaba como un chihuahua.

– _No queda p_ _lástico_ _de burbujas_ – escuchó decir a Theo para luego captar un bufido de parte de Stiles.

– _Tendré que ir a comprar más… No puedo mandar todos los álbumes de Colin a Quantico si no están bien protegidos. Aunque ponga en la caja que son frágiles seguro que me los acaban rompiendo…_ – explicó Stiles.

– _Creo que vendría también algo de poliespan para poder embalar el equipo de música y el ordenador. ¿No querrás que se te rompan?_ – inquirió Peter.

– _Eso no lo había pensado…_

– _Pues yo tengo hambre_ – declaró Jackson – _. Podemos ir a comprar lo que te hace falta para terminar de embalar y luego comer algo._

– _Tiene que estar todo listo para cuando salga mi avión._

– _Y lo estará… Tú por eso no te preocupes._

Derek Hale no era del todo idiota aunque en ocasiones pudiese parecerlo y supo que los dos lobos que acompañaban a Stiles se habían percatado de su acosadora presencia, aunque no dijeron nada.

Aún teniendo toda la casa vacía le costó un rato coger el valor suficiente para salir del coche y llegar hacia ella. El olor a Stiles todavía era muy fuerte. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que desapareciese por completo? Una vez en la habitación observó los álbumes por el suelo. ¿Ojele Calor? ¿BTS? Aunque eran claramente discos de Colin no pudo evitar pensar por qué los nombres de los grupos eran letras sin sentido. Sin sentido para él, claro, que no conocía a los grupos. Si Colin Douglas Miller hubiese estado ahí le hubiese dado una clase magistral de cada uno de sus discos y no pudo evitar sonreír porque aunque a su parte animal Colin no le había caído bien porque podía tener con Stiles lo que él no, y aunque no hubiese hablado directamente con él, sí le había escuchado hablar con Stiles y, desgraciadamente, **sabía** cómo era Colin.

Dejó el pequeño paquete sobre la cama desnuda de Stiles y echó un último vistazo a la desordenada habitación sintiendo que su interior se iba desgarrando.

– Adiós, Mieczyslaw – le dijo al vacío.

* * *

Con el estómago lleno y nuevo material para seguir con el embalaje de los discos, Stiles regresó a su casa con sus ayudantes. No tendría que haber dejado el empaquetado para la mudanza en el último momento, pero tampoco quería estar empaquetando durante una semana entera y tener a su padre encima como lo había tenido durante los últimos dos días. Puede que fuese demasiado trabajo para tan poco tiempo, pero por lo menos había reducido el tiempo de críticas, blasfemias, suplicas y amenazas al mínimo.

Sus ayudantes se rezagaron en el piso inferior mientras él subía a su habitación encontrándose con un llamativo paquete rojo en la cama. Parpadeó extrañado acercándose a él como si fuese a estallarle en la cara. No hizo falta que deshiciese el lazo negro ni que rompiese el papel de regalo ya que éstos envolvían una pequeña caja, por lo que sólo levantó la parte superior encontrándose un marco de fotos dado la vuelta.

¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿No podía verle la cara al marco de fotos?

Apretando los labios sacó el marco de la caja y le dio la vuelta cayendo la caja de su mano. La fotografía que protegía el marco era una fotografía de Colin y él besándose mientras uno de ellos sostenía la cámara. La calidad de la imagen era bastante buena teniendo en cuenta la tendencia de la cámara de Miller a desenfocar. Tembló mientras gruesas lágrimas se paseaban por sus mejillas, hecho que llevaba un tiempo sin suceder. Tal vez no fuese tan impactante el hecho de que aquella era una fotografía que no había visto en la colección que George Miller le había proporcionado como que hubiese sido Derek Hale quien se hubiese molestado en encontrarla, enmarcarla y regalársela. ¿Cómo sabía que había sido un regalo de Derek Hale? Porque el marco estaba hecho a mano, en madera tallada con pequeños motivos que representaban la pasión que compartían los integrantes de la foto por Sherlock Holmes como huellas, lupas y sombreros de cazador con orejeras, además de que habían tallados pequeños Jeeps y pequeñas motos.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró.

Lloró con pena.

Lloró con anhelo.

Lloró porque Colin ya no estaba.

Lloró porque el truco de Peter no funcionaba en ese momento.

Lloró porque Derek Hale era imbécil.

Y lloró porque todo era una puta mierda.

Lloró.

  
Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

— **Capítulo 14 —**

Las zapatillas deportivas golpeaban el suelo con violencia haciendo que el barro salpicase su ropa deportiva, humedecida por la fina lluvia que llevaba molestándolo desde que había iniciado el entrenamiento. Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones cuando divisó el muro de ladrillo a pocos metros de él y apretó el paso llegando a la parte superior de un par de saltos, sin necesidad de emplear la cuerda. Pasó las piernas por encima del muro y se dejó caer al otro lado flexionando las rodillas hasta tocar el suelo, así prosiguió con su carrera por delante de sus compañeros. Sorteó algunas raíces que sobresalían del suelo de los árboles que enmarcaban el pobre sendero y que ya conocía de memoria después de dos años de entrenamiento en ese mismo lugar, llegando entonces al circuito de neumáticos que no tardó en superar con habilidad para luego lanzarse al suelo y arrastrarse por debajo de la horrible red. Ese era el único ejercicio del que no se le había pasado el odio absoluto. Salió enterrando sus zapatillas deportivas en el fango para poder impulsarse poniéndose en pie.

Iba a hacer otra vuelta cuando se encontró con la animada y conocida sonrisa de un agente del FBI que se guarecía de la lluvia bajo un paraguas negro. El agente le saludó con la mano antes de meterla dentro de la chaqueta de su mullido abrigo, siempre de mayor tamaño del necesario.

– Te veo hecho un desastre, Stilinski – saludó el agente cuando él se acercó, pero sin meterse bajo la protección del paraguas ya que al fin y al cabo ya estaba mojado.

– ¿Qué te trae por el campo de entrenamiento, Mark? – empezó a sentir un pequeño pinchazo de flato en su costado.

– Vengo a darte la enhorabuena por tu graduación como agente del FBI – sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo –. Es una lástima que no puedas acudir a la ceremonia.

– ¿Qué es esto? – cogió el papel que el Fenghuang le tendía, pero sólo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta antes de que el delgado agente se diese media vuelta y se marchase.

Hacía poco menos de dos años que Stiles había abandonado Beacon Hills y se había mudado a Quantico, donde era instruido para convertirse en un agente de la División 51 del FBI bajo el mando de Ferretti. En ese tiempo no había visto a Ferretti ni una sola vez, aunque era consciente de que él sí le vigilaba y mantenía un ojo sobre su avance. A quien sí había visto de vez en cuando era a Mark, pero nunca más de dos veces seguidas.

Hubiese hecho amigos si eso realmente le hubiese interesado, pero lo cierto era que su entrenamiento no se centraba sólo en las bases de cualquier agente federal como el de sus compañeros, sino que se añadía un extra para la lucha contra seres sobrenaturales, el estudio de pesados bestiarios y un sinfín de información que no podía compartir con nadie ya que, oficialmente, la División 51 no existía.

Durante ese tiempo no sólo había mejorado su latín, sino que había mejorado muchísimo su forma física, su resistencia, su habilidad, su agilidad, y su fondo de respiración; siendo cierto que su torpeza no había mejorado en ningún aspecto, aunque sí la capacidad para disimularla. Ahora cuando se caía por torpe podía fingir que pretendía hacer una voltereta, y eso llegaba a quedar guay en el momento adecuado.

El adderall era también algo del pasado. No es que su mente se hubiese equilibrado de la noche a la mañana, pero el abundante esfuerzo físico relajaba su cuerpo hasta el punto de reducir su hiperactividad al menos dos puntos. La extrema actividad cerebral era algo fascinante para el FBI y había demostrado su habilidad para la investigación ayudando con la resolución de dos casos complicados, pero integrados completamente por humanos. Sin lugar a dudas las únicas manchas en su expediente hacían referencia a su inoportuno sentido del humor, su falta de rigor a la hora de seguir las normas y lo terriblemente pesado que era cuando hablaba.

Era consciente de ello porque había hackeado la base del FBI en varias ocasiones. Algo que no le hacía sentirse muy seguro. Si él era capaz de adentrarse en un archivo federal, ¿quien le detendría para meterse en el Pentágono? Y lo que era más inquietante… Si él podía hacerlo, habría gente por ahí que también sería capaz de hacerlo.

Vivía en un pequeño cuartucho de la residencia de reclutas de Quantico de manera que su gran colección de libros y la inmensa colección de CDs de Colin habían ido a parar a un guardamuebles de las afueras de la ciudad que visitaba una vez al mes. La colección de Colin había ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo conforme los grupos favoritos de Colin sacaban álbumes nuevos porque Stiles sabía que a Colin le hubiese encantado tenerlos y no iba a ser él quien impidiera que los tuviese. No era idiota, sabía que Miller estaba muerto y que los muertos no pueden escuchar música, pero aún así él sentía que haciéndolo sería como seguir honrando su memoria. Seguir descubriendo las canciones nuevas que Colin ya no podría escuchar, pero que le hubiese encantado hacer sonar en su carísimo reproductor.

Todavía dolía pensar en Colin.

Todavía dolía ponerse su chaqueta de cuero.

Tal vez el dolor no se fuese nunca, y tampoco quería que se fuese, pero la herida había hecho callo.

Después de una buena ducha se puso sus vaqueros oscuros y aquella chaqueta oscura del uniforme del FBI con las letras amarillas en la espalda, aquella chaqueta con la que había visto a Mark la primera vez en Beacon Hills. Metiendo las manos profundamente en los bolsillos se encaminó hacia el edificio principal del FBI donde estaban los jefazos de la academia y se detuvo un instante en el escudo del águila sobre el suelo, miró los detectores de metales por los que tendría que pasar y se acercó a ellos mostrando su tarjeta oscura con letras blancas en la que se presentaba al Agente Especial Ferretti.

No le hicieron pasar por el detector de metales.

Un agente que desconocía le condujo por el edificio hasta un ascensor bastante pequeño en el que apenas cabían dos personas, y en él presionó el botón del quinto sótano antes de mostrar su identificador a un lector de código de barras en láser. Definitivamente la División 51 era algo secreto y curioso. Cuando se abrieron las diminutas puertas del pequeño ascensor el agente que le había acompañado le hizo un gesto para que saliese, pero no hizo amago de acompañarle. Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda relativamente rápido, o tal vez su cuerpo se moviese demasiado despacio.

El pasillo olía a moho y las luces que debían iluminarlo parpadeaban suplicantes en sus últimos momentos de vida. El pasillo era estrecho y conforme avanzaba por él se iba encontrando puertas al azar sin número ni identificación; si no empezó a llamar a todas ellas fue porque en el papel que Mark le había entregado durante el entrenamiento le indicaban el recorrido que tenía que hacer y a la puerta a la que tenía que llamar. Siguió las instrucciones. En la primera intersección giró a la derecha, hasta el final donde encontró otra intersección girando a la izquierda en esta ocasión para contar las puertas de la derecha hasta llegar a la que hacía siete. Golpeó con los nudillos y automáticamente se abrió. Ligeramente el pestillo cedió obligando a la puerta a moverse, acto que Stiles escogió como una invitación para empujarla suavemente con sus dedos hasta abrirla del todo dejando que la cegadora luz del interior de la estancia le atontase durante un tiempo mientras se adentraba en el lugar.

– Eres puntual, como siempre – sonrió Ferretti, recostado en su sillón giratorio tras su escritorio.

El despacho de Ferretti era enorme, con ventanas artificiales que imitaban las vistas de varias ciudades importantes del mundo, el suelo era de mármol oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con su escritorio y mobiliario negro. Lo cierto es que el despacho daba la sensación de ser de una inmensa calidad, algo que chocaba completamente con el presupuesto dedicado para la “decoración” en el FBI y, evidentemente, con las instalaciones del pasillo.

– Eso de ahí fuera da puto asco – señaló Stiles haciendo que el mayor estallase en una carcajada recordándole a Peter Hale.

¿Cómo estaría Peter?

– Siéntate, hijo. Siéntate – ordenó de buen humor ofreciéndole el asiento frente a su escritorio con la mano abierta. Stiles obedeció –. Supongo que ya habrás visto lo que tus supervisores opinan de ti.

– ¿Cómo?

– Mieczyslaw… La base de datos del FBI ha sido hackeada varias veces desde que estás en Quantico. ¿Me vas a decir que es una casualidad?

– No sabía que lo sabíais…

– Oh, Mark se dio cuenta.

– Claro… – sonrió relajándose en el asiento.

– ¿Qué opinas de las observaciones de tus supervisores?

– Que son ciertas – se encogió de hombros.

– No parece que te afecte demasiado.

– Incluso mis defectos me hacen un gran agente. Tú lo sabes, y por eso viniste a reclutarme para tu equipo de la División 51.

– Mencionan que te cuesta trabajar en equipo y no haces amigos. Que _finges_ la amistad.

Stiles apretó los labios pensando en las situaciones que habrían llevado a sus supervisores a pensar aquello, pero lo cierto era que tenían razón. Él no quería amigos. ¿Para qué? No quería ser traicionado de nuevo. No quería perder a nadie de nuevo. Eso de fingir era una expresión demasiado fuerte… Él sólo trataba de ser simpático y agradable con sus compañeros cuando tenía que hacerlo, por todo eso de que los seres humanos son seres sociables y no pueden vivir aislados.

– ¿Por qué hacerme amigo de gente que no volveré a ver? Toda esa gente con la que he estado entrenando y aprendiendo, el chico con el que he compartido el cuarto en la residencia… Ninguno sabe de la existencia de la D-51 así que no volveremos a trabajar juntos, ni a tratar como profesionales.

– Así que crees que sería una pérdida de tiempo apegarte a gente a la que no volverás a ver.

– No es que sea una pérdida de tiempo. Es una manera de evitar el dolor de la separación. Supongo…

– ¡Bueno! – golpeó sus manos en una sonora palmada haciendo que el joven agente saltase en su asiento – Eso importa poco en realidad. Creo que estás completamente preparado. Todo lo que te queda por aprender del mundo sobrenatural lo harás en el mundo laboral y bajo la tutela de tu superior – hizo un gesto con los dedos a alguien que estaba tras él y en el que no había reparado. El Fenghuang bien conocido se acercó con las manos a la espalda y un porte profesional –. Mark, Mieczyslaw. Mieczyslaw, Mark. Lo bueno es que ahora no tienes excusa para no hacer amigos –Ferretti le guiñó un ojo.

El italoamericano sacó de un cajón de su escritorio un arma enfundada, una placa y una identificación con la fotografía de Stiles, poniendo todo ello en el escritorio frente al chico le sonrió abiertamente.

– Bienvenido a la División 51, Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Esperemos que sobrevivas a tu primer año. Mark, preséntale al resto del equipo – se levantó de su asiento obligando a Stiles a hacer lo mismo –. Luego llévale a la sala de operaciones, tenemos un caso que presentar.

– Sí, jefe.

Ferretti abrió la puerta del despacho dejando el pasillo estrecho y mal iluminado a su vista, con un movimiento de cabeza gentil, pero imperativo, los dos agentes salieron del despacho.

– ¿Ahora eres mi superior? – inquirió Stiles alzando una ceja.

– Es lógico, Novato – se colgó de su brazo apoyando la barbilla en su hombro –. Soy el agente con más rango. Mira el lado positivo: seré tu _amigüi_ – estalló con una carcajada aguda y contagiosa haciendo suspirar a Stiles.

– ¿Qué pasó con tu silencio de cementerio? – se dejó arrastrar por el mayor que tiraba de su brazo todavía enganchado a él.

– Soy una persona callada, Novato. Hablo cuando tengo algo que decir – apuntó.

– Deja que lo dude.

La manera en la que Stiles se molestaba parecía ser gasolina para el fuego de la risa espontánea, aguda, contagiosa y rítmica de Mark.

* * *

Cuando al grupo de la D-51 de Ferretti se les mandó a cubrir el área de California, Stiles esperaba que les instalasen en Los Ángeles, quería aprender a surfear y descubrir qué actores famosos eran humanos y cuales eran seres sobrenaturales, no obstante, Sacramento fue el destino final. Al grupo de cinco se les instaló en un edificio que quedaba cerca del río, en una de las últimas plantas. Ferretti, al ser el jefe tenía un apartamento para él solo mientras que Malvaliti y Jolene compartían un apartamento, y Stiles compartía el suyo con Mark. Lo bueno era que por fin podía desempaquetar todas aquellas pertenencias que habían estado acumuladas en cajas en un guardamuebles de Quantico mientras acababa la instrucción.

Mark era un gran compañero de piso no sólo porque solía ser callado y complaciente, lo tenía todo limpio y siempre estaba de buen humor, sino porque se había convertido en un gran amigo para Stiles. Mark no era el agente de más rango en el equipo de Ferretti, ese título le pertenecía a Jolene, pero tenía mayor rango que Stiles: el novato.

A pesar de que Sacramento quedaba muy cerca de Beacon Hills en coche a Stiles no se le pasó por la cabeza avisar de que había vuelto a California, ni ir a visitar a nadie. ¿Por qué? No quería ver a nadie. Pensó que sí le apetecía ver a los Miller, hablar con ellos en persona, pero sabía que George Miller acabaría por decirle a Derek Hale o a su padre que estaba en Sacramento, sin mala intención, pero lo haría y prefería evitar ese encuentro. Ya no sentía la aversión hacia ellos con la que se había marchado, ahora predominaba en él la indiferencia y puede que fuese fruto de su madurez, pero tampoco se permitía pensar demasiado en aquello. Como no tomaba adderall su mente era hiperactiva y saltaba de tema en tema pudiendo interrelacionar cualquier problema, cosa que le hacía un gran investigador, pero que a la vez le impedía el correcto sueño y descanso.

Así que ahí estaba él, fuera de servicio, estrenando su pijama de Batman con veinticuatro años mientras leía un bestiario sobre el sofá a las cuatro de la mañana y Mark, a su lado, limpiaba su arma con su particular silencio moviendo la cabeza con el ritmo de uno de los discos de Colin que Stiles solía poner.

– Novato, pasame eso – ordenó Mark sin apartar los ojos de su pistola.

– No me llames novato – bufó Stiles acercándole lo que le pedía sin siquiera mirar qué era lo que cogía, conocía demasiado bien a Mark después de todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos.

– Siempre serás mi novato, Novato – rió por su propia broma.

Mark no era una persona que hablaba por hablar, lo hacía lo justo para decir lo indicado en el momento preciso, pero podía ser muy escandaloso y su risa era profundamente contagiosa. Era aterrador cuando Mark se ponía serio de verdad, enfadado, porque raras veces pasaba.

– Has visto demasiadas veces la serie del NCIS – resopló Stiles todavía sonriendo por el buen humor que le había contagiado su compañero.

– Puede ser, pero es divertido – le regaló una sonrisa.

– Se te ven las raíces negras. ¿Vas a volver a teñirte el pelo? – dejó el bestiario a un lado, aunque seguía sin estar cansado _quería_ dormir.

– Sí, pero no me lo teñiré rubio esta vez. Tal vez un color castaño.

– ¿Crees que así das un aspecto profesional?

– No me hables a mí de aspecto profesional, señor _calcetines de súper héroes_.

– ¡Eh! La gente no ve mis calcetines.

– Eso es lo que tú te crees. Además, ¿por qué teñirme el pelo me hace parecer menos profesional? El traje oscuro ya es demasiado.

– Porque pareces un _idol_ del kpop.

– Oh… – fingió tono de dolor y luego soltó varias onomatopeyas de desaprobación armando su pistola de nuevo – ¿Sabes qué me contó Olivia?

– ¿La de recursos humanos del NCIS?

– Me dijo que la D-51 del NCIS se ha hecho con, no uno sino dos, hipocampos – alzó los dos dedos para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras antes de coger su gorra negra de la mesa y colocársela aplastándose el pelo.

– Pensaba que estaban extintos. Esos caballos de mar enormes… La última mención de un avistamiento se remonta a la década de los veinte, en Escocia – hizo memoria.

– Sí, pero resulta que como estaban en peligro de extinción, sobre todo después de esa masiva búsqueda del monstruo del Lago Ness por parte de seres humanos. tuvieron que ser reubicados. Se trata de una pequeña colonia de no más de quince hipocampos. Han estado sobreviviendo en Hawaii.

– Un gran destino.

– ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Los hipocampos no son criaturas sobrenaturales y ya está… Son personas que se transforman.

– ¿Hombres caballo pez? – trató de hacer la fórmula del hombre lobo.

– Por eso se llaman hipocampos, Stiles – rió Mark –. Resulta que son unos hermanos que quisieron hacer algo fuera de la colonia y mantuvieron su cuerpo humano para hacerse policías en Detroit.

– Hostia… ¿Se fueron de Hawaii a Detroit? Menudo cambio.

– La División 51 del NCIS no tardó en echarles el ojo y los han incorporado a sus filas. ¿Sabes cuanto terreno marino pueden abarcar con hipocampos en sus filas?

– Me parece normal que el NCIS tenga seres acuáticos entre sus agentes, al fin y al cabo se encargan de crímenes que involucren a marines.

– Eso para los humanos.

– Ya, pero aunque los límites para los sobrenaturales sean menos definidos, tiene que haber unos matices o nuestras agencias se matarían entre ellas, Mark. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gustaría entrar en el NCIS? Puedes pedir el traslado.

– ¿Y dejarte solo? ¿Qué harías tú en esta unidad sin mí?

Empleando el tono de broma y su contagiosa risa Mark no era consciente del peso de sus palabras, porque era cierto. Mark era el único amigo de verdad que había hecho desde su marcha de Beacon Hills. Mark era familia para Stiles y si se cambiaba de agencia a Stiles no le quedaría nada en el FBI. Sí, un par de compañeras y un jefe, pero no tendría ningún amigo. Había perdido tantos amigos en el camino que había tomado que le hubiese gustado poder aferrarse a Mark con uñas y dientes, pero también era consciente de que el egoísmo no llevaba a nada bueno así que sólo rió contestando a la broma con alguna de sus respuestas sarcásticas, pero si llegado el momento el FBI no era suficiente para Mark, Stiles le vería marchar.

El teléfono del mayor vibró sobre la mesa de manera rítmica asemejándose a un corazón. Extrañado, el chico descolgó la llamada llevándose el aparato a la oreja mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó precavido – Kyle… – se sorprendió buscando con su mirada la de Stiles, le hizo un gesto con la mano pidiéndole papel y lápiz a lo que el menor obedeció enseguida para quedarse de rodillas al lado de la mesa de café viendo cómo la delgada mano de Mark escribía rápidamente.

A pesar de su nerviosismo e hiperactividad, Mark había demostrado siempre ser un tipo tranquilo con una escritura ordenada y una mente clara. Nada de eso se reflejaba en aquellos momentos en los que la punta del lápiz se deslizaba velozmente sobre el papel, de manera irregular, con una caligrafía espantosa, uniendo palabras que no tenían que estar juntas y separando otras que deberían haber permanecido unidas.

– Gracias, Kyle, te debo una – colgó al finalizar dejando el teléfono y el lápiz en la mesa para revisar sus notas ante la atenta mirada de Stiles.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mark?

– Era Kyle. Un contacto de la DEA – la mirada del Fenghuang se perdió en el papel.

– Mark… – trató de llamar su atención.

– Acaban de detener a Ivan Rolls en Seattle.

Parpadeó. Rolls. Aquello le sonaba de algo pero no era capaz de ubicar el lugar. ¿Rolls Royce? Nah… ¿De dónde entonces?

El labio inferior de Mark tembló y eso le hizo preocuparse por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, muy quieto, esperando a que el Fenghuang prosiguiese y aquello no fue algo rápido.

– Ivan Rolls ha sido detenido por tráfico de estupefacientes. Estaba siendo investigado por la DEA al proporcionar una droga sintetizada de su propio veneno a los seres humanos. Mucho más fuerte que el cristal.

Stiles quería preguntar qué tenía que ver aquello con él, por qué estaba Mark tan nervioso y por qué daba tantos rodeos. Quería preguntar por qué no le miraba mientras le informaba. Quería preguntar qué era lo que no le estaba contando, lo que le estaba abrasando el pecho y subiendo por su garganta. Pero se quedó en silencio y esperando.

– Mientras estaba bajo custodia en una de las prisiones de la D-51, Ivan Rolls ha ayudado a su hermano a salir de la cárcel. Ivan Rolls es el hermano pequeño de Klaus Rolls, el Spik que acabó con la vida de tu madre.

Fue entonces y no antes cuando los ojos oscuros de Mark se encontraron con los suyos deshechos en disculpas.

– Pen… Pensaba que la prisión de la D-51 era impenetrable. Creía que…

– Lo siento muchísimo, Stiles.

– No lo entiendo… Si la cárcel es impenetrable, cómo…

– No lo sé – confesó el mayor –. Te juro que no lo sé. No tiene sentido y haré todo lo posible por averiguar qué ha pasado, pero ahora mismo tienes que vertiste.

– ¿Vestirme? – el mayor abrió la boca para responder volviéndola a cerrar para apretar los labios – No, no me lo digas – cerró los ojos sintiéndose vencido por el universo –. Va a Beacon Hills, ¿verdad? Quiere acabar con los Hale. ¡Mierda! – se levantó completamente frustrado – ¡Joder! ¿Sabes qué tendría que hacer? Quedarme de brazos cruzados. ¿Klaus Rolls quiere matar a todos los Hale? ¡Que lo haga! Estoy harto de que por culpa de los Hale y por culpa del puto pueblo de mierda yo acabe dando pedazos y pedazos de mí hasta que ya no queda nada.

Fue el turno de Mark de quedarse quieto y callado.

Stiles soltó un fuerte grito, desgarrador para liberar la frustración porque a pesar de lo que decía sabía que iría a Beacon Hills, que defendería al pueblo y que defendería a los Hale, que daría su vida por todos ellos. Que haría lo que tenía que hacer.

– ¿Sabes por qué no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados? – no esperó respuesta porque no la quería – Porque mi madre murió a manos de ese Spik. Porque mi madre hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para proteger ese puto pueblo con esa gente mentirosa e indefensa… Mi madre hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para salvar a los Hale – suspiró y chascó la lengua con fastidio –. Dile a Ferretti que estoy de mal humor.

Adiós a sus expectativas de dormir y adiós a su pijama de Batman, era hora de ponerse su atuendo de trabajo.

* * *

El apartamento reservado para Ferretti estaba al final del pasillo con unas preciosas vistas del río, mobiliario de madera, todo bastante despejado y con una enorme pizarra blanca en la que solían plantear los casos de manera rápida antes de estudiarlos a conciencia en su propia base de Sacramento.

Al llegar, Stiles se encontró con Ferretti escribiendo con un rotulador en aquella pizarra blanca que ya estaba cubierta por distintas fotografías y distintos datos. El hombre estaba despeinado y en batín. Sentados en la mesa de comedor, larga y con varios dispositivos electrónicos ya encendidos – como tabletas u ordenadores – se encontraban los demás. Mark no se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa ya que empleaba un atuendo deportivo para dormir, la camiseta de manga corta y los pantalones le quedaban demasiado grandes, como de costumbre, y la gorra que momentos antes se había colocado en su apartamento quedaba todavía más calada en su cabeza cubriéndole por completo los ojos. Jolene, a su lado, tenía su melena pelirroja enmarañada en un torpe moño alto dejando que mechones rizados cayesen desordenadamente, aunque sí se había tomado la molestia de no acudir en pijama. Malvaliti siempre estaba perfecta y aquella ocasión no era diferente, su traje bien planchado se ajustaba a sus necesidades con pulcritud, su rostro no mostraba signos de cansancio ni de un despertar sorpresivo, y el hiyab negro con decoraciones florales en blanco armonizaba a la perfección con el conjunto de su atuendo.

Sin decir una palabra se sentó junto a Malvaliti tomando la taza de café que le habían dejado preparada. Ferretti dejó de escribir, le puso la capucha al rotulador y lo arrojó a la mesa volviendo a anudarse la cuerda floja del batín.

Le recordaba muchísimo a Peter Hale.

– Empezaremos por el principio. Kyle O’Harah, agente de la DEA ha informado esta madrugada de la operación que estaban llevando a cabo contra Ivan Rolls, un inmigrante de Europa del Este que, junto con su hermano Klaus Rolls, sufrió numerosas intervenciones hasta quedar convertido en un Spik con el único objetivo de asesinar a quien fuese que sus dueños ordenasen. Abrid el documento número uno, por favor.

Stiles acercó la tableta para estar más cómodo y apretó el documento encontrando un par de fotografías de Ivan Rolls para hacer la ficha de su detención, seguido de un largo documento escrito que no le hizo falta leer ya que Mark empezó a resumirlo.

– Ivan Rolls no fue empleado por sus creadores como asesino a sueldo ya que su hermano Klaus los asesinó liberándolo antes de que eso pasara. Klaus huyó siguiendo sus instintos asesinos y dejó a Ivan solo. Ivan Rolls estuvo viviendo en la clandestinidad durante muchos años hasta que se dio cuenta de que sintetizando el veneno del Spik podía crear una droga muy potente, así se convirtió en el mayor _cocinero_ de Estados Unidos vendiendo una droga nunca vista. La División 51 de la DEA se interesó por él ante el hecho de estar proporcionando drogas a los seres sobrenaturales creando una serie de comportamientos violentos, y por las numerosas sobredosis que acaban en muerte.

>> Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Ivan empezó a vender su droga a los seres humanos que la DEA se metió de lleno en pararle los pies. La droga del Spik que vendía a los humanos estaba mucho más diluída que cómo se vendía a los seres sobrenaturales, pero aún así seguía siendo muy peligrosa y se dieron así cientos de casos de muertes lentas a causa del efecto secundario del veneno del Spik. El agente O’Harah logró detener a Ivan Rolls el pasado lunes por la noche en una casa de putas de las afueras de Seattle. Después de los interrogatorios y de procesarlo fue trasladado a la prisión de la D-51 en el desierto de Nevada el miércoles, y esta madrugada se ha producido la fuga de la prisión de su hermano mayor Klaus.

– Deberíamos hablar con él. A ver cual es su excusa – intervino Jolene con voz rasposa.

– Los muertos no hablan – declaró Mark –. Ivan Rolls falleció en un tiroteo de los guardias de prisión que trataban de evitar que Klaus Rolls se escapase.

– La pregunta importante aquí es: ¿cómo ha conseguido Klaus escapar? – inquirió Malvaliti haciendo que el silencio pesase sobre sus hombros.

– Tendría ayuda desde dentro – adivinó Stiles.

– He hablado con la prisión – dijo Ferretti sentándose para presidir la mesa –. Al parecer la hija de uno de los guardias consumió la droga de Ivan, Klaus le prometió el antídoto.

– ¿Qué ha sido de ese guardia? – se frotó los ojos Jolene.

– Moribundo – leyó Malvaliti en su ordenador –. Según el informe con la declaración del guardia de prisión, cuando estaba el camino libre Klaus se transformó inyectándole el veneno. En un par de semanas estará muerto. Kalus Rolls llevaba tanto tiempo sin expulsar su veneno que la concentración ha tenido que ser diez veces más pura que la normal. También indican que – pasó el dedo índice por la pantalla para seguir la línea de escritura – al otro lado le esperaba un helicóptero.

– ¿Nadie puede explicarme cómo coño consigue un tío que ha pasado media vida sedado en la prisión porque está _pinzao_ de la cabeza, salir de una prisión subterránea del desierto de Nevada y subirse a un helicóptero sin que nadie sea capaz de detenerle? – se exasperó Mark.

Era evidente que la gente de la prisión había hecho lo que había podido con sus armas, pero no tenían nada más contundente con lo que derribar un helicóptero. Además, el helicóptero había sido robado de una base militar aquella misma noche, era veloz y estaba bien armado. Stiles lo sabía, pero también estaba frustrado.

– Está claro las primeras líneas de investigación al tener un caso de fuga son las de venganza – intervino Ferretti –. Rolls debe estar muy cabreado con la D-51 por haberle detenido, sobre todo conmigo que fui quien le noqueé – sonrió esperando algún halago para romper la tensión, pero sólo recibió miradas serias de sus subordinados y un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte de Mark, así que carraspeó revolviéndose en su silla –. Fue detenido por el asesinato de varias personas entre las que se encuentra Claudia Stilinski, su última víctima y la única que se enfrentó a él para defender a una Hale. Así que lo más obvio sería pensar que busca venganza en el último lugar en el que estuvo: Beacon Hills. Irá contra los Hale y contra los Stilinski. Mieczyslaw, creo que deberíamos irnos para allá lo antes posible, ya que quiere cumplir su venganza, no tendríamos que andar todos desperdigados, ¿no crees?

El aludido suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Ferretti chocó las manos en una palmada, algo tan típico e irritante de él que Stiles tuvo ganas de arrancarle la garganta a ese estúpido hombre lobo que se comportaba como un puto niño pequeño cuando le salía de los huevos. Una lástima que fuese su superior y que en el fondo le cayese bien. Aquel sonido fue el indicador de que tenían que hacerse las maletas y preparar los coches inmediatamente ya que saldrían camino a Beacon Hills sin desayunar.

* * *

Tres coches fueron utilizados para ir de Sacramento a Beacon Hills. Mark movía los dedos al ritmo de cualquier canción de su cabeza mientras ante los ojos de Stiles aparecía el cartel que daba la bienvenida al pueblo. Una arcada subió por su esófago conteniéndose antes de convertirse en vómito. El pánico no tardaría en abordarle y no era esa la primera impresión que quería dar a la gente de Beacon Hills después de tanto tiempo. Podía sonar infantil, pero quería demostrarle a su padre que no le había necesitado. Quería demostrarle a Derek que no le hacía falta. Quería que Scott supiese que estaba bien solo.

Y si lo pensaba detenidamente sí que era algo infantil.

Los dedos de Mark empezaron a hacer un ritmo conocido haciéndole sonreír. El Fenghuang no era imbécil y aunque no fuese capaz de percibir su ansiedad como si lo hubiese hecho Ferretti, era completamente consciente de que su amigo estaría pasando un mal momento al volver al pueblo del que se había _escapado_ , así que quiso hacer algo para concentrar su atención en cualquier cosa menos en el futuro inmediato. Stiles lo agradeció.

– El hiyab que lleva hoy Mal es muy bonito – tanteó el humano.

– ¿Tú crees? No me he fijado – apoyó la cabeza en el asiento mirando por los retrovisores antes de girar a la derecha.

– Creo que es nuevo – un sonido suave de respuesta salió del pecho de Mark que parecía saber claramente hacia donde iban las palabras del menor y no quería acompañarle –. A lo mejor es un regalo.

– Te importa mucho, ¿no?

– Nah… Procuro distraerme – no era verdad, pero tampoco era mentira.

– Tengo un cubo de rubik en la guantera, prueba con eso.

– No es divertido. Tú los resuelves en menos de un minuto y yo puedo estar meses con el puto cubo. Prefiero averiguar de donde ha sacado Mal ese hiyab.

– De la tienda, supongo – fue el turno de Stiles de responderle con una onomatopeya suave que vibró en su pecho.

– Es interesante, porque se parece muchísimo al pañuelo que compraste en Nueva Orleans en nuestro último caso con el Yuk. ¿Te acuerdas?

El color rojo empezó a ocupar las mejillas de Mark conforme la sangre se iba concentrando. El mayor se lamió los labios tratando de buscar una escusa sabiéndose atrapado.

– Me pregunto qué habrás hecho con esa tela – siguió empujando, Stiles. Mark suspiró.

– Sí. Me has pillado. Compré el pañuelo en Nueva Orleans y se lo he regalado a Mal. ¿Contento?

– Se lo has regalado porque te gusta. ¿A que sí?

– Sí – respondió con pesadez.

– Porque sois novios – echó la cara hacia atrás sacando su papada para hacer una mueca de lo más horrible haciendo reír a Mark.

– Cállate, Stiles.

– ¡M&M!

– ¡¡STILES!! – rompió a reír contagiando al menor justo antes de aparcar en la comisaría.

Recomponerse fue algo difícil, pero gracias al ataque de risa la ansiedad no había podido llegar al menor de manera que siguió a su jefe, el Agente Especial Ferretti del FBI, junto a sus compañeros el Fenghuang Mak, la bruja Jolene, y la humana Malvaliti.

Aunque los policías de Beacon Hills esperaban agentes del FBI tras la llamada de Ferretti lo último que se hubiesen esperado era ver entrar al hijo del Sheriff con veinticuatro años y un porte de superioridad. No intercambió miradas con nadie en su camino al despacho de su padre, y aunque se mantuvo con la espalda recta no estuvo tenso.

– Sheriff Stilinski, nos vemos de nuevo – saludó directamente Ferretti, tras abrir la puerta y sin haber llamado siquiera como era habitual. Se adelantó tendiéndole la mano obligando a que el cansado Sheriff se la estrechara –. Una lástima que siempre nos veamos en este tipo de circunstancias. Una lástima. Le presento a mi equipo. Mark Kim. Jolene Gold. Malvaliti Assad. Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Estamos familiarizados con el caso y a partir de este momento, si no le importa, nos encargaremos del mando del mismo para su protección y la del pueblo. ¿Si? Fantástico.

Aprovechar el shock del Sheriff al ver a su hijo con el que llevaba cinco años sin hablar ahí, de pie frente a él, para hacerle el lío y quedarse con el mando del caso del Spik por encima de la autoridad del pueblo era un poco retorcido, pero era la manera de actuar de Ferretti.

– S… Stiles… – el hombre, delgado, ojeroso y pálido empezó a temblar como si lo que había frente a él fuese un espejismo y no su hijo de verdad.

Hubiese querido poder corresponderle con el mismo sentimiento, pero ni siquiera sintió pena al verle tan cansado y hecho polvo. No es que se alegrase tampoco, simplemente no sintió nada. Se sintió fatal por no sentir nada, por descubrir que no había echado de menos a su padre y deseó que las cosas entre ellos hubieran sido diferentes, pero lo que estaba hecho ya no se podía cambiar y aquel hombre no tenía ninguna herramienta para arreglar lo que había roto.

– Iremos a instalarnos a la sala de conferencias – informó Ferretti –. Te dejo un momento.

Quiso replicar y decir que no necesitaba ningún momento con su padre, pero quien necesitaba el momento era su padre. Que su relación estuviese rota y que le diese completamente igual eran cosas a las que no podía añadir la crueldad. No quería ser cruel con su padre. En el mundo sobrenatural, en la vida misma, había tantísima venganza y tantísima crueldad que el simple hecho de pensar en menospreciar a su padre ahí delante le parecía demasiado. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Si esa reunión hubiese tenido lugar un par de años atrás seguramente hubiera sido diferente, seguramente él hubiese buscado ser lo más hiriente posible, pero Mieczyslaw había madurado.

– No tienes buen aspecto – comentó cuando estuvieron a solas –. ¿Estás comiendo bien? Ya sabes que tienes el colesterol muy alto.

– ¡Stiles! – el hombre le abrazó con fuerza incomodándolo, él sólo puso sus manos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno y le palmeó la espalda repetidamente hasta que fue liberado – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? ¿Cómo te va todo?

– Estoy bien, papá. Soy agente del FBI desde hace un tiempo y voy donde me mandan.

– ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Estaba muy preocupado.

Se planteó realmente la posibilidad de responder de manera sincera a aquella pregunta, de responder siquiera. Optó por apretar los labios en una incómoda sonrisa y dirigirse a la puerta excusándose con que le necesitaban para trabajar.

Noah Stilinski no era idiota — al menos no del todo — y sabía que aquellas repetidas amenazas de su hijo adolescente se habían hecho realidad. Él había cometido un grave error y el simple hecho de tener un vínculo sanguíneo con la persona a la que había herido no iba a otorgarle el perdón instantáneo. Su excusa tampoco había servido de nada. Después de que Claudia hubiese muerto por culpa de un ser sobrenatural a la hora de salvar a otro ser sobrenatural, había decidido que no dejaría que Stiles se involucrase con ese tipo de gente para que no saliese mal parado y, sin embargo, sólo lo había empujado a ese desenlace. Un poco como aquella antigua historia sobre el Rey Layo, al que el Oráculo le predice que será asesinado por su hijo así que decide deshacerse de él para, finalmente y con el paso de los años morir en sus brazos cediéndole así el trono y a su mujer.

Claudia le había dicho muchas veces que si hay algo escrito e inamovible, da igual cuantas vueltas tratemos de dar para evitarlo, acabará pasando. Esa era una máxima que había aprendido al estar rodeado de criaturas sobrenaturales y de hombres lobo, sobre todo, con aquello de el alma gemela y el compañero.

Una máxima que Stiles tendría que aprender.

Antes de llegar a la sala de reuniones donde su equipo estaba instalándose ante la atónita mirada de los policías del pueblo, un hombre de sobra conocido por él se interpuso en su camino con aire curioso más que imperativo o amenazante. El sentimiento fue completamente diferente al que había sentido frente a su padre. Cuando Derek Hale apareció frente a él, el mundo pareció detenerse permitiéndole examinar al mayor detenidamente. En cuanto a forma física no había cambiado en absoluto lo que indicaba que seguía tratándose de un Alpha, su pelo estaba algo más largo que la última vez que le había visto y parecía querer seguir algún tipo de moda impulsado por su tío, seguramente. En su habitual barba ya podían apreciarse algunas canas síntoma de que la vida en Beacon Hills no había sido sencilla y las preocupaciones le habían atacado muchísimo.

No sintió hostilidad hacia Derek, ni indiferencia, aunque tampoco se atrevería a decir que sintió ‘amor a primera vista’ como había leído en muchos libros. Sí sintió alivio. Fue extraño ya que no se sentía capaz de sentir alivio en ningún momento ni en ningún lugar y, sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada clara de Derek lo único que fue capaz de sentir fue alivio.

Sintió paz.

Sintió descanso.

Era difícil explicarlo con sinceridad ya que dudaba que una palabra capaz de resumir todo ese sentimiento existiese, pero si tuviese que explicarlo podría decir que era como volver a casa después de una larga jornada, darse una ducha y ponerse el pijama más cómodo antes de tumbarse en cualquier superficie cómoda del lugar.

Era el descanso de una larga travesía.

Era la meta.

Sabía que ese sentimiento venía impulsado por el vínculo que los unía como almas gemelas, pero no sabía a qué era debido así que no iba a prestarle atención antes de poder estudiarlo con tranquilidad.

El Alpha le tendió una caja de cartón con pequeños imanes de colores dentro y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el interior de la sala de conferencias.

– Para que podáis usar la pizarra.

Si se dibujó una estúpida sonrisa en su estúpida cara mientras cogía la estúpida caja no lo mencionaría.

* * *

Caía la tarde en Beacon Hills, los envoltorios de la comida estaban amontonados en una pequeña papelera y toda la sala de conferencias estaba llena de papeles e hilos que Mark y Stiles se habían dedicado a ordenar siguiendo el orden que compartían en su cabeza ya que su manera de pensar era muy similar y muy minuciosa.

Cooperaron con los agentes de policía y estos les brindaron todo lo necesario para hacerse cargo del pueblo. Jordan Parrish y Thomas Ray apenas vieron a Stiles dos minutos sonriéndole con los labios apretados como si se fuese realmente incómodo tratar con él, como si supiesen que no servía de nada mostrarle lo mucho que le habían echado de menos ya que a él no le importaba una mierda y no pensaba volver ni dar señales de vida nunca más. Eso molestó bastante a Stiles, pero también le ayudó a darse cuenta de la impresión que había dejado en los demás. Él no tenía nada contra Parrish y Ray, de hecho le fascinaba que fuesen _hellhounds_ y hubiese querido documentarlos mejor, pero había creado un enrome muro entre ellos sin saberlo. No confiaban en él. Se había vuelto un extraño.

Peter Hale irrumpió en la comisaría en su único día libre de la semana sólo para acercarse a Stiles, envolverle entre los brazos y alzarle en el aire dándole vueltas repitiéndole lo mucho que le había echado de menos y lo mucho que le quería. Luego se dedicó a echarle la bronca por no llamar mientras le sostenía el rostro con las manos y repartía besos por sus mejillas de manera dolorosa como una abuela que hace mucho tiempo que no ve a su nieto.

Peter Hale era familia y lo había descuidado.

Habría tiempo de ver y ser visto por los demás ‘miembros de la manda’ de Beacon Hills, pero aprovechó el descanso que Ferretti les dio en aquel momento para coger el coche del Fenghuang y conducir hacia aquella casa de puerta azul que tantos recuerdos le daba.

Un largo vistazo desde fuera le hizo sonreír. No había dolor en su corazón ni lágrimas en los ojos, sólo un calor que se extendía por su cuerpo al recordar a Colin Douglas Miller. Llamar a la puerta fue difícil, no tanto por Colin, sino por el tiempo que hacía que no veía a los Miller, porque aunque a ellos sí les había llamado por teléfono no les había dicho la verdad sobre cual había sido su destino al salir de la academia y llevaba varios años viviendo en Sacramento.

La mirada de Karen Miller se iluminó al verle al otro lado de la puerta y mientras le invitaba a pasar utilizaba sus manos para palpar cada rincón de su cuerpo halagando su buena figura después del entrenamiento para el FBI. Su abrazo fue reconfortante. Tal vez fue más reconfortante para ella que para él. O tal vez fue al revés. Al separarse, Karen le sonrió con cariño mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y sus ojos se cristalizaban no por pena, sino por un sentimiento a caballo entre la alegría y la tristeza.

La clásica entrada de George Miller tuvo lugar entonces. El hombre corpulento y amenazante, con un delantal de flores lleno de harina al estar preparando algún tipo de bizcocho, entró en escena para dibujar en su rostro la sonrisa más inocente que jamás verían los ojos de Stiles. Le abrazó. ¡Claro que le abrazó! George le estrujó entre sus brazos varias veces y golpeó su espalda preguntándole por el trabajo, por su vida sentimental y por todo en general. Había cosas que evidentemente no podía decir porque los Miller no conocían la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales, pero quitando eso les contó un poco todo.

Se marchó de ahí manchado de harina, una enorme y sincera sonrisa vistiendo su rostro mientras un calor apabullante llenaba su alma.

Era complicado explicar cómo se sentía. Era complicado incluso para él ubicarse. Pero eso es lo que implica ser humano, que los sentimientos son confusos, que la vida es difícil, que a veces sentimos cosas que no queremos sentir y que a veces sentimos cosas sin saber qué son. Tratar de simplificarlo en blanco o negro, tristeza o alegría, odio o amor, resultaba de lo más impreciso y absurdo.

Y entonces Stiles lo comprendió.

Ahí, frente al anochecer en Beacon Hills, Stiles comprendió lo que significaba realmente ser el alma gemela de otra persona. Durante mucho tiempo había supuesto que un compañero, un alma gemela, es sólo aquella persona que completa a otra, la entiende y ama por encima del tiempo y la distancia; y aunque no estaba equivocado del todo, tampoco era del todo correcto. El término empleado era _‘_ _alma gemela’,_ y tenía todo su sentido cuando se comprendía que las almas tenían que ser iguales y estar en el mismo punto para poder conectar. Así que Derek Hale, sin darse cuenta, había ido marcando una pauta de acontecimientos y sucesos por los que el alma de Stiles debería pasar hasta alcanzarle en el mismo punto. No es algo que se hiciese a propósito, pero Derek era mucho mayor que Stiles y, por esa razón, tendría ciertas experiencias en la vida con mayor diferencia.

La muerte de su padre, su primer amor en Paige que falleció en sus brazos, una traición, la muerte de casi toda su familia, una marcha lejos del pueblo para olvidarse de todo y un regreso más maduro y más estable. Stiles lo había ido siguiendo sin darse cuenta por el vínculo que les unía, porque era su alma gemela y tenía que madurar y amoldarse al aspecto del alma de Derek para ser su gemela. La muerte de su madre, la pérdida de la familia Hale que había sido como parte misma de su propia familia, una traición por parte de sus amigos, Derek y su padre, y su primer amor en Colin que falleció en sus brazos, una marcha lejos del pueblo para olvidarse de todo y un regreso más maduro y más estable.

Sí, ahora sabía lo que realmente significaba ser el alma gemela de alguien.

Sí, ahora comprendía a Derek Hale y los motivos que le habían empujado a largarse.

Sí, comprendía por qué Derek se había quedado y por qué Derek seguía esperándole.

Daba igual el tiempo que pasase, la distancia que tomasen y cuanto tratasen de trabar su destino, éste ya estaba escrito y estaban al lado uno del otro. Ya fuesen tres o veinte años de separación, al verse seguirían sintiendo esas brasas que indicaban la posibilidad de un amor mucho más intenso del que jamás hubiesen sentido, un amor que si querían sentir deberían trabajar. Evidentemente ninguno de los dos olvidaría su primer amor, y tampoco hacía falta porque habiendo tenido ambos una pérdida similar eran capaces de comprenderse mutuamente.

Estaban hechos para estar juntos y Stiles había decidido dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable, olvidar todo el rencor que había llegado a sentir por Derek y tratar de comprenderle. Su relación no sería algo que simplemente surgiría de la mierda, perfecta y reluciente, de la noche a la mañana, sino que sería una relación que tardaría en formarse como tal, que costaría reforzar y que merecería la pena mantener.

Con la mente aclarada y una nueva perspectiva sobre su regreso a Beacon Hills se remangó la camisa blanca, aflojó su corbata y regresó dentro de la comisaría cuando el sol se había ahogado en la oscuridad.

* * *

No fue muy difícil atrapar a Klaus Rolls porque éste tampoco buscaba esconderse. Llegó a los dos días de la llegada de la D-51 a Beacon Hills, moviéndose por las calles completamente transformado y emitiendo un sonido agudo y molesto. Trataron de arrestarlo, naturalmente. Pese a las antiguas ideas de ‘venganza con sangre’ que seguían corriendo por el pueblo y por la mente del Sheriff, Stiles sabía que aquello no llevaba a nada y sabía que las cárceles de la D-51 funcionaban. Además, el juicio justo debían merecerlo también los seres sobrenaturales – una opinión que su padre no compartía –. Los esfuerzos por atraparlo con vida fueron infructuosos y Mark tuvo que hacer uso de sus poderes de Fenghuang para acabar con Klaus Rolls de la misma manera con la que había acabado con Jeffrey Berry años atrás en el loft de Derek.

El papeleo sería terrible.

Después de aquella noche Stiles descubrió que Lydia Martin había fallecido hacía unos años, que Allison Argent se había marchado y que Scott McCall mantenía una relación seria con Malia Hale. También descubrió que Derek Hale había transformado en hombre lobo a su buen amigo Theo Raeken y al novio de este, Liam Dunbar, tal vez por eso Raeken no había cogido sus llamadas desde hacía tanto tiempo, para no tener que mentir a su Alpha.

No es que se sintiese en casa, ni mucho menos, pero cuando la partida estaba decidida sintió ganas de quedarse. Quiso que le pidieran que se quedara, quien fuese, pero nadie dijo nada. Le dejaron marchar.

En su piso de Sacramento, con su pijama de Batman y leyendo un bestiario a las cuatro de la mañana era incapaz de concentrarse en las letras que tendría que estar procesando su cerebro. A su lado, Mark le acompañaba limpiando su arma.

– Si quieres volver sólo tienes que hacerlo – dijo el mayor antes de soplar dentro del cañón de la pistola.

– ¿Eh?

– A Beacon Hills. Aunque tu Jeep es viejo todavía puede llevarte a Beacon Hills desde Sacramento – se mordió el labio inferior para montar una pequeña pieza.

– No sé qué quieres decir – carraspeó nerviosamente volviendo a su lectura.

– Lo sabes perfectamente, Novato. Estás destinado a Sacramento, no al fin del mundo – terminó de montar su arma completamente limpia –. Me voy a dormir.

Mark era un tipo callado que sólo hablaba cuando era necesario y, en ocasiones, era la conciencia viva de Mieczyslaw Stilinski.

  
Continuará en el epílogo...


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Las agujas de tejer chocaban entre ellas conforme el hilo de lana rojo se iba entrelazando a un ritmo rápido y entrenado entre las firmes manos de la loba. La humana a su lado subió la cámara de fotos de su regazo hasta su rostro, cerró uno de los ojos para poder mirar por el cristal con el otro y apretó el botón varias veces haciendo varias fotografías. Al fin y al cabo seguro que alguna salía borrosa si tenía que enfocar a esos dos mocosos corriendo por el jardín trasero llenos de barro.

– ¿Te ha dicho tu marido algo de mi hermano? – preguntó Thalia sin apartar su mirada de los pequeños.

– Noah dice que Peter es un pesado – rió Claudia dejando la cámara de fotos en la mesa para tomar un sorbo de su té helado –. Pero es que es Peter, habla demasiado.

– Noah sabe lo que es, ¿no?

– Después de haber visto cómo te transformabas, creo que intuye que todos los Hale sois hombres lobo, Thalia. Además, hace mucho tiempo de eso… ¡Derek ni siquiera había nacido!

– Pero ahora tiene que trabajar codo con codo con uno. Y no uno cualquiera, con Peter nada menos.

– Tranquila – le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga –. Puede que Noah no tenga la mente tan abierta como yo y que sea un poco cascarrabias para ser tan joven, pero te aseguro que no tiene nada en vuestra contra.

La Alpha le devolvió la sonrisa con un suave suspiro.

Ambas madres veían como en el jardín sus hijos jugaban juntos, o más bien cómo Derek trataba de huir de Mieczyslaw. Derek, de tan solo seis años, estaba completamente cubierto de barro porque el menor, de tres años y medio, se había manchado en la zona donde la manguera perdía agua y seguía tratando de abrazarle. A pesar de sus malas caras, Derek se dejaba alcanzar de vez en cuando en un juego de pilla-pilla nada original y todo por culpa de la contagiosa risa infantil de Mieczyslaw.

– ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – preguntó Thalia.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– Están condenados.

– ¿Es algo propio de los hombres lobo o eres sólo tú? – puso el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la cara sobre su mano para mirar de manera interesante a Thalia Hale, quien le devolvió la mirada con una ceja alzada – Han nacido con un vínculo precioso. ¡Son almas gemelas! Están hechos el uno para el otro, no tienen que buscar a nadie más. ¿Y me dices que estás condenados?

– Ser el alma gemela de alguien no es tan bonito como crees, Claudia – la humana bufó ante su comentario.

– La vida con es tan bonita como se cree. Cuando eres pequeño crees que todo serán cosas buenas, que cualquier cosa que te propongas podrás hacerlo bien. Sí, también crees en los héroes, en la magia y en los monstruos. Pero cuando creces y te das cuenta de que no hay magia, ni héroes, que nadie te puede salvar de los monstruos porque viven dentro de ti, alimentándose de tus decepciones… Sé que debido a su vínculo y a su diferencia de edad Mieczyslaw quedará marcado por las decisiones que Derek tome y que le marquen, lo sé; tratar de evitar que pase no hará que duela menos. No evitará que siga sus pasos porque eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Llegará algún momento en que sea Mieczyslaw quien tome una decisión trascendental y que arrastre a Derek a imitarle.

– ¿Eso no te parece una condena?

– No te centres en lo malo, Thalia. Siempre que algo malo pase, se tendrán el uno al otro. En esta vida y en la siguiente. Ya tarden cinco, treinta o sesenta años, sus almas siempre estarán juntas. Siempre encontrarán consuelo la una en la otra. Haya o no amor de por medio, siempre serán uno. No puedes decirme que eso no es bonito.

La risa de Mieczyslaw Stilinski siguió rebotando entre los árboles hasta perderse en el cielo.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo podréis encontrar unas aclaraciones finales relacionadas con la historia.


	16. Notas finales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuidado spoiler

Para quien no le haya quedado del todo claro aquí va una explicación:

Este fic ha sido sterek en todo momento aunque no haya habido un sterek explícito, y esto se debe a que el fic empuja a Stiles a seguir el ritmo que Derek le ha marcado con las decisiones importantes que dañaron su alma, porque para ser _soulmates_ o almas gemelas deben tener almas iguales. Si os ha decepcionado que no haya habido un sterek explícito lo siento, pero desde el principio no había intención de que lo hubiese.

Espero de verdad y de corazón que este sterek dedicado más al vínculo del alma que al físico os haya gustado, y espero poder volver a leernos en otra historia. Un saludo. 


End file.
